I've Loved You For A Thousand Years
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Sort of AU. Carolena has loved Niklaus for a thousand years. She has watched him slowly ruin his life so in her last effort to save him from himself, she goes to Mystic Falls in 2008 to meet and protect the doppleganger, but its killing her slowly, knowing that the person she is protecting looks the splitting image of Tatia, her friend from long ago whom she turned her back on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi, this is a part story again. :S I know, I suck at updating my multi's but meh, what can you do when you get ideas? This is lightly based on that song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (from Twilight of all things!) As you can tell from the summary however, this is a sort of different take on the type of fic where Caroline grows up with Niklaus, so...I guess I'll try my luck on this fic's popularity. But I don't mind if its not popular haha, I just like to get my ideas out :P Anyways, boring stuff over, please enjoy. _

_PS: I sort of changed Caroline's name to something different in the past to sort of show that she is trying to let go of her past. _

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

_"Tatia, please," pleaded Carolena as she pulled her friend by the upper arm to cause her to turn to face her. _

_Tatia looked at the one person who meant the world to her and her eyes lowered in shame. _

_"Perhaps I'm a fool, Carolena. But I love them both," said Tatia as she pulled her friend toward her by the shoulders. "Please, you must understand. I'm not a bad person, I just..."_

_Carolena shook her head and shoved her away, but it was not for the reason Tatia suspected. "Promise me you will not go to Niklaus tonight," breathed Carolena with her back turned to her. _

_Tatia's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes at the request her friend had made. "I-I cannot make such a promise," said Tatia quietly and watched as Carolena began to walk away from her. _

_"Please Carolena! You are the only friend I have!" _

_Carolena heard Tatia's voice from behind her, but it became quieter the further she walked. She heard Tatia plead and beg for Carolena to forgive her, but Carolena could not forgive what she was doing. For Carolena was Niklaus' best friend and although Tatia was also her friend, she had to do what was right for Niklaus because Carolena also loved Niklaus. _

_If only Tatia had listened to her; she may have lived a full life._

* * *

Mystic Falls, the small town of Virginia. Caroline had waited for this moment. She knew Klaus was after the doppleganger so she had to make sure she was safe. It was 2008 and she had managed to slip in unnoticed.

However, she hadn't expected to see an old acquaintance so therefore her plan to compell her way into Elena Gilbert's life would not be possible.

OOO-OOO

"What happened to you, Caroline?" asked Damon, his eyes searching hers for an answer as she stood in front of his front door, unannounced.

"Not a lot," said Caroline as she pushed her way past Damon roughly. "Look, I'm only here for one thing. Please don't hurt Elena."

Damon smirked as he shut the front door with a slam and turned back to the blonde elder vampire. "Do you think that low of me?"

Suddenly in a blur he was held against the wall with his feet dangling to the floor. He looked into Caroline's now black eyes, noticing her fangs were protruding in anger as she held him by the neck.

"Do _not_ say that to me," she snarled as she dropped him and walked over the couch as if nothing were wrong.

Damon rubbed his neck after landing on his feet and glared at Caroline. "What was that for?" he said angrily, knowing that it was so unlike Caroline to skitz out, especially after meeting each other again for the first time after fifty years.

Caroline sighed as she plonked herself onto the couch, closing her eyes for a moment in a relaxed position with her head lying back on the cushions behind her.

"Forget it," she said quietly. "I'm here to ensure Elena is safe. I've enrolled at school and have already met her. She likes me, I think."

Damon scoffed loudly as he jumped onto the couch on the opposite side, holding a glass full of bourbon and managing to keep all the liquid inside the glass. He took a sip and placed it on the coffee table next to the couch.

"Why is she important to you?" he asked inquisitively, his brow raised.

Caroline held no expression so he couldn't tell if she was keeping anything from him, apart from what he wanted to know.

"She looks like Katherine," said Caroline simply. _And Tatia_.

Damon nodded in agreement. "I know. Stefan and I had a little conversation about it earlier," smirked Damon, causing Caroline to narrow her eyes at him from the opposite side of the couch.

"If she gets caught in your crossfire for revenge, Damon, I won't be happy," said Caroline, but it was an empty threat. Maybe she could torture him, but she would never kill him.

"Relax. Things will get heated, but I'd never hurt her," he said with a genuine smile, placing his crossed hands against the back of his head in a relaxed fashion.

Caroline turned away from him, getting up from the couch. "Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on things," said Caroline remembered something and snapped her gaze back at him from her standing position near the end of the couch.

Damon looked over at her, waiting for her to speak. Caroline pursed her lips as she considered whether she should let him know that she knew his plans, however, refrained. Suddenly she was gone and Damon glared at the empty space where she had been standing seconds ago.

Things were getting complicated, after all, he hadn't expected Caroline to show up after fifty years. It would either work to his advantage _or_ disadvantage.

* * *

_"Tell me your name," spoke 7 year old Carolena with a smile, holding out her hand for the brown haired girl to grasp. _

_She was crying and wouldn't stop. People were picking on her and so she was at the river, bawling her eyes out. When she had looked up and seen the bright smile of Carolena she couldn't help but let a lick of a smile begin to form at her lips. _

_"T-tatia," said the girl, grasping Carolena's small hand. _

_"Come. Niklaus doesn't mean it, he's always like that to the ones he likes," said Carolena. Tatia saw something in those emerald orbs but she was too young to truly know what it was. All she knew was that Carolena was full of light and they would be friends forever. _

_"A-are you his friend?" asked Tatia as they walked away from the water and sat on some rocks near it, letting their feet dangle off the edge. _

_Carolena nodded with a smile. "Yes."_

_Tatia scrunched up her nose in obvious dislike. "I hate him. He is mean and is a bully!" _

_Carolena laughed. "Yes. I know. Momma says that it is because they do not see beauty until it blooms," said the young Carolena. _

_Tatia looked at Carolena. Perhaps her mother was right. "T-thank you," said Tatia, looking into Carolena's eyes with a smile. _

_Tatia noticed Carolena's blonde curls and angelic face. Carolena also looked at Tatia, noticing her long brown beautiful locks of hair and her pretty brown eyes. _

_Suddenly the blonde turned away and wished upon wish that she could also be as beautiful as Tatia one day. _

Caroline came out of her reverie and noticed that she had been staring at Elena without realising.

"A-are you okay?" asked Elena with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, I'm just a bit out of it. Sorry," she laughed.

"Well, get focused because tonight is the Miss Mystic Falls pageant!" exclaimed Elena with a laugh. "This is your thing, right?"

The blonde nodded. She had no idea what had possessed her to get into these traditions of extra-curricular activities but it made her feel more human. When she had started nearly a year ago at the high school with Elena, she found that she liked it and wanted to aspire to be just like her.

But nowadays, Elena was preoccupied with the Salvator's, much to Caroline's concern and didn't have the time for such activities anymore. Deep down Caroline liked that she was the head of the cheerleaders, head of the decorating committee...head of just about everything and anything these days and people liked her too.

However, her main concern was still Elena. So of course, anything she planned immediately went to the back burner if Elena needed her.

"Yes," smiled Caroline when suddenly she got a text.

It was from Damon. He had a fight with Stefan and he was _still_ off the rails. She hated these issues they were always having. First the sibling rivalry, then Damon revealed his plans and why he was _really_ in Mystic Falls, then the hunter Alaric, then back to sibling rivalry, then Anna who was obviously getting involved with Elena's brother and lets not forget Stefan's ripper bloodlust that had reared its ugly head again. It was simply a nightmare in Mystic Falls, especially if you wanted to protect innocent human Elena Gilbert.

But she would do what she came to do. She would protect Elena from Niklaus.

* * *

Caroline stared at Elijah with narrowed eyes.

"Touch her, and I swear-"

"You'll do what Carolena?" he asked with a small smile as he wiped his arm from the blood from Trevor's severed head.

They could hear Rose sobbing in the background, but Caroline didn't care. She held Elena protectively behind her, thinking how lucky it had been that she had gotten here before the Salvator's. She had never told them how old she really was and she hadn't planned on ever telling them.

"So, you knew where the doppleganger was the whole time?" asked Elijah.

Caroline remained silent, her anger seething. She could take any vampire she had ever encountered down, except for the Original's. And Elijah was especially skilled in fighting, as well as Klaus.

"Niklaus wouldn't be pleased to know that _you_ are keeping her from him," said Elijah, fixing his cold blue eyes down at her.

Caroline ignored the comment.

"I care not what Niklaus does these days for he cares not for me," said Caroline as her old ways of talking came back to her suddenly. It seemed just being in the presence of Elijah had caused it.

Elijah looked at her, observing her as if she were a speciman he needed to learn from. And then he gave her the look that he used to always give her. It was pity.

"I will give my life, if it means that Elena will live," spat Caroline, before he could say anything.

Elijah's pitiful expression turned to that of silent anger. "_Carolena,_" he warned before Caroline and Elena disappeared.

It all seemed a blur to Caroline as she watched as Elijah was staked in the heart with a wooden post which had been torn from the antique balustrade by one of the Salvator's.

"We haven't got long," said Caroline, looking to Stefan's frown and then Damon's suspicious look. "Lets go."

OOO-OOO

"So you're over a thousand years old?" gasped Stefan with incredulity.

Caroline nodded.

"No wonder you always beat us in strength," he said, deep in thought.

"You knew I was the doppleganger?! Why didn't you say anything?" exclaimed Elena angrily.

Caroline sighed and turned away from the group for a moment. "You wouldn't understand Elena. None of you would."

Damon glared at her from behind, wishing he were strong enough to take Caroline down. She was a threat to Elena and so therefore, he had to do something to keep her safe.

"Before you plot to kill me behind my back, let me tell you something. I came here for the sole purpose to keep Elena alive and well," said Caroline, trying not to reveal too much.

For it was too early for them to know everything. Especially about how she loved a man named Niklaus Mikaelson; the very man whom seeked to kill Elena as a sacrifice.

"Oh! I see! You want us to believe you and we just go on living happily ever after, right?" said Damon sarcastically. "Well guess what Blondie! You've got another thing coming."

Damon and Stefan had clearly made an unseen alliance to take her down as they began to advance on her with stakes in their hands. Stakes which she didn't realise they had been holding up until now.

Caroline disappeared and reappeared in front of the hall to the exit door, a considerable distance from the three of them. She looked to Elena and smiled, however, didn't recieve one in return. Elena seemed to just look at her as if she couldn't understand how she had decieved them into believing she was their friend.

"I knew the first doppleganger," spoke Caroline softly, remembering Tatia's smile, her laughter and her betrayal.

This caused the Salvator's to stop their advances.

"Tatia. She was a beautiful girl. I saw her by the river once, crying. Niklaus had pulled apart her necklace she had just made out of grass and flowers. I grabbed her hand and comforted her, but the thing I remember most about her was how fun and loving she had been. That was, until she turned of marrying age. Unbeknownst to most of the village, she had a child. It was taken away of course without her consent since it was forbidden to raise a bastard child, but even still, she was pursued like you wouldn't believe after that fact. She was beauty itself and I aspired to be like her. But we were friends...good friends," explained Caroline, smiling faintly as the memories poured back through her mind.

_But Niklaus was my best friend._

"You remind me of her, before she had become tainted by the horror of losing her child," said Caroline sadly, as she looked up at Elena whom stood in between Stefan and Damon.

Elena's eyes glistened with tears at her story. Elena wondered what Caroline had been like back then, what Tatia had been like. And she realised that perhaps Caroline just wanted a friend because wouldn't it be a lonely life to have lived over a thousand years and to never have someone to call upon to talk to, to drink with, to laugh with or even to be angry at.

"I came here with a goal. To meet Elena and to protect her from the Originals. That's all," said Caroline, her eyes pleading for them to stop this madness. "If I wanted to fight you, I could have killed you both by now, but I would never do that."

Stefan's eyes softened slightly as he looked to Damon who continued to glare. Stefan place a hand on Damon's tense shoulder, silently telling him to give up his want to kill Caroline.

"She's no danger to us," reasoned Stefan, looking over Elena's head and into Damon's dark brown orbs.

"Argh! Fine, Stefan, have it your way. But if Elena gets hurt because of your compassion to her stupid story, I'll blame you," snapped Damon as he walked toward the stairs to retire for the night, but before he did, he took one last look at the Caroline he thought he'd known.

The Caroline whom had unknowingly helped him at times when Stefan wasn't around. But perhaps she was never _that_ Caroline, maybe she had _always_ been Carolena.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly at the table, poking at her food whilst eying Elijah suspiciously from her spot beside Elena.

It seemed he did the same. The conversation had been contraversial at best and while Damon had wanted to do the 'staking', Caroline had advised against it. She said it was a mistake to attempt it, but they didn't listen. Did they not see that she had Elena's best interests at heart as well?

It all went so fast with Alaric holding the dagger in Elijah's heart, he went to remove it when Caroline finally spoke up and told him to leave it in. It was her first betrayal against Elijah, but it was for Elena.

She kept telling herself it was for Elena, but all of this in the end was to save the one person that perhaps never could be saved.

OOO-OOO

_"Pearl, please," said Caroline, shaking her head. _

_"Katherine knows this is risky, it is to ensure her survival," said Pearl curtly, but knowing that Caroline was speaking sense. _

_Caroline sighed. She had already tried to get Katherine to listen, after all, she didn't want her to die like Tatia. When she had learnt that a Katerina Petrova had ran from Klaus' clutches and prevented him from performing the curse, she had decided to try and find this woman. _

_She had been curious to see what this Katerina was like. And to her delight, she was somewhat different to Tatia but also had some of her qualities. Such as knowing how to have fun, her smile was infectious and had confidence that made her beautiful on the inside and out. _

_Unfortunately, she also had the same quality as Tatia; knowing how to string two men along and not _just_ men. Brothers. But this one didn't care. Tatia had felt remorse at least, but she supposed it was because Katherine was a vampire. _

_A few nights later, a day before the fire at the church, she had approached Katherine. _

_"I can not stay for this," said Caroline in a clipped tone, showing her clear annoyance at Katherine's plans. _

_Katherine looked to her blonde friend with an expression she couldn't place. "I do not wish for you to stay either. You are a true friend to me," said Katherine as her mask for a mere moment was gone and Caroline saw a look she did recognise. Worry. _

_"You think I wanted this for you? I could try and plead for your life! If you let me-"_

_"No Caroline! He would not listen anyway," said Katherine, shaking her head furiously. "He would kill you instantly!"_

_And that was when she told Katherine her true origins._

_"But you are right, Katherine. I fear even if I did beg for your life that he would not listen," said Caroline sadly, remembering the last time she had seen Niklaus. _

_It was in the early 1800's and he was in a very dark place at the time. Well, he always seemed to be in a dark place. He had embraced her presence but when she tried to plead with him to give up his quest it seemed not even Caroline could get him to see sense. She had planned on telling him her secret but could see that it wouldn't help either way. So she had remained silent and left him; again. _

_Katherine was so surprised by her revelation by the time she realised Caroline was leaving, the blonde had already gone. So she continued on with her plan. But she remembered her words. _

_"Please don't see them tonight," said Caroline as she had left. _

_It was the same words she had begged of Tatia. Both ended in tragedies, well, so Caroline thought._

"Oh, dearest Caroline, don't look at me like that," smirked Katherine.

Caroline merely scowled at the troublemaker as she raced over to help her.

Katherine anxiously waited for Caroline to pull off her bindings, as she did so, Katherine looked up at Caroline. For the first time since Katherine come back into her life, she held no malice or playfulness. Only a thankful expression graced her beautiful face. She had first been angry that Caroline had left her a hundred and fifty years ago, but, today she forgave Caroline for that.

"T-thank you," she muttered before disappearing.

Damon looked over at Caroline with a glare.

"We weren't supposed to let her go!" he yelled as he went to grab Caroline by the arm but she was much faster.

She grasped his arm and held him by the throat with a glare. "She didn't deserve this torture and I don't want Niklaus to hurt people anymore." With that she threw him to the side, causing him to hit a nearby wall and disappeared.

Damon stared after her, realising that perhaps Caroline had known Klaus before. Just what did she know? What was her agenda?

* * *

So far she had been keeping her distance from Klaus, hoping that he wouldn't know she was here until the last possible moment.

Caroline was far from the ritual that was being performed as that was what was agreed upon after she told them the truth about her origins. Stefan had said they had a plan to avoid the ritual for another month in which Damon killed the vampire and werewolf he needed.

She remembered the disbelief in their eyes as she re-told some aspects of her past, however, she left out the part of being in love with Niklaus. And he had never known of course, how could he? After Tatia and then the transformation into the undead and then his curse, there was just never an opportunity.

It was a mess. It had been for over a thousand years, but she was keeping her end of the bargain, not only with the Salvator's, Elena and her friends but also to Klaus. She had promised him that she would protect him. He didn't ask, but she would also protect him from himself.

She finally got a frantic call from Elena, explaining that Damon was dying, Jenna was dead and that Klaus completed the ritual to break the curse. Elena hadn't asked her, but Caroline knew what she had to do.

It was time for a reunion with Niklaus.

OOO-OOO

"My blood is the cure," said Klaus. "I will give you a vial of my blood, if you come with me."

"Stefan don't!" came a familiar voice.

Both Stefan and Klaus glanced over to the door to see it off its hinges with an angry looking Caroline standing in the door frame. Her eyes held desperation and anger at the scene before her.

She was pissed and yet, she still held the light that she had obviously kept for a thousand years, Klaus noticed.

She had skinny jeans on and a tight sleeveless blouse. Her longish blonde curls hung loosely around her since she hadn't had the time to put it up in any fashion. Klaus stared at her incredulously, noticing how _different_ she looked in modern clothing before his expression quickly changed to anger.

"Caroline, Klaus will-" began Stefan before Klaus held up his hand to silence him. He got up from his chair and sauntered over to Caroline, taking in her form appreciatively.

"Carolena or should I say, Caroline. I always forget," smirked Klaus, with an amused look upon his face.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to Stefan sympathetically. She had to do something before Klaus ruined yet another life.

"You can't do this. Please just give me the cure for Damon," said Caroline, as her emerald orbs found Klaus' icy blue ones.

Klaus frowned, unable to understand her sudden presence and then it clicked. All this help and sudden information they seemed to acquire and Katherine's sudden escape, it was from _her_. The Salvator's wouldn't have dared let Katherine go, but Caroline would. Klaus had also been keeping tabs on Caroline, all these years. And still, he didn't know what her plans were exactly, only that she had one.

"Caroline, my blood comes at a price," he warned, eying her dangerously.

"Oh I'm sure it does, Niklaus. As does everything with you, nowadays," said Caroline angrily. "I have watched you ruin your life, but I won't allow you to ruin another's. I've come to fulfill a promise. Please give me the blood."

Klaus pursed his lips, trying to remain calm.

"Stefan stays," he said curtly, walking forward until they were inches apart.

Stefan watched on and realised just what was happening. It was the thing that Caroline had kept from them. Damon had told him that he suspected Caroline was still keeping important information from them, but he had never imagined it was this.

"No. Don't do this, Klaus. Please, they don't deserve this!" exclaimed Caroline, trying to see if there was any humanity left within her longest friend as she searched his eyes.

"Don't deserve this? They betrayed me!" said Klaus as he grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, shoving her against the wall next to the door. He gripped her tightly as Caroline winced in pain, but didn't cry out. She wouldn't let him see her weakness so she defiantly looked up at him.

"How could they betray you? You ruined their lives with your stupid agenda to remove your curse! Do you not see how this has twisted you into a heartless man who will never love?" she asked, more regretfull at the end.

But Klaus would not listen. He had been around too long on his own to let anything anybody said get to him, not even Caroline.

"Everyone who doesn't obey me, betrays me," he said. "I could kill you now, you know you're not invincible like me, Carolena."

Caroline looked away from him as tears formed in her eyes. She shoved him away forcefully, knowing that her pleas would do no good, just as if she had done it for Katherine. It seemed that Katherine had been right after all, she would never have been able to get through to him then and certainly not now.

She walked over to Stefan and he shook his head. "Take the cure, I have to do this for him. He's my brother."

Caroline let her tears fall as she placed a hand on Stefan's forearm, wishing that she had been there today to stop all this. If she'd known...

Klaus stared at the interaction and looked away with an unreadable expression. It seemed Caroline had been in Mystic Falls for a while and that bothered him.

Caroline took the vial with Klaus' blood but before she left she turned around once.

"You used to be better than this," she said softly, looking over at Klaus before disappearing.

Klaus stared at the doorway as if it offended him. He couldn't believe her audacity. Carolena didn't know him anymore, no one did. She wasn't his confidante, his best friend and certainly wasn't his voice of reason anymore.

It was too late for that.

As he drove the truck down the highway, he kept seeing her face and remembering the woman who stayed by his side always, when he was human. She had changed so much, not only her personality but also her physical appearance. He couldn't place what was different, but when he saw her standing in his doorway, looking like a vixen, he couldn't help but feel like he had missed something all these years.

But despite the nostalgia he felt he knew that Caroline couldn't continue to get in his way. So now, she had just made him more determined to kill her; to rid himself of his wretched past.

_Carolena gasped, watching the exchange between Michael and Niklaus. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Heinrich watched on in horror as Michael held the sword to his throat. _

_The next day, she tried to talk to him about it but he merely brushed her off. She knew it was because he felt belittled since Michael had purposely made him look a fool in front of most of the village. _

_"I've never noticed before but it seems that Michael holds an unspoken grudge," said Carolena as she looked over at Rebekah whom was gathering some herbs from the field._

_Carolena had stopped for a moment as she gazed at Rebekah, waiting for an answer. They were both on their knees with their hay baskets sitting beside them, half filled with various medicinal herbs. Rebekah was opposite her and gave Carolena a sigh, looking up from her work. Her blue orbs held sadness; a sadness she rarely saw Rebekah exhibit. _

_"I do not know, Carolena. It has always been this way though I'm surprised you hadn't noticed before," said Rebekah with a frown. _

_Carolena pursed her lips as she recalled times she had noticed them fight. It wasn't exactly a _rare_ occasion but she just assumed it was because Niklaus was always fooling around and Michael wasn't exactly a loving man. He was noble and could be kind sometimes, but he always came across harsh and cold at other times. _

_"What you saw yesterday was...a taste of our home life," said Rebekah, hesitating a little. _

_"I tried talking to him, but I think he needs time to himself," said Carolena, brushing a few strands of her blonde curls away from her face. _

_Rebekah observed her good friend as a small smile begin to form. Carolena was younger than her, a few years at most, but Rebekah could see that she had certainly grown into a young woman. She had long blonde hair which fell to her mid-back, a slender body and it seemed she had grown into her feminine curves. Her smile was bright and full of light and her emerald coloured eyes sparkles brightly in the sun. _

_"I think he needs the extra push. You always were the only one who could get through to him in times like these," said Rebekah with a warm smile._

_Carolena had began to pick at the herbs again but stopped at her words. Was that really true? _

_"You are his best friend and the only person who sticks by him through all his hardships, trantrums and fights. I am his blood so I am obligated to do that, but, you aren't. You help him even when he hurts you," said Rebekah with understanding. _

_Carolena looked at Rebekah with intensity. If only she knew why. _

_"Promise me, Carolena. Promise me that you will help him, no matter what. Always," said Rebekah with an almost pleading look in her eyes. _

_"I promise."_

_Later that night, Carolena found Niklaus sitting on a large rock near the river, looking up at the moonlight. His long blonde hair fell to his shoulders messily and his angelic face was lit up by the moon's light. He turned to look at her as she approached and his demeanor changed. _

_"Go away, Carolena," he said almost scornfully as if she had done something wrong. _

_"Niklaus, please-"_

_"I don't want to talk about it!" he exclaimed as he pushed off from his position on the rock, landing on his feet as they carried him in the opposite direction. _

_Carolena ran toward him until they were walking side by side. She looked up at him as he continued to defiantly keep himself facing in the direction he was walking._

_She grabbed his hand softly, as she always did to calm him down, but he yanked it away. He stared at her, hating that she was so full of innocence and light but he couldn't stop himself before the words left his lips. _

_"Why won't you ever just keep to your own business, Carolena?" he almost screamed as his body shook with anger, however, it wasn't directed at her. _

_He was humiliated today, all because Elijah and himself were play fighting. He had wanted to be alone tonight, but then Carolena had come and he knew that she would make him talk about his feelings. She always got him to talk about it despite how much he always told himself he wouldn't and she would tell him sweet words to make him feel better. She was always like that; always wanting to fix things. But some things just couldn't be fixed. _

_He watched, trying not to show that he knew he shouldn't have said those horrible words, as tears welled up in her eyes. The moonlight shone down onto her face lighting up her blonde curls and beautiful features. _

_"Because I care about you. However, I can see that I can't get through to you tonight, so I bid you good night, Niklaus," she said with a tight smile before taking her leave. _

_Niklaus watched her go and clenched his fists at his side at his stupidity. _

_"Carolena, wait!" he said. _

_Carolena continued to walk briskly, despite the fact that the rocks beneath her feet were beginning to hurt the soles of her feet. Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her upper arm, causing her to turn to look up at him. He pulled her into an embrace as he uttered how sorry he was and she accepted it. Klaus placed a hand through her blonde curls at the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her lower back; resting his cheek on the side of her head as he breathed in her familiar scent. _

_"I know you feel humiliated Niklaus, but do not," she said softly, pushing herself slightly away from him. She looked up into his eyes as he turned away in shame. "It is okay to have fun, now and then."_

_Niklaus let go of her as he began to pace in front of her. "Father doesn't think so-"_

_"Damn that man, Niklaus! Yes, he is noble and a reasonable father but he can also be cruel! He may have been trying to teach you a lesson but that is no way to go about it," said Carolena as she moved forward and placed a hand up on his cheek, looking up at him with a smile. "You are a good man, Niklaus."_

_Niklaus raised his hand to her forearm in thanks and smiled down at her. _

Klaus clenched his hands on the steering wheel and noticed that Stefan was staring at him with curiosity. He ignored it, deciding it was time for a pitt stop.

* * *

Caroline stared at Tyler. Maybe she did like him, a little. He was funny, attractive and seemed to care about her. So after Elena's birthday party, which she totally organised all by herself, she decided she would try and move on. To try and forget her feelings for the man from her village who had now turned into a heartless monster.

And it worked, for a little while.

Klaus seemed to be out of town for good, which suited her fine. It was time to forget that Klaus would never love her. There had only been one ultimate love for him and that girl was the first person she couldn't save.

But Caroline had to live with her betrayal. She had been foolish and jealous to not go after Tatia that night; to forgive her. She had died and the last thing she had done to Tatia was abandon her.

OOO-OOO

Caroline found out that not only had Damon seen Stefan once before after their departure but he had seen him yet again today and this time Stefan had warned Damon to keep Elena safe. To say she was concerned was an understatement.

Stefan had made his bed now. He could had left with her months ago because she would have protected him, but he chose not to. And from what she'd heard and seen, he was back to his ripper ways.

If only Lexi had been around, none of this would be happening.

Katherine got a tip on where Stefan and Klaus were, so they were on their way there now, with Elena, despite both herself and Damon going off their tree at her about it. But she wouldn't budge.

_Frigging Petrova's!_ Caroline thought angrily.

"Fine, its your deathwish," said Caroline darkly, placing herself in the back of Damon's car with a huff.

Elena smiled slightly since Caroline seemed to be acting like a bit of a child and thought how wrong that was since she was over a thousand years old.

"Don't smile, its not funny," said Damon in an annoyed tone as he placed himself in the driver seat and waited for Elena to put her seat belt on. "Safety first."

Elena raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "What ever, lets just go."

Caroline watched the exchange and noticed that Damon and Elena had certainly gotten closer over the last few months and somehow, she just felt sad. Stefan was off doing what he thought needed to be done to save Elena, however, it was just pushing them further apart. And now Damon was in the mix.

Caroline never thought that Damon would ever stand a chance.

OOO-OOO

The trip was a wasted effort Caroline had realised when suddenly she got a call from Katherine.

"I'm going to save him, will you come?" asked Katherine, sounding bored, but Caroline knew she was really hoping that she would accept.

"Yeah. Is Klaus there?"

"Not sure," said Katherine suspiciously.

"Text me the location," said Caroline before hanging up the phone.

She held the mobile to her lips for a moment in contemplation. She looked over at Tyler's sleeping _naked_ form and shook the thoughts out of her head.

OOO-OOO

Caroline dried her lips of blood as her eyes changed back to their normal emerald colour, watching as Katherine placed Stefan's arm over her shoulder. They stumbled out of the room and toward the car.

Caroline looked down at the dead witch, regretting that a human had to die. She thought her days of killing were over but it seemed that her morals were going to have to be questioned for her goals to be achieved.

She walked out to see Stefan stumbling into the car. His eyes caught hers and he smiled softly in thanks through the car window. Katherine waved her hand out of the driver's seat window as they drove off into the sunset, or rather, dusk.

The blonde vampire couldn't go with them however, which is what she had told Katherine earlier. She had to go and make sure Klaus wouldn't find out Elena was in town, so she went over to her car and sped off back to Mystic Falls.

OOO-OOO

Again her efforts were wasted since Klaus had Stefan back in his clutches _and_ they were back in Mystic Falls which did _not_ make her feel at ease at all.

She was headed to the highschool gym as she had got a jumbled and confusing text from Tyler about it earlier.

Caroline removed her keys from the ignition, got out, slammed the door behind her and ran toward the gym; pressing the lock button as she ran.

She _should_ have been there. Tyler, Elena, Matt and Bonnie had gone to the gym to set up some 'prank night' thing and Caroline had passed on it saying that she had something to attend to. Of course it was a lie, she had just been sitting on the couch at the boarding house, wallowing in sorrow and drinking from a blood bag.

It was yet _another_ thing she now felt guilty about.

Suddenly she heard voices. There was so much going on right now, so she tried to zone into the most important thing of all.

"Stefan!" exclaimed Caroline as she appeared in the gym in front of Elena protectively, staring at Stefan with caution.

"Run Elena, I'll hold him down," said Caroline, not bothering to face her friend.

"Care...I can't, what if-"

"_Don't_, just go. I'm stronger than him, over nine hundred years stronger. Just get to safety, _please_," she said as she turned her emerald orbs to Elena whom was having an inward battle with herself.

"He-he won't hurt me-"

"That's right!" said a cold voice from in front of them. "Isn't love just grand, sweetheart?"

Caroline looked over and saw Klaus dragging Tyler in behind him. Klaus threw Tyler to the floor and he landed unceremoniously a few metres away from where Stefan stood.

"Don't _do_ this, Niklaus," murmured Caroline softly as she looked over at him.

Someone began to walk into the room behind Klaus and stopped abruptly with widened eyes.

"C-Carolena?" gasped Rebekah as she stopped suddenly in her confident pace.

Caroline looked from Klaus to his sister and saw the clear recognition of her friend from long ago.

"Its Caroline now, Rebekah," said Caroline with a sigh as she looked back to Klaus. "Look, can you please reconsider."

Caroline's gaze snapped back to Stefan who seemed to be contemplating to attack her, however, she narrowed her eyes, silently advising him not to.

"Reconsider? Love, you may think you have some hold over me, but I can assure, I feel nothing. We were friends long ago but that was then. You are standing against me, Carolena," said Klaus coldly, his eyes studying her.

Caroline shook her head. "You don't mean that," said Caroline quietly.

"Nik, why is _Caroline_ here? You told me nothing of this!" exclaimed Rebekah shrilly. Why was she always kept out of the loop? And why would Klaus say such a thing?

Klaus smirked at her, clear amusement in his eyes.

"Look, it doesn't matter. But I won't stand by and watch you hurt Elena," said Caroline with a determined look in her eye.

Caroline for a moment, cast her eyes over to Tyler whom was simply watching the exchange between the Originals and herself with curiosity and confusion.

"We're not. Its the werewolf we're after," said Klaus as he was trying to work out in his mind why Caroline cared so much about the Gilbert girl.

She was _his_ doppleganger, what would she achieve by standing in his way?

He watched as her eyes cast downward at Tyler and he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't allow that either. He's innocent-"

"I don't care what you have to say anymore, Caroline," said Klaus in a dismissive tone as his eyes went to Elena's.

"Now," said Klaus, stepping forward past Stefan. "I'm going to test a theory of mine."

Klaus stepped in front of Stefan and Caroline watched on warily. "If Caroline moves, you are to start feeding on Elena," said Klaus, looking directly into Stefan's eyes as they dihilated, showing that the compulsion was in effect.

Caroline narrowed her eyes angrily. "_Klaus_," she warned.

But he just ignored her as he moved to Tyler, fed him his blood and broke his neck. Caroline screamed, running toward Tyler with tears in her eyes but forgot that Stefan was compelling to feed on Elena.

Caroline's eyes widened as she used her enhanced speed to step in between Stefan and Elena before he could sink his fangs into her neck.

Klaus watched the exchange and found that he didn't like what he saw. Firstly, Caroline seemed _very_ concerned about Tyler's life and secondly, she seemed willing to save Elena despite gaining nothing from it.

Stefan went for Elena again but Caroline held him back effortlessly with a palm to his chest.

"Fight it, Stefan, _please_," pleaded Caroline as she looked at Elena who didn't know what to do. She was scared beyond belief, but she kept keeping her eyes locked with Stefan.

Elena loved him _so_ much, surely he could break through what ever compulsion Klaus had put on him with his love for her.

"I-can't!" screamed Stefan as some veins in his neck began to pop out as he tried to hold himself back.

Suddenly, Klaus pulled Stefan back a bit. "Stand over there," he said to Stefan, whom obeyed immediately.

Klaus looked down at Caroline with an unreadable expression but then reached around her to grab Elena. He pulled Elena forcefully toward the body of Tyler to which Caroline started to panic. What was he going to do?

Suddenly Tyler awoke as he gasped for desperate breaths. Caroline rushed toward him, crashing to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tyler!" she exclaimed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Tyler accepted the embrace and looked to her in alarm. "What the hell happened?"

Caroline remained silent, avoiding his gaze.

Klaus walked closer and smiled down at him. "You're a hybrid, mate, or you _will_ be." Klaus grabbed Elena, pulling her arm over toward Tyler until her now slit wrist was in front of Tyler. "Drink, or die."

Caroline's eyes widened, could Elena's blood really be the answer to creating a hybrid without them dying? She watched as Tyler accepted it, licking the blood up and allowing it to enter his system. He pulled away suddenly as he felt fangs begin to form from his gums and his eyes turned black.

The transition was complete.

Caroline gasped, backing away a bit as she looked at the first successful hybrid. Then she looked up at Klaus whom watched her quietly, his excited smile gone.

Suddenly Tyler was gone, he'd disappeared, clearly off to cure his new blood lust.

"You should go after him," sneered Klaus. "He'll need looking after."

But she knew what he was trying to do. Now that he knew Elena's blood was the answer to creating his hybrid army he would take her away to keep her as his blood supply. And she couldn't allow that.

Caroline got to her feet and shook her head. She looked past him to see Rebekah whom had been watching the whole scene with a curious glint in her eye.

"You're with him in this, Bekah?" she asked incredulously.

Rebekah's expression darkened slightly, holding her head high as she walked over to them. "What did you expect Carolena? You didn't stay with us-"

"You didn't even know I was turned. You all left me for dead," spat Caroline at the accusation.

Rebekah closed her mouth for a moment as she thought of a retort. "That's not true-"

"Its not? Oh, so when I woke up to find myself seeking blood and all my senses heightened with only bodies and blood surrounding me, that was not staying with you?" exclaimed Caroline angriliy as all the feelings she had back then came flooding back to her.

Rebekah didn't know what to say, perhaps that was true. It was so long ago, she couldn't really recall what exactly _had_ happened but when she looked to her brother it seemed that he _did_.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I know what you're going to do and I won't let you," said Caroline as she coldly looked away from Rebekah and cast her emerald orbs to Klaus.

"You can't stop me, sweetheart-"

"I will die before I let you have her, Niklaus," said Caroline, her demeanor full of brave determination.

Rebekah gasped. "Don't die for these pathetic people, Carolena," said Rebekah as she walked forward, trying to get her long lost friend to see reason. Klaus raised his arm to stop Rebekah from moving forward.

"No. She's made her choice," said Klaus coldly. "Fine, death it is."

Caroline could see in his eyes that he would do it, so she turned and grabbed Elena, disappearing out of the gym. Once they were in the parking lot, Elena pulled on Caroline's arm.

"Stefan! We have to go back," said Elena as tears fell down her face. Why did it have to be like this?

Caroline growled and snapped an angry glare at Elena. "Are you that foolish? Klaus will never kill him! You are more important, right now."

Suddenly Caroline felt his arms around her neck, but not the position she had been used to a long time ago. She looked up slightly to see him staring down at her and she knew what he was going to do.

"I never wanted this for you," he said softly as an audible cracking sound was heard throughout the car park.

Klaus lowered her to the ground softly, letting his hand linger in her curls longer than he had intended. He cast his eyes at her form, noticing how peaceful she looked. But Elena saw it as she stared at the exchange in confusion.

"Now, its time for you to give me some of your blood," he said, snapping his eyes on the doppleganger.

OOO-OOO

Luckily Damon had gotten back in time from finding out about where Michael had been kept. Caroline hadn't seen what had happened since Klaus clearly cared nothing for her anymore. He had broken her neck without hesitation and to say she felt heartbroken right now was an understatement.

She had heard from Elena the cliff notes version of what went down when she had been knocked out. She woke up on the couch at the Salvator's house. She had moaned and groaned at first but then the sadness kicked in. She had wallowed in sorrow for a few hours before falling back to sleep as her tears began to dry.

The next morning, she opened her eyes again to find blue ones staring back at her.

"Rebekah," said Caroline groggily as she sat up from her lying position.

"We-we never left you," she said quietly from her sitting position on the couch opposite Caroline.

Caroline raised an eye brow in disbelief. "Then where were you?"

"We thought you dead-"

"Oh yes, I _was_ dead Bekah. I was fed blood from Elijah after he almost near drained me. After that, Kol had lost control and killed me," explained Caroline as she regretfully re-told the story. "He was not himself; none of you were."

"If I'd known...if Nik-"

"Don't! Don't you _dare_ stick up for him," yelled Caroline as she jumped out of her seat on the couch. She went to walk away but Rebekah was already up with her arm on Caroline's shoulder.

"He was-he never got over it," said Rebekah quietly, looking into Caroline's eyes with remorse. "I know I never did."

Caroline remained silent, turning around fully and sighed. "It makes no difference now. Its done. But, I made a promise to you, and I haven't broken it yet."

Rebekah frowned. "I haven't given up yet, I promised to help him. But I will do better than that, I will save him," said Caroline her tone unwavering. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

The female original frowned at Caroline. "I _know_ Caroline...your secret, that is," explained Rebekah with a knowing smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously, folding her arms over her chest. "Is that so?"

"Yes," said Rebekah but then her expression turned remorseful again. "But, he cannot love, Caroline. Why do you bother to love my brother when he will never love you in return?"

Caroline's eyes widened as she turned on her heel, heading for the stairs leading up to the bathroom. "I don't expect him to. I have loved him for a thousand years, Rebekah. And I will probably love him for a thousand more."

Rebekah's eyes widened, realising the pain that Caroline must have been through all these years. As she watched her walk up the stairs, away from her, she knew from the look in Caroline's eyes that she had endured the worst torture of all.

To die everyday waiting for the person you love, knowing that the person you loved wasn't that person anymore.

"_Carolena..._"

OOO-OOO

He heard the whole conversation as he stood outside the front door of the boarding house. He clenched his fists in anger, had she played him this _whole_ time? He cared about her so much, maybe was even starting to fall in love with her. But he had always wondered why she kept him at arms length, always hesitating to sleep with him and didn't want to dive into a relationship straight away.

And now he knew why.

Tyler was angry, hurt and betrayed. He shook his head as he walked back to his car in a rage. How could Caroline love a monster like Klaus? What was the appeal there? He couldn't for the life of him, fathom it, but then again she was quite old. Perhaps all the old ones were twisted like him.

How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

It was obvious that Rebekah was here to stay since she had moved in with her at the Salvator's boarding house, much to Elena's chagrin. Caroline had avoided her ever since they had that 'heart to heart' which she decided was _not_ going to happen again.

She had more important things to worry about right now. It appeared a lot was going on, what with Bonnie having issues with Jeremy since he could see ghosts, Stefan was back too but was only there to keep an eye on Elena and Tyler was a hybrid and it seemed he had some sort of sirebond to Klaus.

Caroline shook her head. That's what happens when teenagers get mixed up with the supernatural. It takes 'teen-drama' to a _whole_ new level.

She was at Tyler's house watching a movie when he had been called by someone whom she knew was Klaus. When he got back he could tell something was up due to Caroline's mood being somewhat cooler than before he had left.

"So you're his lap-dog now?" she said, folding her arms over her chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler remained calm, not wanting to give away the fact that he knew she was in love with his sire and that _she_ couldn't talk, but didn't.

"No, Care. I'm just doing him a favour, that's all. It has nothing to do with our friends, I promise," said Tyler with a warm smile as he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He was a great actor but somewhere deep inside, he _wasn't_ acting and just really wanted to be with her despite knowing that she will never love him.

Caroline sighed placing her head on his firm chest comfortably, deciding to forget for just tonight that Tyler was being used. Tomorrow, she would do something about that.

OOO-OOO

"Caroline?"

But she didn't give him a chance to respond as she pushed her way past his door and threw her school bag to the ground unceremoniously. He eye'd her suspiciously, ignoring the fact that she had just come over uninvited.

"You break his sire bond, _now_!" she spat, pointing a finger at him angrily. Her eyes were sparkling with emotion, in fact, her whole body was rigid.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're giving _me_ orders, love?"

Caroline scowled at him. "Seriously?! You're going to be like this forever?"

"Like what? I don't understand why you care," said Klaus, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, but its because you're sleeping around with my hybrid isn't it?"

Caroline couldn't help but hear the sound of some sort of resentment or perhaps disgust. She looked at him and realised that the man she loved perhaps was still inside, deep _deep_ down.

"Your hybrid? _Your_ hybrid?!" she screamed, as she walked forward, letting her anger get the better of her. Caroline used her vampire speed to run forward and push him to the ground.

She jumped on top of him, straddling him as she put her hands to his neck, looking down at him with anger and yet, unshed tears formed in her eyes.

God how she wished that things could be different. Maybe if she had been there she could have saved Klaus earlier because she wasn't even sure he could be saved anymore.

Klaus grabbed her forearms and she let go slowly.

"You're a fool, Niklaus. You think that having an army will take your loneliness away?" she asked softly as tears ran down her face.

Klaus glared up at her, not even realising their position for the moment. He hated seeing her like this, he never liked it when she cried and yet here she was, crying. He looked away for a moment.

"What would you know about it?" he accused, noticing that he was still holding her arms. He let go of her and kept looking up at her curiously.

Caroline laughed as she hoisted herself up off of him, slightly blushing as she realised she had be _straddling_ the one person she had wanted to be with for over a thousand years. She walked toward her school bag, picked it up and glanced at Klaus whom was also getting to his feet.

"More than _you_. There _is _something worse than living over a thousand years alone, Niklaus," said Caroline as she moved to the door.

Klaus didn't move and kept staring at her, unable to fathom what was happening. He was going to _kill_ her, he was. And yet, he was beginning to think she was too beautiful to die. How had he never noticed before?

In fact, the modern clothes of this age seemed to accentuate the curves of women, he knew that. But for some reason he finally noticed how breathtaking and ravishing she really was. Her perfect long blonde curls, her bright emerald eyes, her cute pink lips, flawless skin, long legs and slender body.

He stared at her.

"What's that then, love?" he asked breathlessly, watching as she turned the door knob on the front door.

"Living for over a thousand years, alone, loving someone who will never love you in return. Watching them destroy themselves and knowing that no matter what they say or do to you, that you will always love them," she said softly before closing the door behind her.

Klaus stood there for a few moments, just registering what she was saying. It couldn't be true, she was obviously talking about someone else. But who could it be? Was it one of his brothers?

He shook his head as he turned and walked up to his studio after finally having a muse after years of painting landscapes.

How could someone love a person for so long? It was madness. She was lying, she had to be. But that didn't stop him from painting her, sketching her, _dreaming_ of her at every free moment that he had.

So no, he could never kill her. Not yet.

* * *

She cursed herself for being weak, for forgetting why she had even gone there. What was wrong with her? She'd come here two years ago, nearly three, with one goal.

To protect the doppleganger. To meet her friend's descendant, to right the wrongs she had committed and to _forget_ about Niklaus Mikaelson. But it seemed he was distracting her too much.

So she would forget, or try to. Perhaps ignoring him would do the trick, or simply not speaking to him unless absolutely necessary.

That meant no more visits and no more private talks with _any_ of the Mikaelson's.

OOO-OOO

Caroline stared at Elena, not really sure why she was showing up here unannounced and there was something _very_ off about her.

"Elena, are you okay? Did something happen?" asked Caroline with a frown but as Elena turned around she saw a small smile upon her face.

"Carolena...you have changed so much," said Elena, walking forward and embracing her tightly.

Caroline had gone for a drive for a while to clear her head after the run in with Klaus. She had arrived back to the boarding house when she saw Elena standing in the middle of the lounge room. Elena had been looking around as if she had no idea where she was but when she saw Caroline it was as if it all clicked together.

"Elena, I saw you yesterday. You were angry that Rebekah was here, remember?" said Caroline as she pulled away to look into her eyes and noticed something different about them.

"Oh Carolena, its _me_! Tatia silly," she smiled cheekily.

Caroline gasped. No, it was impossible! She backed away and then ran out the door using her vampire speed. She unlocked her car with haste, practically jumped into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition.

She was afraid this moment would come. She was afraid that Tatia would know that Caroline abandoned her when Tatia needed her most.

"You can't get rid of me, Carolena," sighed Tatia whom had now appeared in the passenger seat beside her.

Caroline gasped loudly, holding a hand to her chest in fright. "Jesus, Tatia! God!"

Tatia raised an eyebrow. "You are quite blasphemous today, Lena, but I suppose you always were," laughed Tatia as she looked out the window, just observing her surroundings. "Everything is different here...in this time."

Caroline gripped the steering wheel as she stared incredulously at the girl. "Is it really you?"

Tatia looked away from the window and toward her friend with a genuine smile and nodded. "It is I, Carolena."

"W-why?!" exclaimed Caroline in astonishment, her emerald orbs filled with concern.

"That is something I do not know. Maybe I must save you-"

"No, you can't do this to me, you can't!" exclaimed Caroline, pulling her keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and decided to walk to the Grill.

She walked briskly, but heard familiar footsteps behind her.

"Stop following me!" snapped Caroline, stopping to turn around to look at Tatia whom simply ignored her 'request'.

"I can not. I am tied to you. I suppose you could say I'm here to ease your guilt? To do something worthwhile? I'm not sure," said Tatia with a sigh.

Caroline shook her head as angry tears formed in her eyes. Why was this happening to her?

She continued to walk on ahead.

OOO-OOO

"Bon is working on a spell," said Elena as she continued to glare at her _other_ doppleganger suspiciously.

Tatia however held no malice toward Elena whatsoever, after all, she wasn't here to see her descendants. She was here for Carolena.

Stefan circled Tatia with curiosity and Lexi was rolling her eyes at the whole situation. She of course was here to bring Stefan back to where he was supposed to be.

"They're all here for a reason, I guess," said Elena, looking over at Caroline whom hadn't really said much thus far. "Are you okay, Care?"

Caroline looked up out of her daze. "Ah, yeah. I'm fine," she said with a broken smile as she looked over at Tatia.

She knew she had to tell him, he would want to know, right?

"How long before the tomb vampires make their move? Damon texted me," said Caroline when Elena frowned at her questioningly, wondering how she knew that.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I-I have to go. Come on Tatia," said Caroline softly as she went to the door. "We don't have much time."

Tatia followed silently.

OOO-OOO

Tatia didn't recognise the house, in fact, she didn't recognise anything that was in Mystic Falls. Caroline looked up at the steps and at the large front door of the mansion. She hesitated, noticing that Tatia was a few metres behind her. She turned around with a small smile.

"D-did you ever choose?" asked Caroline, looking into Tatia's eyes, hoping to find her answer without her saying anything.

Tatia's gaze saddened and her brown orbs lowered to the ground guiltily.

Caroline's jaw tightened in annoyance. "Do you understand why I didn't come back? Why I turned my back on you?"

Tatia nodded. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Carolena. I had no idea...that you-"

"That I what? What are you trying to do?!" screamed Caroline angrily, lunging at Tatia with her hands gripping her shoulders firmly, causing Tatia to wince in pain, but she didn't complain.

Tears fell down their beautiful cheeks as brown orbs met emerald. Both of them emotional and trying to get past what had happened over a thousand years ago.

"Do you want to kill me? Well don't bother! I'm already dead inside, because of you! But I think I know why you're here now. For _him_. I've brought you to his place, just go," said Caroline, her voice turning quiet at the end with defeat.

Caroline pointed up to the door behind her as her gaze fell to the ground. Tatia watched as the door began to open, clearly the occupants heard the commotion in front of their home and had come to investigate.

Tatia shook her head and grabbed Caroline's cheeks as their faces came close together. "No Carolena. No, no, no! I'm here for _you_."

Caroline shook her head. "No, its not true. Please, just don't _do_ this to me. You have what you want," said Caroline quietly, ignoring the unwanted presence at the top of the stairs, staring at the scene below.

Tatia smiled, her brown orbs glistening with determination. It was something Caroline had missed. "That was long ago, was it not? Had I realised what you felt, maybe things would have been different."

Caroline's eyes widened but before she could embrace Tatia, she disappeared. "No..." she whispered as the tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks as her horrified gaze stared at the spot Tatia had been in moments before.

"Caroline?" asked a voice. "Was that-"

"I didn't...I didn't even get to say how much I..." spluttered Caroline as she walked forward, only to fall to the ground as she tripped, trying to grasp out to Tatia whom was clearly gone.

Caroline was lost in her thoughts, not even registering that Klaus had picked her up in his arms, taking her inside. She looked up at him and he looked at her with an emotion she never thought he would exude ever again. It was concern.

"She didn't come for you, she came for me," she said quietly, unknowingly putting her arms around him for support.

"Elena?" he asked, not really understanding what Caroline was going on about, but had a suspicion. Tyler had of course told him that ghosts had been showing up, could it be the person whom had been speaking to Caroline was Tatia?

Klaus laid her down on the couch and looked down at her with curiosity. "What did she say?" he asked with a neutral expression on his face.

"She was here to save me, but she couldn't finish what she was there to do."

Finally Caroline realised where she was and whom she was with and got up suddenly. "God, I'm sorry. I...I had a weak moment, but its over."

Klaus watched her curiously as Caroline walked to the door of the loungeroom and was clearly back to her indifferent self.

"I brought her here to see you. I thought that's why she was here to first torment me that she was here and that she was coming for you," said Caroline with a humourless laugh.

Her heels clonked on the marble floor, echoing off the walls of the foyer as she once again reached for the door handle of the front door.

"Why would that torment you?" asked Klaus whom followed her, trying to catch up to her before she left.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to face him. He noticed her tears hadn't dried yet, why was she so upset everytime she saw him nowadays? Although he could probably not count this time as he imagined she was distraught over seeing Tatia again.

He had wanted to interrupt their conversation earlier but when he saw her he could tell it wasn't Elena. He had first thought it was Katherine but the way they were holding each other told him that it wasn't. He didn't really understand what she meant by _"...had I realised what you felt, maybe things would have been different."_

Was it Elijah that Caroline loved? And that thought alone made him clench his fists by his sides tightly. Seeing Tatia again made him realise how stupid he had been a thousand years ago. He had loved Tatia but that love had diminished to nothing after a short while of being a vampire. But he never forgot Carolena; never.

"She was stupid to think she could save me," said Caroline shaking her head sadly as she took one last look at Klaus whom was trying to work out everything he had just seen. "Its a thousand years too late for me, but maybe not for you."

"_Caroline_," said Klaus in an annoyed tone. Why would she say that? She was full of light, she was good, not like him.

"That's why I'm here," she whispered as she walked out the door, away from him.

She had just broken her new rule of not speaking to him. God, what was wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Because episode 4x09 was intense and really showed that Klaus did all that stuff because he's a lonely person (because he wasn't nurtured and doesn't have friends like Stefan etc) and feels betrayed, I decided to do the next part. I'm devastated that Carol died, but I suppose that was expected. Klaus doesn't exactly do things in small measures. If only Caroline had been the one to tell him, but anyway. That was never going to happen. Anyway, enjoy._

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

_"Carolena!" yelled Rebekah frantically, motioning with her arms for Carolena to follow quickly. _

_"I'm coming, I forgot that it is the full moon tonight," said Carolena, out of breath as they ran through the cave entrace. _

_"You're late," exclaimed Michael angrily, looking to Rebekah and then Carolena. "Where is Niklaus and Heinrik?" he snapped._

_The two women frowned, exchanging clueless looks as they both looked back to Michael whom narrowed his eyes. _

_This was the night the Mikaelson's lost their youngest son to the werewolves whom lived in the village over. _

_The next few days were intense and it was now time for Heinrik's funeral._

_Most of the village were gathered around the grave with the family and Carolena's family at the front. The holy man spoke words in which Niklaus could not bear. Tears came down his face at the guilt of it all. He had killed Heinrik; he had ruined his family. It was his fault all this had happened, why had he been so foolish? _

_Niklaus stared at the pile of rocks which was sitting atop Heinrik's body, as he began to feel like he should leave. He had to go, he couldn't do this. He stiffened and turned when he felt a familiar slender hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked down into Carolena's emerald, tear filled eyes, grateful for her presence. _

_"I need to go," he whispered and Carolena nodded. _

_They both left the funeral, despite getting several disappointed stares from various people, including his father. They walked through the empty village silently until they reached the treeline of the forest. Carolena still had her hand in his as they walked closely. No words needed to be said, for this is what Carolena did best. He needed her and she was there. It had been this way for as long as Niklaus could remember and he didn't want it any other way. _

_Finally they reached the river, since it seemed to be their place to talk and to just 'be'. _

_"Its not your fault," said Carolena as Niklaus began to throw rocks into the water, to keep his mind off other things. _

_She sat herself down on top of a big rock behind him, just watching. She could see he was on the brink of sanity, distraught with guilt, anger and sadness. She almost couldn't bear to watch him like this, but she had to. She had to help him through this. _

_"You weren't there, Carolena. I wanted to see them change and what did I do? I caused him to be there! He died because of my curiosity!" yelled Niklaus angrily, throwing a rock harder than necessary. _

_Carolena watched as the rock skimmed its way across the water, far away to the other side. _

_"Perhaps not, but you weren't to know," she said softly, getting up from her position and walking over to him. _

_Niklaus turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. "How can you say that? Even if it directly is not my doing, _indirectly_, I killed him," he said in despair, his expression darkened with sadness and regret. _

_Carolena shook her head, reaching up and placing her hands either side his cheeks, causing him to lean down toward hers. "Look at me," she said softly, his eyes avoiding hers. "_Look _at me Niklaus!" His blue orbs finally looked into her own, their faces inches from each other. _

_"You were not to know, how could anyone? But you will learn from this, you will not dwell on it. It is done. It was his choice to go with you, he could of refused but he did not. He loved you and you will always love him, but do not let this ruin you. If anyone is to blame, it is those ghastly wolves in which we live next to!" exclaimed Carolena, her eyes full of determination. _

_She would not let this incident break him. It was a sad, horrible event and Heinrik didn't deserve to die by any means, but she wouldn't let this be the end of Niklaus. _

_"Yes but-"_

_"But nothing!" she scolded as she wiped some tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. "You are strong and kind, don't ever think anything less of yourself. This could have happened to anyone, to _you_. And that is something I cannot bear to think of, so please, I beg of you, don't let this end you."_

_Niklaus stared at her, taking in her words before the smallest of smiles broke onto his lips. "Careful, it was starting to sound like you could not live without me," said Niklaus with a smirk, ruining their intimate moment. Carolena's eyes widened before removing her hands from his face. She turned away with a blush on her cheeks, refusing to let Niklaus to see it. _

_"I think you're mistaken," snapped Carolena angrily. "That is the _last_ time I help an ungrateful brute like you, Niklaus!" _

_Carolena began to strut her way back to the forest when Niklaus grabbed her hand, causing her body to spin around and slam into his chest as she felt him embrace her tightly. _

_He rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent and tightly squeezed his arms around her back. "You know I was just joshing, Carebear," he whispered, calling her by the nickname only_ he_ had for her_.

_"I know," she breathed, wrapped her arms around his lower back in return. She wished it were under better circumstances, however, they never held each other like this unless it was because either one of them were upset or needed comforting. Never just because. For he would never hold her like this romantically and that was something that made her heart clench with hurt everytime she thought about it. _

_"Thank you," he said, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead before pulling away and walking back to the village. _

_She stared after him longingly, knowing that she would never tell him her true feelings. And as she walked back to the village behind him, they spotted Tatia whom had pity written all over her face. _

_She had ran to him; embraced him. They shared a small kiss and Carolena looked away in sadness, but in a tragic way she was happy. Because Tatia gave him something she could not._

When Caroline had finished her tale, leaving out the intimate parts of the story, it left the Salvator's and Elena speechless. Rebekah had added her tid bits which Caroline may have missed and had simply let Caroline tell most of it.

Caroline was always better at capturing an audience compared to her anyway.

They went on to explain the story of how Michael had then become obsessed with finding a way to make his family immortal, so that his family wouldn't be taken away from him, like Heinrik. Then Rebekah told them of how their mother died at Michael's hands once he discovered that Niklaus was not his son, as the father was a werewolf whom Esther had an affair with at some point in their marriage.

Once she finished, the others looked at them as they began to process everything. Stefan, however, was the first to speak up.

"That's quite a past," he said contemplatively, his brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Rebekah remained silent, giving a look to Caroline whom simply shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us all this before, Caroline? I mean, why is it we're only finding out all of this now? Back in the 1800's, you could have told us then! You could have warned us about Katherine, but you didn't!" exclaimed Damon angrily, getting up from his position on the couch as he began to pace the floor in front it.

Caroline also stood up. "I couldn't. I hadn't come for you then, I came for Katherine. I had to know her, to see if she was like Tatia. But then I came to know her and she became my friend too. It wasn't anything against you, Damon or Stefan. I thought I made up for all of that in the later years," said Caroline as he gaze fell to the ground in shame.

Perhaps she could have saved them from this fate, she knew she could have. But at the time she had only been thinking of Katherine and she feared for Katherine's life since she had been running from Niklaus for nearly 400 years.

"Oh! And that makes it _all_ better," said Damon sarcastically, looking at her with resentment.

"Look, the point is, you needed to know now and we've told you, end of story," said Caroline, getting up to leave, grabbing her bag on the way to the hall.

Suddenly Damon was in front of her with a menacing look upon his face.

"Nuh huh, you ain't going _anywhere_ Blondie. You're going to help us take him down and we're not finished here yet!" he exclaimed angrily.

"_Damon_," scolded Stefan, getting up to stand next to him.

"I don't understand, why tell us now?" asked Elena, confused by the whole thing. Caroline turned to look at Elena, about to respond but Rebekah interrupted.

"Because! You were being an annoying little baby and accusing me of things you have no understanding of!" exclaimed Rebekah angrily, really wishing that she could just tear out Elena's neck.

But Caroline would never let her.

Caroline put a hand on her hip, glaring at Damon. "Seriously? This is how you're going to treat me now?" asked Caroline incredulously.

"Oh! That's rich!" yelled Damon as he advanced on her, but she grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall next to her without much effort.

"Now you listen to me, Damon," she said angrily, pointing a finger at him as she strode forward and wrapped her fingers around his neck, holding him against the wall.

Rebekah watched on in fascination and a satisfied smile, Elena ran over worried at what Caroline may do and Stefan tensed.

"Firstly, I've got nine centuries on you, get it? And secondly, we _won't_ be killing Niklaus. If you plot against me, I will end you," she spat, leaning in so that their faces were inches apart.

She didn't need to look at him to know how angry he was, the fury oozed off him and he shook, grabbing her wrist, trying to pry it away from him. But like she had explained, it was no use. She was the alpha here, well, apart from Rebekah.

"Let him have it, Lena," clapped Rebekah as she got up off the couch.

However, Caroline let him go and glared at Rebekah. "You think this is what I want? To be at war with people? I don't! I came here with one sole purpose, to protect Elena from Niklaus. I've done that and I'll continue to do that but that doesn't automatically mean that I will side with you if you choose to take him down. However, if Niklaus comes for her I will give my life to protect her but even if it came down to it, I could never kill him," explained Caroline as her face had a forlorn expression at the end.

Damon rubbed his neck as he looked at Caroline as if she'd grown two heads, so did Elena and Stefan. The only person who knew her stance on everything was Rebekah.

"Why?" asked Stefan finally. "You know he's a monster, he broke your neck, remember? He made me become a ripper again for his own cruel enjoyment, he killed Elena's aunt. How can you side with a heartless dick like that?"

Caroline turned away, walking toward the door, but glanced back once again toward them. "You wouldn't understand. None of you would, just know that I'm your friend, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Elena, I can promise you that."

They all stared at the front door as it slammed shut.

OOO-OOO

She refused to believe it. She eyed Rebekah and could see that she was beginning to believe them.

"Stop talking! Just shut up!" yelled Rebekah as she began to advance Elena, putting her palm onto Elena's chest roughly.

Caroline used her vampire speed to stand next to Rebekah before she did something to hurt Elena and placed her hand on the arm which held Elena firmly in place against the wall. Rebekah looked up at her with tears in her eyes which concerned her. Did she really believe their lies?

A few dodgy photo's and Rebekah really bought their story?

Suddenly, the blonde Original let go of Elena, shrugging off Caroline's hand and broke down crying uncontrollably on the floor in front of the fire place. Caroline couldn't bear to watch it, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Its true, Caroline. Klaus killed their mother-"

"Rebekah is right. _Please_ stop talking," said Caroline, her eyes not leaving Rebekah's form as she shook from her sobbing. Looking at the all powerful Original, broken and sad, it made her see that there was still humanity left inside of them.

She couldn't help but feel that perhaps what Elena was saying was right, but she was going to find out from the source.

OOO-OOO

"Carolena, are we going to make this a regular thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut it!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him as she advance forward. He backed away accordingly but was merely amused at her anger.

"Sweetheart, you're so cute when you're angry," he said with a laugh, however, this only caused her to growl.

"Drop the charming act, Niklaus. Did you kill Esther?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Suddenly his smile faded and his eyes widened in horror. "Who told you that?!" he yelled after a few moments of registering her words.

Caroline remained silent, gauging his reaction and that gave her the answer she needed. She shook her head in disappointment, turned on her heel and used her vampire speed to get to her car.

When she reached it, she ran into his hard chest. She backed away, looking up at him with disgust.

"Caroline-"

"Don't _Caroline_ me! You _did_ kill her, and all this time you've been telling lies! To your brothers, to Bekah! All so she would stay by your side this whole time," said Caroline angrily as tears came to her eyes in incredulity.

Klaus had heard enough. "Don't try to act as if you could possibly know my reasons. You weren't there, she betrayed me! She told me I wasn't her son and she _cursed_ me! Do you know what its like to know that your own mother cursed you? All because of something I couldn't control!" he screamed, shaking in anger, holding himself back from taking out his rage on Caroline.

He had expected her to shake in fear, to run, but she did nothing of the sort. Instead she looked away, wiping some tears from her cheeks and thought about what he said. It was true, and his emotions would have been heightened from the revelation that Esther cursed him plus the fact that vampires had tendancies to kill first ask questions later.

This was probably the first act that caused Klaus to be the way he was. She pitied him and felt sorry for him but still, she would not side with him on this. It was still an evil thing to do.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am, Niklaus," she said sadly, looking up at him with pity.

"Don't you dare pity me, I did what I had to do!" he yelled, hating that Caroline looked at him as if he had weakness, like he was a sad little boy whom had been wronged.

Caroline simply shook her head. "You're wrong. You let your rage get the better of you, that's what really happened. And you've let that incident rule your life, closing off your heart and believing that to be the only answer to your survival."

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing, if she'd been anyone else..._anyone_, he would have reached into her rib cage and pulled out her heart.

OOO-OOO

_"Carolena," said a voice from behind her. She frowned, recognising the voice as fear gripped her heart like ice. _

_There standing in front of her was Michael. _

_"How lovely to see you after so long, I think it has been nearly nine hundred years, has it not?" he asked with a sweet smile upon his face. _

_Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" she spat, pulling her blue shaul over her shoulders, feeling suddenly exposed. _

_Michael smiled and it was then that she noticed a few men surrounding him. Who were they? She had heard that Michael had gathered hunters and was working closely with the military to find his children. Whether he told them the truth of what he was or not or his true agenda was a mystery, but either way, he was dangerous. And if Niklaus was scared of him then he was to be feared, absolutely._

_"Now, now Carolena. Have you forgotten our ways that quickly? It is impolite to address an elder that way," he scolded with a smirk as he walked forward slowly. _

_Caroline backed away warily, ignoring his ridiculous comment and looked from side to side to see if there was some sort of escape route. But there was none. _

_All of a sudden, he was directly in front of her and then the last thing she remembered was the pain from her neck being snapped and then darkness. _

_She had awoken to immense pain. The torture went on for a long time. First with sunlight as her daylight ring had obviously been taken, then stakes being stabbed in various parts of her body, except for where her heart was and vervaine being poured onto her in various places. But she still kept her mouth sealed about the location of where Niklaus was hiding, enduring the pain by screaming loudly to get through the ordeal. _

_"I know you knew where he was, tell me!" he yelled angrily. "You can't possibly hold his life above yours, Carolena."_

_Caroline spat in his face angrily. "Go to hell! I haven't spoken to Niklaus for a long time, in fact, I don't even care for him, nor does he care for me anymore."_

_Michael laughed audibly, knowing that everytime she opened her mouth a lie would come out of it. _

_"You're very convincing, however, I know that to be untrue. I know that you've been keeping tabs on my son...on all of my family for a long time, Carolena. I know that you held him dear to your heart despite him knowing nothing of your feelings. This torture must be nothing, compared to watching someone you truly love never bat an eye your way; never caring as they traipse around with your best friend," said Michael, bringing his face inches from hers with a sinister smile upon his face. _

_Michael was getting great pleasure from her reaction. She sneered up at him as tears began to betrayingly fall from her eyes. She hated feeling this way and hated the fact that he had known. Who else knew about her true feelings? _

_"You're wrong. He was my best friend and so was Tatia. Its in the past, Michael. A long time has passed since then, we've grown estranged," spat Caroline, her eyes full of fire as she stared at him with loathing in her emerald orbs. _

_Michael leaned away and began to pace the room with his hands held behind his back. Suddenly she felt an immense pain in her gut as he had shoved a stake into it forcefully. _

_She screamed in agony. It went on for hours...days...until three days later, he got word that Niklaus was with his sister in Chicago. _

_Caroline awoke on the cold hard floor of a warehouse, abandoned. When she came to, she found a piece of parchment in front of her. _

**_Until we meet again,_**

**_Michael_**

_Caroline shivered at the thought and from that moment on, she feared him indescribably. She had heard stories of Michael over the years but had never witnessed it. And now she had, she hoped to never see him again. She had wondered why he had suddenly left without a word, but it was a few months later that she had learned why._

Caroline's eyes widened in horror at the scene she had just witnessed. Damon and Stefan were talking to Michael. The fear was clearly in her eyes as she gripped her hand bag, almost tearing the handles off.

She quickly rushed back to her car, her much needed alcohol binge she had walked into the grill to do, forgotten. Caroline picked up her phone, dialling a number quickly as she frantically pulled her keys out from her bag.

"Rebekah!" she exclaimed as she piled into the drivers seat in a rush. She started the engine quickly, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Carolena? What is it?" she asked.

"Michael's in town, did you know that?" asked Caroline as she sped through the streets to the Salvator house.

Caroline could distinctly hear the hesitation in Rebekah's voice which automatically made Caroline become on edge. Was Rebekah now on their side? Would she really be willing to kill Niklaus?

"Oh god, really?" asked Rebekah, her voice sounding fake and wrong coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, just...be careful Bekah," she said before cutting off the line.

She immediately changed her course. It seemed that her plan to stay away from Niklaus was always being foiled with the Salvator's always trying to kill him.

OOO-OOO

Caroline had discovered he wasn't home, which was conveniently annoying. She would have to call him. As she drove out of the Mikaelson driveway, she dialled his number.

"Yes," he said with a clipped tone, obviously expecting someone else.

"Niklaus," she said frantically as she drove straight to the Salvator's, deciding to shake things up a bit.

"Carolena? How did you-"

"It's not important, did you know Michael's in town?" she asked quickly.

"Word travels fast, yes. But he's dead. I'm leaving shortly to exume the body, so to speak," he said with a breath of relief. It seemed he was in a chipper mood, howeve,r she was about to change that.

"Oh really? That's funny because I was just speaking to Rebekah and she was clearly decieving me saying she knew nothing of Michael's presence," said Caroline with annoyance clear in her tone.

She stopped outside the Salvator house in record time.

"You're _lying_," he accused.

"There is only one reason why Rebekah would lie to me about Michael and then tell you he is dead," said Caroline, not bothering to connect the dots for him since he would know what she was getting at. He was a smart man, after all.

Caroline heard Klaus curse on the other line.

"I'm at the Salvator's, I think he may be here right now, I'll text you," said Caroline, her voice shaking at the thought of seeing Michael face to face again since her past experiences with him weren't exactly warm and fuzzy.

"_Don't_ Caroline. Wait-"

She cut him off and walked to the front door. What exactly was she going to do? She wasn't an original, hell, she wasn't even that great at fighting. Sure she knew how to punch someone or kick someone if the need arose, but to take on Michael?

If she was human, she knew she'd be a sweating mess by now. But she had to hold the emotion in for now.

She walked into the Salvator house to see Rebekah walking out of a room to the left, her tear filled eyes widening at Caroline's presence. And then Michael was there, glaring at her from behind Rebekah.

"I can see why Niklaus has closed off his emotions. Betrayal is hard to forget," snapped Caroline, her eyes narrowing at Rebekah whom looked away from her knowing what she said was true. She _was_ betraying Niklaus.

"Ah, Carolena. I didn't know you were in Mystic Falls," he said, looking pointedly at Damon who had just shown his face as he came down the stair case.

"What ever plan you have, you can forget it. Niklaus knows you're alive and that you've betrayed him. I said to you I will protect Elena. I said that I will do anything _but_ help you kill him, why can't you understand that?!" she exclaimed at Damon as she strode over to him angrily.

Her eyes were blazing with fury, trying to hide the fear of being in the same room as Michael. But as she came within metres of Damon whom was now at the bottom of the stairs with a smug look on his face, Michael was in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror and it didn't help that he was _very_ annoyed.

"You foolish girl! I am doing you _all_ a favour! Niklaus has lived long enough, terrorizing humans, ruining peoples lives and for what? We were selfish a thousand years ago, but no more Carolena. Not even you can save him, not anymore. If you dare to intervene, I will kill you. Your family isn't around anymore and therefore you are not extended family, you are _nothing_ to us! Give me cause to pull out your heart and I will without a moments thought," he said threateningly as he walked forward, causing her to back away in fear.

Rebekah watched on in horror. She noticed the way Caroline looked at her father, as if he were the devil himself. Her eyes were wide, her body shaking slightly from the thought of what Michael may do to her. It was so unlike Caroline to shudder at anyone's threats like that. She was used to seeing her confident, mean looking and determined, not this shell of a woman that her father had reduced her to.

"Father-"

"Its fine. Do what you please," said Caroline quietly before racing out the door.

She would do as he asked, she would not directly interfere unless she had to. But she couldn't sit idly by as she watched Niklaus die.

Caroline had never been cowardly before and she wasn't going to start, however, she had to _survive_ to carry out her plan in Mystic Falls. Live today, fight tomorrow.

OOO-OOO

Caroline had texted Klaus to tell him what had happened, warning him not to go against him at the Salvator's. She had to get ready for the homecoming dance the next day.

Tomorrow soon came and she got ready for the dance, did some charity work and talked to Tyler. It appeared that Rebekah was going with the human Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, and Tyler was going too. And then it clicked.

Something was going to go down at the homecoming dance. She had to be prepared.

It was getting on in the day when she decided to ring Rebekah, to try and understand why she would betray Niklaus, however, she got no answer. She texted her several times and still nothing.

Caroline had an awful feeling about everything that was going on, including the fact that Rebekah wasn't talking to her. It wasn't a big issue though since until recently she had no direct contact with her anyway, not for a long time. So she put it to the back of her mind.

She put on her red dress, did her make up and primped her hair. She then headed for the school gym, but, when she got there her eyes widened. There were police cars and fire engines everywhere. The first sign that things were going downhill.

When she got there, Tyler met her explaining that the party was going to be at his house at Lockwood Manor since the gym had been flooded. She didn't question him but she had another suspicion there was a reason for that. And it had Klaus written _all_ over it.

OOO-OOO

And there he was, on stage.

_Damn that Niklaus the stupid man!_ she thought as her eyes connected with his. He gave her a small two fingered salute as he left the stage, making her blood boil.

He was going to do something stupid, that much was obvious.

And again, she would have to fix this. It seemed she would have to do what Michael warned her not to do. She was going to intervene. Maybe she would die, who knew? But one thing was for sure; she wasn't going to let Michael kill Niklaus.

OOO-OOO

She spotted Stefan talking to Klaus after she managed to get away from Elena and Matt 'pretending' to worry about Tyler and where he was. Well, she was sort of worried over the whole sire-bond thing but her thoughts were more concerned with Niklaus' impending demise.

Caroline briskly walked outside, following Stefan after she heard Klaus ask Stefan where Rebekah was. It made her frown to know that he had no idea. Once Stefan was on his way inside to bring Michael to him, Klaus' eyes fell on her. His gaze was intense but she couldn't decipher the emotion behind it now, but back in the day, she swore it would have been happiness at seeing her.

She wanted to go over and tell him to be careful and to let her handle this, but there was no time. She had to nip this in the bud right now.

Caroline turned away quickly and followed Stefan inside. Klaus watched her go in confusion, what was she doing here? And why did she look so ravishing in that red dress?

OOO-OOO

The conversation was brief but when Michael began to drain Stefan, she had to hold herself back from helping him. Her eyes fell on Damon as he looked on in worry. At least he still cared about his brother, despite always declaring how much he loathed him.

But what she had seen was enough to make her feel dead inside, well, more than she already was. It was more dread. The stake he held was made from the white oak tree which means that Klaus could die by that stake.

Michael and Damon had now left so she had to find Klaus.

OOO-OOO

It all happened so fast, first she found out that Klaus had a lot more hybrids than just Tyler. Secondly, Michael had compelled them to obey him however not all of them did.

And then one of his hybrids held Elena as a captive.

The shit was going down and Klaus was clearly not handling it very well. But Michael didn't know she was here, yet. She could get the upper hand on him.

She watched the scene from a room to the side with the door slightly adjar, ignoring the instinct to go and comfort Klaus. To whisper sweet words of encouragement and to tell him to not listen to his father's cutting words, but it was Elena that had her confused and pre-occupied, thankfully. Wasn't her hair straightened before? And then she realised, it wasn't Elena that was held captive, it was Katherine.

She watched the scene a bit longer, holding back her slight resentment of the fact that Klaus clearly looked horrified at the fact that Elena/Katherine had just been stabbed by his father.

Suddenly Damon attacked Niklaus when he was weakest and her eyes widened as they fell to the ground, struggling against each other. Caroline didn't even think and charged at Damon, rugby tackling him off of Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing, Blondie?!" he screamed as his eyes went from her on top of him, holding him down, to Klaus as he used the opportunity to grab the white oak stake and stab Michael with it.

Suddenly Stefan was beside her with his hand on her wrist, silently showing that it was over and to let Damon go. She got off of him, glaring at him once more before heading toward the doorway.

She looked down, noticing Michael's face turning a greyish blue hue as the stake lit up, engulfing his body in flames. He was dead. She silently rejoiced with only Klaus' distraught face the thing holding her back from outwardly jumping for joy. He stood above his father's body, the tears streaming down his face.

Caroline walked out from the doorway, causing Klaus to turn and look up at her as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He looked at her with an emotion she hadn't seen for a very long time.

He wanted to walk up to her, embrace her for saving his life; for saving him yet again. Like she used to. He desperately wanted to hear her kind words; for her to tell him that he'd done the right thing, that he wasn't the person Michael said he was.

But this was reality. He was Niklaus, the Original Hybrid now and Carolena, well, she was Caroline now. Just the girl he used to know whom was a vampire as well.

"Free him," she said suddenly, her gaze intense.

She stepped to the side, revealing Stefan helping his brother up and Klaus could see what she meant. He nodded reluctantly, not really sure why he was doing as she asked.

Maybe it was because in his moment of weakness, she helped him. Just like she used to.

OOO-OOO

Caroline was worried. Rebekah was nowhere to be seen, not at the Salvator's which she no longer stayed at and not at school. Which brought her to one conclusion, since no one had bothered to fill her in.

He was on his way out when she confronted him from the bottom of the stairs.

"You! I saved your life and you daggered Rebekah?!" she screamed angrily, pointing at him accusingly.

Klaus lips were pursed in annoyance.

"Love, I don't have time for this," he said simply, proceeding to walk down the stairs to his car which was now parked out the front.

Caroline looked at him, clearly annoyed but a part of her was sort of hurt at the fact he didn't have time for her anymore.

"Why?"

"Well that's none of your concern, really, is it sweetheart?" he said with a glare as he walked straight past her with his usual dominant stride.

She watched him open his door, her jaw clenched in anger.

"You're right, its not. Why would little old Carolena be privy to anyone's evil plots around here?" she spat resentfully as she opened her own car door and proceeded to speed off down the driveway.

She was pissed off and upset. Rebekah was daggered, that much was obvious, and Klaus was back to the 'not caring' attitude, even though she knew that wasn't true. Deep down he still valued their friendship, didn't he?

As she drove to the end of the driveway, she looked in her rear vision mirror to see Klaus staring at her from the side of his car. Maybe she should just let everyone go back to their lives before she'd entered into them, that would teach them.

Niklaus would be dead, so would Elena and probably Damon and Stefan too.

But she knew she could never do that, but she would give them a scare. Just this once.

OOO-OOO

The trip was nice. She went on a road trip with Tyler, he didn't mind. They packed their bags and left without telling Niklaus or any of their friends.

After a week, she got a hurried text from Katherine, explaining in little detail that basically Stefan had Klaus' coffins which held Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah, including a fourth. She had a feeling she knew who that was.

Caroline smiled as she texted Katherine back with a thank you and some sort of sarcastic comment about how Katherine always seemed to know what was going on. She got a wink 'smiley' back.

As they drove back to Mystic Falls, she absently wondered what it would be like to just leave all of the mess that was in the town they were heading back to. Just her and Tyler.

She could grow to love him, she knew she could. He was so easy going, apart from the sire-bond, and funny and seriously hot. But it would all be a lie, wouldn't it? Because he wasn't Niklaus.

And Caroline didn't know that Tyler knew that too, but he could dream, couldn't he?

OOO-OOO

She strode into her hotel room which sat on the outskirts of town. She threw her keys onto the bedside table, jumping onto the bed and landing face up. She sighed as she brought her hands to her face, closing her eyes as she mentally readied herself for what ever dramas lay waiting for her tomorrow.

"Had a nice trip?" asked a menacing voice from the corner of the room.

She immediately removed her hands and looked over to see Niklaus sitting in a chair. How could she not notice him there? Was she too occupied in her thoughts? What was wrong with her?

Caroline sighed audibly, looking away from him.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Oh wait! You don't even care," she said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest with a roll of her eyes.

"Cute. But true, I suppose. Apart from the fact that you took _my_ hybrid with you," he snapped angrily, getting up from the chair and moving over to the bed.

He towered over her, the anger clearly written all over his face.

"_Your_ hybrid. Do you see how ridiculous that sounds? He isn't a _toy_ Niklaus. He is...my boyfriend," she said finally, smiling at how nice it sounded.

But Klaus wasn't smiling, no, not at all. "What?! You can't seriously like that boy," he said with a glare as he sat on the bed in front of her.

"I had to get away for a while, its not like I was missed. Rebekah is daggered, Katherine is god knows where and Elena is loyal to the Salvator's whom are on my shit list at the moment," said Caroline as her gaze went back to the ceiling.

She brought her hands behind her head, sighing again. She had come back to a real shit situation and wished she didn't care what happened...but alas, she did.

"You just left, Caroline. I need your help," he said finally, turning his body around, leaning on his hand which now sat on part of the bed. He looked at her with frustration. "And they are also on my 'shit list' as you so put it, sweetheart."

Caroline laughed. She hadn't meant to, but the way he said it just sounded so funny. "Seriously?" she laughed, holding a hand over her mouth automatically to tone down the noise of her laughter.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "What is so bloody funny, Carolena?"

But this made her laugh even harder. Finally her laughter died down and she smiled up at him, sitting up with her back leaning against the head board.

"You," she said softly, dipping her head cutely, remembering the times when they would just joke around, saying silly things, playing practical jokes on people in the village.

Klaus looked at her with nostalgia before she interrupted his thoughts.

"Katherine told me. They took your coffins," she said seriously, her emerald orbs held pity for him. For wanting to immortalize his family for fear of being alone.

Klaus balled his fists and looked away from her, the reminiscent aura gone.

"Did she? Did she also mention that I tried to kill Jeremy, but every bloody attempt gets thwarted!" he said, getting up angrily and began to pace the room.

It was now Caroline's turn to get annoyed.

"What?! Are you mad? Why must you always retaliate with violence?" she exclaimed.

"Don't you dare attempt to lecture me, Caroline. I need your help to fix this!" he yelled at her, making a bee-line to her position.

He shoved his arms against the headboard, eitherside of her face which effectively imprisoned her where she sat. He leaned down near her face, his eyes full of intense rage.

"You will _help_ me, Carolena," he said dangerously.

Caroline narrowed her own eyes up at him. "Don't even attempt to threaten me, Niklaus. I've helped you enough, don't you think?" she glared, noticing the close proximity they were in.

And usually she'd relish in that fact, but he was unpredictable now.

"You're here to help me, are you not? Isn't that what you-"

"You heartless, pathetic, man. You've always been dense and you still are!" she said, shoving him away.

He staggered backwards as she jumped up from her position. His eyes held confusion at her words and she simply shook her head.

"I _am_ here to help you, Niklaus, but not to help you kill or to exact revenge or to scheme to get what you want. And even so, you would use that to get me to do what you want?!" she exclaimed, refusing to show him she was hurt by this.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Enough of these games. First you claim that you want nothing to do with me and that our friendship means or meant nothing. You pretend to care and then you then go on to use me in your pathetic plans to exact revenge. Well you know what? Go to hell," she said angrily, holding back her tears.

"That's not what I was trying to do, sweetheart," he began softly with a frown upon his face, still confused at how hurt Caroline looked.

"Don't bother trying to explain yourself. You'll never know how much I-" she began before her eyes widened at what she almost just revealed to him in the heat of the moment. "-just get out."

Caroline raced over to the door, opening it and pointing at the doorway.

Klaus walked toward the door but before he stepped over the threshold, he turned to her. They stood very close and they stared at each other. Both of them thinking very different things.

He was confused at what she was saying but none the less she had made herself clear. She _wasn't_ on his side but then it appeared she wasn't on the Salvator's side either. Just where _did_ her loyalties lie exactly?

"If you stand against me, I won't hesitate to take you down with the rest of them," he said coldly before leaving her presence.

It had been a mistake to see her, but he was desperate. He had been beyond pissed off that his coffins were stolen and then when he found out that Caroline was nowhere to be found and neither was his original hybrid he had been livid. He had come to her hotel, in which she knew she had been staying since her welcome had been over stayed at the Salvator's. Klaus had _planned_ on threatening her, telling her how much he _didn't_ care that she was here and that it was a mistake to save his life. He so very much wanted to have the courage to just kill her and be done with it, but when she waltzed in, tired, vulnerable and sad looking, he just couldn't do it.

And he couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was, just lying on the bed like that. Had she really been this beautiful before? Or had Tatia simply blinded him all that time, back in their village a thousand years ago.

Caroline slammed the door shut behind him, leaning her back against it as she slowly slid down until she was on her bottom. Caroline let the tears finally come, holding her head in her hands.

"I know. But it'll be worth it in the end, you'll see," she said sadly.

Klaus stood outside the door, hearing her clearly. He stared at the closed door as if it had threatened him. Why couldn't _she_ see? He didn't want this for her! He didn't want to see her standing against him with those insignificant fools. Deep, deep down in his black heart, he wished that she would stand at his side with his family too.

But it was too late for that now. Wasn't it?

OOO-OOO

Caroline knocked on the door to the Salvator house the next morning, knowing that she had to face her demons now. She had to reconcile with them and she wanted to see Elena.

The door opened to the very sour scowl of Damon Salvator. He openly glared at her, not afraid to show his distaste of her presence.

"What do _you_ want, Blondie? Here to stab us in the back again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damon, you know it wasn't like that," she said with a sigh, folding her arms over her chest, looking at him pointedly.

"_Damon_," said a voice from inside whom she knew was Stefan.

Damon turned his head back toward him whilst still blocking the doorway. "What? She's not welcome here-"

"She freed me," said Stefan as he came to the door next to Damon, shoving him out of the way and opening the door wider so she could pass through.

Caroline smiled appreciatively and walked in.

"I'm here to make amends," she said softly, placing herself on the couch as if she'd never left.

Damon poured himself a bourbon. It was about eight in the morning but everyone knew that he didn't care.

"What? For foiling our chance to kill Klaus? Well, sorry! The only weapon capable of that is gone...wasted! Thanks to your _dumb_ ass!" exclaimed Damon angrily, taking a large gulp from his glass.

Stefan sighed and sat on the opposite side of the couch to Caroline. "I had to do it. I can't have you killing him. I _warned_ you Damon. I said I would not allow it, but did you listen?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him from across the room.

"Where did you go then?" accused Damon. "And don't lie, we know you had a little trip with wolf boy."

Caroline sighed. "I didn't come here to get the tenth degree Damon-"

Damon suddenly was in front of her, slamming his hand on the couch arm and another on the pillow beside her head as he leaned in toward her face. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have betrayed us then, _Caroline,_" he scowled. "Where _were_ you, Caroline?"

Stefan stared at the exchange. His old self would probably have butt into the conversation by now, but at the moment he didn't really care. What he was interested in was a way to keep Klaus pre-occupied until they had opened that coffin.

"Why do you _care_, Damon?" she asked in the same tone he had used on her.

"Because Klaus came here thinking we'd killed you or something. You did save his life so I guess he figured we'd want revenge for that," said Damon, pulling away from her and practically jumping into an arm chair across the room. "Not that it didn't cross my mind."

He continued to glare at her as the cogs turned in his brain. "There's something between you two, isn't there?" he said intuitively.

Caroline's face turned from annoyed to neutral and then finally to amusement as she burst into laughter.

"What is so damn funny, Blondie?!" he exclaimed. This was meant to be a sombre, awkward moment...not funny.

"If only you knew, Damon," she said after her laughter died down.

What was wrong with her lately? Laughing at serious situations? That wasn't her. But perhaps it was because she realised that she was totally and utterly alone.

Nobody had her back. Klaus had his hybrids, Elena had the Salvator's and vice sersa and Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. They were a pretty tight unit to which she had sort of just crashed into three years ago. Sure they were her friends now too but she suspected if it came down to it, she'd be pretty low on the priority list.

So perhaps she was going hysterical.

"What's to know? He _threatened_ us Caroline, apart from the usual," said Damon, without revealing that the coffins were stolen.

This caused Caroline to frown. Why would Klaus care?

"Oh? What did he say this time?" she asked boredly, placing her arms over her chest with amusement. Oh, she wanted to hear this alright.

"Basically," said Stefan, cutting Damon off. "If he found out we had killed you or touched a hair on your head, he would kill one of us in return. Oh, and he sort of grabbed Damon's heart and had a little squeeze," he explained further with amusement in his eyes.

Damon scowled at him. "Oh! I'm glad to see that my life being in danger is funny, Stefan," snapped Damon, taking a large sip of his bourbon again.

Stefan shook his head. "No, not that. Klaus giving a damn about someone else, apart from his precious doppleganger and family," laughed Stefan when suddenly his expression turned serious as his brown orbs turned to Caroline. "I appreciate you convincing Klaus to free me but lets get one thing straight, your priorities are no longer aligned with ours, Caroline."

Caroline could see where this was leading and decided to interject into Stefan's little bad ass speech in which he had obviously _forgotten_ who was superior in this room.

"Let me put this in a way you will understand. To me, you are children," she said condescendingly, her eyes blazing with impatience.

"Excuse me-"

"You think like children. I think on a bigger scale. I came here with a purpose. To protect Elena, that's all you need to know-"

"You keep saying that, _Blondie_ and yet where were you yesterday when we needed you?" exclaimed Damon angrily.

Caroline remained silent.

"We all know you're not just here for that," said Stefan with a glare. "You're here to protect Klaus too, and you can't have _both_."

"You're wrong. Do you think he started out this way? He wasn't. He was kind, happy..._human_," she said, thinking back to when things were so simple.

Damon was sick of these games. "Damn it Caroline, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? The past is dead along with Klaus' dead heart, don't you see that?!"

Caroline got up from her seat on the couch. She wasn't getting anywhere with the Salvator's. She'd come here trying to make amends but they were only arguing.

"We were friends once, the three of us, remember?" she said quietly, looking from Damon and then to Stefan.

Their thoughts automatically went back to when they had met Caroline, along with Katherine over a hundred and fifty years ago. But it was the years in the early 1900's that brought them closer. Caroline brought Stefan, Lexi and Caroline had helped Damon throughout the years. Was that all forgotten now?

"It doesn't matter, you either side with us or you become our enemy, Caroline," drawled Stefan.

She could see that Klaus had changed him back to a cold, relentless man. Perhaps not as bad as being a ripper but not exactly human either. She looked to Damon whom seemed to think over what she was saying, after all, wouldn't it be better to side with the woman who knew Klaus best? Plus Caroline was stronger, older and clearly wiser than them and if anyone could protect Elena and the Salvator's, it was her. She hadn't lead them astray yet in regard to Elena's safety, apart from the little episode a week ago where she protected Klaus. But even then Elena wasn't in danger.

"If that is what you wish, but just know, you sound just like Niklaus. What really makes you better than him? Oh and by the way, I know about the coffins," she said before disappearing and reappearing at the now open front door.

She turned her head quickly with her hand on the door, causing her beautiful blonde curls to fall to the side, revealing her emerald orbs. Damon could see a sort of sadness to them and then he looked at his brother. There was something wrong with Stefan. He was consumed with revenge and he was afraid for him.

Stefan glared at Caroline, not really knowing how she found out their secret, but he was going to do something about it.

"You don't want to open that coffin, Stefan, you don't know what you will unleash," she warned, deadly serious.

"I'll take my chances," he spat before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline had visited Elena, trying to explain her situation. Elena had listened and could understand where Caroline was coming from but at the same time, she wasn't sure she could really trust her.

"I said I'd protect you and I've done nothing but do what I promised. Not just physically but mentally too. If Klaus had killed Damon which I can assure you would have happened, it would hurt you; make you vulnerable," said Caroline.

It was partly true, but mostly a lie to get Elena to trust her again. And it worked. Perhaps Klaus may have gotten the upper hand, but when she had seen what was happening it was obvious that Klaus was too surprised and scared to notice his impending doom.

Caroline explained to Elena that she went away as her birthday was tomorrow. Elena had cracked a smile and suggested they should do something for it. Caroline had agreed and it gave her an opportunity to further protect her.

OOO-OOO

She was having a problem. She had come to Mystic Falls with a clear idea of how she would teach Klaus that his war-path on the world was not the way to ease his loneliness. But she had come to like Elena and Bonnie and she had come to like Tyler too. As well as Jeremy and Matt, but Jeremy was gone now because of Klaus. Elena had been forced to compell him to leave because Klaus was intent on killing him as a message of Stefan's defiance. And that brought her right back to her initial goal.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded, coming out of her reverie.

Tyler noticed how truly beautiful she was. Her long blonde locks pulled up into a loose bun with a few loose curls hanging down the sides of her face. She had beautiful skin, a tight, slender body and beautiful, emotional eyes.

Everything about her was just amazing - if only she had eyes for _him_, only.

"Anyway, I have to go. Klaus needs me for something," he said with a shrug, causing Caroline to scowl.

"Seriously?! You're just going to do his bidding everytime? This is getting ridiculous, Ty," she said with a sigh when he suddenly cupped her cheeks, placing a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Don't worry, its fine, I don't mind," he said with a smile.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. We're going to the graveyard later if you finish with Klaus," she said with a forced smile.

OOO-OOO

Klaus was beginning to lose it. He _still_ hadn't gotten his coffins back, he had just been threatened by Stefan of all people and Caroline had chosen her side.

Tyler walked in right on time. Klaus turned to him with a twisted, calculative smile but Tyler's eyes rested on the floor where Mindy's head lay, along with her body just next to it.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked with worry as his eyes went to Klaus whom looked far from amused.

Klaus knew what he had to do. Caroline was sleeping with the man in front of him, despite his displeasure at that thought so this presented the perfect opportunity.

She was constantly trying to bring out his humanity and the final straw was yesterday when she clearly said she wouldn't stand with him. She was a liability and she had to go.

Once she was gone, he could go back to fully focusing on the task at hand. He had been thinking about her all day and it was driving him mad.

"I want you to bite your girlfriend," he said stoicly, but it was clear to Tyler that something was bubbling underneath the surface of his calm exterior. He was pissed at something

"What?! No! Isn't she like your friend?" said Tyler incredulously.

Klaus clenched his jaw in annoyance.

Eventually Tyler went away, refusing, but the sire bond would be too strong and just in case it wasn't, this was the perfect way to test it.

Caroline would be dead by the end of the night. He should be rejoicing. But then why did he feel like he was making the worst mistake of his life?

OOO-OOO

They were drunk, talking about silly things but then Bonnie started arguing with Elena and it got heated with Matt feeling awkward.

Caroline watched on, it appeared that Bonnie had issues about Elena making Jeremy leave. Suddenly she got a text from Tyler, he was meeting her outside the mausoleum.

"I'm going to meet Ty, you guys cool?" she asked.

Elena and Bonnie nodded but they were still invested in their own conversation before finally Bonnie stormed out.

Caroline walked through the forest surrounding the graveyard until Tyler surprised her from behind. She smiled, giggled and accepted his passionate kisses, although she wished that it were someone else, deep down.

It was getting more intimate by the second and then finally Tyler pushed her against one of the tree trunks as his lips moved to her neck. She moaned in pleasure before suddenly feeling his fangs bite into her skin.

She screamed in pain, pushing him away roughly, her eyes filled with rage and confusion.

"Y-you just bit me!" she yelled angrily, covering her wound.

Tyler's eyes widened in realisation. What had he done? But of course, it was the sire bond, as Klaus had mentioned earlier. And so Klaus won again. He tried to go to Caroline, apologise, but she would have nothing of it.

Tyler left, unable to fathom what he had done, only that he had to get rid of his sire bond once and for all. There had to be a way.

"Care!" yelled Elena, her eyes wide with horror as she ran over to her friend. Matt followed, equally worried.

"Its going to be okay, Care, we'll get Klaus-"

"No, Elena. I'm going to die," said Caroline as tears ran down her cheeks, shaking her head. "He did this."

Elena frowned. "Yeah Tyler-"

"_No_, Klaus did this. Tyler didn't know what he was doing...its the...the sire bond," gasped Caroline as she felt the werewolf venom begin to make its way through her blood stream.

Matt frowned, knowing that Caroline and Klaus had been friends a long time ago since Elena had filled him in a while ago, so he was confused as to why Klaus would kill her now.

"He wants me gone, that much is obvious. He won't save me," said Caroline as she finally acknowledged that he could _not_ be saved.

If he didn't listen to her anymore; if he didn't want her around, how would she even attempt to make him see? That had been her sole purpose here, as well as getting to know Elena, and now she could see it had been fruitless in the end.

OOO-OOO

Matt had left after Elena told her she and Caroline were fine on their own. Caroline then told Elena that she would find her way back to her hotel on her own. Stefan had oddly picked Elena up but she was in too much pain to even fathom what the deal was there.

She headed in the direction of the bridge, at least there she could die in serenity and with somewhat of a view.

OOO-OOO

Klaus was beyond pissed. Stefan was really pushing the friendship here. He would dare to use Elena against him like this?

"Stop the car, Stefan!" yelled Klaus angrily, practically yelling through the phone.

He could hear Elena in the background, clearly distressed and afraid. Not that he cared about that, but it was evidence that she truly feared for her life and this wasn't just a ruse. Stefan was really prepared to turn his back on her just to get back at him.

Finally he heard the screech of the brakes. He was about to end the call when Elena was on the line.

"You're a monster! You both are," cried Elena over the phone.

Klaus was about to hang up, not really wanting to hear any teen drama, however, her words are what caught his attention. "I thought that what she said about you was true, that once upon a time you were friends, but I guess she had been wrong all along. She is totally wrong and now she's going to die knowing that she saved a man whom cares nothing for her whatsoever," spat Elena before hanging up the phone.

He gripped the phone tightly, his hand shaking. He left the council meeting, leaving Damon and that hunter friend of his to their own devices.

He headed straight home, deciding to do what he did best and think only of himself. It was for the best to ensure his survival. And when his head hit the pillow that night and he closed his eyes, her emerald orbs haunted him. Her silky blonde curls, her kind smiles, her words of encouragement. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to save him? Why was she even here?

He opened his eyes, got up and slid all of the items off his bedside table in a rage and roared in anger. The items fell to the floor, including some generic clock he had picked up at a store on the way to Mystic Falls. It lay across the floor in pieces and it reminded him of his heart. Broken. And like the clock, his heart could be fixed.

OOO-OOO

_"So this is how you live your life now, Niklaus?" asked a voice from behind him. _

_His mouth dripped with blood, his eyes were black as night and his fangs were protruding from his mouth. He had turned at her voice but did not take his hands away from the young woman's neck and head. _

_Carolena had watched him lure the young woman into the alley way off the streets of Madrid, knowing that this was the moment to make her appearance for the second time since they had turned._

_He smirked at her, not really caring the position she had found him in. _

_"Ah, Carolena, what a lovely surprise. A drink perhaps?" he offered, easily turning with the woman still in his hands as an offering. _

_"You're still up to your old ways," she said, looking away in disgust. But he could see pity in them. _

_He snarled angrily, throwing the near dead woman away against the wall, effectively killing her at the sound of bones breaking as she fell to the ground like a rag doll. Carolena winced at the sight._

_"Why are you here? To torment me?!" he yelled angrily, glaring at her as his face changed back into his human disguise. _

_Carolena shook her head. "No Niklaus. I've never had that intention. I-I missed you I suppose," she said sadly, her emerald orbs forlorn and full of sorrow. _

_He noticed she was in the latest style, a corset, and a dress which flowed out like the rest of the women of this age. It was a cold night and she wore a blue over dress coat. It was the 1500's. _

_He really noticed how vampirism had changed Carolena from that fun loving, defiant, fiery girl whom held no attraction to him whatsoever, to a woman whom held confidence, wisdom but still the fire and defying attitude. And she was beautiful, that was for sure. He could tell she was no innocent now._

_Klaus frowned, unable to understand why she missed him. If that were really true, why would she only come to him now after over three hundred years?_

_"I see, well I'm afraid that I haven't thought of you at all," he lied, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. _

_He could see the hurt in her eyes. "Be that as it may, I'm here for more than just to see you," she said. "I see you haven't given up your quest to break your curse."_

_Klaus' eyes hardened as he advanced on her, pinning her to a nearby wall, his hands either side her head. He leaned in close to her ear, his lips almost brushing it. _

_"And what would _you_ know of that?" he whispered with a sinister look in his eye. _

_"Quite a bit. But I've come to warn you to stop. If you do not stop now, you will be too far gone for me to help you," she said, ignoring the feelings that arose at his proximity. _

_He pulled back in outrage. "You can't help me, Carolena. I don't need help! I want to be invicible and I always get what I want," he said with a jovial smirk but however did not remove his hands from the wall. _

_Carolena looked up at him and shook her head. "You're wrong. The man you once were is not gone; he is merely dormant-" but her words were caught in her throat as he grasped her throat with one hand and began to squeeze. _

_"Stop this talk now! You were gone! You have no right to pretend like you know me anymore. I let go of that man a long time ago," said Klaus, his icy blue orbs penetrating her own defiant ones. _The day you died, _he thought bitterly._

_She felt the tendons in her neck begin to crush from Klaus' strength, but she wouldn't show that he was hurting her. "If you persist, I'll have to get rid of you," he said, but it was an empty threat, he knew it was. _

_Carolena's eyes widened before she managed to push him away from her. "I can see that you are not ready to hear what I have to say. I will see you, maybe in a century or a few centuries. But Niklaus, I've always helped you and this is no different. Even if you don't want it, you will get it anyway."_

_Klaus' eyes widened. "You can't change me!" he screamed angrily, clenching his fists at his side, holding himself back from doing something he would regret afterward. _

_"No. But I believe in you, Niklaus. You can get past this."_

_And suddenly she was gone from his sight, never to be seen again for a long time. He stood there, shaking, and not from the cold of the night. _

_Damn her for showing up like this and damn her for always making him begin to feel again. One day he would kill her; it was inevitable._

"Caroline!" exclaimed a voice from behind her.

She sat on the railing of the bridge, not really registering whom was there. The hallucinations had already begun so it was unwise for anyone to be around her. However, she turned around anyway to face them.

"Tatia?" asked Caroline exasperatingly. She brushed some blonde curls behind her ear, turning her head to look at her.

Elena could see that Caroline was hallucinating so perhaps the wisest thing would be to play along.

Thank god she had spotted Caroline after Stefan had sped off, leaving her on her own on this god forsaken bridge. She had walked up the road trying to get reception and as she walked back to the bridge Caroline was suddenly just there.

"Y-yes, it is I," she said, trying to sound english or proper.

Caroline smiled. "I never got to say how much I've missed you," she said, but didn't get up from her spot on the bridge.

"Carolena, I think it is time for you to come with me. I will seek Niklaus-"

Caroline shook her head furiously and glared at her. "No! I think you've _seeked_ him enough, don't you think?"

Elena's eyes widened. Was Tatia a love interest of Klaus? She wanted to think more about that bit of information but there were more pressing matters at hand. She _had _to get Klaus to heal her. Caroline had come into their lives, first as a friend, then she found out about vampires and straight away became wary of Caroline. But soon after, they had become friends again. And now? Elena knew with all her heart that Caroline would protect her, no matter what. She couldn't let Caroline die, she had lost too many people.

So she had to try and save her. She might be very young, compared to the pretty blonde in front of her, but she could try.

"Carolena, you _need_ his blood!" she exclaimed, walking up beside her, resting her arms against the railing. Elena looked up at Caroline whom was staring out over the river.

Caroline shook her head.

Silence enveloped them. Caroline felt weak now, but held her hands firmly on the railing either side her bottom.

"For a thousand years I've...been in despair about your death. If I could go back, I would hold back my feelings for Niklaus for you. I would have stayed. Then perhaps you wouldn't have seeked Elijah and Niklaus out that night. Maybe you would not have been sacrificed," said Carolena as tears ran down her cheeks.

Elena looked up at Caroline and she felt only pity for the girl and sadness. Tatia had clearly been her very close friend, but what feelings for Niklaus was she referring to? Her friendship? Or was it something more?

"The reason I did it was because I let you do what you did to my friends; toy with their feelings because you couldn't choose. But I had enough, Tatia. And you had no idea what I...would do for Niklaus' happiness," said Caroline, but her voice was beginning to break. "But I missed you so much...so...very much and everytime I see Katherine or Elena I think of you."

Elena thought over her words, thinking how very similar it was to her situation, and Katherine's. Would it always be the same with each doppleganger? It certainly seemed that way.

Elena looked up at Caroline and placed a hand on her arm, squeezing it slightly to show that she cared; that _Tatia_ cared.

"Niklaus isn't worth it, Carolena," said Elena. "He's condemned you to death and I suppose he never cared about you if he could not see that a person like you comes along once in a lifetime."

Elena smiled sadly up at her and Caroline merely just frowned. "I'm nothing-"

"You're not _nothing_ Carolena. You were my closest friend and I put you through an ordeal I didn't realise I had," said Elena trying to imagine that Tatia would have said the same. Although, what she said was partly genuine for she was sort of doing the same with Damon and Stefan. And Caroline had been friends with them first, just like the situation with Elijah, Niklaus and Tatia.

Caroline smiled, looking up into the sky at the stars as more tears fell down her cheeks. She could feel her body begin to stop functioning now but she was so depressed.

Niklaus had seriously wanted her dead. She loved a man whom cared nothing for her, how tragic was that? He would never see that he had someone in the world who truly loved him.

"I'm dying, Tatia. Maybe I will see you on the other side but I doubt it. I will probably go to hell, but it doesn't bother me. I suppose I deserve it."

Elena shook her head. "No, Care. Please just let me take you to Niklaus-"

"No, its too late. He will always hate me, he wanted me dead and now I am. But I've had a thousand years and that's enough for me," she said before letting go of the railing and falling into the water.

She heard Tatia scream her name from above and she expected to be wet by now, but she was so close to death that she had become numb to any feeling.

OOO-OOO

That idiot doppleganger knew nothing of what he felt for Caroline. His heart clenched at Caroline's eyes as she took in Elena's words. Her eyes were hurt and betrayed but she merely took it all on board, not even questioning what Elena was saying.

He listened to their conversation and that in itself had made up his mind. He would save her. He had awoken, after he had arrived at his mansion, an hour later. It seemed the Caroline wouldn't leave his mind, despite the fact that he should have been worrying about his coffins, not a friend from a thousand years ago.

Her words had hit a chord in him that he thought was dead. She believed him to hate her, to want her dead. And perhaps he had wanted her dead a long time ago and even today, but not now. And not ever again.

She was special, he knew that. Special to _him_. Which was why he couldn't allow her to die. He had been a fool to think that would end his suffering. Perhaps he had just been scorned because she had not chosen to stand beside him. But he couldn't just dagger her like his family, however, he wished that she were an Original so that he could keep her with him always.

Then she wouldn't be with his idiot hybrid or the Salvator's or even his doppleganger. Just him.

Regardless, he could not bear to live in a world without Caroline in it. He knew that now.

And as he looked on at Elena whom was clearly pretending to be Tatia and then at Caroline who looked like death itself, he made his move just as she fell from the railing. He could hear Elena screaming Caroline's name in despair as she leaned over the bridge too late, but he ignored it.

He would save her, of course he would. Ordering Tyler to bite her had been a fools errand to begin with because deep down he knew that in the end he would still see her as the one person who could make living for eternity a little less lonely.

And she was too beautiful of an angel to die. He knew that to be true from the moment he laid eyes on her for the second time after they had turned, back in the 1500's.

Klaus sat her on the ground after her grabbed her, running past Elena on the bridge, before she fell too far toward the water. She was so pale but her eyes gazed up at him in confusion.

"N-Niklaus," she stuttered weakly.

He smiled softly as he knelt on the ground beside her. They were around fifty yards away from the bridge, he didn't want Elena to interfere or anyone else for that matter. It was dark, but the moonlight lit up her beautiful face.

"Shh, love," he said as he pulled her body toward his with an arm around her neck to support her head and the other arm snaked around her other side, pulling her onto his legs.

She looked up at him. He had been expecting fear since he knew she would know it was he who ordered Tyler to kill her. But she held no fear, only sorrow.

"You've killed me," she croaked out as tears ran down her cheeks. Her emerald orbs glinted in the moonlight and he stared down into them; pulling her body closer toward him. He practically hugged her as he moved to sit on his bottom with his legs stretched out in front of him, allowing better access to her mouth so he could put his bare wrist to her mouth.

At any other time, he would know that he couldn't do this. He was so vulnerable right now, like this, in the middle of a forest. But he didn't care. Not right now.

"Not yet," he said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't remember how worried he looked in this moment. "Have at it, go on."

His heart raced, hoping that she wouldn't die; that she would accept his blood as an apology for what he'd put her through.

"Why are you...you doing this?" she rasped, her eyes full of confusion.

"Because you're my weakness, Carebear," he began, using the pet name he never thought he would ever utter again.

"And I don't have a weakness, I can't. But I can't have you dying either, you don't have my permission to die," he said softly as tears formed in his eyes.

They were close now, their faces merely inches from each other. He held her close and intimately, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he would be able to hold her.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as he used to do a long time ago. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments as he did so, as another tear leaked out of her eyes and snaked its way down her cheek.

Klaus pulled away and held his wrist to her mouth, not even thinking to break the skin as he would have done for anyone else. "Drink, I beg of you," he said with dread in his heart.

Caroline finally nodded as her eyes began to darken and her fangs protruded. The sound of her teeth sinking into his skin was heard throughout the quiet of the forest and he closed his eyes in relief, relishing in the feeling of Caroline's lips upon his skin.

She would live. And that was all that mattered, for now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now, only one or two more I think. Just want to get past season 4 so hopefully that will be in the next one. Its just so much stuff happens in Seasaon 3 so we'll see I guess. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please. :) FYI - this isn't the end of their fighting by the way, its just in this moment, they aren't fighting each other. Oh, and Klaus still has no idea that Caroline is in love with him (still). He's only just starting to notice how beautiful she is. Thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Well, here is the next installment of this one. :) Enjoy._

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

Caroline was sort of pleased to find out that Klaus managed to get his coffins back, well, most of them. But now she had other concerns.

Like, how people were getting killed right under her nose. Tyler was gone god knows where. It had been revealed that Elena had kissed Damon, which made her cringe by the way. She liked Damon and everything, they were friends or at least _were_, but Stefan was _definitely_ the better choice. Well, when he wasn't being a dick. He was on full revenge mode at the moment and it meant that he was unpredictable; dangerous. Even Damon recognised that.

And then there was Dr Meredith Fell whom was using Vampire blood to heal people which was disconcerting and it seemed she was romantically interested in Alaric Saltzman, the hunter, best friend to Damon and history teacher. The man whom Elena saw as a sort of father figure now. Oh and Abbey was back in Bonnie's life. She was a good girl, that Abbey, since she had been the witch to incarcerate Michael around twenty or so years prior so she had respect for her.

However, if she caused a problem, Caroline would have to take her out.

She didn't know where to begin to start fixing things and finding out what was going on.

"A meeting with Klaus?" asked Caroline with a frown on her face.

Elena nodded as she closed the door behind Caroline. "This...this isn't good-"

"Why? They're negotiating...the _four_ of them," said Elena quickly at the end, hoping that Caroline would remain calm.

The blonde snapped her gaze at Elena with her eyes widened. "Okay. I'm going to close my eyes and when I wake up, everything is going to be _not_ happening," said Caroline as she moaned, placing her palms to her face.

They both made their way to Elena's kitchen and then she began to make some tea but her eyes were still on Caroline's, her lips pursed as if she were holding something back.

Caroline glared at her. "What is it?" Caroline groaned.

"The reason I called you here...the person that killed the medical examiner has framed me," said Elena as she put the kettle on, turning back to her friend.

The look in her eyes, Caroline could clearly see, was stress. She was pleading for Caroline to help her fix this.

"It was Dr Fell's ex. I think it was Meredith, Alaric thinks so too," said Elena as she leaned her back against her fridge with her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly.

There was only so much of this she could take and all these bad things that were happening to her were taking its toll. Caroline could see that. So she would have to start here and worry about Niklaus later, it would seem.

Though she couldn't help but feel like she should fix the Elijah problem first.

Caroline sat on a barstool behind the kitchen counter, assessing both situations. She had to help Elena. But she also had to help Klaus too. However, if there was a meeting being held with Elijah, Klaus, Damon and Stefan she would imagine it would be _mostly_ civil. She couldn't help but think that there was something Elena was holding back from her though.

"Alright, I'll help you. So the murder weapon, it had your prints on it?" asked Caroline as she placed an index finger and thumb to her chin, deep in thought.

Why would Meredith frame Elena? She could understand the medical examiner, since it was Dr Fell's ex, despite the fact that she would have to be some sociopath to do that. But nonetheless that would be the only logical clue that it was Meredith. However, the rest didn't fit.

Elena was about to answer when she heard a ding sound come from her mobile phone. The brunette reached into her pocket as the kettle began to steam and whistle, alerting them both that it was now boiled.

"Oh my god, someone else has been attacked at the hospital. William Forbes," said Elena as her eyes scanned the text in front of her from Alaric.

Caroline frowned. William Forbes she recognised since she knew that he worked with the Council to erradicate vampires and in fact, she had taken their last name a while ago after compelling one of their family members back in the 1500's but why would he be attacked?

"Leave the tea, Elena, we have to go see what his story is," said Caroline with concern etched across her face.

OOO-OOO

They had discovered he couldn't be compelled. It was annoying. They did, however, manage to convince him that they were really trying to stop the person who was randomly killing people. When she told him her name, he seemed to be intrigued and suspicious since her last name was Forbes. He also divulged that he had tried to help break Tyler's sire bond, since Tyler had mentioned that he'd hurt her. It was the reason he was in the hospital as Tyler had attacked him and ran off. She had asked him where he went but Bill had no clue. Caroline could clearly see however that he was in the middle of transition. And then it clicked, Meredith was his doctor and had given him vampire blood so he would survive, much to his chagrin.

He didn't complete the transition.

Caroline had dropped Elena back to her house so she could chat with Alaric and it seemed they were going to visit the Gilbert Lakehouse as the weapon used to kill the medical examiner came from there.

She wasn't going to get in the middle of 'familiy time'.

OOO-OOO

Caroline knew better than to intrude on the manly dinner going on at the Mikaelson's but that didn't mean she couldn't eavesdrop. Plus she wanted to see the coffins. It was high time she got to see Kol and Finn again and lets not forget Rebekah.

She came around the back of the house, finding a glass door leading into one of the back rooms of the mansion. It was unlocked, in a cliche way, but she supposed Klaus had no need to lock a door when he was pretty much invincible.

Caroline searched for what seemed like hours but was in actual fact merely ten minutes. Finally she came to a parlour with the coffins lined in the middle of the room. She stared at them for a few seconds, just taking in their beauty. Klaus had truly spared no expense for they were to house his family; his most sacred of possessions.

She walked over and opened Kol's coffin. She lifted up the head lid to see Kol's peaceful face. He looked so serene, unlike the playful, menacing vampire he'd become after turning.

Caroline turned, unable to look upon his face any longer and came across Finn's coffin. She opened the lid and saw his peaceful face which was blue and lined with ugly veins but he looked so at peace, unlike his former vampire self. He had never been at peace with himself or what he was. She had come across him once or twice over the years and each time he would be self-destructive, loathesome and desperate to find a way to free himself of the evil he'd become. It was so different to how he had been in the village a thousand years ago. He had been so thankful for his life.

And now he was reduced to live in a coffin, unseeing, peaceful and quite dead.

Finally she looked away from him and opened another coffin which housed Rebekah. She opened the head lid and looked upon her friend with sadness, stroking Rebekah's cheek with the back of her hand, noticing that she was as cold as ice.

She had left Rebekah for last because she knew that she looked the worst. Rebekah was always so full of fire, was defiant to the core but also loving, even after being turned into a vampire. She was undeserving of this fate.

Caroline weighed the pro's and con's of pulling the dagger out but thought better of it. No use upsetting Klaus for no reason, plus, I'm sure she would be in a rage when she came to and would ruin the subtle meeting going on in the dining room.

That was when she decided it was time to go and listen to what they were discussing.

_"...it would be best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," _she heard Damon say. She still wasn't quite in the foyer yet but wanted to hear as much as possible so zoned in with her enhanced vampire hearing.

She almost didn't realise someone had spotted her. It was a beautiful blonde girl wearing a skimpy gold coloured top and black mini skirt. She cringed at Klaus' choice in 'meals'. Just as the girl's eyes widened at her presence, she used her vampire speed to intersect her jolt to the dining room door to alert the others of her presence and grabbed her wrist.

Caroline could see that she was about to scream but she held a hand to her mouth. She began to thrash around and it was becoming almost impossible to stand. She could not be compelled since Klaus had obviously already compelled her and her compulsion was nothing against an Original's.

'I'm sorry' Caroline mouthed to the girl, whom widened her eyes in fear of what she would do and elbowed her in the temple, knocking her out. Caroline lowered her to the ground silently.

Caroline moved to the dining room door quickly as she used her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop.

_"...what do you say brother, shall we tell them about Tatia?" _she heard Klaus' voice ring throughout the room.

She ignored the feeling of jealousy that came back to the surface. Even after a thousand years, she surmised it still bothered her.

_"...now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"_

_"Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line,_" she heard Klaus say.

She zoned out for a moment. Her betraying mind began to remember back to the time when Elijah and Niklaus were fighting over Tatia.

_She watched Tatia dance around the fire with Elijah, laughing merrily as they touched each other intimately throughout the dance. _

_"How can he do this to me?!" exclaimed Niklaus, his eyes full of rage and jealousy. He had raised his voice but it couldn't be heard clearly through all the noise of the celebration that was going on in the village. _

_Suddenly his eyes turned to Carolena and she sighed in frustration. "Why must you let Tatia come between you? You are _family_, remember?" said Carolena in annoyance. _

_It was the same everytime. Niklaus would constantly complain to her about how Elijah was a horrible brother for not keeping his hands off 'his' Tatia and swearing that he would kill him if he dared touch her again and everytime he would do nothing of the sort. He would always go to her to vent and it was wearing thin, very quickly. _

_Carolena looked back at the two of them in the distance. She sat on a nearby rock, drinking her ale and _trying_ to have a good time, but Niklaus could clearly not care less about that. She toyed with the thought of going over to see Weyland whom she had interest in at the moment in an attempt to ignore her feelings for her best friend. But then she feared that Niklaus would march over to the happy couple, being Tatia and Elijah, and challenge his brother to a duel or something similar._

_And she promised to be there for him, always, so she was. _

_"Family? Would family do this to me, Carolena?" he spat angrily. "He is no family to me! I'm going over there right now!"_

_OOO-OOO_

_They stared at each other with fire in their eyes. _

_"Enough!" yelled Carolena. _

_"Stay out of this Carolena," warned Elijah but his eyes remained glaring at his brother whom was a mere metre away with sword pointed at him. Elijah mirrored his brother's stance. _

_Carolena feared anything would set off this fight, so she obeyed him for now. _

_"You've gone too far, _brother_," snarled Klaus sarcastically uttering 'brother' as if it were an offensive word. _

_"Am I to blame if Tatia sees me in a way she could never see in you?" asked Elijah, without a care to the consequences of his words. _

_Klaus looked at Elijah with hatred burning in his icy blue orbs as he inched closer. Suddenly they began to duel and only the sounds of metal against metal could be heard. _

_Carolena stared on in horror and then spotted the girl whom they were fighting over in the corner of her eye. She ran over to her, but Tatia's eyes widened at the scene, bringing a hand to her mouth in horror. _

_"You've done this, Tatia. Do you see what your playing has done?" exclaimed Carolena as she pointed at the men fighting in the middle of the forest. Her eyes burned with fury and it was all aimed at her friend._

_The brothers were not play fighting, no. It was real. It was violent. And it was unrelenting. _

_"I-I don't-"_

_"I wish not to hear your excuses, Tatia! Are you going to stop them?!" exclaimed Carolena incredulously, not able to understand her friend's hesitation. Her emerald orbs flashed with desperation as she snapped her gaze back at the fight, her blonde curls flowing around her as she did so. And then she snapped her gaze back at Tatia._

_Tatia pulled her hand from her mouth and finally focused her brown orbs on Carolena. She could see Tatia was unsure and was obviously mulling over a course of action. Finally she shook her head slowly. _

_"I-I can't," she stuttered. She hated to see the two men she loved the most fight, but it was something that was inevitable. She knew that Carolena spoke the truth but she couldn't break them up, it would only cause more fighting and they would most likely demand that she choose. _

_When Tatia looked at Carolena, her heart almost broke. The blonde stared at her angrily as she shook her head in disappointment. _

_"One of them could die if this continues!" exclaimed Carolena before shaking her head in disappointment. "Forget it Tatia." Carolena ran off toward the fighting, noticing their swords had been ripped away from them both and they had now resorted to hand to hand combat. _

_Tatia watched Carolena's retreating form as it ran toward the fight. "Carolena..." she began fearfully. _

_Carolena ran toward the men as they punched at each other, kicked, elbowed...everything they could possibly do to the other. Finally Niklaus held Elijah in a choke hold and it seemed he was winning. _

_"Stop this!" screamed Carolena, but they didn't even notice her. _

_She decided she would have to physically pull them apart. Carolena ran at Klaus and pulled on the arm that was holding Elijah in a headlock, squeezing the life out of his brother._

_But he would have nothing of it, he elbowed her in the side of the head not noticing it was her, causing her to fall metres away against a tree trunk. _

_She yelped in pain and slowly slid to the ground to her bottom as blood ran down the back of her head. She had hit her head, hard on the rough surface of the tree trunk behind her. _

_As soon as he heard his friend's distress he had turned to see Carolena and what he had done. He immediately let go of Elijah and ran to Carolena's side, his icy blue orbs full of horror. _

_"Carolena!" he yelled as he fell to his knees quickly, placing a palm to her cheek and other to the back of her head to feel the blood that streamed down her back. He pulled his hand away to see it covered in the red substance and that was when true fear gripped his heart. What had he done?_

_Elijah had gasped for air, but when he saw Carolena injured and Niklaus picking her up as he ran her back to the village, he knew the fight was over. _

_How could they have been so foolish? How could Niklaus hurt Carolena like that? _

_He looked over to see Tatia a few metres away with tears in her eyes. She ran over to him, embracing him, telling him how sorry she was for causing such a rift between them both and that Carolena had gotten hurt because of it. _

_He had told her it was okay, but it really wasn't._

_OOO-OOO_

_Niklaus had brought her straight to his mother. Carolena was unconscious now and he could feel the guilt cover his entire being. How could he have hurt her like that? _

_He had been in such a rage with Elijah that he had mistakingly lashed out at her when she was only trying to stop their duel. To be honest, he didn't even know it was her. It could have been Tatia too if not Carolena and he probably would have done the same. The fight had gotten out of control, regretting their actions almost immediately after it had stopped._

_Niklaus looked down at Carolena, noticing her smooth, flawless skin being covered with sweat and was pale as the moon. The blood had stopped and the wound was now stitched. His mother had walked over to a table to wash her hands in a bucket filled with water, however, his eyes remained on Carolena. _

_The candles lit up his eyes as it danced around his face. _

_He hoped she would survive and of course she would, she was Carolena. The world would always have her in it, it had to. Because he couldn't imagine it without her. _

_Her smiling face, her light, her awful jokes, her beauty. He frowned for a moment at that odd thought that popped into his mind suddenly and looked away awkwardly. _

_What an odd thought to have about his best friend. _

_Niklaus looked over to his mother. "Tatia did this to her," said Esther's cutting words as she glared at her son in outrage. _

_Niklaus shook his head furiously. "No! It was me, I was a fool-" he began as he walked forward putting a palm to his chest, his expression full of guilt and regret._

_"Yes, Niklaus, you are a fool. But it was not entirely your fault. Physically, yes, but not entirely. Tatia has created a rift between yourself and Elijah and I will not have it," said exclaimed with authority as she turned, bending down next to Carolena to check her pulse. _

_It was a steady pulse. "She will live. Had you not raced here, however, she may be dead by now. It appears her head wound was quite severe," explained Esther as she cupped one of Carolena's soft cheeks and then with the back of her hand, moved it delicately down her cheek affectionately. "She is a beautiful girl. Such a treasure to this village, and you choose a scrumpet like Tatia and almost kill Carolena because of her?!"_

_Esther left Carolena's side and stormed over to Niklaus. Her palm connected with his cheek, causing his body to move to the side from the force of it. He glared at his mother but when he turned around there were tears in his eyes. And not from the pain of the slap. _

_"You do not deserve a friend like her, Niklaus, nor Elijah. You will be lucky if you are ever allowed to see her again for her father will be furious! I hope you've learned your lesson, Niklaus. This feud ends today!" said Esther commandingly. "Now get out of my sight."_

_Niklaus took one more look at Carolena's unconscious form with sorrow and guilt written all over his face. He lifted up the straw entrance door and walked out. _

_His mother was right. He did not deserve her. She deserved the world, she deserved to be happy. She didn't deserve to be burdened with his problems and he promised himself he wouldn't be selfish with her anymore. _

_OOO-OOO_

_Niklaus had been distant ever since he had accidentally attacked her. She kept telling him it was okay, that she had forgiven him, but he wouldn't accept it. _

_It appeared the incident caused him to drift away from her but go closer to Tatia. She had caught them sharing a passionate kiss yesterday to which she walked away angrily. _

_And so she decided if he was going to be distant with her, she would do the same. She would no longer seek him out to try and get him to talk to her. She would no longer give him advice when he needed to vent about Elijah. She would no longer be that person that watched the person you love, love someone else. He had chosen Tatia and that was fine. It was obvious. He had barely had one conversation with her since the incident and obviously felt that Tatia was the only person he needed in his personal life. _

_Carolena was done with that now. And that was when Tatia seeked her out that afternoon. _

Caroline came out of her reverie just in time to realise Damon was coming her way and Elijah was following. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her. She really should have moved that girl before.

Mentally kicking herself, she used her vampire speed to grab the girl and run back into the coffin room. She lowered the girl to the ground gently and closed the coffin lids, just in case.

She heard footsteps, realising they were coming toward this room. Noticing Elijah's empty coffin in the room, she quickly ran and jumped inside with the unconscious girl, closing the lid on top of them.

OOO-OOO

Those cunning, double-crossing low lives. Elijah and Damon took out the daggers, effectively releasing the Originals. Caroline quickly got out of Elijah's coffin once they had left the room to see Finn gasp for air, then Rebekah and then Kol.

She stood idly at the back of the room, wondering if they noticed her.

Suddenly they looked at each other.

"Finn!" exclaimed Rebekah.

"Kol," said Finn boredly.

"Bekah," smirked Kol, jumping out of his coffin, before all eyes turned to Caroline.

"Carolena," they all said at once as they stared at her in confusion.

"Hi?" she said awkwardly.

"Carolena," smirked Kol but then noticed the smell of blood, his eyes suddenly glued to Elijah's coffin.

Kol immediately disappeared and reappeared in front of it. He smiled wickedly before lifting the girl up and draining her remorselessly.

Rebekah grimaced, Finn looked away in shame and Caroline rolled her eyes. "I just saved that girl! If I wanted her dead, I would have snapped her neck," hissed Caroline as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Kol dropped the girl to the ground and turned to look at her with blood dripping down his chin. He began to take in Caroline's form appreciatively. Today she wore tight black skinny jeans, a tight light orange tank top with frills at the low cut 'u' neck and black stiletto's. Her long blonde hair was straightened and her make up was darker than usual.

She crossed her arms over her chest in clear displeasure.

"Carolena, you look absolutely stunning," he smirked as he walked over to embrace her. "And you smell good too."

Caroline sighed, hugging him slightly before pushing him away to look at Rebekah and Finn.

"Look, here's the deal. Don't kill him," she said with concern.

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Finn beat her to the punch.

"Carolena. It _is_ lovely to see you, however, I cannot oblige. He has kept me in this prison because he feared I would leave him and I _was_! So no, he will not be free of my wrath," said Finn darkly as he began for the door.

Caroline could help but notice the state of clothing Finn was in. It appeared he'd been daggered the longest, she guessed not long after they had first been turned. Maybe a few hundred years after, give or take.

"I agree, Carolena. It is not something we can forgive, after all, I know that he killed our mother," snarled Rebekah, clearly hurt as the memories came flooding back to her.

Caroline's eyes widened. "That's why he kept you daggered..."

Kol seemed a bit upset too, which was so unlike him. He was always the laid back, smiling murderer and party goer, not really the vengeful, grudge remembering type but it was a family betrayal. And she knew from experience that family was everything to _all_ of them. Even Kol.

"If you'll excuse us, Lena. We'll catch up soon," smiled Kol as he walked past her, giving her a back wave as the siblings disappeared.

She knew what they were going to do. But luckily for Niklaus, she was always there to help him.

OOO-OOO

Caroline walked at normal speed for a moment, trying to come up with a plan, but nothing came to her.

_"...you're free to go,"_ she heard Elijah say and heard footsteps.

Suddenly the two Salvator's came out of the dining room when their eyes widened at her presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snarled Damon angrily but Stefan held a hand to his brother's chest as Damon began to advance on her.

The look in her eyes was enough to know that she was not in the mood for witty banter or empty threats and would not see his older brother dead because of it. Stefan knew she wouldn't kill him, but he wasn't one to take chances, especially when it came to a thousand year old vampires; even if it was Caroline.

"What have you done?" she snarled angrily; her emerald orbs filled with fury.

She was shaking now, feeling betrayed because she had gone to help Elena this morning thinking that was more important but unbeknownst to her, they were all plotting behind her back; behind Klaus' back.

Why couldn't they have let things be? Why couldn't they trust her?

Damon smirked at her as he walked past to the front door, before turning around to say one last thing. "A family reunion, Caroline. You can't stop the inevitable, right Blondie?"

Caroline's eyes widened. She ignored them for now, remembering her goal. Because for the enth time, she had to help Niklaus.

She rushed into the room at vampire speed, deflecting Finn's blade before it punctured Klaus' hand and threw Kol to the ground.

"Stop this!" exclaimed Caroline, her eyes narrowing as she looked at each of the Mikaelson's, except for Klaus.

Rebekah huffed and walked forward in her lovely red dress which now had a puncture whole at the front. "_Carolena_," warned Rebekah, her blue orbs narrowed. "You cannot stop this, he deserves _everything_ he gets!"

Caroline was standing in the middle of the room, arguing and pleading with Klaus' siblings with Klaus beside her, unable to say anything since he was fearful of what his siblings may do. Kol was advancing toward Caroline with the intent to cause the blonde harm, Rebekah was getting ready to stab Klaus in the gut with the dagger which had pierced her heart, Finn was standing idly by waiting for Rebekah to make her move, so he could do the same and Elijah was smiling at the back of the room waiting for Klaus to get his come uppance.

They could see they were getting nowhere with Caroline protecting him so they walked toward the exit.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could call home...a place we could all be a family," said Klaus in a defeated sort of way as he looked up at Elijah. "None of us would ever have to be alone again."

Elijah looked at Klaus with a sad look upon his face. Deep down, he truly wished it didn't have to be this way but it was Niklaus that had caused this. It was his _own_ doing.

Elijah's eyes met with Rebekah's and then Finn and Kol.

"Well you're right. None of us will be," said Elijah as he walked past Klaus whom was now sitting on the arm of the couch in the sitting room and the rest of his siblings followed.

"You're staying behind," said Finn, not really showing any regret whatsoever at Klaus' fate.

"We're leaving you Nik..." began Rebekah, looking upon him sadly. She had been the only one whom had stuck by him through thick and thin over the centuries and she truly regretted the way things had turned out.

If only Niklaus could have been more selfless. But he was never made that way. He had always been selfish, with Tatia, with his family...with Carolena. And at that thought, Rebekah turned to look at Caroline with regret before turning back to Klaus.

"...right after I kill that doppleganger wench and you will be _alone_," continued Rebekah scornfully, her eyes full of resentment. "Always and forever." A smile graced Rebekah's lips but it was not of humour. It was a pitiful, poetic smile and it made Caroline feel cold inside, not only for Niklaus but for a family who could have been _so_ much more.

This caused Caroline's eyes to widen in fear as she looked at Klaus. He hadn't even acknowledged her yet and she could see why. His thoughts were on his family and Elena because they were all going to be taken away.

"Y-you can't Rebekah!" exclaimed Caroline, attempting to walk forward but Klaus' hand flicked out in front of her, causing her to stop.

He got up as betrayal and hurt flowed through him like a knife. And that meant that his cold, humanless side was coming out to play. He looked upon his siblings with anger.

"If you run, I will _hunt _all of you down!" said Klaus menacingly.

Caroline watched him as all her hard work crumbled into nothing. Not that she had really helped him in any way so far, it appeared.

"And then you'll become everything that you hate," said Elijah, his eyes piercing into Klaus' knowingly as a smile formed upon his lips. "Our father."

And Caroline watched as Klaus was starting to lose it. He began to yell and scream about how he was unstoppable; invincible. It was hard to watch.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned away for a moment until Elijah mentioned about the other coffin. The one that Klaus _didn't _have.

"You can't, Elijah. Do you really think that will solve anything?" piped up Caroline finally, walking forward trying to reason with him.

Elijah's brown orbs focused on her before frowning in slight confusion. "Why do you care Carolena? Niklaus was lost to us the moment he was turned into a vampire."

And Caroline knew it to be true, but she was trying to change that, wasn't she? She looked over at Klaus to see some stray tears which had fallen down his cheeks. He was glaring at Elijah but there was a sadness in them that she hated seeing on his face.

Caroline looked away after realising there was nothing she could really say to that. Not yet.

And that was how _she_ found them. The majority of her children standing with their backs turned toward her and Niklaus and Carolena standing in front of them.

That is how it had always been.

They all turned toward her and gasped in surprise at her presence. It was only Caroline and Klaus whom held fear in her eyes.

"Mother," Rebekah managed to utter, still not believing her to truly be there.

Esther walked into the room, moving toward Klaus. Caroline had never really seen this much fear in his eyes before, not even a thousand years ago when he was human.

After she had forgiven Klaus, Esther's eyes fell on her with curiosity.

"Always trying to fix his messes, aren't you Carolena?" she asked softly with a small smile.

Caroline didn't say anything because what was there to say? Esther was right in some ways, however, it had only been recently that she had actively been helping Niklaus and that was because she had decided that this would be her last attempt.

As Caroline walked down the steps of the Mikaelson's, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Esther couldn't have just forgiven Niklaus like that.

She felt weird about the whole situation, not to mention she felt like she was intruding in their whole 'family dispute', but it had always been this way.

When they were in back in their village long ago, it had always been her there defending Niklaus. Whether it be defending him against a trick he had pulled, for causing an uproar at one of the holy man's speeches or simply for skipping his chores, she had always been there defending him against his siblings or parents. Even when he had been caught with Tatia, she had _always_ made an excuse for him.

It seemed old habits died hard, and his family had never questioned her about it. But back then, she had been almost like a part of the family with how much time they spent together. Plus, their family and her own were pretty tightly knit since her parents had been very good friend's of Michael and Esther.

But now? Now she was just a girl they used to know...a meddling one. But she had to. She had promised herself she would see this through.

OOO-OOO

"Why do you keep helping me?" asked Klaus angrily as he pushed his way past her through her doorway.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No worries, just come on through Niklaus," she said sarcastically, closing the door and turning around to face him with her hands on her hips expectantly.

"I'm sick of these games, Carolena. You tell me right now why you're here and if I don't like the answer-" he spat menacingly, advancing toward her.

"You'll what?!" she exclaimed, her emerald orbs blazing with fury, noticing how close he had stopped in front of her.

His jaw tightened in annoyance. Just what _was_ he going to do?

"I don't need to tell you my plans until you have the courtesy to do the same," she said, raising her chin slightly to show she wasn't scared of him because she wasn't.

"I tried to kill you," he said quietly, his eyes softening. The guilt was etched across his face, she could see that clearly.

"To be honest, I was there to eavesdrop on what was going on with the Salvator's and I wanted to see Rebekah, Kol and Finn once more before you locked them away somewhere. I didn't expect them all to be awoken from their dead prisons," snapped Caroline as she looked up at Klaus.

"Oh? And you think I did?" he snapped back in anger.

Why must she always try to fight with him? She was so infuriating and meddling and why couldn't she just leave town? Everything had been so simple before realising she had been in Mystic Falls. And then to add to his surprise, she had been on the enemy's side.

Their relationship was so complicated, but she was the one making it this way! Why couldn't she just be on one side? One minute she would do what was best for Elena and the Salvator's or she would thwart his plans and then next she would save his life. He couldn't keep up with the annoying woman.

She had never been like this before. Carolena had always been on his side no matter what, but he supposed that's what he got for pushing her away, long ago.

"You did this to yourself, Niklaus. You can't blame anyone but yourself. They could have killed you, had Esther not saved you and forgave you," said Caroline with a sigh.

"I know that! Why can't you just stay out of my business! You're not wanted here! And you wonder why I tried to kill you," snarled Klaus as he grabbed her shoulders roughly, the tips of his fingers digging into his shoulders.

Caroline gasped in pain but held his gaze. She knew he was just lashing out because she always told him her truthful opinion. But he had spoken those hurtful words and she felt every word of it right now, like daggers in her heart.

She knew she wasn't wanted, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try and make him see that this was only bringing about his inevitable demise.

"I know," she said softly. "You could have killed me, allowed me to die, but you saved me. You always try to hurt me because you're afraid of being close to people. But I forgive you."

Klaus let go of her as if he had been burned. He looked at her in disbelief. He hated her. He hated the fact she forgave him so easily, just like his mother had. He hated that she looked so sad and lonely, just like he was all the time.

"Just because you helped tonight doesn't mean I won't end you if you get in my way, Carolena. You mean nothing to me," he said quietly as if he were trying to convince himself.

Caroline knew his words were empty but still, they hurt her deeply. He forgot to mention all the times she defended him or when she let him know that his father had been revived.

He walked toward the door and opened it. He looked back at her, immediately regretting his words but he wouldn't say so. He had realised after saving Caroline that it had been a mistake, not because of her, but because she was digging herself back into his heart and he knew it.

And so he didn't take back his words.

OOO-OOO

The ball was amazing. The Mikaelson's really knew how to throw a shindig. And finally she spotted her date, whom was grinning like a school girl. She had always fantasized now and then that she would be Niklaus' date to a beautiful party, but it seemed he was trying to avoid her.

So, Caroline decided to do the same since Kol had invited her as his date. So she would rock up to the Mikaelson ball looking beautiful and proud and would try to forget about him. And so she was back to her original plan, to try and forget her feelings for the man whom will never love her back. She was only here for one purpose anyway and she would carry this through till the end, no matter what it cost.

"Carolena, you look beautiful, love," said Kol as he picked up one of her gloved hands to place a small kiss upon the top of it.

She smiled. "You look nice too, Kol," she said with a smile. "I need a drink, I'll be back."

Caroline looked over to see Elena was already here and with _both_ Salvator's. Her serene expression turned sour, realising that history was indeed repeating itself for the third time.

She walked through the crowd, not really looking at anyone in particular and grabbed a flute of champagne which was being carried around by various waiters.

Caroline took a large mouthful and swallowed it in one go. It was going to be a _long_ night.

She found her way back to Kol. He was as charming as he'd always been toward her, but he was no Niklaus. But she could be satisfied with him, just for tonight.

Caroline had been enjoying catching up with Kol and then Rebekah and Finn over the last hour, that she hadn't noticed icy blue orbs watching her every move. Of course she had noticed Niklaus' presence, but she was sticking to her plan this time. She _refused_ to speak to him, after his speech of how little he cared for her.

Caroline was over a thousand years old, but she was still a woman. And despite what people thought, she wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was.

He had watched her from afar, stopping himself from talking to her; from watching her appreciatively. But it was no use, his eyes, no matter what conversation he would be in at the time, would always wander over to her. She was laughing with Kol as he told her stories of what he had done before he had been daggered. He was always the joker and it seemed Caroline was falling for his facade hook, line and sinker.

When he heard that Kol was bringing Caroline as his date, he'd been furious. He told Kol he disapproved and wouldn't allow it, however, his mother had cut in and scolded him for being so controlling and that things were going to change. So of course, Niklaus _had_ to let it go.

He'd always been protective of Caroline and the men she chose to 'associate' herself with. It seemed it hadn't really changed. He still felt something within him when he saw her touch another man or when she would smile at them. Or even if they simply spoke to her, he would get wary and his mood would darken. It had been that way ever since he was very young.

But he couldn't be like that anymore, could he? He had already pushed her away again, so he couldn't very well go over there and forbid Kol to touch her like he used to long ago. He could imagine her flushed face if he did though and it brought a smile to his lips.

Caroline always looked so cute when she was angry. She was a fiery one. Opinionated, nosey and honest. And that was when he realised what was going through his mind.

"Excuse me," he said politely to the woman in front of him. It was a council member or something and she held little interest to him.

OOO-OOO

Caroline spotted Elena finally and she made a bee-line to her friend to go over what was happening tonight. She vaguely heard Stefan and Damon arguing with her about it.

Elena had told her previously what had been written on the back of her invitation, much to Damon's annoyance and warning about her involvement.

"Caroline," smiled Elena, bringing Caroline in for a quick hug.

Stefan and Damon stood either side of Elena, glaring at Caroline.

"Please convince Damon that I need to see Esther alone," whispered Elena as she narrowed her eyes up at Damon.

"We don't need her opinion, _Elena_," he said in an annoyed tone.

Caroline frowned, thinking it over. "I don't think she will hurt her, Damon," said Caroline with a shrug. "And we need to know what her plans are, I don't trust her right now."

Damon snapped his gaze back at Caroline, about to tell her where to stick it, when his brother chimed in.

"I agree," he said, looking at his brother.

"I know the protective Stefan is out right now but since I'm still here, I'll have to be the only one protecting her and I'm not going to let her go into the lion's den, Stefan," snapped Damon and then his eyes fell on Caroline. "I thought your 'sole purpose' was to protect Elena, Caroline."

Caroline realised they were getting attention from a few people nearby and ushered them into a space underneath the staircase so they could speak a bit more privately. As soon as they were all there, she advanced on Damon angrily.

"I don't know how else to make myself clear to you about my intentions. Just because I'm older than you, doesn't mean I have ulterior motives _against_ Elena. She's my friend, Damon. But I don't see a problem with this plan. Why would she kill her? She'll most likely need Elena alive if she is to try anything to kill Niklaus. The doppleganger blood was used to make them vampires, so it would be needed to eradicate it too. But then again, maybe there is some kind of weapon she has to kill Klaus, I don't know," explained as thoughts began to spin through her mind.

Elena nodded in agreement and Stefan merely looked on in curiosity. "Tatia," said Stefan in realisation.

Caroline looked at Stefan before her expression saddened slightly and she nodded.

She looked back to Damon whom still didn't trust Caroline, clearly. "Maybe so, but the answer is still _no_."

Caroline was about to grab Damon by the neck but Elena suddenly place a hand on Caroline's forearm with a small smile upon her lips. "Its okay, we'll find another way."

Caroline obliged with a nod. Suddenly a dinging noise was heard from the main foyer, it seemed the Mikaelson's were making a speech.

OOO-OOO

The dancing began and she opted to stand out on the balcony with a flute of champagne in her hand. She looked up at the stars absently, wondering what it would be like to to be so free like them. Always shining, never worrying and just...existing and then once in a while, they'd explode and disappear.

She would love to go out with a bang, when the time arose and that brought a smile to her lips. And then her thoughts went to Klaus and her smile faded.

Caroline always thought of him and it hurt. But this is the path she chose so she had to live with it. Over the years, she had thought that time would afford her the courage to tell her what she felt about him but so far, even after a thousand years, she knew she didn't have the amount of courage needed to tell him.

It brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it. The moonlight lit up her eyes brightly, her tear filled emerald orbs still looking up at the beautiful sky.

He observed her and realised that she was a real vision tonight. Her blonde curly locks were pulled up beautifully with a few stray curls hanging either side her face, her wore a elegant blue dress with bits of gold spread throughout the threads and long white gloves which reached to the middle of her upper arms.

He had watched her smile and laugh and converse with other people throughout the evening. He was trying to work something out, but not really know what exactly. He had seen his brother fawn over her and that in itself made him inwardly cringe and then after the speech she was nowhere to be seen.

He had always been drawn to Caroline. When they were younger, they had automatically become friends. He had been introduced to her at a very young age because his parents were close to hers. And after that, they were inseparable.

And now he was drawn to her by her beauty, her light that he had always known was there and her 'sometimes' loyalty. But what was she to him now? He wasn't sure if he could really call her his friend anymore, more an ally - when it suited her, that is.

But now here she was, standing alone, staring up at the sky with tears falling down her cheeks. And that confused him. She had always been the strong one but lately all she ever seemed to be doing was shedding tears.

"Kol, I'm sorry but the answer is no..._still_," she snapped, not bothering to turn around.

She grabbed a hankerchief from her clutch and patted her cheeks so that her makeup wouldn't be too soiled.

"No to what?" asked Klaus as he walked slowly toward her, stopping by her side.

Caroline looked up at him and bristled. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his question, opting to simply walk off. However, he grabbed her arm quickly which caused her to turn to look at him. She stared into his blue orbs before yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"What is your deal?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Klaus frowned. "My deal?"

"Yeah, _your_ deal, Niklaus. Your problem," said Caroline, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest in an unladylike manner, the total opposite of how she had been carrying herself the whole night.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, love," he said with a smile but knew she was referring to his outburst last night.

He had planned to ignore her tonight but that plan went out the window the moment he saw her enter the room.

Caroline scoffed. "Well, I'm doing you a favour by walking away. After all, I mean nothing to you, right?" she said with resentment as she turned on her heel.

Suddenly Klaus appeared in front of her in the doorway, causing her to run into his chest. "It was a little argument, Carolena, we've had worse-"

"Excuse me?!" she said incredulously, her cheeks flushed slightly from the close contact. She backed away slightly as she tried to gain some distance. "You can't just say what ever you like to me and expect to be forgiven. That's what friends do and we are nothing of the sort."

Klaus' plalyful smirk turned to a dark thin line. His jaw clenched in annoyance, taking offense to her comment.

"If we aren't friends, then why do you keep helping me?" he asked as he began to lean against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Caroline glared at him, noticing how good he looked in the Armani suit he was wearing with a white bowtie and black jacket. He really did look quite the charmer but then again, he always had been. Its too bad he had never noticed just how much she cared for him, nor would he ever.

Klaus noticed the forlorn expression she held again.

"Why were you upset?" he asked quietly, his gaze softened somewhat out of slight worry. He supposed he would never stop caring about his friend, the only best friend aside from Stefan, he'd ever had. But Stefan could never compare to her, not ever.

Caroline looked away from him, refusing to answer.

"Just don't, seriously don't," she said with a clipping tone but then looked up into his eyes again.

"Very well, onto more mannered subjects then. Join me for a dance?" he asked with hope etched across his face.

She contemplated for a moment.

"Come on Caroline-"

"You can't do this, Niklaus. One minute want to kill me and hate me and then the next want to talk to me and act as though we are best friends again! It doesn't work that way!" she exclaimed, thankful that the music and chatter inside was far greater than her voice.

Klaus narrowed his eyes down at her as he pushed off from his position on the doorframe and advanced toward her.

"Why the bloody hell not, Carolena?" he exclaimed just as angrily. "You do it! You betray me and then help me. You act as though our friendship meant nothing and then you say things that tell me otherwise."

Caroline backed away until her back rested against the stone balcony, but Klaus kept coming. At this point, she was so angry and hurt she didn't care.

"You wouldn't understand-"

"Wouldn't I? Why don't you explain it to me then," he exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

Caroline could feel his grip tighten before it loosened suddenly. She looked up at him and it almost brought back memories of how he would plead with her to help him with something. That was the same look he gave her now.

"Right after you have one dance with me," he said softly, his eyes begging her not to deny him.

And so she gave in.

OOO-OOO

Throughout the whole dance, she had looked over at Rebekah, noticing how truly beautiful she looked. Why couldn't she be like her or the Petrova's? But that thought soon left her after she realised what a child she was being.

"You dance beautifully. I feel I should have sought you out when this type of dancing was thriving," commented Klaus, his breath close to her ear.

She was becoming uncomfortable now. Being at this close proximity with a man whom you have loved for a very long time was not a good idea.

"Perhaps, but then again, I believe you would have been too busy murdering and sucking the blood of every pretty woman you could find," she spat, but still holding her head high in an elegant way.

Klaus noticed Kol looking over at them with a glare and he simply nodded at his younger brother. Kol was dancing with some random woman in which he held no interest, intead opting to stare at Caroline constantly.

"He does know he doesn't have a chance with you, doesn't he?" said Klaus arrogantly, ignoring her last comment.

"Who? Kol? Oh, I wouldn't say that," smiled Caroline brightly but frowned when she felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"Really?" he said, clearly annoyed by her response.

"Relax, I've no intention of going out with your brother. Not that its any of your business, mind you," she said with a small smile.

Caroline couldn't help herself, she really liked to rile Klaus up. She couldn't be sure whether it was just him being protective of her like he used to be when she was interested in someone or whether it was out of jealousy. But it couldn't be the latter, it was impossible. She had been invisible to him in that respect for a thousand years, she doubted he would harbour any such feelings now.

"It is my business, if I say it is. And I forbid it. There is too much going on and I don't want to have to deal with his petty lovesick antics on top of it," snapped Klaus, clearly offended that her life was no longer his business.

Caroline bristled. "You were much more nicer a thousand years ago," she huffed, choosing not to into what she thought in detail. How dare he 'forbid' her to do something? "And you can't just forbid me to do something because I'll do it anyway and you can't stop me."

It was childish, but he got the point. She looked into his eyes and saw his anger clearly and it made her happy inside knowing that he knew she was right.

"Fine. Get your heart broken, see if I care," he said in annoyance, obviously not yelling what he thought like he _really_ wanted to since they were in company.

"Fine! I will," she said as she broke away to dance with the next partner as the dance allowed.

'Fine' he mouthed, their eyes still set on each other defiantly as they turned around with other partners.

OOO-OOO

The night had been a disaster. Caroline kicked herself mentally for being such a lovesick fool. This whole time proverbial shit was going down and she hadn't noticed because she had been caught up in her feelings and anger with Klaus to notice.

Elena had idiotically given her blood to Esther's cause to bring down her children and all the Mikaelson's had sipped wine unknowingly with her blood in it, thus linking their lives together. So if one dies, so did they all.

It was a complete and utter disaster. Not only because of what had happened to the Mikaelson siblings but because she discovered where Elena's true allegiance is and it wasn't to her or the Mikaelson's, naturally. It was Damon and Stefan. She had sort of known but when she had overheard her conversation as she followed Stefan and Elena home.

Another thing she had to fix, amongst other things. Kol had blatantly attacked Matt Donovan and Damon had gone off his nut and attacked Kol in front of everyone.

OOO-OOO

Caroline found herself at Elena's with Bonnie. They were discussing the burning sage and she was relieved to find that Elena was now confiding in her about the events of the previous night.

Elena also told her that Finn was going to be the one to sacrifice himself and that didn't really shock Caroline.

_That fool,_ she thought sadly.

Bonnie was trying to get the sage to work as Esther did. Finally Caroline was outside the door listening and could still hear everything Bonnie and Elena was saying. Also about how Rebekah had stayed the night with Damon like a scrumpet. That part of the conversation made Caroline almost dry reach.

_"...is it working?" _she heard Elena ask her before bursting through the door with an unimpressed look upon her face.

"Its not working," she said with a sigh. "I can hear everything you're saying about Damon the vampire gigalo."

"I donno, its a tricky spell," said Bonnie in a disappointed tone. But she figured she may not be able to do it since Esther _was_ the Original Witch, so therefore she was no such slouch.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning," said Elena, trying to give Bonnie some suggestions. "There was a lot more smoke."

"Alright," said Bonnie reluctantly, not really believing it would work. "I'll try it again."

Bonnie held the sage over the flames and their expecting eyes both moved toward Caroline, whom rolled her eyes and went out the door again to see if it had worked.

"_...speaking of Esther, you should know she came to see me and Abbey this morning,"_ she heard Bonnie say, causing Caroline to sort of hope that the sage wouldn't work so she could keep listening.

It was becoming troublesome but it was logical that Esther would seek out the Bennett's for help with witchcraft. After all, Esther may have been a powerful witch before but after becoming an immortal vampire, her powers would have diminished somewhat.

_"...and all this time you've let me vent about Damon?"_ she heard Elena say after a short pause.

_"...I don't want you to worry,"_ she heard Bonnie respond.

_"...okay, what did she want?" _Elena had asked worriedly.

_"...she wanted to introduce herself. Abbey and I helped bring her back. She's channelling her entire ancestry bloodline for power," _she heard Bonnie explain. _"...and she thought she was being polite."_

_"...okay well is there a way to stop her from channelling you?"_ asked Elena.

_"...even if there was, why would I want that?"_ asked Bonnie, clearly not liking the line of questioning.

Because obviously everyone wanted Niklaus dead but her, which was really depressing. That meant that Caroline would have to work doubly hard to keep him alive.

_"...I just keep thinking. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position and I'm just going to let him die?" _she heard Elena say, but the last part was clearly a rhetorical question.

Caroline frowned at this. Perhaps she could rely on Elena now. She didn't want all of them to die and that was a start.

_"...just doesn't feel right,"_ said Elena.

Suddenly Caroline had heard enough from outside the door and decided to burst in now. Clearly the spell wasn't working.

"Firstly, the privacy spell is totally not working," said Caroline. "Secondly, you're not doing this, Esther is doing this."

"There's no time to change your mind," said Bonnie evenly, showing to Caroline that she wasn't going to really listen to Elena, after all she of all people wanted Klaus to die. "He'll be dead by the end of the night."

Caroline kept a neutral face but this irked her. She couldn't let Klaus die, even if it went against all of them.

"What?!" asked Elena in confusion.

"Its a full moon," explained Bonnie. "Esther needs to harness the energy if a celestial event. She asked me and Abbey to join her."

Caroline began to inwardly panic at this. She couldn't do this, she had to go and warn Niklaus.

Soon after Bonnie left and she texted Elijah to let him know what was going on. He said he was on his way to speak with Elena, since he now knew that she had blatantly lied to his face the previous night. Caroline had specified that he not hurt her, he promised he wouldn't. She trusted Elijah, he wouldn't betray her, that much she knew.

Caroline made herself scarce because she had to do something.

OOO-OOO

The more she thought about it, the more she realised it would be a mistake to tell Niklaus now. He would be reckless and do what he always did and kill one of the Bennett witches and she couldn't have that either.

It was unfortunate that she had arrived as Kol and Klaus were just leaving and her thoughts had only just come to the conclusion that she wouldn't tell them yet.

"Lena!" exclaimed Kol rushing forward once he reached the bottom of the stairs, to lift Caroline into the air, spinning her around.

She laughed and patted his upper arms, begging him to put her down. Klaus watched them as he walked down the stairs slowly, clenching his fists quietly.

"Kol, please," she said as she was lowered to the ground, however, his arms still held her firmly around the waist.

"Lena we are going out to have fun, you must come," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

Caroline pushed on his arms causing Kol to pull away from her. She looked up at him and shook her head with a smile. "Sorry Kol, I can't," she said, looking over at Klaus whom was glaring in their direction.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, Carolena. You must come with us so I can know everything about you. After all, it has been centuries since I last saw you," he smiled.

Caroline looked over at Klaus to find him very unimpressed by their whole display. It wasn't her fault Kol was especially nice to her, after all, long ago he had a crush on her in which she had to turn down because of Niklaus.

"I know. And we will, just not now. I have...things I need to attend to," said Caroline, trying not to reveal anything.

Unluckily for her, however, Klaus was suspicious of everything.

"Is that so sweetheart?" he said as he marched over to them with clear suspicion.

"Yes. And no, I won't be telling you since its none of your business, Niklaus," she said haughtily as she walked past them to the steps. "I wish to speak with Rebekah."

"I beg to differ," he said with a dangerous smile. "I think you should come with us, after all."

Suddenly he strode forward, grabbing her arm violently. "Its not a request," he snarled with narrowed eyes.

His anger however was not because he thought she may be plotting against him, but more because he was annoyed at the fact that she allowed Kol to touch her like that, but she couldn't even suffer through one dance with him and even then they fought pretty much the whole time.

This was not the Carolena he had known back a thousand years ago. They had always agreed with each other, had the same views and she was just...more amicable. But this _Caroline_ had fire, she fought him at every turn, was infuriating, beautiful and did what he least expected. Had she changed that much over ten centuries? Or had he been blind to it this whole time? Perhaps that was why he thought differently of her lately in a way a friend should not be thinking of another friend. Not that they were friends.

She obviously didn't listen to his 'advice' since Kol seemed to still be on the 'cards' with her.

Caroline yanked her arm from her grasp and rubbed it painfully. She glared up at him almost with tears in her eyes from the pain. He realised what he'd done and went to apologise, his mouth open and his hand out to check her arm, but she pulled away before he could.

"Save it Niklaus. If you _must_ know, I am here to speak with Rebekah. But of course you think the worst of me, every time so why do I even bother?" she asked before turning and running up the stairs with vampire speed.

Klaus looked at the stairs where she had been standing and sighed.

"Nice tact, brother," said Kol and usually he would think he was jesting but when he looked at his brother he wasn't smiling.

"What do you care?" snarled Klaus, walking past him toward the car. Kol trailed behind with anger upon his face.

"Why do you think? You hurt Carolena-"

"She isn't _Carolena_ anymore, Kol!" yelled Klaus, spinning to face his little brother with rage. His icy blue orbs were fixed upon him when suddenly he sighed. He had forgotten that his mother had told him that she wanted their family to be whole again and here he was fighting with his brother, over Carolena no less. "She's Caroline."

Kol shook his head and laughed, however, there was nothing funny about what he said.

"You're a fool, brother. Perhaps she changed her name, perhaps she's changed a bit over the years but she is still Carolena. I really liked her for a long time until I realised she had love for someone else," said Kol as he got into the car.

Klaus followed suit at the driver's seat but turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow, anticipating Kol to finish what he was saying.

"Yes, Elijah," said Klaus darkly as he started the engine, presuming to finish Kol's sentence.

Kol laughed again. "No, idiot brother. Not Elijah. However, despite knowing that, I still tried. And I still will," said Kol with a smirk. "But in the mean time, there's no reason why I can't try out the rest of the female population until she comes to her senses."

Klaus snorted. This was _exactly_ why he didn't want Carolena associating herself with a womaniser like his little brother. He loved his brother, truly he did. But he would not see his Carolena hurt.

* * *

Caroline had gone to see Rebekah to get the update on her one night stand with the eldest Salvator. She had gone there to also let her know of the information she had come to know about the ritual which was going to take place tonight.

Together they worked out a plan to ensure all of their survival as well as allowing her friends to also survive. Including the Bennett witches. Rebekah had promised she would keep this between herself, Elijah and Rebekah. However, there was a small amount of uncertainty with Rebekah as she often let her emotions take over her actions.

OOO-OOO

The day was going too quickly with too much to sort out. It seemed Rebekah did as she expected and told Klaus about it. She had been on her way to the Grill as she feared for Klaus and Kol. When she entered the grill she had immediately used her enhanced hearing and recognised Rebekah's voice on the other end of a phone call. She looked around to see Alaric and Meredith in the corner playing pool and that was an indication that the Salvator's were planning something. And she had to stop it now.

Her eyes then widened as she spotted Klaus and Kol at the bar and Klaus' eyes found hers immediately; he was not pleased. In fact, angry would be a nice way of putting it.

But she didn't have time to get into an arguement with him about it, so she immediately headed back to her car, picking up her phone to dial Elena.

"Care?"

"_Elena_, what did you do?" she exclaimed angrily.

"I...nothing! It was Elijah. Caroline, he's captured me. He put me in the caves. I've been here for ages! And Rebekah...she's going to kill me," stuttered Elena, the fear clearly in her voice so Caroline knew she wasn't lying.

Caroline put her hand on the door handle of her car when suddenly another hand was holding it closed. Her eyes went to the person barring her entrance to the car to see Klaus' piercing eyes glaring at her.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Niklaus'

"Because I lied to him. Because he's using me to get Stefan and Damon to help him kill his mother," exclaimed Elena when suddenly she heard yelling on the other end as someone fumbled around with the phone.

"Carolena," said the brittish voice of Rebekah and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't hurt her please," groaned Caroline, getting really tired of Elena always being hurt and threatened all the time.

"I wouldn't but you know, Elijah gave me permission to kill her if she runs-"

"_Bekah_," warned Caroline angrily.

"Relax! But if they don't do this, we'll be dead Carolena. I _had_ to tell Nik," sighed Rebekah. "I'm sorry."

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned her back against the car door with a sigh. "Its okay, just...please don't hurt her."

Finally she pressed the end button on her phone and snapped her gaze at Klaus.

"I should kill you for your deception today," snarled Klaus as he walked toward her, but she stood her ground.

She had nothing to be sorry for, she was trying to help him for christ sake, why couldn't he see that?

"I told Elijah...and Rebekah-"

"But obviously I'm not good enough to be in the loop? But that's how its always been, hasn't it?! You Bekah and Elijah in this tight knit group where I am the last to know!" snarled Klaus angrily.

"We don't have time for this Niklaus!" she exclaimed, leaning back a bit as Klaus leaned toward her face.

"That's where you're wrong. It only takes me a few seconds for me to put my hand through your chest, Carolena," he said with a dangerous smirk graced upon his lips as he held two fingers to her upper chest. Caroline shivered from his touch.

Caroline looked at his fingers at her chest and then back up at his eyes. "Do it then!" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. "Go on! You seem to know exactly what I'm thinking and what my intentions are, so go on do it you coward!" she screamed hysterically as tears came to her eyes.

Her voice began to break and it echoed throughout the empty parking lot.

Klaus looked at her as if she'd gone mad, but really, he just couldn't believe she would let him do that to her. He had been bluffing of course, just trying to get her to fear him, but of course he knew it wouldn't work. Why would it? That would just be expected, wouldn't it? And if there's one thing about Caroline that he now knew and that was that she always did the opposite of what he expected.

"I did it to protect you but I didn't want you going around killing people out of anger like you always do, so yes. I confided in Elijah and Rebekah because I _thought_ they would see that my way would be better, but I was wrong," explained Caroline sadly. She pulled a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear, now feeling vulnerable after her outburst.

"I keep helping everyone, you, the Salvator's, Elena...and what do I get in return? I get betrayed! Accused of being the bad person, kicked out! They say I'm on your side and I'm not to be trusted and then you say I'm on their side and I'm not to be trusted, so really, I'm just the big bad, except worse, right? Because _no one_ trusts me!" exclaimed Caroline before taking a deep breath before she said something she regretted.

It was just taking its toll on her. When she'd come to Mystic Falls, she thought it would be easy. Just protect the doppleganger and keep her away from Niklaus. But it seemed even one task she had assigned herself was becoming more troublesome as time went on. She should have known she couldn't do one simple thing. And now no one really trusted her.

Klaus stared at her in disbelief. Betrayal is something he was so used to but he'd never imagined that Caroline would feel the same thing.

"_Caroline_," reasoned Klaus with a sigh. "If you'd told me earlier..."

"Oh please, you and I both know it wouldn't end well-" she started when a thought came to her. Didn't Niklaus come to the Grill with Kol? "Where is Kol?"

Klaus frowned.

"Go. I'll go help Stefan and Damon," she said. Klaus nodded once at her but she could tell from the look in his eyes that their conversation wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N: **_OMG! So sorry everyone, but I have to cut this in half. But really, these parts of season 3 are the most important. I know this fic isn't popular, but I don't mind because I really want to finish it and it seems this is turning out to be longer than expected. Can't wait till I get to Seaso 4 :) I'm just trying to show how much she really loves Klaus and that its hard for him to trust her, because it is. But also that she's finding it hard to keep going with her task but she does it because she wants to really save him. Anyway, thanks for reading, those who are :) Thanks and please review!_

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thank you very much for all the reviews and +alerts, they mean the world to me :) Also, I wanted to address an anon's review. The point of having Caroline being from their past (a thousand years ago) is because I want it to be that way. This has an opposite story line, meaning Caroline is the one who is in love with Klaus, not the other way around or more, she has loved him for over a thousand years. That is the point of my story, its a different look at this couple. She is trying to help him whilst trying to help everyone else too. There's not much else I can say to explain that sorry. Anyway, onward with the story, enjoy._

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

It turned out that Stefan and Damon had tried to betray Elijah and kill Kol, thus, killing them all and therefore also saving Elena. She had heard the ruckus and appeared just as Alaric had dragged Kol out to the back alley of the Mystic Grill.

She stared at Stefan's unconscious body as she walked down the stairs behind Klaus as he was addressing Damon.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," spat Klaus, clearly shaking with rage but was holding it in well.

Damon's gaze looked from Klaus to the person whom appeared behind him.

"You should have listened, Damon. Why couldn't you have trusted me? None of this would be happening if you-" she began, stopping a few metres behind Klaus.

"Just shut up Caroline!" screamed Damon rushing forward angrily, but Klaus held up his arm placing a hand on Damon's chest threateningly. He was moments from just breaking his neck but he knew Caroline wouldn't approve.

Damon looked up at Klaus and then flashed away from him to slam Caroline against the brick wall forcefully. She didn't stop him. Caroline kind of understood why he had done it, after all, he was trying to protect Elena too.

"You're a selfish bitch, you know that right? You want a bit of both worlds, well you can't, Caroline! You're either with us...or him!" yelled Damon angrily, slamming his hands either side her head against the wall behind her.

She flinched for a moment, noticing Klaus moving behind Damon silently. She knew that if the rash Salvator made one move against her, Klaus would plunge his hand through his heart in an instant.

Caroline's expression softened as she looked at Damon. She pitied him, truly. He really did love Elena and she definitely understood that. He had to make the hard decisions now, with Stefan only caring about his revenge, and it made it harder because she just couldn't let him. She wished she could, but she couldn't let Niklaus die.

Because that's what love did to a person. It made you think irrationally and would make you prioritise that person above everything...even friends.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Caroline and couldn't understand the pity in her eyes.

"That's why you are a child to me, Damon," said Caroline with a sigh, not at all intimidated by his threatening moves against her. She looked away for a second before turning back toward him with renewed determination. She would get Damon to trust her; she had to.

Klaus smirked in the background at the comment she made, but her attention was honed in on Damon.

The person in question began to shake with anger, causing Klaus's eyes to narrow but Caroline looked to him to show it was okay.

He didn't like this situation, why did Carolena even bother with this idiot anyway? He was a baby compared to them, as she had so rightly pointed out.

"Things aren't black and white, you should know that by now. You love Elena, don't you?" she asked, her emerald orbs searching his for the answer she already knew.

He nodded curtly.

"Then you will do everything to protect her, as Stefan once did. I know you don't trust me, hell, no one does anymore. So I'm going to tell you something as a last resort. Tatia was one of my best friends, we did everything together. When I turned my back on her, I turned my back on my soul. I see her in my nightmares, in my dreams and she'll always be in my heart. But before I met Tatia, I knew someone else. A man whom I've loved for over a thousand years, whom I still love now. A thousand years Damon, do you really comprehend that?" she asked with a bit more ice in her tone.

Damon looked at her with a confused expression but her eyes told him she wasn't lying. They pierced his soul and it was making him uncomfortable. He pulled away from the wall, noticing that Klaus had moved from behind him some time ago. Klaus seemed to be intrigued by her story as well and stood in the middle of the alleyway, observing Caroline.

"You loved Katherine a hundred and fifty years ago. That is _nothing_ compared to me. So on one hand I have the man I love and in the other I have the girl who resembles Tatia in a way I never thought possible and has become my friend over the last three years, do you really think that I would turn my back on her when I did that long ago and have regretted it ever since? You wanted to know my intentions so I will tell you in a nutshell since we are short on time. I came to protect her but to also help the man I love. So yes, I will have to be in both worlds to achieve my goals. But every single time, you and your brother try to hinder my efforts!" exclaimed Caroline taking a few steps toward Damon, pointing at him accusingly.

She knew they were short on time and he was making this difficult, as he always did.

Damon's eyes widened as he turned away. He couldn't help but feel like she made sense. He wanted to not believe her, but her knew that she was telling the truth.

Caroline looked back at him and the look on his face had changed. But _he_ hadn't. He didn't believe her or at least, he didn't want to. She shook her head angrily, her blonde curls flying around her as she clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"You're an idiot-" she began but Damon laughed.

"Me? You're the stupid one! I was scared of you once, but look at you now that I know the truth," laughed Damon, his eyes mocking her. "You're stupid and weak, I'm guessing the person you love doesn't love you back, and why would-"

Klaus had heard enough and as soon as Damon began to speak harshly about her, he lost it. He advanced on him using his vampire speed but just as he wrapped a hand around Damon's throat Elijah's voice cut through the thick tension in the air.

Caroline was about to tell him to stop too, but it seemed they were out of time.

"Leave him!"

Caroline turned to see Elijah standing at the top of the stairs and thanked him silently for breaking up their 'discussion'. Klaus, however, seemed less than pleased. He slowly turned to look up at his brother with scrutiny.

"Elena told me about Esther's plan, you didn't think I would allow that, did you?" she asked with disappointment laced in her tone. She walked forward from the wall to stand beside Klaus.

Damon glared at Klaus and then Caroline, absently realising how right it looked that they were working together; standing side by side.

"Guess not. So you let Elena be the ultimatum, after that whole speech about wanting to protect her. How predictable," spat Damon, knowing that their plan had failed.

"No Damon. I was unaware until very recently," she said with a sigh as Elijah walked down the stairs, passing Klaus and herself before stopping in front of Elena.

"You tell me where the witches are or I will have my sister kill Elena right now," said Elijah calmly with a phone in his hand.

Caroline looked to Klaus to see displeasure upon his face at the prospect of Elena dying. She inwardly shook her head, even at the revelation of them dying he still only thought of his hybrids.

Movement at the bottom of the stairs alerted her to the fact that Stefan had just gained consciousness again, but she ignored it for now, focusing on Elijah's conversation.

"You told me we had until after nine!" said Damon incredulously as he looked above him at the large clock atop the tower across the road which read nearly 8.30.

Elijah smiled. "I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early," he said, his underlying threat unmistakable.

She observed Elijah and knew that he was simply bluffing but she also knew that Damon wouldn't take the chance. And so Elena would be safe, for now. But how long could she keep her alive?

OOO-OOO

Caroline stood behind Kol, Klaus and Elijah. She was merely there as a last resort in case either one of them was incapacitated. She didn't go with Stefan and Damon since they promised to do what needed to be done.

Finn was in the middle of what appeared to be a pentagram Esther had created and it was impossible to penetrate the barrier surrounding it.

"That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favourite son plays the sacrificial lamb," said Kol with clear resentment present in his tone as he paced back and forth in front of the barrier.

Caroline watched on, having noticed that the Bennett witches had run off. Guilt stuck her, knowing that Abbey would die soon. She could do something but she didn't want Niklaus or any of his family to die. It would always be him and then it would always be Elena.

"How _pathetic_ you are, Finn," snarled Kol, his gaze resting on Finn's.

"Be quiet Kol," said Esther as if speaking to a child. And that is what he was to her. He was her child, as was all of them apart from Caroline. "Your brother knows virtue you could not ever imagine."

"What ever you think of us, killing your children would be an atrocity," warned Elijah, his eyes focused on his mother as if she were a monster.

And she was. To kill her own children because of a mistake _she_ had made a thousand years ago.

"My only regret is that I did not allow you to die a thousand years ago," spoke Esther coldly as Klaus moved in front of Elijah to get a better look at his mother.

Caroline could see he was itching to tear out her throat for her betrayal. Esther made them believe she was here to make her family whole again but deep down knowing she was going to kill them. It made her sick.

"Enough," drawled Klaus, clearly not impressed by her heartless speech. "All this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell."

Klaus held a sadistic smile upon his face after his words which chilled Caroline to the bone, but she had always known that side of him was just beneath the surface. In this instance, it was necessary she supposed, as long as no one innocent had to die.

Abbey was in the back of her mind at that thought and she kept her there. She couldn't feel guilty but knew that she would anyway. Abbey was yet another person Caroline would let die and it was another part of her soul that would die with her.

Esther walked toward Niklaus to the edge of the magical barrier. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you; felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood."

Esther's eyes turned to Elijah, then. And Caroline watched on as she claimed that Elijah was no better and in fact, Esther's true thoughts about them were less than desirable. It seemed she despised all her children.

"But _you_ did this!" exclaimed Caroline, coming forward as Elijah stepped aside to allow her to address Esther.

She stopped beside Niklaus, her eyes glimmered as the fire from around Esther danced around Caroline's eyes. She wouldn't stand idly by while Esther condemned her children without taking any credit for the reason they _were_ this way.

Esther's eyes finally landed on Caroline's. "Oh and Carolena. Sweet, innocent Carolena. But your aren't _innocent_, child. Even now, you're still trying to protect Niklaus and his siblings I see," said Esther as she shook her head at her. "Pathetic."

"I'm pathetic? Way to all the kettle black. The blood is all on your hands, you know. And this whole trying to kill your children is all to sate your _own _guilt for what you did!" exclaimed Caroline as she neared the barrier line.

Esther's jaw tightened for that is _exactly_ why she was doing it. But it was also the right thing to do.

"You wouldn't understand. I've been watching over all of my children from the other side, but I also saw you too. You haven't told him, have you?" said Esther as her mouth twisted into a dangerous grin.

Caroline's eyes widened in horror. She wouldn't...no...

Esther was about to speak when she felt something odd. The fire in the torches surrounding the pentagram began to rise and she could feel the power of the Bennett witch line began to ebb away.

It appeared Damon and Stefan succeeded. It was over. Finn escaped with his mother, leaving Kol, Klaus, Elijah and herself in the dark.

She felt Klaus' piercing eyes on her after they had realised what was going on. Caroline looked at him but couldn't face him right now, she looked at Elijah and then finally at Kol. He looked at her also, giving her an even smile. She half smiled but decided now was not the time to go over what Esther had almost revealed, so she fled.

Klaus looked at the spot where Caroline had been standing. It appeared their crisis was averted, but Esther's last comment opened up a lot of questions. When he spotted Caroline after Finn had fled with his mother, he wanted to question her. She had looked at him, then at Elijah and finally her gaze lingered on Kol.

Was it him? Had she really loved Kol, his idiot play boy brother, this whole time? That revelation was not something that made him at all happy. All this time, she had been here to thwart his plans and to undagger Kol, that had to be it. After all, when he had first daggered Kol, she had been there. She had been furious and even attacked him, at the time.

He had walked back to the car, thinking it all over in his head and how it now made sense.

He had began to believe Caroline for a moment and even empathised with her to a point but now he was just plain furious. Yes, he knew the truth but he hated the truth.

He left without a word with the intent to burn all his drawings of Caroline. She had kept this from him for a thousand years and it made him sick inside. It made him feel even more empty, if that were possible, and now even more determined to make more hybrids.

Klaus refused to be alone; he refused to live for eternity without someone to make it more bearable.

_He held the dagger behind his back as Kol paced the front of the fireplace. _

_Kol's darkened eyes looked at Klaus with hatred. _

_"I can't stay here anymore, Nik," growled Kol. "You can't make me!" _

_Klaus sighed, the dagger still held firmly between his right hand which was resting on his lower back bone. He walked forward with a small smile, unbeknownst to Kol, a sinister, deceptive one._

_"I saw Carolena today," said Kol softly as he watched the flames dance among the wood below. A wistful smile graced his lips as he thought of the young woman from their village, with golden hair, beautiful emerald orbs and beauty that could compare to no other. _

_This caught Klaus' attention. "Oh? I haven't seen her for two centuries," he said with a frown. _

_He wondered why she was here. The last time they spoke, she pleaded with him to stop his bloodshed, but not even she could stop him. After all, he'd thought her dead until she approached him two hundred years ago. _

_Kol's expression darkened as he snapped his gaze at Klaus. "Maybe because you scared her away, brother," he said with a clenched jaw. _

_"What did she say?" asked Klaus as he stopped a few metres away from Kol, with the intent to halt his plans to dagger Kol unti he got the information he wanted from him._

_"We had fun," smirked Kol as his gaze went to the ceiling as he thought of the night they'd had. "We drank, we danced, we laughed. She told me of what she's been up to since the day we were turned."_

_Klaus glared at his younger brother, envious that she would be so forthcoming with him. She could have had fun with _him_, but no, it seemed that _he_ wasn't good enough anymore. _

_Kol's expression changed for a moment. "She asked about you," said Kol as his voice echoed throughout the quiet room, with only the crackling of the fire to break up the silence. _

_"Did she now?" said Klaus bitterly. He tightened his grib on the dagger behind his back as his knuckles turned white. _

_"I said you were the same as you've always been. Controlling, paranoid, selfish. She didn't seem too pleased and I told her to not let you ruin our night," said Kol with a twisted smile. "She told me of her travels, about places she's been, the things she's seen and I want it too. I'm leaving, Nik."_

_Klaus narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward and as Kol turned to face him, he plunged the dagger into his chest. Kol's eyes widened as they looked up into his icy blue orbs. A tear fell down his cheek as he lowered Kol to the ground softly, letting go of the dagger. _

_He watched as Kol turned a blue colour and his veins became visible until finally, he was in an eternal sleep. _

_Klaus didn't really want to do it, but Kol had given him no choice. Kol was going to leave him, just like Finn. He couldn't allow that. _

_"No!" screamed a voice and hurried footsteps were heard and came to a halt behind him. _

_He turned around, knowing who it was as a smirk graced his lips. _

_"Carolena, what a surprise," said Klaus as he took in her beautiful form but all the while wondering why she was here. _

_Carolena's eyes widened as her gaze went from Klaus and then to the lifeless body of Kol. Her hands flew to her mouth in horror as tears fell down her cheeks. She ran forward using her vampire speed but Klaus was faster. He appeared in front of her, causing her to run into his chest. _

_She looked up at him, noticing he'd cut his hair now. She could see small blonde curls coming through, he was clean shaven and wore a smart black suit with a white shirt. _

_He was truly still the man whom she'd fallen in love with years ago, physically, and although this was a fact to her, she blamed herself for what he'd become. If only she'd had the courage to seek him out centuries ago, but at the time she had thought he cared nothing for her; that none of them did. _

_And now he'd daggered Kol, his second sibling to be erased from this earth, if only until he chose for them to arise again. _

_Caroline still held his gaze and noticed he no longer held a smirk upon his lips. _

_"How could you?" she breathed as rage began surface. _

_Klaus looked down at her, not caring that she was crying or that she looked every bit the woman he had called his best friend, long ago. _

_"I did what I had to do-"_

_"No, Niklaus! You did it because he was going to leave! What have you become?" she shouted angrily, pushing him against the chest. _

_He staggered backwards a bit before anger reached his eyes. _

_"How could you do this? He doesn't deserve to be locked away in a box, like Finn. What would Rebekah or Elijah think?!" she asked as she lunged forward hysterically, attempting to punch him. _

_Klaus blocked every punch until eventually, he'd had enough of her violence and grabbed her fist with ease. _

_"I've tolerated you thus far, because we were once friends. You have no say in this and you have overstayed your welcome, Carolena," spat Klaus, hating the way her eyes averted to Kol in a way he wished that she looked to him with. _

_"I don't care," she exclaimed as she broke free from his grip and instead of attacking him like before, opted to simply beat her small fists against his chest. _

_Klaus' back slammed into the wall next to the mantlepiece above the fireplace, but Carolena did not cease her useless attacking._

_Tears streamed down her face but it was not only because Kol was dead, in a sense. It was from the guilt. When she'd finally built up the courage to make herself known to Klaus two centuries ago, she had seen a look in Klaus' eyes that scared her. _

_He was lonely, he was dangerous and he was no longer the man whom she'd fallen in love with in the village. And it was her fault for not keeping her promise. She was supposed to protect him, to keep him honest...to be his friend. But she had been wallowing in her own sorrows and loneliness to care. Not to mention getting used to the urges to drain blood from humans._

_Klaus looked down at her, not even feeling her pathetic hits and could only see a sadness that he never thought would ever grace her face. He grabbed her fists in his hands and looked down at her intensely. He held no anger, no sinister smirks, only an expression that told her he knew she was hurting. _

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly. So quiet that if he wasn't a vampire, he'd never had heard it. _

_"Carolena-"_

_"Niklaus, I-" she began but when she heard the front door open and the voice of Rebekah and Elijah she pulled away, retrieving her hands from his. _

_Caroline looked up at him as she backed away, grabbing her skirts off the ground to get ready to flee. He began to advance forward to stop her when Rebekah and Elijah entered with a question on the tip of their tongues. They saw Carolena but before they could say anything she was gone. _

OOO-OOO

Abbey was a vampire now and Caroline had to help her transition, after all, it was the least she could do. Bonnie refused to speak to Elena. She hadn't said it aloud yet, but Caroline could tell that Bonnie blamed Elena for what happened. It was either Elena or Abbey and so obviously Abbey was the obvious choice to die.

Things had been going well, until Abbey attacked her son and then left Mystic Falls, despite Caroline's pleas for her to stay. Bonnie was heartbroken and was keeping her distance from the group for now.

Caroline had gone to Elena's to see if she could help with the murders that were going on, but it seemed that Elena and Matt had done some investigating of their own. They had a Gilbert journal which belonged to a woman who was Jonathan Gilbert's grand daughter.

It seemed that somehow, her soul or essence was in the ring that Alaric wore, causing him to become her occasionally. He had attacked Meredith, but luckily Stefan and Elena had gotten there in time.

They sought out Bonnie who provided herbs to keep the 'darkness of the ring' at bay, but Caroline was concerned that it may happen again, as were all of them. This turn of events especially worried Damon. He kept it hidden well, but she could tell he was worried.

They were beginning to trust her again but she couldn't help but feel like she was under constant scrutiny around Damon. Just what was his problem?

_He_ was the one who let Stefan feed on an innocent girl in an alleyway, from what she'd heard from Elena. Damon had never been tactful or full of bright ideas but she never thought he'd go that far or even think that it would help him in anyway.

OOO-OOO

So, Sage was back in town. The woman Finn had turned after falling in love with her nine hundred years ago.

Caroline had spotted her at the bridge which was being rebuilt where she had a little spat with Rebekah. They had never got on with each other it seemed, but Caroline had only come across her once before Finn was daggered and again afterward.

Honestly, she didn't know a whole lot about her. She had sass and she usually liked that but there was just something about Sage that irked her.

And so she did the thing she always did and warn Klaus. Just in case.

She knocked on the door to the Mikaelson mansion. She heard footsteps and suddenly Rebekah's face came into view as she opened the door. Recognition clearly graced her features before she gave a small smile.

"Carolena," she said softly. "Come in."

Caroline nodded before walking into the foyer.

Rebekah began to walk to the kitchen in which Caroline followed promptly, both the women wore heels which clonked along the marble floor loudly until they reached their destination. Rebekah's heels were probably more expensive and fashionable, Caroline noticed.

She didn't want to stay long but she didn't want to be impolite either. The other blonde went straight to the kettle and began to boil it.

"I see you're back with Niklaus then," said Caroline as she stood with her back leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest with a half smile upon her face.

Rebekah turned toward her and nodded. "I aquiesced, for now, yes," said Rebekah evenly as her lips formed a hard line. She leaned her hips against the kitchen marble top, her arms also crossed over her chest.

She hadn't really had an opportunity to talk to Caroline since she had been living at the Salvator's.

"You could live here too, instead of that dangy hotel room," said Rebekah as she scrunged up her nose with distaste.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I don't think so-"

"Oh yes, because of your 'feelings'," laughed Rebekah as she used her hands to form speech marks.

Caroline glared at Rebekah. "I don't know how you found out, but you best keep that to yourself, Rebekah," warned Caroline as she pushed off from her position to walk over to her old friend.

"I won't tell him, but _you_ should," said Rebekah. "Do you want a drink?"

Caroline sighed. "No, I can't stay long. I just needed to warn you to be careful with Sage around, though, I was going to speak to Niklaus about it," said Caroline as she placed her hand on their silver fridge, admiring how nice it looked.

"I see," said Rebekah with a frown. "Yes, I knew she was in town."

Caroline looked back at the other blonde and smiled knowingly. "I know _you_ know and you've probably told Niklaus its just...there's something about her presence right now that doesn't sit well with me, I'm sure you feel the same," said Caroline as she looked to the ground to admire Rebekah's shoes.

"I agree and yes, these are the latest and most expensive. I believe yours are last season," said Rebekah with a roll of her eyes.

Rebekah had always been materialistic and had the tendancy to always be on top, whether it be with fashion, men, activities - she always had to be better. But Caroline knew it was just her insecurities that caused her to be that way, which was why she always let it be.

Caroline raised an eyebrow in Rebekah's direction. "Yes, I know. I have been busy you know," said Caroline as she turned to leave. "Anyway, just thought I'd mention-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence to find Klaus standing in the doorway, observing her. How did he just do that? Perhaps she had been so involved in their conversation to notice his footsteps.

"Nik. Caroline was just leaving," said Rebekah as she began to pour herself some tea.

"I heard," he snapped, totally ignoring Caroline's presence to go to the fridge. He pulled out a blood bag which really intrigued Caroline.

"What happened to straight from the vein?" accused Caroline with scrutiny.

Klaus snapped his gaze at her and pulled off the white plastic stopper on top of the bag. "Nothing. I'm in a rush. Weren't you leaving, sweetheart?" he said with a clipped tone.

Caroline frowned at his demeanor. It seemed he was back to hating her.

"Uh, yeah I was," she said, turning on her heel, muttering a 'jerk' as she strode back to the foyer.

Of course, Klaus had heard it and decided to ignore it. After all, it was true. And he didn't care.

Rebekah glared at her brother to which he shrugged his shoulders and she ran after Caroline to see her off.

"It was nice to have you come by. You see to be helping us a lot, nowadays," said Rebekah as Caroline reached the front door.

Caroline took a deep breath before turning around to face Rebekah.

"Yes, but Niklaus doesn't see it that way. Just...just be careful, Bekah. Sage could only be here for one thing. Finn. And I just fear that he could be in danger and that means you all will be," said Caroline, the worry clearly in her voice.

Rebekah walked over to Caroline as she opened the front door. She grabbed the door as the other blonde walked outside, holding the knob with her left hand and leaned on the edge of the door as she observed her.

"We're going to fix that, Carolena," said Rebekah, causing Caroline to turn and nod once with a small smile.

"Be sure that you do," said Caroline, keeping her fears to the back of her mind.

She couldn't bear it if something were to happen. She didn't want anyone to die, why couldn't everyone just get along so they could live peacefully? But with Niklaus in the equation, there would be nothing but bloodshed and destruction.

"You could help-"

"No Rebekah. Klaus wouldn't like that. He's not satisfied if I help him and he's not satisfied if I'm against him so really, I can't win either way," spat Caroline bitterly, her emerald orbs lowered to the ground in a defeated sort of way.

"I'm sure that's not the case," said Rebekah with a frown.

"Oh Bekah please, don't tell me you're that blinded. Its clear to me now that Niklaus for some reason hates me. Our friendship is forgotten but as always, I am the forgiving one," said Caroline with a sad sigh as she turned around to walk down the stairs. "Just protect yourselves."

Rebekah watched Caroline as she disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, pressing her car immobilizer button to unlock it. Her blonde curles bounced with every step she took toward her car and Rebekah just finally took a good look at her long time friend. Caroline was fashionable, popular with the men, smart, kind and just easy to be friends with, if you minus the loyalties and supernatural problems.

If she hadn't known the girl before she came to this town, she would have made it her goal in life to destroy her. She was truly beautiful and confident. But as it happened, she did know her and she was her friend. And Rebekah wasn't threatened by Caroline because she knew her interests lay with keeping her brother and his siblings safe and also her friends. But she worried that Caroline hadn't accounted for one other person. And that was herself.

Rebekah shut the door after a few short minutes, coming out of her reverie to see her brother staring at her from the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. His icy blue orbs full of inquisition.

"You are a fool, Niklaus," cried Rebekah as she huffed and walked toward him. She glared at him with disappointment as her heels echoed throughout the large area.

He of course had heard their conversation and so knew to what she was referring.

"She didn't mean it," he said nonchalantly, but he was merely trying to justify his actions toward Caroline.

"Oh she didn't? She has helped us over and over and what have you done? Denounced her, tried to kill her! But don't worry Niklaus, I will not help you with her because you deserve to live eternity without her," she exclaimed as she walked past him and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Klaus stared at the front door, trying to ignore Rebekah's cutting words but it was true. He kept trying to push her away but everytime she kept coming back for more.

It was her own fault, what ever happened to her was because she was the fool for forgiving him. And for loving his brother.

A few hours later, they were in New York to retrieve Finn.

OOO-OOO

They were all unreachable. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Matt. But there was one other person she could try. Alaric.

She broke into his apartment or at least, one that he owned which was under his name. She'd gotten that little detail from the Lands Titles office down town after a bit of compelling.

Caroline sped over to a table which recently had some sort of cutting tool sitting on it. She frowned as she bent down to look at the dust closely. She smelled it and finally picked a bit of the dust up with her finger, rubbing it between her index finger and thumb.

Her eyes widened at the revelation. She looked over the table and found a larger splinter. She took it, placing it in her handbag for safe keeping.

"Rebekah," she spoke after she pulled out her cell and dialled a number.

"Carolena, I'm sort of busy right now," she said and Caroline distinctly heard yelling in the background. Caroline frowned with worry.

"Who _is_ that, Bekah?" asked Caroline with clear annoying in her tone of voice as she rushed down the stairs of the building.

"Oh, just someone who has wronged me. What is it?" asked Rebekah as some more yelling ensued in the background.

"We have a problem. I'm coming over," said Caroline as she reached the exit door to the building. She strode out onto the sidewalk and to her car.

"Very well, but please don't ruin my fun when you get here," said Rebekah as she ended the call.

Caroline groaned as she threw her cell to the passenger seat and started the engine. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was going on there.

OOO-OOO

Caroline didn't bother to ask to be let in as Klaus answered the door. She used her vampire hearing to move to the room where Rebekah had Damon Salvator hanging from the ceiling by some torture contraption, where they bear traps? Blood pooled to the floor but it seemed she had plastic down so the floor wouldn't suffer.

"Just let yourself in, love," muttered Klaus as he followed her to the next room.

"Rebekah! What the hell?!" exclaimed Caroline as her emerald orbs darted from Damon's fatigued face to Rebekah's smug one.

Rebekah smirked. "Oh you said you wouldn't ruin my fun, Lena," said Rebekah as she plunged a stake into Damon's gut, causing him to scream in pain.

Caroline's jaw tensed but there were more important matters at hand, she doubted he would die anytime soon so she had a chance to help him later.

"Well, as it happens, I have something way more urgent to tell you that involves you and your family," said Caroline as she then turned her eyes to Klaus whom was looking at her with concern now.

"And what pray tell, is that, sweetheart?" he asked with an amused tone.

Caroline pulled out the splinter from her handbag and placed it into his open palm.

"Tell me that's not white oak," she said worriedly.

The words 'white oak' seemed to bring Klaus out of his amusement at her sudden appearance.

"Where did you get this?!" he exclaimed angrily, advancing toward her menacingly.

"Alaric's apartment. I went over there because no one answered their cells. I found cutting equipment and white dust. I smelt it and it smelled like the white oak and so I took a splinter I found just in case I was wrong," explained Caroline, looking up into Klaus' eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and snapped his gaze at Damon. He went to go and threaten him to give up the stakes but Caroline grabbed his upper arm. He looked at her in annoyance but her gaze was urgent.

"Stop, you have to get Bonnie to reverse the spell; to separate your blood," said Caroline with fear in her eyes. "You don't know what Stefan's capable of at the moment, he could kill Finn...where is he?"

Klaus' jaw tightened knowing that she was right. "Out with Sage. I'll get the witch to do the spell which is where I was headed before you arrived," he said finally as he strode toward the exit.

But before he left he turned around to look at her with clear confusion in his eyes. "Why do you keep helping us?" _Me_.

Caroline looked at him but turned away. _You would never understand, Niklaus,_ she thought. She looked back toward him, but he had already gone. She heard the front door slam shut.

She looked over at Rebekah and then to Damon whom had his eyes narrowed at her.

"And so this is where your loyalties lie, Blondie. I pegged you right then," he spat before crying out as Rebekah pulled out the stake from his stomach.

"You wouldn't have a clue where my loyalties lie, Damon. But they certainly aren't with you, they never have been," she with anger as she looked to Rebekah whom was smiling at Damon, enjoying the pain in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I get a drink?" asked Caroline.

"Sure," said Rebekah but didn't take her eyes off Damon.

OOO-OOO

The ritual was complete, the Originals were no longer linked together.

Caroline watched from the room where Damon was being held as Bonnie was walked out.

"I can't believe you were my friend," spat Bonnie as she looked upon Caroline whom was leaning against the door frame.

Caroline looked away from her. She could see why Bonnie would think that she was betraying them, but in her eyes, it wasn't a betrayal. The words hurt like a blade to her heart. Its just that sometimes her goals aligned with Niklaus and for her, it was to protect him, that was all. But she was not helping him with any of his plans whatsoever. They would never believe her of course, not Damon, Stefan, Elena or Matt. Why would they?

"Its not like that-"

"Like hell it isn't!" screamed Bonnie, walking forward to face Caroline. Bonnie stood on the other side of the stairs now, glaring at Caroline.

"Please you have to understand-"

"You're evil, just like him! You're no better! I did this because he forced me to, but you're here because you're on their side. I trusted you," said Bonnie but her voice fell short at the end in a defeated sort of way, like she regretted the way things had turned out.

Caroline stepped forward, hating the way Bonnie was looking at her. The guilt was eating her up inside, but she _had_ to do this. It was the only way.

"Why? Why befriend us when you were just going to help Klaus destroy our lives anyway?" asked Bonnie, trying to understand Caroline.

"You little bitch-" began Rebekah angrily at Bonnie but Klaus held up his hand, enjoying the little heartfelt show with a intrigued smile upon his face.

Rebekah watched on, not really understanding how Klaus could just let that stupid little witch degrade Caroline like that.

Caroline grasped the end of her denim jacket in her fists as she looked up at Bonnie. She hated to reveal things about her life, especially with Niklaus around, but she supposed that she at least owed Bonnie a bit of an explanation.

"Because you were nice to me. I only ever intended on befriending Elena but then you and Matt and Tyler were all so friendly. All my life, all I've ever known was the cruelty of humans, even back in the village where I grew up. And then as time went on, my opinion never changed which caused me to be alone for most of it, up until now. I intended to come here to meet Elena to see if she was like Tatia. And then I met you guys and I realised that perhaps not everyone is cruel or selfish," explained Caroline as she began to remember the years of being alone after her transformation to vampirism.

Klaus watched Caroline quietly as she had revealed a part of herself she always kept hidden. Rebekah looked to Caroline with sympathy and knew that what she said to be the same for her too, except she had Niklaus for most of it. She also agreed that Matt was kind, after all, she had intended to kill him to spite Elena but he had offered her a jacket even though she was a vampire and didn't feel the cold on the night of their family ball.

Bonnie frowned at Caroline's explanation. It surprised her and she looked genuine.

"Then why?!" she exclaimed angrily. "Why keep helping him! He's a monster Caroline, he's the worst of the worst!"

"Because!" yelled Caroline. "Can't you just trust that I will protect Elena and anyone else I can, short of killing Niklaus and his siblings?"

Bonnie began to shake with anger and shook her head. "No, Caroline. You can't have it both ways!"

Caroline couldn't believe her ears, just what was with these people? Did she really have to choose a side?

"Everyone keeps saying that, wanting to make me choose, but I can't. I won't turn my back on Tat-Elena but I won't allow them to kill the Originals either," she said, ignoring the fact that she almost slipped up in her words. What was wrong with her? Tatia was dead! But everyday that she spent with Elena she could see Tatia more and more and it scared her.

Caroline turned away, deciding that was enough about her feelings and thoughts. Too much had been revealed already and if people kept persisting she feared she would accidentally reveal her feelings about Niklaus. And that would be beyond embarrassing or better yet, humiliating.

"Choose a side Caroline before you get hurt," warned Bonnie but Caroline had already began walking away.

She wiped away her tears as she walked back into the room where Damon was unconscious, not noticing Klaus observing her as she went.

Bonnie noticed Damon but Caroline didn't bother to care as she walked straight past Damon and into another room. It seemed it was a study and she just sat there for a moment to get her bearings on everything.

But everytime she came to a conclusion as to what she needed to do next, her thoughts kept coming back to Bonnie's words. Would she have to make a decision? Would she have to choose a side?

OOO-OOO

Caroline left the mansion but before she left she pleaded with Klaus to let her handle the stakes. Reluctantly, he gave her until night fall. Rebekah had looked at her questioningly but she didn't acknowledge her for the moment, intending to fix this problem. She went to the Salvator house to explain that Damon had been captured. Klaus would never had let her take him with her, nor would Rebekah, but perhaps with the others he could be persuaded and maybe then she would be able to spot the white oak daggers too and destroy them in the process.

When she reached the Salvator house, she saw Sage barge her way inside. Elena was there so Caroline had to do something.

She used her vampire speed to grab Sage's fist before she hurt Elena.

"Carolena?" exclaimed Sage in both surprise and confusion.

Suddenly she was tackled from the side and thrown to the ground unceremoniously. She looked up to find Sage no longer there, but another vampire; a baby no less standing above her. Elena was in the corner looking at the man with fear in her eyes.

"You should learn who your elders are," spat Caroline before getting up quickly and kicking him in the back. He flew a few metres threw the hallway, stopping not far from where Sage was kicking Stefan in the ribs.

Suddenly Sage stopped in her ministrations to cough. Caroline walked over to see Sage coughing up blood, becoming weak and that allowed Stefan to over power her easily. That in itself intrigued Caroline but not in a good way.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed Caroline as she snapped her gaze to look at Elena.

"We k-killed Finn," stuttered Elena with confusion in her brown orbs as she looked over at Sage's convulsing body.

Caroline's eyes widened in realisation; Sage was dying.

"Troy! Help me!" exclaimed Sage through spurts of blood that came out of her mouth.

The baby vampire got up and walked toward her, came down the steps but then he fell over with the same symptoms and eventually, they were both dead.

Stefan, Elena and Caroline looked at them with horror realising what this meant.

"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn," said Caroline, ignoring the suspicious looks Stefan was giving her from across the room.

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or..." began Elena as she sat on the steps that aligned the Salvator's loungeroom.

Caroline shook her head. "Hybrid bites don't look like that," explained Caroline with certainty.

"Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness," said Caroline, sort of jokingly, but really she was hoping it wasn't what she suspected.

That if an original was killed, so did the whole line of vampires.

But then Stefan said what she had thought all along and it chilled her to the bone. She glared at Stefan, still angry that he had killed Finn without batting an eyelash. It was his fault this was happening and if Sage and Troy were dead, who else would be dying across the world, right at this very moment?

Caroline had to go back to the mansion, but it seemed that Stefan planned to do the same thing. And so she wouldn't have to go around looking for the stakes because Stefan was bringing them to Klaus.

OOO-OOO

She had texted Rebekah to let her know they were on their way and to expect _big_ news.

Stefan went to walk into the mansion, but Caroline pulled him back.

"Are they _all_ in there, Stefan?" she asked sternly, eying him with suspicion.

"Yes," he bit out as he looked down at Caroline. "Why did you come over before, Caroline?"

They were standing in the open front doorway of Klaus' home, unknowingly being watched by Rebekah and Klaus whom had heard them arrive.

"To let you know that Damon was being held captive, but of course Bonnie already told you, didn't she?" said Caroline, crossing her arms over her chest.

They stood barely a ruler length away from each other, both of them scrutinizing the other. Caroline couldn't trust Stefan at the moment since he was in an odd mindset with revenge being the only thing he cared about. And Stefan couldn't trust Caroline since she knew Klaus from when he was human and therefore could be playing all of them for fools for all they knew.

"Or did you come to retrieve the stakes?" he accused with narrowed eyes as he leaned closer to observe her reaction.

Caroline met his glare, not wavering her confident stance.

"Both, actually. Not that it matters now, although, I suspect you have some still hidden away and that's not wise," said Caroline, shaking her head disappointingly.

Stefan dropped the dufflebag full of stakes and grabbed her shoulders forcefully, pushing her fully up against the doorframe.

"Don't act like you care what happens to us Caroline," he warned. "Lets not forget you and Klaus used to be friends, what's to say you won't stab us in the back?"

Caroline grabbed his wrists and twisted them outward, causing him to cry out in pain temporarily. She pushed his shoulders as his body hit the opposite door frame as he glared down at her.

"Say what you like, but regardless, you're digging your own grave. You think Niklaus is the horrible one that ruins people's lives and perhaps that's true in most ways but you're making it hard on yourself. You are the ones who give him reason to hurt you and the people you love. If you just stopped trying to kill him-" explained Caroline evenly, trying to get Stefan to give up on his revenge, but Stefan interjected angrily.

"So you're saying I should give up? That he should get what _he_ wants all the time?" he said incredulously.

"No, I'm not saying that. I know he's selfish. I just want you to give up your revenge to kill him! You've already taken away a member of his family," she said finally as tears came to her eyes at the thought of Finn no longer being in this world. "Don't you see? Killing him won't give back everything you've lost."

"But its a start! You might love him or what ever your deal is, but no one else gives a damn about him except Rebekah. I'm going to save my brother and then after that, who knows? I'll find a way, I promise you that. And if you get in my way, I will take you down with him," he spat before leaning down to pick up the bag of stakes and walking into the room where Damon was being held.

Caroline looked up for a second and took a deep breath, before following him inside. She ignored the fact that Stefan had almost hit the nail on the head, but he wasn't certain about it, so she left it for now.

She saw the way Stefan looked at his brother. At least he still cared so there was hope for him yet.

Caroline looked over at Damon and averted her eyes. She should have taken him before but she'd been so consumed with trying to save Klaus that he had been forgotten, somewhat.

Suddenly Klaus and Rebekah came into the room with furious and disbelieving looks on their faces. Stefan threw the bag onto the ground in front of them as he revealed what they were and that he wanted to make an exchange.

"And how do I know they're all there?" asked Klaus with distrust in his eyes. He didn't mention that he already knew of the stakes, perhaps so that Caroline wouldn't get more accusations of betrayal. She had brought Stefan here and the stakes as promised so Klaus owed her at least that.

"Because they are," said Stefan coolly, meeting Klaus' glare.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked over at Caroline with a smile. "Ah, but I overheard your conversation and if Caroline thinks you've hidden away some stakes, I believe her."

Stefan snapped his eyes over at Caroline whom shrugged. "Well, I warned you," she said. "You better tell him how many are missing Stefan and you better go find them."

And as much as she hated _not_ being on their side, her will to protect Klaus and his siblings out-weighed her want to be their friend. And that is how it would always be.

"Bite me, Caroline," snarled Stefan angrily.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Since you're not going to be forthcoming, Stefan, lets find out from a more willing subject," he said as he marched over to Damon.

Caroline looked away as Damon attempted to leave as Klaus compelled him to do so. Sometimes, she really did wonder if there was anything left to be saved in Klaus.

Rebekah watched on and hated that Klaus was torturing Damon when he was _hers_ to torture.

And suddenly, the answer was revealed. There were eleven white oak stakes and Stefan had only brought eight. Klaus looked over at Caroline and gave her the smallest of smiles but it surprised her, because it looked so genuine, as if he were thanking her. However, it only lasted a second before he was back to threatening; the thing he did best. Unfortunately, he also was very good at following through with said threats.

Caroline's heart clenched at the threats and at Stefan wondering what was wrong with Klaus. But she knew exactly what was wrong with him. And then he attacked Klaus, revealing the ninth stake but there was still two out there somewhere.

She could see the desperation in Stefan's eyes; the hate and it saddened her. But either way, she would ensure that he brought both back.

"Well this is ridiculous," said Rebekah as she released Stefan.

It seemed she was releasing him as a sign of good faith, as long as they retrieved the other two stakes.

Rebekah walked out and Caroline followed. Klaus was close behind, leaving Stefan and Damon in the room.

Caroline walked toward the front door but Klaus stopped her by pulling on her shoulder to force her to turn to look at him. Her jaw was set tightly in annoyance.

"I'll go and try to find them and coax them into bringing the stakes to you," she said nonchalantly, looking up at him.

Klaus looked down into her eyes, not understanding her obvious anger.

"Good. You never answered me, sweetheart. Why are you helping me?" he asked, but already knowing the answer.

Caroline had already revealed it with her conversation both with Bonnie and Stefan.

"I think you know-"

"But I want to hear you say it to _me_," he said, his gaze penetrating her own and it made her shiver.

Caroline had long ago known how physically attractive he was but it seemed that the 21st century styled clothing just made him even more appealing to her eyes. It was making her feel slightly flushed so she turned away, pulling out of his grasp. She opened the door but turned with a smile on her face.

"I don't want you to die, Niklaus. I may not agree with your violence and threats and idiotic plans to make hybrids, but I will always...I would never want you to die," she said softly.

Klaus looked at her, realising that perhaps she did care about him after all. "But if I were dead-" he began, but she interjected with a laugh.

"But then I wouldn't be able to annoy you, would I? And the thrill of you trying to kill me would be gone, wouldn't it?" she joked, causing Klaus' lips to curl upward in a small smile.

"I suppose it would," he nodded as he looked to the ground as he thought of how annoying she could be. He was about to add that he had given up attempting to kill her but when he looked up, she was gone.

"I wouldn't kill you...not anymore," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear it, before leaving for his studio upstairs.

He had a muse again, but then again, it had always been the same muse all along.

OOO-OOO

She was out of the loop again. She couldn't tell where the other stakes were and to be honest, perhaps she couldn't blame Stefan and Damon for not telling her.

Caroline was now at school to find that Rebekah had decided that the 1920's was a better theme for the decade dance. She held down her annoyance at the change of plan from the 70's to see Rebekah storm in with a smile on her face.

"Rebekah, I see you think that the 1920's was the better decade and that clearly the 70's didn't do you justice," said Caroline diplomatically.

Rebekah smiled sweetly as she walked up to the table where Matt was arranging items to be hung. "Well, what can I say. I had the best time then. Of course, I had no idea where you were then but if you were with me, you would have had the time of your life," said Rebekah, clearly resentful that Caroline had kept disappearing from her over the years.

"I see. Fine then," she said, not trying to sound snippy but it came out that way regardless. She stormed off and realised she'd have to find another dress.

Matt hadn't seemed to care of the change in theme but didn't want to get involved in their 'disagreement' either.

Obviously she was on the 'outs' with them now.

"Caroline," said Rebekah, racing to catch up with her through the hallway.

Caroline turned with a sigh. "Its okay, really. I haven't really been the best head of the dance committee," she said with a small smile. "I have to get another dress though."

The other blonde smiled and nodded in understanding. "Try the dress shop down the road from the Grill, its the better one of the lot," advised Rebekah, her clipboard still in hand.

"I will, thanks. So, how is Niklaus?" she asked, noticing a bitter look on Rebekah's face.

"Oh, he's bloody brilliant, isn't he? I do wonder what you see in him," she said with a sour look upon her face.

Caroline smiled, looking around to make sure no one had heard what Rebekah had said.

"So do I sometimes. But it doesn't matter now. If I ever had a chance, it's long gone now. All I can hope to do now is keep him alive and try and get him to open his heart. Not to me of course, not now. But there could be someone out there made just for him, you never know," laughed Caroline but the laughter didn't reach her eyes.

Rebekah shook her head. "Why do all that? He doesn't deserve it, Lena," she spat, looking away from Caroline as she remembered his harsh words from the night before.

He made her feel like he cared more for his hybrids than his own flesh and blood.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. If Niklaus would just see that, I believe he can be saved. I promised you, remember? To protect him...its my last resort. My last attempt to make up for all I did...or perhaps didn't do. One day you'll see my efforts are worth it, that's what I try telling myself, anyway," said Caroline as she gave one last smile before walking toward the exit.

Rebekah shook her head, looking at Caroline's retreating form with sadness. She feared that her friend's efforts would be for nothing, could anything save Klaus now? She truly doubted it.

OOO-OOO

Caroline got a text from Tyler and she was sort of thrilled but also scared at the same time. Would he also turn his back on her for what she'd done?

When they met, she ran up to him and kissed him. Just to kiss someone at least reassured her that she was still here; that she was wanted. He'd missed her, that was for sure. It had become apparent as they went back to her motel room and had sex a few times.

After the third time and as they lay in bed naked, she got a text. She wrapped a sheet around her as she got up from the bed to check the phone.

Caroline gasped as a knock was heard at her door, because the text had said he was here. She raced to the door, motioning to Tyler to roll to the other side so as to not reveal himself to Klaus and opened it slightly, trying not to show too much of the room.

"Niklaus. I'm a bit busy," she said awkwardly, glaring at him for his intrusion.

"Oh, I see," he said as his blue orbs noticed her attire or lack of. He smirked playfully as his gaze slowly came back up to her eyes, not bothering to hide the fact that his eyes had lingered a bit on her exposed flesh appreciatively.

"What do you want, Niklaus," she said curtly.

"I came to get an update on the stakes as you said you would keep an eye on the Salvator's to make sure they would keep their end of the deal," he said as his smirk faded.

"They won't tell me-"

"Then _make_ them tell you, Caroline," he said coolly as he placed a hand on the door, pushing on it so it opened wider. He looked at the state of the room behind her, noticing that things had been dishevelled. It seemed Carolena was a minx in the bedroom, a thing he never would have guessed about her.

It made him feel something he'd never thought possible, in relation to the woman in front of him. It was lust.

"Too busy having fun, hmm?" he said angrily, clearly not amused. But he was more angry that she had brought something out in him that he wished she didn't. And he hated that she was sleeping with people when she should be focused on helping _him_.

Her priority should be _him_, always. And if they were going to start their friendship again, which he had decided was going to happen, she would have to realise that sooner, rather than later.

"No. It was a last minute thing and its _totally_ none of your business. _And_ I spent all today trying to find out about the stakes. Alaric has one and Stefan has one. I think there's a complication because Alaric was absent today from class. I guess his alter-ego is playing up," said Caroline with a shrug.

This caused Klaus to become suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Klaus pushed himself into the room, causing Caroline to back up slightly as she watched Klaus as he walked around the room with his hands behind his back, his eyes observing every inch of the room.

"Just come right in," she said sourly, her eyes darting to the other side of the bed to find Tyler gone. He must have gone to the bathroom to her relief.

Caroline gripped the sheet which hung loosely around her but it was falling.

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" she asked dryly with a roll of her eyes.

Klaus turned toward her and smirked as his eyes looked down at her chest area.

"Of course, go right ahead," he said playfully, not even attempting to turn around to give her privacy.

Caroline scowled at him. "Well turn around!" she exclaimed. Finally he held his hands up in defeat and turned to her satisfaction.

She quickly pulled on her underwear, not noticing that Klaus had now turned around. It was like she was wearing a bikini, so what did it matter? He couldn't help it. And he was glad he did because she had flawless skin, long legs and by god he hated it.

Ever since he realised how beautiful she was, everytime he looked at her he noticed something else that made her absolutely stunning. He couldn't get it out of his head and it was annoying him to no end. He didn't know what to do with these thoughts.

"Oh my god, were you looking this whole time?" she exclaimed angrily, throwing an empty bottle of water from the side table at him to which he dodged with ease.

He laughed. "Perhaps," he said with amusement, until his expression slowly faded. "Now that you're decent, tell me about Alaric Saltzman."

OOO-OOO

After her quick explanation, Klaus and Caroline headed to the Salvator's to retrieve Alaric. Caroline texted Tyler to let him know that she had to go out with Klaus.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" asked Caroline as she sat in the car on their way to Stefan's house. They were at a traffic light currently.

"So what if I am?" said Klaus, gripping the steering wheel tightly in annoyance. "He holds one of the stakes that can kill me."

Caroline narrowed her eyes angrily. "Oh and here we go with the 'me' statements. What about Rebekah? And Elijah? Kol?"

Suddenly they sped off as Klaus slammed his foot on the gas angrily as the light turned green.

"Oh yes, dearest _Kol,_" he remarked with resentment as he took his eyes off the road to glare at Caroline.

"Yes. Its not always about _you_, Niklaus. You are _all_ vulnerable with those stakes around," she said as her heart began to pump faster from fear of what may happen if they didn't destroy the last two stakes.

"Yes, that's true," snapped Klaus, his eyes back on the road as they rounded a corner.

Caroline folded a slender leg over the other with her arms crossed over her chest. "But you just don't care, right?" she snarled angrily, turning away, opting to stare out the window as trees and houses passed them by.

She rubbed her skinny jeans around the thigh area, noticing bits of fluff stuck to it and then went back to staring out the window.

"Exactly. Now you're learning, sweetheart," he smirked as they arrived in their destination.

Caroline pulled off her seatbelt quickly before she said something she regretted. Its just his attitude was really annoying her, couldn't he see that thinking only of himself lead him down the path of his demise? Maybe not physically, but mentally, he would be lost.

She slammed the car door shut and walked around the other side of the car to meet Klaus on the other side.

"Look, I don't know why you keep doing this, but just stop. I care about these people so please just think before you do something you'll regret," she said curtly, narrowing her eyes at him warningly.

Klaus wasn't fazed in the least and simply smirked at her as they slowly walked to the Salvator's front door.

"I regret nothing, love," he said simply.

"I know, that's what worries me. Just please spare Alaric, for _me_. Torture him; do what you must to get the location of the stake but don't kill him, that's all I ask," said Caroline finally as they reached the doorstep.

They stood side by side, looking at each other with a challenge in their eyes.

"I can't promise anything," said Klaus finally as he gave her a side glance and then faced the closed door.

Caroline's lips curled up slightly into a satisfied smile as she also faced the closed door.

"Thank you," she said softly as she reached over and squeezed his hand with hers in thanks.

Although he hadn't made a definite guarantee, the words he spoke usually meant he would do it, or at least try to do as she asked.

Klaus' eyes widened at the touch before it was suddenly gone again and so was her hand. It had been so long since he'd felt her slender hands in his and much to his chagrin, he realised how much he'd missed it.

But it brought back memories, ones he'd sworn he would forget. He hated that she could just touch him and make him want more. And he hated that he wanted it.

Because he did not feel and he did not care.

_Liar._

OOO-OOO

So he had been more violent than she'd liked, with Klaus snapping Alaric's neck, since Stefan failed at getting the location of the stake out of him.

As they left, Stefan grabbed Caroline's upper arm, forcing her to turn to look at him. He squeezed her arm with unnecessary force, out of anger.

"You keep saying you're not on his side but everytime something happens, that's where you are," said Stefan as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

They were on his doorstep with Klaus looking over at them from his SUV with concern.

"I thought we were friends, Caroline," said Stefan, trying to understand her view point. But if no one else could, how could he?

"We are, Stefan. One day you'll look back on this and you'll see why but right now, you just have to know that I'm not against you...only if you try to kill him," said Caroline with a tragic look on her face. Because she knew he wouldn't stop.

"You really don't understand do you? You want us to all live happily ever after with each other, well it doesn't work that way! You have these ideologies of the world and its pathetic! We will _never_ get along and if you help him in anyway, I take that as a sign that we're on opposite sides," he said sternly, his brow furrowed with clear regret on his face.

He had made himself clear before, telling her he would kill her if she got in the way, but this time it was more of an explanation for what he had said. They had been friends for a long time for over a hundred and fifty years, but with Klaus now in the mix she was making an enemy of them and she had to realise that.

Caroline looked at him and again the waterworks began; blinking them away and refusing to let anyone see it.

But how could she have not known that she would make enemies by trying to keep Klaus and his siblings alilve?

"I will protect Elena-" she began, isn't that all that should matter?

"Its not _enough_ Caroline! So really your goals _are_ the same as his!" he spat as he glared at Klaus whom was now walking back toward them angrily.

He was looking at Stefan with a daring expression as he stopped behind Caroline. It seemed she was getting it from all sides, lately. And he would not allow anyone but him to speak to her like that.

"No! Its not like that. Look, just get the location of the stake and _stop_ trying to kill him. He's invincible anyway, why even try?" she said, trying to end this conversation and where it was leading.

Caroline was sick of trying to explain herself; trying to justify her stance to everyone. Couldn't they just accept that she helped them sometimes and sometimes she helped Niklaus. Did there really have to be definitive lines?

Stefan shook his head, looking at her like she was worthless; pathetic. And she hated it.

"Come Caroline," said Klaus' voice from behind her as he placed a palm across her lower back.

She involuntarily relaxed at his touch and sighed, pulling a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before her emerald orbs, glistening with tears, stared directly into his brown ones.

"I'm sorry Stefan. Truly I am. I'm sorry that you can't see that I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you. I told you from the beginning that I would do anything I could as long as you didn't try to kill Niklaus or the other Originals. I never sugar coated that or deceived you," she said coolly before turning and walking toward the car.

"Yeah, but it'll always be him though, won't it?" she heard Stefan say bitterly.

Caroline opened the car door and gave one small nod at Stefan, giving him her answer. Klaus smirked at him when Stefan's hateful gaze rested on the Original's.

"I hope you're happy, Klaus," spat Stefan before storming back inside to continue his interrogation of Alaric.

Klaus was satisfied with today's turn of events, apart from the fear of the missing stake and as long as that last stake was handed over to him, he would be even happier.

He got into the driver's seat with a smirk upon his lips.

"Please just take me home," said Caroline quietly as her emerald orbs focused on something outside.

The ride was somewhat quiet. Caroline hadn't even noticed Klaus covertly glancing at her now and again.

"Why make it difficult sweetheart?" he finally decided to ask.

After all the conversations he'd overheard of her trying to justify her intentions, surely she was getting tired of it all.

"Because life is difficult Niklaus," she said without so much as a glance at him. She found the trees and houses that passed them much more entertaining, it seemed.

"No. You are," he muttered, his eyes now focused on the road.

"Maybe I am. You think I'm with you, don't you? I'm not Niklaus. But like you've heard me say so many times, I don't want you to die. That's all. And I don't want Elena to get hurt. She deserves to live a full human life...to be happy," said Caroline. _The life I'll never have._

Klaus agreed fully about Elena. He wanted that too, but not for her happiness.

"You know I agree with that, love. But the reason behind why you want her happy would vary to mine, I think," he said with a small knowing smile.

"Tatia didn't get a life like that. But I want Elena to. I'll do anything to ensure it, even to defy you if it comes to it," she said, not meaning it in a threatening way, it was just a fact.

Klaus knew that was why she was so interested in the safety of Elena. "She's dead, Caroline-" He was trying to help her to get over the loss of Tatia.

"And you act as if you don't care. You loved her, remember?!" exclaimed Caroline as she finally looked away from the window to glare at Klaus.

He shook his head. "I don't. I have accepted Tatia for what she was. She was the means for me to become immortal, that's all. I loved her once or at least, I thought I did. I suppose I didn't love her as much as I thought," he said as he thought back to that time.

The time when he was at war with his brother. When Carolena was her happiest. When he decided to do what was best for her and keep her at arms length.

Caroline looked away as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're lying. I know you loved her with all your heart, you had to. But you're right, it doesn't matter now. I'm just saying that Tatia's life was cut short, but not Elena. I won't allow it," she said as she again opted to look out the window so that Klaus couldn't see just how broken she was.

Caroline brought her knees up, sitting her shoes on the seat with her legs hugged against her chest. Klaus looked over at her, not caring that she was ruining his upholstery, because she was Caroline. His Carolena. His friend.

And now the only friend he had.

He had always known that she was beautiful, full of light and positive, just as Stefan had described earlier. But as he looked at her form as she closed her eyes, she looked defeated, cold and sad.

If only she could just choose a side, like everyone wanted her to. It would make her life so much more easier and he hated to see her like this. He took one last glance at her as he himself began to feel disheartened just by looking at her.

He had also noticed she looked slightly malnourished and it made him angry. It was the Salvator's fault for putting her through hell, just because she helped him once or twice.

As he picked her up and sat her on her bed in her hotel room, he brushed a stray piece of soft blonde hair behind her ear and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Just like he used to long ago.

"Sleep well, Carolena."

* * *

**A/N: **_Longer than anticipated, but that seems to always happen! Argh! Anyways, coming to the end of season 3 woot! Sorry people, they won't always be on the same side (just thought I'd mention that) because the shit is gonna go down soon, as you all know. Anyway, thanks to those who like and read this fic, please leave me a review! Thanks_

_Bullet2tm_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hi, thanks so much for all the reviews and +alerts! I really love the long ones (even though I myself rarely give such great and long reviews haha), so thank you so much :) It gives me a lot of insight into what people think etc. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review please :) Thanks and enjoy._

_Also, important note: I just realised Caroline actually has BLUE eyes...WTF? I've been writing her with green eyes this whole time! God, I'm such an idiot. Anyway, I'll have to edit the rest of this chapter and I will now be writing her with blue yes. :S sorry._

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

Caroline had awoken to a bag of B+ blood sitting on her nightstand. It had a note on it.

When she unrolled the parchment, she found it was not only a note, but also a sketch. It was her, sleeping. She smiled at seeing how beautiful he had made her seem in the picture. She had missed his skills of drawing. He had such talent and she had often wondered why he didn't put those skills to better use, rather than killing and maiming people. But beggars couldn't choosers.

There was a caption at the bottom of the drawing.

_Look after yourself, Carolena. And thank you,_

_Klaus_

She assumed he meant 'thank you' for helping with finding the stakes. That thought alone, for both the blood and the sketch, made her heart swell. Perhaps they were on their way to becoming friends once again. It was nowhere near where she wished their relationship to be, but she had already given up that hope. And so she would be simply satisfied with friendship, even if it would be short lived due to circumstance (she assumed), she would relish in it either way.

After drinking the blood bag, she felt refreshed and so had a shower, did her make-up and hair and got dressed. Night had fallen, which didn't surprise her. It seemed she'd slept for a few hours which was not like her at all.

She texted Rebekah to ask whether they had gotten the last stake, she got a simple reply to say 'yes'.

So that was that then.

OOO-OOO

Caroline was on thin ice with Stefan and Damon, which she could handle for now. Bonnie was definitely off the cards and Matt too, but Elena surprisingly was not as judgemental as she believed she would be. Tyler had been staying at her motel room for now, until it was time to reveal that he was back.

It seemed while she had been so involved in helping Niklaus stay alive, a lot of things had happened. Elena had revealed to her that she kissed Damon and she supposed that was why Elena had been more forgiving toward her since she seemed to be feel guilty about stringing both Salvator's along. That and Damon wasn't exactly a 'stand up' citizen.

They had gone on an excursion to find out who turned the Salvator's but it had come to a dead end. It appeared Niklaus had his brother Kol on their tail and even got him to befriend poor Jeremy Gilbert so as to keep an eye on him. It apparently turned violent, which was to be expected with playful Kol around. Oh, how she missed him.

But it irked her how these things were going on and Niklaus had kept it from her. She guessed it was because he still didn't fully trust her. Well, baby steps she supposed.

The Decade Dance was tonight which oddly, Caroline was a bit excited about. She loved dances and balls, always had and always will. She loved dressing up, looking pretty and dancing. She had to hold onto the little things, after all, they had kept her sane over the years.

She had managed to find a red flapper dress at late notice. Not the most flattering kind of dress but Rebekah liked them so she decided not to make comment, not that she was around anyway to judge.

Elena and Caroline went around organising the decorations and the basic setting up for the night. They talked about Damon and Stefan, which had brought up the fact that Caroline hoped that Elena and herself would continue to be friends.

"You know I'm only trying to protect you. And I will help to protect those you care about as well as long as it doesn't mean Niklaus' demise," explained Carolena, holding the clip board in front of her tightly, glancing over at Elena.

The brown haired doppleganger nodded. "I know," said Elena with a sigh. "I think we've given up that goal."

Caroline nodded with a smile. "I'm glad. I know that you hate him and rightly so, but I'm not afforded that luxury," Caroline said as she ticked something off her list as it was hung up by someone to her left.

Elena looked at the blonde curiously. "Just what is he to you?" she asked. She knew that Caroline had been friends with him a thousand years ago, but she sure acted like he meant the world to her.

It made Elena feel pity for her because Klaus would never reciprocate such feelings, how could he? He was heartless, selfish and homicidal. Elena could see that, but could Caroline?

Caroline faltered for a moment and looked over at Elena with a frown. "I...I don't know what you mean-"

"Don't pretend Caroline. I may be a child in your eyes but I'm not stupid. I know love when I see it," said Elena with a knowing smile upon her lips.

The blonde looked away awkwardly, trying to find an excuse to counter her assumption. But as moments ticked by, she realised there was no reason to hold it back from Elena.

"You mustn't tell the Salvator's. They could use that against me," said Caroline, her eyes narrowed warningly.

Elena shook her head. "I won't, I promise," she smiled. "Now, where does this go?"

Caroline watched as Elena attempted to lift the candelabra and silently thanked her for the change of subject.

"Ugh, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she would have shown up to do it herself," said Caroline in annoyance.

Just where was she? And although she seemed angry at her, she was simply worried. She was sure that since Rebekah was so into the high school experience, including being on the Prom committee, that she would be here.

But she wasn't which was odd in itself. Why would Rebekah miss the opportunity to boss her around and act haughty at the fact she got the theme that she had wanted?

Elena laughed as Caroline grabbed the candelabra, passing it to a nearby student whom took it away.

"No," said Caroline with distaste. Suddenly Caroline's eyes bulged as she saw Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars on the gym's ceiling. "What are you doing?!"

"You can't just hang them! They're supposed to _trickle_ down!" she exclaimed in annoyance. And the bossy side of her that had been hidden for a long time, until she came to Mystic Falls that is, came out.

"Look at them all bromancy...is that the term these days for men who bond?" asked Caroline as she turned to Elena whom was smiling at her.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I asked Matt to help Jeremy re-adjust. He got his old job back at the grill," she said with satisfaction.

And Caroline could see that Elena was just glad to have Jeremy back. It reminded her that she had family and that made Caroline happy for her. Happy that Elena would be surrounded by family and friends. Family is something that Caroline will never have but at least someone would. And the way Niklaus was going, he wouldn't either.

"That was nice of him," said Caroline, almost suspiciously.

"Jeremy's got a lot on his mind. The thing with Alaric has him really stressed out," explained Elena, busying herself with setting up decorations as she spoke.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skivvy motel?" suggested Caroline with a raised eyebrow. She was mocking the poor girl, but she deserved it.

She would always be Team Stefan.

Elena smirked. "I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it," she said with amusement.

Caroline smiled cheekily. "What are friends for?"

She marked something off her clip board before looking back up at Elena whom had a black feathered scarf in her hand. "So, who are you taking as a date?" asked Caroline curiously.

"I thought you me and Bonnie were going as girl dates," said Elena, wrapping the scarf around her neck.

Suddenly Caroline's face soured at that thought. Bonnie hated her right now, so no, they wouldn't be going together as stags.

"Ah, no. Bonnie hates me, remember?" said Caroline quietly, her emerald orbs darting to the paper on the clipboard.

Elena pursed her lips. "Can you see from her point of view why though?" said Elena, not wanting to get in between the two but Bonnie had lost her mother to vamparisim because of the Originals and then Caroline had sided with them to save their lives, once again.

Caroline nodded. "I do. But I have loved him for a thousand years, Elena. Can you imagine that? And I was very good friends with Rebekah and Kol," said Caroline quietly, chancing a glance over at Elena and felt afraid that she would shun her for that.

Elena thought about it and nodded. "I can see where you're coming from. I'd do anything to save Stefan...and Damon, even if it meant going against my friends," said Elena thoughtfully but Caroline could see slight shame within her brown orbs too. "That's why I think that I can forgive you for betraying us."

Caroline nodded. "I would never have hurt you...or anyone if I could help it," she said softly, looking down at her clip board again.

"I know," said Elena with a smile, placing a hand on Caroline's forearm that was tightly against the clipboard.

"Now to change the subject. Here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?" asked Caroline, but it was more of an opinionated question.

Elena's eyes widened. "I can't ask Stefan on a date," began Elena as she whispered the next part of her statement. "I just made out with his brother."

"All the more reason. You're supposed to be figuring out what you want. That's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?" asked Caroline authoritively.

"Yeah," said Elena reluctantly, not really liking where it was going but at the same time knew she was making sense. "But-"

"But nothing!" exclaimed Caroline in a berating tone. "I've seen the turmoils he's faced over the years which is why I sent in Lexi to help him. Fair is fair."

Elena frowned at this revelation as she turned her eyes toward Caroline. Had Caroline cared that much to do that for him?

"It is Stefan's turn," whined Caroline.

"And you're not biased or anything," said Elena sarcastically but in a joking way.

Caroline knew she was, but Damon was not deserving of Elena's love. Not in a million years. "I'm sorry, but Stefan is your _epic_ love, as they say these days."

OOO-OOO

She decided enough was enough, she was going to see just where Rebekah had gotten to. She was the organiser and it had been her stupid idea for the 1920's so she would have to help her.

Caroline had a feeling that she should relish in this Decade Dance and it was rare that she had an opportunity to have fun, without having to plot and make sure people were safe. So she was going to _make_ Rebekah help her. Yes, the decorations were up and yes, mostly everything was organised but really she just wanted to have a go at her.

She stormed up the steps to the Mikaelson mansion but frowned straight away at the open front door. Suddenly some hybrids emerged carrying various boxes and Caroline knew straight away what that meant.

She raced through the door, not caring that she almost knocked over one of Klaus' hybrids.

"You're leaving then," yelled Caroline, not knowing where Rebekah or Klaus was but they would hear her. By gods were they going to hear her.

She was livid, she was upset but really it was to be expected, right? They had almost died and she supposed they thought it was high time they left town.

Suddenly Klaus poked his head around the corner upstairs from his studio.

"Caroline," he said, walking back into his studio to put his paint brush down and walked out to greet her.

She stood in the middle of the foyer, looking up at him with fury in her eyes. She held a hand on her hip in clear annoyance with her leg jotted out to the side.

Klaus smiled as he walked down the stairs slowly, taking in her form. He loved seeing her angry, it made her look even more beautiful than normal.

"What a lovely surprise-"

"Save it, jackass," she spat. "You're leaving town."

Klaus nodded once in affirmation, ignoring her insult because how could he deny it? His hybrids were carrying out his belongings as he spoke. He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to toward her with a small smile upon his face, a reassuring one.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. How could he just leave? No amount of sexy smiles or sweet talking would change her demeanor, even if he was wearing the sexiest shirt known to man or smelt way too good to be human.

"You're a coward," she said quietly, causing Klaus' expression to change. He glared at her accusation.

"No. I'm merely looking out for myself, besides, I've been in this dreary backwater town for too long," he said evenly, looking down at Caroline as he stopped less than a metre in front of her.

"What about Bekah? She doesn't want to leave-"

"She will do as I ask-"

"Do as you _ask_? And since when do you ask anything?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect as she began to pace the floor in front of him.

She was fuming, that was for sure.

"No, you don't ask Niklaus. You _demand_. I want to break my curse! I want to make hybrids! I want to take blood from Elena! I, I, I!" she exclaimed when finally she stopped pacing to look into Klaus' eyes.

Klaus' patience however was growing thin with her words. His jaw clenched as he was about to retort, but she started talking again. She strode over to him and poked him in the chest childishly.

"You. That's all you seem to think about. Can you not see that Rebekah wants a life? She wants to know what its like to be in highschool, to have friends, to party, to have a boyfriend for christ sake!" she said angrily, her eyes flashing with incredulity at his decision to leave.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand which had been sticking into his chest and pulled it away. Caroline saw that he was angry now. He wasn't used to being spoken to like that, she surmised, and clearly he didn't like it.

Well, the truth hurt. She wasn't going to hold back because _he_ didn't want to hear it.

"I think that's enough, Carolena. You seem to forget whom you are speaking to," he said with a dangerous look in his eye.

"No, I haven't, Niklaus. You're scared, just admit it! You don't want to die, well guess what? You're almost invincible and you've got a hell of a better chance than any of us of surviving, so why run?" she said, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

She took a step forward so that their faces were inches apart. His head was craned over, leaning toward her menacingly and she looked up at him defiantly. He could see the unique hue of her baby blue retinas, they were that close.

"You know nothing about-"

"Oh please! I know plenty. You think your father didn't love you and so that automatically means no one else will! You think you're lonely, unloved that no one will ever love you so you create hybrids to fill that emptiness. Well how are you supposed to get close to anyone, to have anybody in your life if you don't get to know them? Because you're afraid!" she exclaimed and once she'd finished, Klaus's eyes widened as he gripped her shoulder's tightly; hoping to shut her up.

No! He wouldn't listen, it wasn't true. What would she know? His parents did this to him, not him. It wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't trust anyone.

"If you don't stop talking, I swear I will end your life Carolena!" he yelled as she began to cry out from the pain. He had hurt her but he was too furious to care.

"Go on, do it. Its what you've always wanted so kill me. Its not going to change the truth though," she said through jaggered breaths.

She could feel her shoulder bones begin to break, but she could see she was getting to him and that was a start. He squeezed tighter, causing her to look to the ground and grit her teeth. Some of her blonde curls fell over her face, hiding her pain, which Caroline was glad for.

"We're leaving. None of your foolish words can change that," he snarled down at her, ignoring the guilt he felt from the pain he was causing.

Caroline looked up at him and shook her head with tears in her eyes, but they were from the pain. "Fine," she spat as she finally built her strength up to push him away.

He staggered backwards, managing to stay on his feet by grabbing the balustrade at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at her, realising what he'd done.

Her shoulders were bleeding; he'd broken the skin. Caroline was holding one shoulder with her hand with pain in her eyes.

"You're right, I am foolish. Foolish to think I could have shown you that you didn't have to be alone anymore. Well, shame on _me_. Foolish Carolena, trying to save your life. Foolish Carolena for caring. Foolish Carolena for thinking that she meant something to someone! Well look at me! Damon was right, I am pathetic for holding onto something for a thousand years, well no more Niklaus. I'm done," she exclaimed, turning on her heel and speeding out the door.

Klaus stared at the door, wondering what the hell just happened. He wiped his cheeks, when had he shed tears? She meant nothing to him. Nothing.

Then why did it feel like he was losing something important?

OOO-OOO

She had let her emotions take hold of her. She hadn't meant to end their friendship like that but now that she thought about it, it was for the best. Now she could focus on protecting Elena. _S_he didn't even speak to Rebekah like she'd hoped.

_That man always distracts me!_ she thought angrily. _Well no more!_

Caroline had come to Mystic Falls for the sole purpose to keep Elena alive anyway and somehwere along the line, that goal had been twisted.

As she sped toward the gym with her outfit on, her hair and nails done and her make up perfect, she couldn't help but think that perhaps she had overreacted.

Maybe. But perhaps it was a blessing that he was leaving. No chance of him finding out the truth about her feelings and Elena would be safer.

_Elena,_ she thought with a frown on her face. _He wouldn't_...

Would he take her with him? She shook her head as she walked as fast as she could into the school, her heels clicking with every step that she took.

She wouldn't think about it now. She just wanted to enjoy the dance and forget all about Niklaus Mikaelson. He was now a distant memory. He was everything that had ruined her and would continue to do so if he stayed in Mystic Falls and so with that in mind, she smiled as she entered the gym with her head high.

OOO-OOO

It had been an hour or so and the dance was coming along nicely. Everyone was having a good time and she'd danced her feet off already. She spotted Matt over by the drinks and smiled at how he kept making sure they were kept cold.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" she asked with a smile.

Matt turned and smiled at her. She guessed Elena spoke to him and was now back to being friendly.

"I know, I'm one of the good ones," he laughed when suddenly his expression changed. "What's _he_ doing here?"

She turned to see Tyler, dressed up and ready to go. He was staring at her with a goofy smile in the middle of the dance floor and she narrowed her eyes.

Caroline stormed over toward him, leaving Matt alone at the drink table and poked Tyler in the chest.

"Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you-" she began with fear in her voice, when he interrupted her lecture.

"What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?" he exclaimed, with clear jealousy in his voice.

Caroline frowned and then her face filled with realisation. He'd seen the picture at the motel of her sleeping.

"Tyler this isn't a joke!" she said with concern in her eyes.

"I can pretend if I have to, but I'm not going to hide while he's macking all over you," he said angrily.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler, he's not, trust me," she said with a humourless laugh, remembering their arguement from earlier. "You do _not_ need to be jealous of Klaus."

"I _am_ jealous," he said, thinking back to the conversation he'd over heard with her and Rebekah months ago.

It was still on his mind all the time but he had hoped that he could convince her to bet on him instead.

"But I'm also competitive," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet!"

Caroline grinned as Tyler picked her up with a lean arm underneath her legs and another around her upper back; swinging her around playfully. She squealed with delight, hugging him tightly and then they began to dance.

OOO-OOO

She was having so much fun, it was unbelievable. Rebekah had been on her mind and as she danced, she glanced around the room at various times to see if she could spot the snobby Original, but to no avail. Caroline had a feeling she wasn't coming.

Caroline smiled at Tyler as he twirled her. She looked up at him and realised that he had made her forget for a moment, about Klaus...about everything. It was refreshing and she wished this night would never end.

Until she spotted Elena and Stefan leave the dance floor and when her eyes travelled to the doorway, Damon was standing there. She sighed audibly, realising something was happening and yet again, they weren't trusting her with anything.

So she decided to not care, just for now. And if they ended up in trouble, well, it would teach them a lesson.

Suddenly the slow music came on and they began to dance more intimately. It was romantic until suddenly, Tyler looked over somewhere behind her.

"What is it?" she asked absently, thinking it wasn't anything too dire, but as she looked over, she saw Niklaus standing there with a white suit on.

And as always, he looked amazing...sexy. She shut her eyes for a moment but didn't pull away from Tyler's hold but looked up at Klaus as he approached them.

"Where have you been, mate?" asked Klaus, but she didn't miss the dangerous tone and aura he was emitting.

"I just got back in town," said Tyler hesitantly, not sure of what he was going to tell his 'sire'.

Caroline and Tyler still sort of rocked to the music, despite knowing that Klaus was going to interrupt them.

"That's _funny_," said Klaus sarcastically. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place."

Caroline rolled her eyes, still very much angry at Niklaus for their arguement and yes, she was going to stick to what she said. She would no longer help him in anyway.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" said Klaus as he walked forward, stopping just in front of them.

"Yes actually, we do," she said in annoyance.

Klaus looked at Caroline with slight rejection but then narrowed his eyes at Tyler, obviously non-verbally telling him to rack off.

"No...its fine," said Tyler reluctantly, remembering that he still had to pretend to have the sire-bond in tact. He looked at Caroline before backing away.

Caroline looked at Tyler pointedly and as Tyler fully moved away from her she snapped her annoyed gaze at Klaus. She walked forward with plans to berate him.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" she snapped, stopping in front of him with a hand on her hip.

Tyler watched the two interact for a minute, before moving off the dance floor. However, he did watch them from a dark corner and listened to their conversation.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I _am _the alpha male!" he said, obviously slightly offended that she didn't recognise that.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked away for a second before her gaze fell back on Klaus.

"Come on, one dance," he said more softly this time. "I won't bite." Klaus held out his hand for her to take, which she did, reluctantly.

He was leaving after all, so she would indulge him this once. She ignored the fact that she wanted this; she wanted to dance with him one last time before she cast him from her mind forever.

"No, but you break bones just as well," she said as she remembered how he'd hurt her earlier that day.

He'd ruined her leather jacket too, not that he cared about that. Klaus pulled her close to him as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her hand into his.

"I am sorry about that, love," he whispered softly in her ear with sincerity.

She looked over his shoulder, ignoring his genuine apology.

"Sure you are. I meant what I said," she said, holding her head high. She wouldn't let him break her down. He'd made his choice and so had she.

"C'mon love. We had a spat, I'm over it already," he said seriously as he looked down at her.

She truly looked exquisite tonight, her silky locks curled, her red lipstick, the red dress which made her look the part of a 1920's girl perfectly. But the annoyance in her eyes was bothering him.

"Good for you, Niklaus," she said with defiance.

"You should be nicer to me, I'm leaving," he said, pulling her a bit closer.

He loved the feeling of her in his arms but in a different way to what he was used to. Before it was comforting to have her in his arms but now, it was because he fancied her. It was just now that he realised that he did.

"Why should I? I told you, our friendship is over. I've seen the error of my ways and I have you to thank for it, as usual. So yes, let us enjoy this one dance because it will be the last," she said, hiding the hurt and regret inside.

Klaus' grip tightened slightly. "You don't mean that-"

"Don't I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she glared up at Klaus.

She watched as his gaze hardened and his jaw tightened in rejection. "No, you _don't_. Because I know you Carolena. That small town boy over there _doesn't_. Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for _you_."

Caroline pulled away from him, effectively ending their dance. She looked up at him with anger and it was as if they were the only two people in the room, according to them right in that moment.

"That's the thing, Niklaus. You _don't_ know me. Not anymore and to be honest I don't think you ever did. I could have had a life, I could have been happy at least for a while but I haven't. I gave up everything to help you, to make sure you didn't do something you'd regret but I failed every single time. And now here I am in Mystic Falls, I've protected you, helped you survive; I came to save you, Niklaus. Everything I've done to achieve that goal has not made you see. But its too late, I can see that now. You don't care about anybody but yourself and you've never cared about me. I'm sorry, but its the end."

Klaus stared at her angrily but underneath it was only sadness. He'd ruined their friendship but he maintained that it was her fault. Yet another person to leave him. He wasn't sure what she'd meant about her helping him, after all, she hadn't been around most of the time over the last thousand years. But she had helped him now, here in Mystic Falls. It had all been so confusing and he'd wondered why she kept doing it, but now it was clear. She had still valued him as a friend and had just ended it.

And the realisation that she was leaving him was more than he could take, so he stormed off. If she was going to be that way, then so be it. She was dead to him.

_"Carolena," said Kol sang, maliciously. _

_Carolena rushed through the trees of the forest she knew all too well, except now they were burning to ashes, slowly. Tears streamed down her distraught face as she ran for her life. _

_Her legs carried her as fast as she could, the sticks on the ground hurting her feet, but she couldn't think about that now. Something happened to the Mikaelson family over the past week. She wasn't sure what, but they had become erratic, violent and bloodthirsty. _

_She ran until she reached the river and frantically looked behind her, then to her left and right and then straight ahead. The bank across the river didn't hold much cover, except for the long reeds, but it would have to do. _

_Caroline made her decision and jumped into the river. The noise would be enough for Kol to know where she was, but where else could she go? Niklaus and Finn were terrorizing the village and it was almost burnt to the ground by now, Rebekah was god knows where and Tatia was dead. Kol had made it his goal to play with Carolena and he had already attempted to kill her. But the thing that concerned her was his face. _

_The holy man always talked about the devil being God's enemy and how ghastly and horrible he was. But Kol's face came close to what she thought the devil would look like._

_Black eyes, long fangs protruding from his mouth and murderous intentions. Evil._

_Carolena was nearly to the other side but had to swim since the middle of the river was the deepest. Finally she reached the other side before a strong arm wrapped around her stomach and her body was pulled flush against someone whom was behind her. _

_He could hear them sniffing her as he brought his head to the crook of her neck. She could feel his fangs slide against her exposed flesh on her shoulder as if he were playing with her. _

_"Ah, Carolena. How it has been my wish to hold you so," said his voice as his other hand began to caress her hair. "Your hair is so lovely and soft, your skin creamy and delectable."_

_"K-kol, please," pleaded Carolena as her chin began to quiver from her sobs. _

_"Don't be afraid, Carolena, I won't bite," he crooned, grabbed a bunch of her hair and yanking it to the side to expose her neck more. "Much."_

_Her screams echoed throughout the forest and the bank of the river as he dug his fangs into her throat, relishing in the warm blood that sated his hunger. Her screams began to lower as she began to get light headed but she noticed that Kol was suddenly ripped away from her. _

_She fell to her knees and managed to turn around to see that Kol was thrown into the river by none other than Elijah. She could recognise him anywhere, even though he had his back turned toward her. _

_He always had the best posture, always standing straight, and his hair was slightly longer than Niklaus' and a darker brown. He was standing at the foot of the river, glaring at his younger sibling. _

_"What are you doing brother?" exclaimed Kol angrily as he began to get up out of the shallow water. _

_"Have you forgotten that this is Carolena?" snapped Elijah but as his gaze fell on her, his eyes began to darken. For although he was honorable and just and had just saved her from dying, he still had the blood lust too. It took all he had just to look away from the blood dripping down her neck. _

_Carolena stared at him and then at Kol as she hugged herself tightly around her stomach, wishing that this was just a horrible nightmare. The tears hadn't stopped falling but she was frightened. She could die and she almost did but Elijah had saved her. _

_"I know that! It makes it all the more sweeter, don't you think?" smirked Kol as he stopped in front of his brother with a playful smirk upon his lips. Then his gaze settled on Carolena's form. _

_She was sitting on the ground now and her eyes were filled with both fear and anxiety. And for some reason, he found great enjoyment at her predicament. He liked the chase, he realised. It was so exhilarating and couldn't wait to sink his fangs into her once again. _

_"I will not allow you to harm her. Niklaus will have your head-"_

_"You think I care what he thinks? And you don't either-"_

_"Enough Kol!" yelled Elijah with finality. "We have caused enough death and destruction here. We must move on."_

_Kol turned away from Carolena's form and glared up at his brother. "You'll have to make me then," he said as the smirk found its way back onto his lips, challengingly. _

_And they began to fight. Eventually Elijah won as he threw Kol across the bank. He hit his head on a rock and seemed to be knocked out. _

_Elijah suddenly ran toward Carolena and she immediately began to crawl backwards, her blue orbs widening in fear of what he may do to her. _

_"Its okay, Carolena. You need to heal. Mother said if a human drinks our blood, you will heal," said Elijah, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile. _

_Carolena didn't know what to think because although Elijah was trying to help her she could see he was struggling with his own bloodlust and kept staring at her neck, unknowingly. _

_"W-what happened E-Elijah?" she managed to get out. She stopped backing away and sat up, wiping her tears from her cheeks. _

_Elijah kneeled down in front of her but didn't look into her eyes. "It was a spell. But you must drink from me, Carolena. You are losing too much blood."_

_Carolena watched as his eyes began to turn black and his fangs enlongated. He bit into his wrist and held it to her lips. She nodded and sucked at the blood, swallowing it with destest clearly on her face. _

_Finally she pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her now tattered, wet sleeve of her tunic. It had been a lovely tunic this morning - one that she had knitted herself, until all hell broke loose. _

_Elijah stood up and began to walk away. "I'm sorry Carolena. Please forgive us," he spoke softly before he was gone. _

_Carolena's eyes widened as she broke down in tears again. How did it turn out this way? Where was Niklaus? _

_"What a fool," said a voice which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The voice came from behind her and before she could turn around, fangs were stuck in her neck. _

_And before he drained all the blood from her body, he snapped her neck. Carolena fell lifeless to the ground, her long blonde curls covering her closed eyes. _

_Kol stood above her and although he had wanted this, when he looked down at her the guilt caught up with him at what he'd just done. He stood wide eyed and dropped to the ground, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest. _

_"W-what have I done?" he spoke, though no one was listening. The blood lust had taken over when he'd seen Carolena in the village. His want for the blonde girl and his hunger had taken away his conscience and now she was dead._

_The trickling of the river was the only sound he could hear. He could no longer hear her heart beat or the rushing of the blood in her veins. She was dead. _

_"C-carolena...I'm sorry," he said quietly, placing a kiss to her cold lips and lowering her to the ground softly. _

_And then he was gone._

_OOO-OOO_

_She gasped for air, sitting up and looking around her wildly. The sun shone down brightly, causing her skin to feel like it was on fire. She ran across the river and into the shade of the trees. _

_Carolena squinted, trying to get away from the bright light of the sun. She ran through the forest as her memories came back to her slowly. The Mikaelson's had decimated their village, doing odd things like drinking peoples blood, killing people...she had to do something. _

_Finally she reached the end of the forest and ran for the village to see smoke and ash. Her senses were on fire, the smell of the burning ashes filled her nostrils as if it were flush against her nose. And the sun gave her a headache so she held her arms up to her face to cover her eyes. Suddenly she could hear the burning of hay, the crackling of fire, the wind against the leaves of trees which had not yet burnt. It was a nightmare. _

_And then she remembered, Elijah had fed her blood and then Kol killed her, she was sure of it. So why was she still here? Why was she feeling so sensitive right now? _

_She finally made it to the forest which lead to the neighboring village; the werewolf village. Carolena didn't know what was going on with her, but for some reason she felt so incredibly hungry. She tried to push it to the back of her mind for now._

_When she reached the next village, it was much the same. It was destroyed, burnt to the ground and everyone was either gone or dead. Just like her village. Where the hell was everyone? Where they really all just dead? _

_It would be half a day before she would feed and then become a creature of the night. Her first kill. _

_It would be a further month before she recieved her daylight ring from Ayanna whom resided in a town over for the time being. _

_OOO-OOO_

_"Where is she, Elijah?" screamed Niklaus with his hands around his brother's neck. _

_Elijah glared at Niklaus, his brown orbs flashing with anger mainly due to his heightened emotions at the moment. _

_"I gave her my blood, she was fine then," said Elijah. "But she cannot come with us."_

_Niklaus pushed Elijah back roughly and he fell a few metres away. He turned his gaze to his other siblings but as he came to Kol, his suspicion heightened. _

_"What did you do?!" screamed Niklaus as he advanced on his younger brother angrily. _

_"She is dead, Niklaus!" Kol yelled with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't hold it back...I'm sorry brother."_

_Niklaus' eyes widened at the news and he attacked. He jumped at Kol, knocking him to the ground unceremoniously and grabbed his neck with his hand, squeezing tightly. _

_"No Nik, please!" screamed Rebekah in the background, but Niklaus could not hear her. _

_Kol looked up at him pleadingly, but Niklaus was too invested in trying to kill Kol for what he'd done. Suddenly Niklaus was thrown backwards off of Kol. He immediately got to his feet to see Finn and Elijah standing in front of Kol. _

_"You would've done the same thing, Nik," breathed Kol as he massaged his now red neck and he got to his feet. _

_"Please Nik. She was my friend too, but we have to leave! Father could get us any minute after what he did to mother, please!" exclaimed Rebekah, walking forward to plead with him to listen._

_Niklaus looked to the ground and back toward where their village once stood. A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek at the thought of Carolena's lifeless body. _

_Sweet, sweet Carolena. What would he do without her? But perhaps Kol did him a favour. Carolena had been someone from the life he had as a human, but he wasn't a human anymore. He was a vampire; an immortal being. Her death marked the start of his new life...his eternal life. _

_He wouldn't forgive Kol easily but he was family. However, he would never forget it. _

_Carolena was dead to him now. She was the beautiful light that would forever be etched into his memory, oh how he had cared for her. _

_He would draw her for the next two centuries, until they met again._

OOO-OOO

Caroline was talking to Tyler by the drink table when suddenly people started filing out of the gym. She frowned and looked at the entrance to see Matt ushering them out.

"Something's going on," she said absently as she rushed over to him.

"Okay, tell me what's going on," she said, annoyance clearly in her tone. She stood in front of the human with her arms crossed over her chest in an authoritive manner.

"Its Klaus' mom. She's back but she won't let any vampires leave," he said quietly and quickly. "Go out the back, Bonnie's doing a spell to hopefully counter the barrier Esther's put up."

Caroline's eyes widened. She rushed out the door and down the hall to see Stefan and Elena's friends in the room ahead with Bonnie at the back chanting. She also noticed Niklaus but ignored him for now.

She rushed inside and gave Stefan a questioning look.

"Matt told me," she whispered, not wanting to interrupt Bonnie.

Stefan nodded giving her a grim smile. So it seemed he was warming back up to her, that didn't excuse the fact she was the last to know but she'd let that slide, provided they all lived.

She wasn't stupid, this had Alaric written _all_ over it. Also, Elena and Rebekah weren't here and she was worried.

OOO-OOO

So they were officially stuck and the humans of the group were let go. That is Jeremy and Matt were let go to go to the cemetary where Esther was channeling power from.

She stood in front of the bleachers in front of Tyler, looking at Stefan as he had an inner break down. She could see it a mile away. He was afraid of what might happen to Elena since she was in the company of the Original witch and Alaric the evil vampire hunter, previously step in Dad.

It was all a mess. One good thing had come out of it though. She was sort of back in with Stefan and to be honest, she doubted he had disregarded her as a friend at all. It had just been so complicated but he wasn't in a bad place anymore. It seemed revenge was off the cards as well.

"We should let Esther come and kill him," said Tyler as Stefan left.

Caroline glared up at him. "You know that's not an option-"

"Isn't it? What? Because you're 'friends'," spat Tyler holding his hands up with visual quotation marks.

Caroline rolled her eyes and began to walk up the stairs toward him. "That isn't an option because _you_ will die too, Tyler," she said with a sigh.

However, she couldn't help but feel ill at the thought of Klaus dying. She had said horrible things to him, disregarded their friendship and although she wasn't going back on that, she would never want to see him dead, ever.

Tyler sighed and looked away from her.

"It would be if we knew which bloodline sired you," said Tyler, but Caroline already knew that. It was Elijah. So yes, she would be safe if Klaus were to die but she couldn't allow it, even if they weren't friends anymore. "At least you'd be safe."

_From him touching you_, thought Tyler bitterly.

Caroline stared at him as if he were crazy. Would he really just give up his life to keep her safe?

"How can you say that?" she asked, but stared at the ground as if she was trying to work it out in her mind.

"Because I'm angry! Because I hate him!" exlaimed Tyler angrily. "I should have never let him dance with you."

Caroline could see now. Did Tyler hate Klaus just because he had turned him and therefore took away his free will? Or was it because he was jealous?

"What were you supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired anymore!" she said incredulously, before sighing.

Caroline walked up the stairs and stopped in front of him. She looked down at him with reassurance. "It doesn't matter how many times I dance with him," she smiled. But lied. "I care about _you, _now."

Tyler's eyes widened at her words. Did she really mean that? And from the sounds of their conversation on the dance floor, it seemed like Caroline was telling the truth. She'd had enough of Klaus' games and finally, his efforts had paid off. Caroline was his now and maybe that was enough of a kick in Klaus' balls for now.

Finally, she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips but all the while thinking, could she really forget Niklaus? Should she really string Tyler along knowing that she could possibly never love anyone else?

But for now, she would. She did _care_ about Tyler, but she would never love him like she did Niklaus.

OOO-OOO

She walked outside to get some fresh air but as soon as she spotted Klaus and Stefan she hid. She couldn't face Niklaus and it seemed that the two were reminiscing, however, that didn't mean she couldn't eavesdrop.

_"...oh I'm done with revenge," _she heard Stefan say, which brought her relief. So her suspicions were right, he had given up that idea. _"...as far as Esther, we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again."_

_"We're strange bedfellows, you and I,"_ she heard Niklaus say. _"You know, all this reminds me of our time together in the 20's."_

Caroline peeked around the corner to see Klaus looking over at Stefan with nostalgia on his face. That had been the time when she had been captured by Michael and tortured and he went after Klaus in Chigago. That thought caused her to pale visibly.

She heard Stefan laugh, but there was no humour there whatsoever.

_"You say it as if I'm supposed to have happy memories,"_ she heard Stefan say with a tragic smile on his face.

_"Well, there were moments,"_ said Klaus. _"Real friendship."_

Caroline looked to the ground, not needing to look at Klaus' face to see that there was loneliness in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice. _"Brotherhood."_

Damon walked by her, giving her a weird look and interjected their conversation and so she decided the jig was up, she better go down too. She followed Damon and stopped a few metres away.

Niklaus gave her a frown before looking at Damon with clear resentment. "Well, he already has a brother...not to be territorial or anything." But he _so_ was.

"Oh no, of course not. The Salvator's and their _unshakeable_ bond," said Klaus sarcastically with a mocking smile upon his lips. "I wonder what will happen when Elena finally makes her choice."

He was taunting them and it was just so typical. It was like Klaus' defense mechanism.

"Will we see you shake? Just a little bit."

Caroline watched them and decided to walk down and stand next to the Salvator's. "Don't be resentful, Niklaus. It doesn't suit you," she said, looking at Stefan reassuringly.

She wouldn't let the Salvator's ruin their bond. She admired it; envied it but the envy caused her to make a pact with herself to keep it in tact, for _them_.

Klaus was about to retort with narrowed eyes, but Bonnie came from behind them.

"Its done, Esther isn't fighting me anymore," she said as she walked toward them. "The boundary spell is broken."

Caroline looked up as Stefan walked up to her. "Thank you Bonnie, for everything."

Caroline looked back at Niklaus. He gave her one look which she couldn't work out whether was remorse or determination. And that scared her. Would he still leave?

"I didn't do it for you," said Bonnie and when Caroline looked back at her, she could see tears in her eyes.

Bonnie looked down at Caroline then to Damon and back to Stefan before walking back inside. Stefan watched Bonnie walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Caroline smiling at him reassuringly.

"She's upset. Her date was threatened-"

"I know," said Stefan as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't take his side today, Blondie," said Damon bitterly, causing Caroline to snap her angry gaze upon him.

"Why would I? I'm definite Team Elena now. He doesn't give a damn about me, Damon. I don't think he ever did so lets just get over this whole grudge against Caroline thing you have going on, because its old and so am I so just _can_ it, okay?" she snarled in annoyance and disappeared.

Damon looked over at Stefan with a raised eye brow. "Something I said?"

"Uh...its always something you say, Damon," said Stefan, rolling his eyes and walking down the ramp to their car.

OOO-OOO

Caroline arrived at the tomb as Elena and Alaric walked out. It seemed Esther's plan had been to make Alaric into an Original and he was now in transition, however, he didn't want to turn. And rightly so. He was good Alaric now, he had the guilt of what he'd done wash over him and he wanted to do the right thing.

She looked to Elena and knew this could break her, if she let it. Sure, she cared about Jeremy and Alaric and the others, but Elena was her main concern. And yes, it was tied to her friendship with Tatia, but Elena was Elena, not Tatia. She knew that. And yet here she was, being here for Elena. Not Jeremy or Alaric...for Elena.

Jeremy, Matt, Elena and Stefan left and so did she and Tyler.

She wanted to go with Elena, to comfort her but Stefan went with her. She would let him be with her, they deserved to be together in this moment of sadness.

OOO-OOO

She dropped Tyler off at his house. Now that Klaus knew of his presence back in Mystic Falls, there was no point hiding it now. But she was on a mission to finally talk to Rebekah to find out what happened. She guessed it was Esther's doing, it had to be.

When Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson's doorstep, she heard yelling. It was Niklaus no doubt.

"...you will never destroy me!" she heard him yell as she arrived at the door where she could clearly see Rebekah's lifeless body.

Thankfully, Niklaus had taken out the dagger, so he wasn't choosing to keep her locked away. She walked over to Rebekah's casket as a tear fell down her cheek.

"She almost did," said Caroline quietly as she looked at Rebekah's form in the 'box of death' as she liked to call it in her own mind.

It made her sick to the stomach at the amount of times Rebekah had been in this casket, not able to feed, not able to move.

"I know," said Niklaus but his eyes were still trained on his mother with anguish.

"I didn't know what happened to her, I was worried. But here she is," said Caroline, reaching down to grab Rebekah's hand.

Finally Niklaus glanced up and looked at Caroline, seeing how she affectionately held his sister's hand.

"You could come with us-"

"Don't. Just...don't," she said, holding up her hand to stop him from speaking. Her blue orbs were now trained on Klaus with regret. "Rebekah deserves so much more than to lie in a casket. To follow you around while you go on this vendetta against the world."

Caroline let go of Rebekah's hand and moved her hand to stroke her cheek. It was cold but it was becoming warmer. She was waking up.

"You don't see it now and perhaps you won't for another thousand years, Niklaus. But mark my words, when you do, it will be too late. You are the one that causes all these bad things to happen and you're taking everyone you care about down with you. Look at her."

Klaus stared at her, his jaw clenched at her words; words he wished not to hear. But of course Caroline almost always never held back.

"Look at her!" she screamed angrily, pointing at Rebekah's body whilst glaring at Klaus.

Caroline's voice echoed around the room and then there was complete silence. Finally his icy blue orbs looked in Rebekah's direction as it seemed Caroline was at breaking point with him. So he did as she asked.

Caroline was shaking with anger but it was not all because of Rebekah. Some of it was at herself for being a fool for loving the wretched man in front of her and still did.

"She was my friend. I fear if she stays with you, she will end up dead...forever," said Caroline more softly this time.

Niklaus frowned and watched Caroline walk toward the doorway. "She will wake soon," he said, causing Caroline to stop.

"I know. But you're taking her away, aren't you? Just like Tatia...just like everything that I've ever held dear, even our friendship. It was you who took that away too," said Caroline.

"You're the one who said we were no longer friends!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes. I made the step but it was because of you that I had to choose! Your cowardice and fears are the things holding you back and pushing people away. You expect me to be forgiving and I always have been, up until now. I sometimes wish...I sometimes wish that Kol had killed me before Elijah gave me blood, back on the river bank," said Caroline quietly, looking to the ground.

Klaus stared at her, his eyes wide at her admittance that she had, over the years, thought of her death. Because he had too, once or twice.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she said sadly, before leaving him to his own devices.

Klaus didn't want to leave her and he wished that she would stop being stubborn and just leave with him but going from their recent conversations, she hated him right now. He was so caught up in thoughts of Caroline that he didn't even notice Rebekah gasp for air as she came back to life.

OOO-OOO

Caroline began to clean up the gym at an ungodly hour and was pleasantly surprised to see Rebekah there.

"Bekah! Glad to see you up and around," she smiled genuinely.

Rebekah nodded with a smile. "Yes, well, getting possessed by your mother and then staked wasn't my highlight, I can tell you," she said. "By the way, you're late."

Caroline rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Where's Matt?"

"He got called into work at the last minute, clean up committee started at 8 o clock," said Rebekah with a pointed raised eyebrow.

Caroline sighed. "I know...I'm all of two minutes late, Bekah," said Caroline.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend a dance that _I_ organised," said Rebekah in a snotty tone which held clear resentment.

Again, Caroline sighed at Rebekah's attitude, but she had no right to complain. It would suck to be her right now, to be possessed by your own mother and then staked by Alaric.

"I'm sorry about your mother," said Caroline, turning to face Rebekah as she walked past her to the bin.

Rebekah looked up and gave a tight smile. "I'm going to get started on the gym." And with that Rebekah walked out.

Suddenly she heard Rebekah say "You're supposed to be dead," with fear in her voice and her eyes widened in fear.

She ran out to see Alaric Saltzman holding a stake against Rebekah's throat. She rushed over and pulled him off of her as the girls then turned and as a team, pushed the stake into his heart...or at least, they thought they did.

They stepped back and watched as he yelled out in pain but pulled it out of him with ease and then they took off in different directions.

Caroline sped to her car. Alaric was an Original now and she was no match for him, especially with his evil vendetta to kill all vampires in sight. And she hadn't failed to notice the fact that it was the last white oak stake which had some weird voodoo magic on it.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, dropping her keys at her car door.

When she bent down she saw Alaric in the reflection of the mirror and knew it was too late.

She felt her neck snap and then it went dark.

OOO-OOO

Elena put down her paintbrush when suddenly she got a text. It was from Alaric. She left the room with Jeremy none the wiser as to where she was headed.

She would save Caroline or help her at least. Stefan and Damon were downstairs doing go knows what so she left via the window in Jeremy's bedroom.

OOO-OOO

_"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead," snarled Klaus as Rebekah had just rushed in with panic in her eyes._

_"Well he's not. And he's a vampire, thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him," explained Rebekah, trying to make her words hit home. "He stronger Nik. Too strong. And he now has Caroline."_

_Rebekah looked to the ground after adding that last bit with a mixture of guilt and shame. _

_Should she have gone back for her? _

_When she saw Alaric go for Caroline and snap her neck like a twig, she had been so frightened. He had overpowered her like it was nothing, even though he had only just been turned. Technically he should have been still weaker because she had been a vampire longer, despite the fact he was an Original now. _

_It didn't make sense, but in any case, they _had_ to do something. _

_Niklaus looked over at her, deep in thought. It was breaking him in two, having to choose. But he always chose himself and Caroline knew that. He would probably regret the decision later and would pay dearly for it mentally but it was something that he wouldn't hesitate about now._

_"Where is he now?" asked Klaus, as he continued to pack up various items._

_"At the school without a day light ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us," said Rebekah, the fear still in her eyes as she recounted in her head what happened earlier at the school._

_And she feared for Caroline. _

_"We need to leave now," said Rebekah as Klaus stopped what he was doing for a moment to look over at her. _

_"Fine. I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way," he said coldly as he grabbed his jacket to leave. _

_"Forget Elena! You don't need anymore _stupid_ hybrids! And what of Carolena?" snapped Rebekah, incredulous at his selfish need to still put the doppleganger above all else._

_Suddenly Klaus spun around in annoyance. _

_"What I _need_ is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us," he spat, glaring at his sister angrily. _

_"We'll protect each other!" argued Rebekah trying to get Klaus to see that family is all they needed...not fake loyalty from werewolves, turned hybrids. "We always have."_

_Rebekah walked forward with tears in her eyes. "Always and forever, Nik," she said softly, stopping in front of Klaus hoping that he would acquiesce. _

_Klaus stared at her as he thought about those words. They had held their family together through the years, even though it had been mainly Rebekah and himself most of the time. But it wasn't enough anymore._

_"I'm not leaving without her," he said as he moved toward the door. _

_Rebekah stared at his leaving form. _

_"What about Carolena? Are you just going to leave her to die?!" she exclaimed, the tears falling down her face. _

_She couldn't live eternity without someone who knew her; someone she could relate to and someone who she could call a friend. A person who she didn't have to keep pretending to be tough around._

_Klaus turned to look at his sister. Regret was in his eyes, causing her heart to tear itself into pieces. She realised what he'd just done. He made a choice and he chose himself yet again. She shook her head in disgust. _

_"You are an abosolute idiot, Nik! That girl has...you would choose that doppleganger slut over Carolena?!" she begun, but took a deep breath to calm herself before she revealed too much without Caroline's consent. "I pity her. She'll die, you know that don't you?!"_

_"I don't care!" he screamed angrily with tears in eyes, knowing that it was in fact the opposite. He did care; that was the problem._

_Rebekah held back her sobbing before stalking out of the room as guilt filled her chest painfully. She too was too scared to go there on her own to save Carolena. She contemplated texting Damon or Stefan about Caroline's situation but decided against it in case it caused Elena's death and therefore, Klaus' wrath soon after. _

_So she too took the coward road. She was no better than her foolish brother._

OOO-OOO

Caroline awoke to find a cloth that had been dipped in vervaine around her mouth and tied to the back of her head. It hurt like a bitch and was burning her constantly. Of course that was the point, but she was still complaining about it in her head.

Her hands were stuck to a desk with pencil's keeping them in place through the middle of them. She inhaled shakily, trying to get through the pain without displaying how much pain she was actually in, but Alaric could see it. And it made him smile.

She didn't listen to his words, she refused to let him get to her. If she was to die, she would die with dignity. In fact, she sort of welcomed it.

"If you're expecting a rescue, don't bother. None of them care enough," spat Caroline as Alaric pulled off the vervaine cloth from her mouth to allow her to speak for a moment.

Alaric smirked. "Is that so? Now, now Caroline. You don't give yourself enough credit," he said with a smile as he walked up to her, leaning in close to her pain filled face.

"I'm _not_," she bit out angrily. Rage poured off her in waves, even he could see that. But that gave him pleasure because he would give her pain before her invevitable death. He dipped the cloth in more vervaine from a cup on the desk in front of him and placed it back around her head.

It burned and sizzled, causing Caroline to cry out in pain.

"Perhaps the Salvator's, but not Elena. No. She wants to save everybody and I'm pretty sure she holds you in good favour," smirked Alaric. "Besides, I texted her and told her to come here alone...so she'll definitely be here."

OOO-OOO

The idiot came alone and she glared up at Elena.

Caroline was angry that Elena had been foolish enough to come; she should have left her here to die.

Elena gave Caroline an apologetic but most certainly a pity filled glance before facing Alaric and taking a seat next to her.

"Why are you doing this?!" exclaimed Elena angrily, distraught over the fact that her fill in Dad, who was now dead and an all powerful vampire, was causing so much pain.

Alaric whom had been pacing the room in front of them stopped to look down at her.

"Because you _need _me," he said as if speaking to a child. "Because you're an eighteen year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right or wrong anymore!"

Both girls stared at him incredulously.

"Look at you! How is any of this right?" she spoke with determination as she gestured her hand toward Caroline whom was still daggered by pencils to the desk.

"She's a thousand years old Elena, do you really think she is innocent? How many people do you think she's killed? At least one that _I_ know of...a witch," he spat with disgust, also gesturing toward Caroline.

Elena looked at her warily but she had already known that piece of information. She wasn't clueless, of course she knew that Caroline could have possibly killed people in the past, but it was different now. Caroline was different.

"Now how is that right?!" he finished.

Elena didn't know how to counter so she remained silent but in her mind she knew, it wasn't Caroline's fault. She was trying to help Stefan and she was grateful for Caroline's help.

Alaric sighed. "Elena, your parents lead the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They dead six months before you _undid_ it all!" he spoke with a hatred she had never seen on his face before.

It scared her. Elena kept forgetting. This wasn't Alaric anymore...he was a monster now. Alaric..._their _Alaric was gone. Because their Alaric wouldn't speak of her parents like that, as if they would be ashamed of her.

"You don't know _anything_ about them!" she snarled in fury as she gripped her fingers across the end of the desk tightly to hold back her anger.

"Why? Am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be _proud_ of you?" he asked in disbelief.

Those words caused Elena's anger to disappate almost straight away. She'd never actually taken the time to think about what they would think but hearing Alaric say the words made her really question it for a moment.

"If you don't side with the humans," spoke Alaric, bending down on one knee in front of Elena as he glanced over at Caroline. "You're just as bad as them." He shook his head slightly before straightening up on his feet.

"Now kill her," he said dangerously, holding a stake in front of Elena. "Or I'll do it for you."

Elena looked at it and then back up to Alaric. "And I'll make it hurt."

Alaric pulled Elena out of the desk roughly. Caroline could see it was hurting her and wished that she was stronger. She was so angry and upset and god she was in pain. She hated torture but she hated it more when her friends were in pain.

She watched as Alaric forced the stake into Elena's hand, forcing her to do as he commanded. Caroline's eyes widened but wouldn't hold it against Elena if she killed her. She could see that Elena was having an inner turmoil and it was just a pity that Alaric had put the vervain cloth back around her mouth.

Elena hesitated for a moment and then spun around to stake Alaric, however, he caught her arm with ease. And she soon learned that trying to kill Alaric only sought to anger him.

"I thought I taught you better than that," he snarled angrily with narrowed eyes, clenching her arm tightly.

"You _did_," snapped Elena as she picked up the glass of vervain, smashing it on Alaric's face. That did the trick.

Elena had screamed for Caroline to leave and get help after pulling out the pencils holding her down and removing the vervain cloth around her mouth. But she hesitated.

Her whole life, she'd been searching for the doppleganger. At first to spite Niklaus, then to befriend them. She had met Katherine and that gave her happiness, for a while until she found out she was actually a cunning con artist and a liar, but she still liked her. And then, after deciding she would make one last attempt at helping Niklaus, she'd met Elena. And she could see Tatia so much it hurt.

Could she really just leave Elena to possibly be killed by Alaric for being a vampire sympathiser? Elena glared at Caroline and she took off down the hall, leaving Elena in the class room with Alaric.

Of course he wouldn't kill her. She was human. And she was important to him, not only personally but it was her body that helped with the spell so obviously she was the key to something in order for him to be an Original but also more powerful than an Original.

Suddenly she stopped at the end of the hall and turned. No one was coming. Suddenly somone grabbed her from behind and her eyes widened in fear as she half screamed but a hand was held over her mouth. This was it, she was really going to die.

And in the heat of the moment, she realised, she didn't really want to die. Not yet.

She looked up and she could see his concerned icy blue orbs and his short curly blonde hair. _Niklaus_.

"Shh, its okay, its me," whispered Klaus, holding his arm around her stomach from behind and his hand holding her neck delicately. He chanced a glance down the hall, but Alaric wasn't anywhere in sight.

Their bodies were flush against each other and their faces were very close to touching. If it had been a different situation, she would be blushing right about now at the fact that if she turned her face anymore, they would be kissing.

But it wasn't a different situation; this was life or death.

"Go straight back to the motel, you stay inside, do you understand?" he said, looking down at her with clear concern in his eyes.

Caroline's gaze was looking down the hall in fear, not really hearing his question. Suddenly he pushed her away from him and grabbed her upper arms to force her to look at him.

"Do you understand me?" he said desperately with a slightly louder tone.

He hadn't meant to sound so worried but in that moment when he saw her looking back fearfully in the hallway, he felt relief. Relief that Carolena wasn't dead, that he wouldn't spend eternity in agony, wishing that he'd had the courage to choose Carolena over his constant need for self preservation.

She nodded slightly, not really believing that he was here to save her. It was usually the other way around. Well, technically he hadn't saved her, he just caught her escaping.

But she liked to live in the fantasy that he _was_ here to save her. Not because he was here for his doppleganger and chanced upon her running away, but in reality, that _was _the situation.

"Thank you," she breathed as they shared an intense gaze with each other before Niklaus disappeared down the hall.

She kept staring at the empty hall before her and tuned into her enhanced hearing to realise Alaric just threw Elena into some lockers a few halls over. He was now choking her.

Caroline's eyes widened. Part of her wanted to run for fear of dying but the other part of her kept seeing the moment when Tatia was calling out for her and she just walked away.

And then she was dead the next day.

Caroline closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly knowing that this was probably the most idiotic thing she would ever do. But she couldn't live for eternity knowing that she could have helped prevent her friend's death.

She opened her eyes with a regretful sigh and disappeared.

OOO-OOO

She arrived just in time to see Klaus being thrown across the hallway. Caroline ran at full speed, slamming Alaric to the ground. She raised her fist to punch him in the face but he pushed him off of her and she slid into the lockers behind her, denting them from the force. She screamed in pain as he advanced on her with the stake in his hand.

"You should have run, Caroline," he snarled before he reached down, grabbing her by the neck and lifted her up above his head with her back to the lockers.

She struggled and grasped his hand trying to remove it, but it was no use. Pain filled tears began to run down her cheeks, realising that yes, this could possibly be her last moment in the world and what had she achieved? She hadn't saved Klaus, she hadn't really saved Elena either _or_ kept her safe since she had been captured and hurt so many times, she'd lost count.

How many times could one fail at something as dismally as she had?

Her blue orbs followed Alaric's other hand as he raised it with the stake pointed for her chest, ready to plunge it into her heart. Caroline was so caught up in her last thoughts, she hadn't realised that Klaus had now gotten up, his eyes wide at the scene in front of him.

She thought she heard someone scream something before she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She cried out in pain as she hit the hard floor and looked up to see Klaus with his fingers in Alaric's chest.

Caroline frowned, wondering what was going on. Were they trying to dessicate him? It seemed that way. She slowly got to her feet when all of a sudden, Alaric bent Klaus' hand backwards, throwing him to the ground with ease.

And then Alaric was above him with the stake in his hand. Klaus had effectively managed to grab the hand, holding the offensive weapon away from him but was losing. She was about to tackle Alaric again when Elena arrived.

She revealed that her life was tied to Alaric's and he was trying to deny it.

"Don't!" screamed Caroline, moving forward to stop Elena as began to cut her neck with the knife she was holding.

Alaric was screaming for her to stop too. Klaus used that opportunity to grab Elena and disappear.

Alaric didn't even seem to notice her as he disappeared after them.

Caroline was in shock. She had been right about Klaus, he'd only been there for Elena. And she had failed at protecting her since her life was tied with Alaric's.

She kicked herself mentally for trying to save Klaus yet again because this is how he repaid her. By taking Elena forcefully and leaving her and the Salvator's to die.

God, she was stupid. She really was.

Caroline had told herself before that Klaus couldn't be saved but it had just been a defense thing because she was hurt that he was leaving. But now? She could see it for herself.

He didn't care about her. He didn't care about anything but Elena's blood and himself.

As she knelt on one knee to nudge Damon and then Stefan, she couldn't feel anything or hear anything they were saying. She felt nothing right now.

Her heart was broken and if someone reached into her chest to pull it out, she doubt she would have cared.

They walked outside silently, taking in what had just happened; all three of them. She had uniformly told them what had happened in dot point form.

Damon was mad as hell and Stefan was eerily calm but kept stealing glances at Caroline.

She was walking toward her car when finally, Stefan managed to reach into her dazed demeanor.

"We have to dessicate him, Caroline," he said, causing her to stop rummaging for her keys which lay on the pavement below the driver's side door.

She looked up at him with a tragic look on her face. She knew they did but she wouldn't help. And right then and there, she bitterly thought that he deserved it. And he did a million times over.

"I know-"

"Don't stop us," he said and surprisingly, he didn't hold malice or a threat in his voice.

But she couldn't say anything. She merely got into her car silently, glancing once at Stefan whom was staring at her trying to work out if she was going to be a problem or not.

OOO-OOO

She got a text from Tyler. Apparently he had been helping Klaus move his things out of the house and had just spotted Elena getting drained of her blood. She had just reached her motel so quickly grabbed her keys and headed straight for the Mikaelson mansion.

She raced inside as stealthily as possible, using the same door as before when she had wanted to eavesdrop on the dinner with the Salvator's.

Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Elena was tied to the chair, looking pale and light headed and Tyler was removing her bonds.

"What are you doing?" whispered Elena weakly.

"Shh," said Tyler softly.

Suddenly Caroline was on her other side, helping Tyler to undo the ropes holding Elena's wrists to the chair.

Elena's eyes widened once they removed the ropes and both Tyler and Caroline turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway behind them. They both stood up slowly to face him.

"So much for that sire bond," said Klaus with resentment. He walked forward eying Tyler and then his gaze fell on Caroline. She didn't miss the look of betrayal in his icy blue orbs and he clenched his jaw in anger.

"I'm not you're little _bitch_ anymore," exclaimed Tyler.

Caroline frowned and looked over at him in confusion. Well, he had disappeared for a while and she had been preoccupied with the ball and Klaus and all the dillemma's with his mother to notice. So he _had_ done it. He had removed the sire bond which was a feat she never could have imagined would be possible. And she felt..._proud_.

Klaus smiled, clearly not buying it and continued to walk forward to intimidate them.

"How did you break the sire bond?" he asked menacingly, totally ignoring Caroline's presence.

He hadn't even started on her yet, but he was going to get there. And he would tell her just how much of a betrayal it was that she was here.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love," said Tyler, side glancing at Caroline.

Her eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about her, could he?

Klaus' demeanor changed for a moment and Caroline could see a bitterness underneath it and perhaps slight jealousy, she couldn't really tell.

Perhaps he resented Tyler because he thought he would never be able to feel such a thing. Love.

"That's impossible," he said in disbelief.

"Is it?" countered Tyler with a raised eyebrow as he moved forward to mock Klaus. "Or maybe _real_ love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

Tyler stopped less than half a metre away from where Klaus stood.

"You know, you should be thanking me," snarled Klaus, not really believing that Tyler had achieved what he claimed. "I gave you a gift. I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me!" yelled Tyler. "You just didn't want to be alone!"

"Tyler," began Caroline, deciding to butt in as she walked forward.

Their eyes turned to her. "Just take Elena and go," she said, her eyes focusing on Klaus.

Tyler nodded and went to pick up Elena. Klaus went to intercept him but Caroline was in front of him with a hardened look on her face.

"So you would betray me?!" he exclaimed angrily, glaring down at her, waiting for her to deny it.

"You left me to die, Niklaus! And if you call betrayal, trying to save a friend whom you _know_ I would give my life for, then yes," she said, standing her ground.

Klaus looked away for a moment before growling, shoving her to the side forcefully and pushing Tyler into the wall behind them. Elena fell to the ground unceremoniously, hitting her head and fell unconscious.

Caroline gasped from where she had landed on the floor and was at Elena's side immediately. She sat on the step beside Elena's body and pulled Elena onto her lap. She shook her slightly, trying to get her to wake up.

In the mean time, Tyler was about to die with Klaus holding out his hand ready to plunge it into his chest but he managed to grab it and twist it sharply. Klaus growled out in pain when suddenly, Stefan appeared and plunged his fingers into Klaus' chest. Tyler was holding one half of his body and then Damon appeared and held his other side.

Caroline looked up and her eyes widened. She lowered Elena softly back to the ground as she observed what they were doing. Klaus was struggling in their grip and his eyes fell on Carolena. He was frightened; afraid to die. His eyes pleaded with her to do something.

And she didn't want him to die either. She had told herself earlier that if Stefan and Damon attempted to dessicate him that she wouldn't stop them. But here they were, doing it in front of her and Caroline realised that she rarely kept to her own promises. It was pathetic and foolish for her to always choose the same thing, but it was an obvious choice to her.

No matter what he did to her, no matter what he said...she would always choose _him._

"No!" she exclaimed as she rushed forward but was elbowed in the neck by Stefan.

She fell backwards, spluttering and gasping for air as she slid a metre or so along the floor behind them. Damon was staring down at her angrily and so was Tyler but her eyes weren't on them, they were on Niklaus.

"Niklaus," she said quietly from her sitting position on the ground. Heartbroken tears fell down her face at the prospect of him never roaming this earth again. He would never again be able to try to kill her, he would never smile, never be charming, never say cruel things to her that he didn't mean...never never _never_.

He was going blue now, his veins becoming visible and he looked around him, first at Stefan with a silent plead in his eyes, then at Damon and even over at Tyler. This was it, he was about to die. And finally his gaze went to Caroline, over Stefan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, her eyes wide as the deed was done. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

His heart had almost stopped and a tear fell down his face. He took one last breath before he was fully dessicated.

She told herself that there was nothing she could have done. She was more powerful than the Salvator's and Tyler but three against one? No, she wouldn't have succeeded anyway.

She kept staring at Klaus whom had been looking at her last with regret clear in his eyes. Why couldn't he have listened? Why wouldn't he just let Elena be?

They laid Klaus' body on the ground softly. Damon walked over to Elena, asking if she was okay as she came back to consciousness. Tyler looked over at Caroline and so did Stefan. He had been prepared to yell at her for attempting to save him but when he saw her, he realised there had been a reason she had always tried to save him.

She was devastated, crying, shaking, sobbing.

"You loved him," he said in disbelief, staring down at her incredulously.

Caroline looked up at him angrily but her tears hadn't yet stopped. She got to her feet slowly, glancing guiltily at Tyler and then back at Stefan.

Damon had already left with Elena and for that she was thankful.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I could've handled him! I would have sacrificed my life for Elena so Tyler could get her out of here but you couldn't allow that, could you?!" she screamed, rushing forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down toward her. "But nobody ever trusts me. No one cares. I could have saved him..."

"No, you couldn't," said Stefan with his eyes wide at her foolish belief that things could have turned out how she was describing them. "Why do you keep on loving him after everything he's done? Not only to Elena, but to you too! You just pretty much accepted that he would have killed you and yet you still wanted to save him!"

Caroline growled and pushed him with full force. He hit the wall, where Klaus had Tyler moments ago and Caroline appeared in front of him with her hand around his neck. She squeezed, shoving Tyler away as he attempted to help him.

"You couldn't _possibly_ understand-"

"We had to," he managed to get out, grabbing her arm to try and move it. But she was stronger. Nine hundred years stronger _and_ she was hurting on the inside. He had just helped to kill the man she loved and she was in emotional pain.

Suddenly she removed her hand and backed away slightly, realising what she was doing out of anger and felt ashamed. Stefan kept staring at her as he rubbed his throat. She had loved him for a thousand years so he sort of could see and imagine the heartbreak she must be feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "He forced us to do this, Caroline. He was killing Elena and would do so much more if we let him."

Caroline looked away and wiped away her tears.

"I know," she said finally, looking back at Stefan and managed a tight lipped half smile. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't. But it didn't make it hurt less. "I know."

OOO-OOO

Elena was in the hospital. It seemed the knock on her head was worse than first anticipated. Stefan had texted her the news but she was talking to Rebekah, currently, about what had happened and so didn't go to see her just yet.

"How can they do this?!" screamed Rebekah as she went through the motions of registering everything Caroline had just told her.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm sorry. I tried to help but it was three against one and by the time I got back up, he was dessicated," said Caroline, holding down the feeling of guilt that she'd had since it had happened, which was an hour or so ago.

Rebekah looked over at her. "I know. I know that you wouldn't want this, I'm not blaming you. Elijah is on his way, in fact, he should be giving Elena a visit right now, that dirty skank!" shilled Rebekah as she paced the room in front of Caroline.

They were back at the Mikaelson mansion now. She cursed herself for not being there at the time but there was no use dwelling on things that were now history.

"We have to find where they're keeping him," said Caroline with a determined look on her face.

Rebekah nodded. "Elijah should be making a deal with them. We take away that stake of Alaric's and then all of us will leave to different locations around the world. As long as they give up Nik to us," she said with tears in her eyes. "We should just kill that doppleganger bitch!"

Caroline sighed. "No Bekah. She doesn't deserve to die...she's a good person-"

"Oh, please Lena! You're just soft on her because she reminds you of that Tatia scrumpet!" exclaimed Rebekah angrily.

Caroline gasped at her words, her eyes wide at the cold hard truth which callously came out of Rebekah's mouth.

"Maybe so, but Elena has become a good friend. Who are we to decide who lives or dies?" asked Caroline. "I know you are upset, so am I. But Niklaus can be awoken, Elijah said so. It will be fine."

Rebekah sighed and nodded after being reminded that not all was lost. Niklaus was still alive, sort of.

"Fine," said Rebekah, satisfied for now. "I hope this plan works."

Caroline nodded. "So do I."

Rebekah stopped pacing and stared at Caroline. "I'm sorry I left you at the school," she bit out. She hated apologising and could count the amount of times she'd apologised to anyone on her hand, over her long life.

So it was a big deal to Caroline. She smiled. "Its fine. I'm alive, that's all that matters."

Caroline began to walk toward the foyer to leave. "Caroline. He would have gone to save you, even if it were just you being held there," said Rebekah reassuringly.

Caroline turned to look at her and shook her head. "There's no need to lie, Bekah."

Rebekah watched Caroline leave the room with pity in her blue orbs. "I'm sorry he couldn't care."

Caroline reached the foyer and grasped the handle after hearing her words using her enhanced vampire ability. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it kids. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review :) Well, we're almost there! Don't worry, the next episode will mark the end of season 3 and we'll be onto season 4 yay! But unfortunately, the angst will continue, sorry. Anyway, thanks again._

_Bullet2tm_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews and +alerts! It means a lot and especially to those who take the time to tell me everything they liked! I love it! Anyways, here is the next installment and like I said, we're coming onto the fourth season in this woot! There is a method to my madness (trying to follow the storyline to the tee somewhat) and there is a reason she is so in love with him too. There'll be some more flashbacks in this episode/chapter haha. Thanks again and enjoy._

_Note: Rebekah and Caroline get there earlier than she does in the show. I know, I don't like going totally off what happens in the show but anyway, unfortunately it can't be helped :S_

_Note 2: To the anon who reviewed and didn't like this story. Well, that's your opinion but thanks for the review anyway. It might be a bit boring, but I'm writing it anyway, so sucked in. :P_

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

Falling apart. That is how she described the situation right now. Firstly, she was sort of in hiding because she and Tyler were on the Council's radar because of Alaric and secondly, because Klaus had been dessicated. Not to mention Alaric was still about causing mayhem.

But the first priority was to find Klaus' location. Second priority was to gain Bonnie's favour so they could get her to reverse the spell.

Caroline recieved a call from Rebekah saying that she was to meet Damon at a storage unit place outside of Mystic Falls, so she was going to make sure to go with her.

"Damon," called Rebekah as they walked down the hall. "Damon where are you?"

But he didn't respond. Rebekah gave Caroline an alarmed look.

"This is getting old, Damon," yelled Caroline with a dreary tone. She then turned to look at Rebekah as they reached the end of the hallway. "You go that way?"

Rebekah nodded. "I'm going to snap his neck, I swear to god," sighed Rebekah as she went right and Caroline went left.

In the mean time, Caroline had found the coffin...and Bonnie. What the hell was she doing here?

"What-"

"Before you start, I'm here for one purpose. And its not for you or the Originals. Its for me...for my mother," snapped Bonnie rudely.

Caroline sighed and nodded with an apology on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I never wanted things to turn out this way," said Caroline with regret in her eyes.

Bonnie looked away from Caroline as she walked to look inside the coffin to see Klaus with his arms crossed over his chest with chains strapped around his body. He was blue; lifeless. She wasn't used to seeing him this way. The all powerful Original Hybrid Niklaus, reduced to the weakened man lying before her.

"I-I have to get something off my chest," said Caroline quietly, forgetting that Bonnie was even there.

Her blue eyes found their way to his face and she reached her hand inside the coffin and cupped one of his cheeks. Suddenly his eyes opened and she pulled back in fright.

"Its okay. He's still dessicated," reassured Bonnie from behind her.

Caroline nodded and continued. It was time to finally tell him what she had wanted to have the courage to say for a long time. And now he was lying there she supposed now would have to do.

"Do you remember how we used to play tricks on the Holy Man?" she asked, knowing he couldn't answer.

But his eyes sort of looked at her. It was disturbing, but she continued on, choosing to cast her eyes away from him. She gripped the side of the coffin tightly, bowing her head as if it were the hardest thing she would ever have to say, and it was. She anxiously looked up to the ceiling as she thought about her words before speaking.

"We played a real good one. It was three weeks before the new moon. You told me to put rocks in his pillow and ale in his washing bowl. And of course, I did as you asked. We were standing outside, waiting for him to hollar at us, knowing that we were the culprits. But Michael had spotted us and you saw him storming over. You told me to run and that you would deal with him. I think we were in our early teens at that point, but when I saw how worried you looked it made me realise how worried _I_ was...for you. A few years later, Tatia came on the scene and it was then that I realised," explained Caroline, her breath shakey and it began to crack slightly.

Caroline finally had the courage to look into his eyes.

"I...I love you, Niklaus," she breathed as her eyes began to fill up with unshed tears.

His eyes were open and looking at her. It was freaky but at the same time, she was glad that he was aware of what she was saying. He had to be. And even if he didn't remember, she still felt a whole lot better knowing that she had got it off her chest.

"I have loved you for a thousand years. God its good to finally be able to admit it to you," laughed Caroline as the unshed tears finally fell. "You never even thought that you could be loved and everytime you said it, I died. Every day I died, waiting for you. Waiting for you to realise, but you never did. I tried to save you, so many times. I tried so _hard_ to try and make you see that there could be a way to feel wanted; to feel loved. Of course, its too late for...well, you and me. But there could be someone out there who is _made_ for you Niklaus. You just have to open your heart. Forget your hybrids; forget your need to demonstrate your dominance because where does it lead you in the end?"

Bonnie's eyes were wide at the revelation she had just witnessed. And for now, she could sort of see why Caroline had betrayed them. Because love did that to a person. They did silly things; made stupid decisions.

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from breaking down in sobs. It was all too hard because he had crept into her heart so long ago and now he would never leave.

"And so here we are. I tried to stop them, to make the Salvator's realise that I could be trusted so that they wouldn't go after you but everytime, you gave them more reason to do it. I'm at my wits end, Niklaus. You tried to take Elena away, you tried to take Rebekah away. I've loved a man who takes everything I hold dear away without a care. I've spent a thousand years, watching your humanity leave you bit by bit. Michael tortured me and still I loved you and didn't give you up. I've saved you god knows how many times but you keep hurting me and everyone around you. I came to Mystic Falls with the sole purpose to save Elena from you because I wanted to make one last effort to show you that you could live your life happily without killing people, without threatening people and trying to achieve horrible goals, like breaking your curse," said Caroline before she looked away for a moment, deep in thought.

"But not anymore. You made me fail. You've finally shown me that I can't. I'm going to try to forget about you, I'm going to move on. Elena is my friend and the people here have been more than kind to me. My top priority now, is Elena's protection. So when you wake, just know...I tried...for _you_."

Caroline bent down and placed a soft and short kiss on his lips and then pulled away, looking over at Bonnie, signalling that she was finished.

"I pity you, Caroline," said Bonnie quietly, her eyes soft with sorrow for the girl standing in front of her. "You're right to forget about him, Caroline. I understand now why you betrayed us, not that I'm forgiving you. I'm just saying I sort of get why you did it."

The blonde nodded, her eyes glazed over with a sadness that would never leave her.

"Are you going to reverse it?" asked Caroline with a broken voice.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I have a feeling Alaric is going to come here. So I'm going to switch his consciousness with someone else," said Bonnie as she looked upon Klaus.

His eyes were now closed, but he'd heard every word.

Caroline's eyes widened as she suddenly heard a commotion down one of the hallways. It was Alaric pulling up shutters.

"Do it, quickly. He's here," whispered Caroline hurriedly.

Fear began to grip her but as she watched Bonnie whom nodded at her and then began her spell, she decided she would protect her with her life.

She didn't tell Caroline whom she was going to use for the body switch.

Meanwhile, the blonde Original was walking down another hallway when she was suddenly pulled over to the side. She was about to scream but Damon put a hand over her mouth to silence her. She didn't need to be told to know what was going on. Alaric knew where Klaus was being kept and was here somewhere.

A minute or so later, Bonnie had finished the spell. Suddenly Damon and Rebekah appeared quietly, telling them to wheel the coffin out. Well, Damon glared at Caroline pointing to the coffin and then pointing outside.

They wheeled it out as quickly and as quietly as possible. She told Bonnie to get out of here quickly and she went for the exit, whilst Damon, Rebekah and herself went with the coffin down the hall and as they reached where the car was that transported the coffin, Alaric suddenly appeared in front of them. Rebekah was pulled roughly away and slammed against the car; falling to the ground unceremoniously. Damon and Caroline went straight into action. Damon rushed toward Alaric but was kicked to the ground easily. Caroline slid underneath Alaric's arm as he went to punch her and elbowed him in the face, but he recovered quickly and threw her into the side of the coffin.

She cried out in pain, noticing that her jaw broke from the force. Caroline managed to recover a bit and lifted her head a bit to see Rebekah screaming and Damon was holding her back. She looked up at Alaric who had opened the coffin lid and stabbed Klaus in the chest with the white oak stake.

"No!" she screamed as tears free fell down her cheeks. She didn't even notice her jaw healing or the fact she had automatically attacked without thinking.

Rebekah continued to scream as if she were in agony. It was her family; she had lost Niklaus, and so had she. They all had.

She didn't know what was happening until Alaric threw her to the ground again as she hit her head on the cement floor. She had tried to get to Klaus, it seemed, and she had been screaming his name but it was too late.

What if Bonnie's spell hadn't worked? What if that really _was_ Niklaus? It looked too real to be otherwise.

And then Alaric slammed the lid shut. "Next," he glared at Rebekah and then Caroline sprung up up to her feet.

Damon yelled for Rebekah to run. Caroline ran over, grabbed Rebekah by the arm and ran off with her. She prayed to god, if he was out there, that Damon lived through this mess. But it was unlikely, so she said good bye to him in her mind. She was already crying but not only for Niklaus, now, but also for Damon.

OOO-OOO

They had been running for about half an hour now, when they decided to stop about halfway back to Mystic Falls. They were in a forest hiding behind some large bushes.

Rebekah, once she had caught her breath, began to sob uncontrollably, falling to the ground. Caroline sunk to the ground next to her and pulled her head to her breast, stroking her hair softly.

"Shh," cooed Caroline but her eyes scanned the woods for signs of Alaric. She felt her blouse soak up Rebekah's tears but she held hope that Niklaus was still alive; somewhere.

"He-He's gone," said Rebekah after her sobs finally died down and then moved her head away from Caroline's chest for a moment. She looked up into Caroline's blue orbs as her expression changed from despair to immense rage.

And that was never good.

"Bekah...don't," said Caroline as quietly as possible, feeling Rebekah pull away from her. Rebekah got to her feet and Caroline followed suit.

"I'm sorry, Lena, I promised, didn't I?" said Rebekah quietly, looking to the ground with a solemn expression.

Caroline's eyes widened in horror as she took a step backward having the distinct feeling of dejavu before feeling her neck snap and then she fell into darkness.

_It had been two centuries, but here Carolena was, alive, young and well. She was a vision, if he were honest. Her hair was longer and was loosely plaited at the back with a few loose curls hanging either side her face. She wore a light blue long sleeved tunic which hugged her mid-section tightly, displaying her slender figure. Her eyes were the bluest of blue, her face delicate with pronounced cheek bones which he hadn't really noticed before. _

_She stood there, on his door step in the sun with a tight smile upon her face. He looked down at her hand to see a slender ring with a red stone in it. A daylight ring. So she was resourceful too. _

_Suddenly he felt Rebekah's presence and then there was an incessant squeal and he was shoved out of the way; forced to watch on as Rebekah wrapped her arms around Carolena as if she were dying. _

_Niklaus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. _

_"Carolena, what a surprise," he said sardonically. _

_And then he felt another presence behind him. Eljiah. _

_"Carolena!" said Elijah in utter shock. _

_Rebekah stepped back from her with a happy smile and suddenly she found herself staring at the three siblings with awkwardness and they stared back. _

_"I am alive, not that any of you cared to know," she said in a huff, turning her head to the side to show her annoyance. _

_Elijah's eyes averted to the side in guilt and so did Rebekah's. Niklaus however didn't seem to care. _

_"M-may I come in? Or..." began Carolena when suddenly Rebekah gasped at her appalling manners. _

_"Oh gosh! Yes, please come in!" exclaimed Rebekah as she reached forward, grabbing Carolena's arm and ushering her inside. _

_Carolena looked around her oddly as if observing every inch of the quaint house. They found themselves in a courtyard where Rebekah often sat to read or knit. She often found that she had to busy herself since her brother's were off doing 'other things'. But occasionally she would help them too. At night, they would all go hunting together but sometimes, Niklaus would go alone and then come back bloody with the stench of alcohol surrounding him._

_Rebekah gestured for her to sit on a chair, next to a stone bench. Carolena did so quietly and once she sat in the chair provided, she looked up to see Rebekah and Elijah had taken seats on the stone bench but Niklaus was intent on standing in the doorway to stare at her. _

_"Why are you here?" demanded Klaus. _

_Caroline cast her eyes up at him, noticing his appearance for the first time since her arrival. He was wearing a royal blue jacket type thing with white pants and brown knee high boots. His hair was shorter which now sat just below his shoulders. But his face was exactly the same. _

_"I just...wanted to see you all," she smiled, her eyes moving from Niklaus and landed on Elijah and then Rebekah. _

_Elijah smiled with a nod. Rebekah felt happy to know that Carolena was still alive. However, they all were very curious as to how she survived. _

_"Where is Kol?" asked Carolena, noticing someone missing. Finn was too, but she hadn't got on with him as well as Kol. _

_Niklaus clenched his fists tightly by his side as he strode toward where she was sitting. _

_"Who bloody cares! How are you alive? Tell me!" he demanded angrily as he stopped right in front of her. _

_Carolena snarled and stood up to face him; their faces with only an inch of space between them. "Truth be told, I came here to see. To see if you were truly the man capable of massacring an entire room full of people," she spat. Her blue eyes shone with determination. _

_However, the reactions of the other two siblings varied. Rebekah gasped in horror and Elijah sighed. _

_"Is that true Nik?!" exclaimed Rebekah in genuine surprise. _

_"It is," said Klaus challengingly, glaring down at Carolena. "What of it?"_

_Carolena shook her head. "Why?" _

_"Because I felt like it. Because my doppleganger wasn't there like promised. And so now I must keep searching," said Niklaus with an irritated sigh. "But I think you have some story telling to do, love."_

_The blonde girl, whom he thought had perished along with his humanity, seemed perturbed by his demand to know how she survived. _

_She stepped back, sitting back in her chair. _

_"Please Lena. I want to know...we all do," said Rebekah, her eyes pleading with Carolena to answer. _

_Carolena looked over to the girl and gave her a small smile. "Elijah gave me his blood. Kol he...he snapped my neck."_

_Rebekah inhaled deeply. "Why? Why did he do that?" she asked with incredulity. She turned her head toward Elijah whom was looking to the ground intently. _

_After all, he hadn't turned anyone before. It had been his blood in her system._

_"It was the chase, I suppose," said Carolena, her gaze falling on Elijah now. He looked up and met her in a staring contest. _

_"So, I am the reason you are here," he said slowly, taking everything in that he told her. _

_Carolena nodded. _

_Niklaus' eyes hadn't left Carolena. He was trying to work out her sudden presence. If she had been turned that day, why hadn't she sought them out earlier? Why was she interested in the devastation he was causing? _

_They were vampires. It was their nature to cause havoc and death. He had done nothing wrong. _

_"Why didn't you come to us before?" piped up Klaus, still skeptical. _

_Carolena snapped her gaze up at him. "Why do you care? You've done quite well without me, no?" _

_Niklaus glared at her. "I thought you were dead, Carolena! Did you know that our father is after our heads?" he exclaimed angrily. _

_She pursed her lips. "Yes. I did actually. Firstly, I came to warn you he is near you. Secondly, I came to also warn you that killing a whole room full of humans is a great way to _attract_ Michael. And aside from it being a good indicator of your location, it is also very _wrong_!" _

_Niklaus scoffed. "Hah! We are vampires, sweetheart. Its what we do!"_

_"Well, its not the best way to find your 'doppleganger' as you so put it," countered Carolena. _

_Niklaus went to open his mouth to retort once again, but Elijah held up his hand to silence him. "She has a point, Niklaus. It was foolish. You let your anger get the better of you, brother," said Elijah beratingly before his eyes began to focus on Carolena. "We thank you for the warning. If we'd known you were alive, we would have taken you with us."_

_Carolena raised an eyebrow. "There are no need for lies, Elijah. It is fine. I understand you were all running. I woke up to find our village burnt to the ground, even the werewolf village was empty and in shambles. It was lucky I happened upon Ayanna in a village further to the north for I would probably be burnt alive by now or living in the shadows in the day," explained Carolena. _

_In truth, she was here because she missed them. She didn't have any friends anymore, they were all she had. Sure, she had met people before but she soon had to leave for she wasn't aging. It was getting very tiresome._

_Rebekah looked at Carolena. Did she resent them for leaving without her? Her brother's may not care, but she did. She finally had someone who _knew_ her back in her old life and she wanted Carolena to stay. _

_"Let us go celebrate your return tonight, Carolena. Let us go to the tavern. It is a place where people drink ale and dance in an establishment," smiled Rebekah as she got up from her position on the stone bench and grabbed Carolena by the arm, pulling her back into the house. _

_Niklaus watched them leave and he snapped his eyes toward Elijah. _

_"I don't want to hear it, brother," said Niklaus in a snarky manner, holding up his hand in front of him. _

_Elijah raised an eyebrow. "It is a pleasant surprise to see her, don't you agree? I remember how you were inseperable, up until a week or so before our transition," said Elijah with nostalgia in his voice. He looked up as he recalled all the times Niklaus and Carolena would get into trouble from the Holy Man or how Finn would chase Niklaus around for hours after finding women's clothes where his shirts should be, before Carolena would come up behind him and throw cold water from the river on his back._

_"No. I don't," said Niklaus coldly before following the girls inside. _

_But he couldn't help but feel slightly thankful that she had survived. _

_OOO-OOO_

_Carolena watched as Rebekah toddled off with a young man who caught her fancy. She looked to her side as Elijah seemed pre-occupied with a pretty young woman but she was clearly a whore. Her fake smile gave her away and she wondered how long it would take for him to notice. _

_"Tell me why you're really here, Carolena," said Niklaus from beside her. _

_She sat at the square table with a glass in her hand and brought it to her mouth daintily. Finally she looked over at him, noticing his intense gaze. _

_"Did you ever just think that I may have missed you, Niklaus?" she asked with hope. _

_Niklaus was taken aback by her response. "No. If you did, you would have come back to me sooner."_

_"Let us just enjoy the night and I will tell you everything in the morning," she said with a small smile. _

_He glared at her but slowly, gave into her doe eyed expression. Her blue eyes shone under the candlelight on the table and he cracked a small smile as he offered to get her another drink. _

_OOO-OOO_

_They had danced, they had drank and now they were heading back home. Rebekah had been saved by Carolena before the ghastly man she'd left with could take her virtue, not that she knew that it had already left her long ago. Elijah soon found out that he had been talking to a whore and so left an hour before them. _

_"That was agreeable," said Rebekah with a smile. "Apart from Carolena forcing me away from that nice fellow!" _

_She glared at Carolena whom shook her head. "Really? He was out for one purpose, Bekah."_

_"Oh? Like you haven't done it before!" she exclaimed in annoyance. _

_And so they were back to their usual bickering, like they used to do when they were younger. They were over two hundred years old now and nothing had changed. _

_"No! I haven't! No one has paid enough attention to me for _that_ to happen," said Carolena darkly. _

_Niklaus remained silent, deciding not to interrupt them arguing. It had helped him in the past to do so, so he would continue to remain out of it now too._

_Rebekah laughed. "Well, that is only because Nik would scare them away," argued Rebekah but as she thought of those times, back in their village two centuries ago, her expression was only filled with sadness. _

_Carolena frowned. "What?" _

_"I did not. If they were weak enough to walk away like cowards, then it is their fault, not mine!" defended Niklaus from ahead of them. He turned and looked at Carolena with an intensity she had missed. _

_He turned the corner, leaving the women to walk the street on their own. _

_"He did you know. He kept telling us he was glad you were gone," said Rebekah sadly, stopping to grab Carolena's arm to make her stop and turn to look at her. Rebekah studied Carolena's face which she could tell was reflecting hurt. _

_"But I knew better. He draws you sometimes. I know it is you because I've seen no other, like you. And neither has he," explained Rebekah. _

_Carolena shook her head. "Its okay, Bekah. I'm here because I'm worried about him. Those people he killed...it was out of anger. I know that we do what we must to survive or sometimes, things happen that we cannot control, but that is madness! Can you not see?" exclaimed Carolena, trying to make Rebekah see. _

_Rebekah frowned in contemplation. "He's after the doppleganger. Like Tatia," whispered Rebekah, averting her eyes away from Carolena. _

_Carolena frowned. "W-what do you mean like Tatia?" she asked in confusion. _

_"T-tatia. She is the Original doppleganger but she had a child. You know that. Her child may not be a doppleganger but somewhere along the line, there will be another. Nik needs her," said Rebekah sadly._

_And then she explained how Niklaus was not Michael's true son and that he was part werewolf. So that was why things got quite intense between the Mikaelson family, even before their transition. _

_OOO-OOO_

_She had stayed at their residence for a while, but eventually, she worked out that Niklaus had changed. For the worse. He was erratic, moody, selfish. But she believed the man she loved was still in there. _

_But finally, she discovered that he was torturing someone for information about the doppleganger. Underneath their very house. She hadn't had a need to use her enhanced hearing at the house before, because why would she? _

_Elijah had told her because he discovered that Finn had been daggered...by Niklaus. And then Kol arrived back from an 'errand' he had been running for him. _

_"Carolena," he breathed at the doorway. His eyes wide with disbelief. _

_She smiled weakly. "Kol. I'm alive," she said jokingly, as he ran up to her, hugging her. _

_Niklaus chose that very time to show his face in the room as he walked through the doorway. _

_"You're late," snapped Niklaus angrily at seeing Kol's lingering touch upon Carolena. _

_Kol glared at him. "I went all around the country for you! And still she is out of our reach. It seems Ayanna is evading us. She is alive though, using some spell to keep her youngish I suppose," said Kol with a sigh but then his eyes fell on Carolena. _

_"Kol. Go with Elijah, there is a witch that can cast some sort of evading spell on us to keep Michael off our trail," said Niklaus, causing Kol to shake with anger. _

_"Why should I, brother? Carolena is here and I wish to speak with her!" exclaimed Kol, wondering what the hell was wrong with Niklaus today. _

_"I will not ask again-"_

_"Kol, its fine. We can speak at your earliest conveniance," smiled Carolena as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it. _

_Kol's jaw tightened but acquisced, letting go of her hand slowly. But before he left, he just had to say one thing. "I'm sorry. I had only just turned and I...I saw you and I couldn't help myself. I've always liked you but you know that, don't you Lena?" _

_Carolena nodded with a small smile. Of course she had, but Niklaus had always told him that she was off limits, but he tried anyway. _

_Finally Kol left and that left Niklaus and Carolena on their own in the sitting room. "I know what you are doing," said Carolena accusingly. _

_Niklaus looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Is that so, love? And what is that?" _

_"You're going down a dark path, Niklaus-"_

_"That's why you came here, isn't it?" said Klaus angrily as he moved forward, shoving Carolena to the ground furiously. _

_Carolena hit the ground, hard and she cried out in pain. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. What was wrong with him? Why would he just attack her like that?_

_"I suppose it was," she managed to get out. Her shoulder bone was cracked but it was healing. _

_"Are you trying to kill me? Is that it?! Are you trying to ruin my plans to remove my curse?" he yelled as he walked forward, stopping in front of her menacingly. _

_Carolena leaned back on her hands and picked herself up, dusting off her dress. "No. I didn't come here to kill you. But if I have to, I will stop you from removing your curse to make you see that it doesn't matter. You don't need to be the most powerful being on the planet-"_

_"Yes I do! Father is out there trying to kill me, I have to be more powerful! I have to beat him...and even though I care about you, Carolena, I will kill you in an instant if you get in my way," he said coldly, before disappearing before her very eyes. _

_OOO-OOO_

_It was happening. They were leaving for something and she didn't know what. She saw Rebekah outside in the courtyard and so she approached her. _

_"They left without you too?" she asked with a smile. _

_Rebekah turned and Carolena could see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," said the blonde Original. _

_Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion before she felt her neck snap painfully and then she was in darkness._

_OOO-OOO_

_Katerina had been turned into a vampire. Carolena managed to find Niklaus' castle, hoping to quell his desire for revenge before he did something he would regret. _

_She made her way to the entrance, entranced by the expensive furnishings and talented artwork. Finally she found a hallway which had to hold the bedrooms but instead she found Rebekah standing idly in the corridor, with a lovely ball gown on. But her expression did not match the dress. She was sad, lonely and in despair. _

_She was staring at Carolena, as if she expected her. _

_"I was in love once," said Rebekah absently. _

_Carolena nodded. "I know. I wanted to come to you but I was afraid," said Carolena with shame laced within her tone. _

_Rebekah frowned. "Why?" _

_"Because I thought you no longer cared for me. After all, I am simply your past," she explained, bitterly. _

_Rebekah frowned. "Not to me. Elijah and Kol felt the most guilt over that incident, but we never forgot you."_

_"You snapped my neck, Rebekah," said Carolena as she narrowed her eyes. _

_Rebekah nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_Carolena stepped backward, realising what she meant. But it was too late. She vaguely heard Rebekah's soft voice in her ear. _

_"I can't let you die. If you saw him, he would do it. And I can't let you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_OOO-OOO_

_Kol was daggered and she was furious. Niklaus just didn't care anymore! She sat at a dingy pub with a drink in her hand. So far, she had broken a man's wrist, after he touched her inappropriately and knocked another one out. _

_And to be honest, if one more man _dared_ to touch her one more time, she would kill them. Honest to god, she would. _

_"Niklaus explained. Kol was being reckless and was going to give away our location, he had to do it," said Rebekah's voice from behind her. _

_Carolena sighed. "Was he? Do you really believe he deserves that?" _

_"You seem to care an awful lot about Kol. Do you love him?" asked Rebekah directly. _

_She watched as Carolena scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Absolutely not! I-I am upset because Niklaus just does what he pleases and you all just go along with it!" exclaimed Carolena shrilly. "He never listens to me and never has! He's on this war path, like the world is out to get him. And it will take him to a place where he can never recover, don't you see Bekah?" _

_Rebekah frowned and looked away from Carolena. She adjusted herself in her seat, across from Carolena, finding herself very uncomfortable just now. There was something about Carolena's comments that irked her. Not because she was offended, but because there was more than just concern for a friend in it. It was more like..._

_And then it dawned on her. Carolena was always so worried for Niklaus' well being, always trying to stop him from doing stupid things. She always came when she thought he needed it most._

_"I do."_

_"I have to go, before you break my delicate neck," said Carolena suddenly as she went to get up. But before she could so much make a step, Rebekah's hand was on her arm. _

_"I won't do it again. I promise. Please just...just stay for a while?" asked Rebekah pleadingly. Her blue orbs looked up into Carolena's and she could see a sadness she was well versed in. _

_Loneliness came hand in hand with emptiness. And that always led to the sorrow of knowing that they had longevity; eternity._

_Carolena sighed. "I may regret this," she said, causing Rebekah to laugh as she called over the barmaid._

OOO-OOO

To say she wasn't pissed would be telling the truth. She was livid. She raced back toward Mystic Falls to try and make Rebekah see reason.

But it seemed she was too late. She had ran over the bridge, thinking there was nothing wrong. There were no cars no sign of anyone so she kept going.

Unbeknownst to her, Elena and Matt had been run off and his truck was lying at the bottom of the river as she had sped over the top of the bridge toward her motel.

She had made it back to her motel because she didn't have her cell with her since she had rushed out to see Rebekah earlier. When she called Damon, he told her the news.

Elena was dead and so was Alaric. Her mobile fell and smashed to pieces, effectively ending the call with the Salvator. She lowered herself to the bed and began to sob.

She had failed yet again. Fail, fail, _fail_. That's all she seemed to do. Was this gods way of punishing her? She had been _right_ there! And she had been in so much of a panic, she hadn't thought to listen carefully as she'd crossed that evil bridge.

She should have told Rebekah that Bonnie had cast a spell to switch Klaus' body with someone else. She should have done something more to stop Alaric from just staking Klaus like that.

All these things she could have done, but hadn't.

Caroline shook her head as the tears kept coming. And in that moment, she felt the lowest she'd ever been.

"Tatia...please forgive me."

OOO-OOO

Elijah called her motel. She ignored the fact that it angered her that Elijah had her motel room number and raced to the Lockwood dungeon.

"Is he-"

"He's dead," said Elijah with sorrow in his voice.

Caroline looked into his eyes, noticing he had been crying himself, over Niklaus. She had rarely seen Elijah cry, he was always so strong, never showing weakness.

"I need to...I need to see him," said Caroline quietly.

Elijah nodded. "Go."

She raced down into the cells to see Tyler lying on the ground, face up. She ran and stopped, kneeling beside Tyler.

"I'm sorry Tyler," she spoke softly, placing a hand on Tyler's cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you wanted me to. I tried. And I still _will_ try."

Suddenly Tyler's eyes opened and she gasped in fright. Tyler looked up at her and his gaze automatically softened.

"Tyler!" she breathed before bending down to kiss him fervently on the lips, which he reciprocated, albeit hesitantly. "Tyler, I-"

"You need to go," he exclaimed as he began to scream in pain, holding his head tightly with his hands either side his temples.

Caroline's eyes widened as she got to her feet. "No...no I won't leave..." _I can't lose you too._

Suddenly his eyes turned yellow as he flipped himself onto his knees with his palms flat on the ground in front of him. She noticed how his nails were enlongated.

"Get out of here, Caroline!" he screamed. "You deserve better, you deserve the world. And I'm _sorry_."

Silent tears escaped her fearful eyes and she took a hesitant step backward. Suddenly he roared, slamming his hands on the ground as he began to shift, causing her to disappear out of there quickly.

He stopped changing and got to his feet. Shortly after Bonnie came down the stairs.

"I know you're here," she said coldy as he came out from the shadows.

"I must say, you really did that spell brilliantly," said Klaus who was now in Tyler Lockwood's body. He stopped a few metres in front of the stairs the Bennett witch stood upon as they looked at each other. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus," spat Bonnie as she walked down the stairs to face him. "Not you."

"The spirits won't be happy with you," he said, taunting her despite the fact she had just done him a _huge_ favour.

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore," she said evenly with more authority than she had ever spoken to Klaus with before. "I'm done getting pushed around by _all _of you. I did it because I wanted to."

Klaus sized her up before walking away, but Bonnie wanted to say one more thing.

"Both of you died," she said cryptically, causing Klaus to turn with an odd look upon his face, urging her to finish what she was saying. "You and Tyler."

Klaus could see what she was getting at but didn't want to discuss any of that with her. "She's lost the one person she loves the most and the one who loves _her_."

He pursed his lips at the thought of Tyler even having a chance with Carolena. "Don't put her through anymore pain, just leave her alone. She's decided to put you behind her after a thousand years and I don't want you to ruin her. And _don't_ use Tyler to get to her."

Klaus walked forward, narrowing his eyes threateningly. "You act as though you get to tell me what to do, witch. Don't forget who's in charge here," snarled Klaus angrily.

"I am, while you're in Tyler's body," she snapped.

Klaus stared at her, knowing that what she said was true, but, he was still a hybrid. He could get his way if he wanted to. And it just so happened after hearing Carolena's confession, that he was going to pursue her. _And_ he was going to find out if she spoke the truth. He refused to believe it...it was too good to be true. And that was always a sign of a lie.

"Just get me out of this body," he spat before walking further inside the cells.

OOO-OOO

She had wondered the forest for a while. She didn't know it was for hours and the sun was coming up now. Klaus was dead, he had to be. If Tyler was then he was. And she was devastated.

She had told him that she was moving on, that he was a distant memory in her screwed up eternity. She didn't get to say good bye properly.

Finally as mid morning came along, she decided it was time to go back to her motel.

She showered, did her make up and hair, got dressed and just sat on her bed, wondering what the hell she should do.

Caroline had always had a plan and always knew what to do. But now? What did she have? Everything was wrong. She decided to go and see the Salvator's, her only other friends in the world even if they didn't see her that way.

As she drove through town, she noticed the extra activity. More deputies, council members walking through the middle of town. So the council had stepped it up a notch and she had to be more careful now.

OOO-OOO

"Caroline," said Stefan. "Nows not the best time."

"I know...I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect her," she began but Stefan didn't seem all that sad. Sure, he was broody as normal but she would have thought he would go on a ripper rampage or would at least be crying.

"She is _dead_, right?" she said with a frown, connecting some dots and hoping she wasn't right.

Stefan looked to the ground awkwardly. "In a sense, yeah."

Caroline's eyes widened in realisation at what he was implying. "No...no Stefan!" she exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Look, just go home. We're investigating a way to keep her human," he said with a sigh. "Please just trust me on this."

Caroline was livid, but at least Elena was still around. Not alive but not dead, dead. She had kept saying that she wanted Elena to live a full human life with babies, a family...everything. But now she knew she was in transition she couldn't help but be selfish in her want for Elena to be in this world, even as a vampire.

"She better feed by tonight or so help me-"

Stefan nodded as he leaned on the front door. "I know. She will if we can't fix this-"

"Fix this?! There is no _fixing_ this!" she yelled angrily as she moved her hands between himself and her vigorously to show she meant vampirism.

"God, you sound like Damon! Just, let me deal with this, okay? I promise she'll feed by tonight," he said in annoyance. "Just be careful and stay inside."

Caroline nodded before clicking her tongue and turning back toward her car.

OOO-OOO

She got her motel room key out to unlock the door, when she heard something from behind her. She frowned, turning to see a man with a vervain syringe in his hand. She kicked a man to her left, causing him to fall backwards a few metres along the cement ground. She kicked down her door quickly and ran for her phone inside. She pressed quick dial but the other man effectively stuck the syringe into her neck as he dove on top of her. The reciever dangled over the bedside table, unattended before another man hung it up.

She screamed and fought as much as she could but it was no use. She was out for the count.

OOO-OOO

She awoke to realise she was chained to a wall. She was moving, as in, the place she was locked up against was moving. She was in a truck. Finally she realised someone was sitting next to her.

She frowned as she began to get her bearings and then turned to her left.

"Bekah," she breathed in recognition. "Bekah!" she screamed.

OOO-OOO

Bonnie frowned as hit 'end call' on her mobile phone.

She walked down the stairs. "I think Caroline's in trouble. They've taken her," said Bonnie with worry evident on her face.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at her. "And you know this because?"

"She dialled Stefan's number and he heard some commotion before the call hung up suddenly. The council are making their move," she said. "I'll have to go and help, stay here."

Bonnie began to walk toward the stairs but Klaus was suddenly in front of her. "No. You have a job to do as we discussed earlier. You're priority is to keep Elena human and then to return me to my body," he demanded as he pointed to the open casket behind her.

"I'll save Caroline," he said, turning to take his leave.

Bonnie didn't like this plan, but it was the best they had.

OOO-OOO

Caroline watched as Rebekah came back to consciousness. "Bekah," she said, causing the girl next to her to look toward her.

"Caroline...what-"

"The council. Seems we're _all_ on the list," said Caroline darkly. "And don't bother with the ropes, they're vervained."

Rebekah frowned. "What do they think they can do to me?!"

Caroline was about to shrug when suddenly they heard a car ram into the truck. The truck tipped and fell on its side, causing both vampires to get the full brunt of the accident on their backs. They both cried out in pain when suddenly the back door was ripped open. Caroline looked up and thought she was seeing a ghost. Her hair was slightly obstructing her view, but she swore she saw Tyler rip open the van doors and pull off her ropes and chains.

"Tyler?!" she exclaimed and then she smiled with happiness.

"I'm harder to kill than you think," said Tyler, grabbing Caroline's arm to help her out of the crashed vehicle.

Before she left, she looked over at Rebekah.

"No, we have to save Bekah," began Caroline but Tyler gripped her arm tightly with a dark look upon his face. "No time. She killed Elena, Caroline. I'm not saving her."

Before she could say anything else, she was pulled roughly away with a strength that Tyler shouldn't have had. She thought nothing of it for now as she ran off toward the woods. They could get her back later.

Rebekah stared flabberghasted. Firstly, Tyler was supposed to be dead and secondly, they just left her to be captured like this?

Suddenly Tyler poked his head back around through the door, to stare at Rebekah.

"What about me?!" exclaimed Rebekah to which Tyler smirked at her in response.

"Keep 'em busy, little sister."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "I-impossible!"

OOO-OOO

They ran for a while, before Caroline had to stop to catch her breath. She leant her arm on a nearby tree trunk before looking over at Tyler whom was eying her oddly.

"I never thought I'd see you again," said Caroline softly with a smile as she ran up to him, jumping on top of him with her arms around his neck.

She kissed him passionately, which he returned. But there was something odd about the kiss. It was so different. And yet she didn't care. She had to drown herself in someone and Tyler was alive now. She didn't care right now that she was using him to let herself forget everything that had happened.

Suddenly, Tyler pushed her into a nearby tree trunk as they deepened their kisses. But then he stopped, forcing her away from him for a moment.

"How are you alive?" she asked but not really caring for the answer.

"This is going to sound incredible, but I-" but then she silenced him with another passionate kiss.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as they moved to his cheeks, enjoying the moment and forgetting about everything. Her jacket was thrown somewhere random and she quickly pulled Tyler's shirt off to reveal his bare, yet toned chest. He really did have a nice body, she admired as she went in for more kissing.

"Easy love," said Tyler as he pulled her away from him for a moment. "Wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment." As he looked from her and down wards before his eyes again settled upon her.

"Not when I kiss you alive," she said, shaking her head as she took her cardigan off and threw it to the ground. "We're fugitives on the run, well, supposed to be. All signs point to hot happy hybrid vampire sex."

She pushed Tyler forward until they ran into a tree behind Tyler, throwing off her tank top to reveal her bra and Tyler eyed her up and down before letting her kiss him fervently.

And then she realised. She pulled away from him slightly, looking into Tyler's eyes with a frown upon her face.

"Did you just call me love?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

But the change in Tyler's demeanor told her everything. "I donno love, did I?"

Caroline's eyes widened in horror of what she'd just done. She pulled away quickly, poking him in the chest angrily.

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?!" she exclaimed furiously.

"You always were the sharpest tool in the shed, isn't that right Carolena?" he smirked. "That's what always draws me to you."

Caroline backed away, removing her finger from his chest. "Oh my god, you're Niklaus," she exclaimed, her face visibly paled at this piece of information.

She'd just been _kissing_ him. The man she loved! The man she had said to herself she would forget. And he _knew_ that and still said nothing which made her draw the conclusion that he was playing with her feelings; with _her_.

"You...I told you I was going to forget about you and what do you do?!" she snarled, turning away pick up her tank top.

Klaus sighed. "But I wasn't able to respond was I? If I could, I would have told you I wouldn't let you," he said seriously. "And by the way, you're a glorious kisser, Carolena. Who would have imagined?"

Caroline looked away from him. Now she was totally embarrassed. He _had_ heard everything she had said, she had hoped that he hadn't deep down. And he'd taken advantage of the situation and let her practically jump him.

She inwardly died from the awkwardness of it all.

"Well, remember it well then because that's the last you'll get from me!" she spat snarkily as her gaze fell back on Klaus. Her blue orbs were filled with rage but he could see the tinge of red on her cheeks and that made him smile. She turned away and pulled on her tank top so she wasn't half naked in front of him.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything! We could have just had sex right now!" she exclaimed, but sort of to herself since she did almost just _have sex_ with Niklaus. If he hadn't slipped up and said 'love', they probably would be right now.

Klaus raised an eyebrow thinking that it wouldn't have been such a bad idea. It had _been _a while. And when he said a while, he meant...a _while_.

"You had your lips all over me. I was just an innocent victim," he said with fake offense.

"I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you," added Klaus pointedly. Why was she fighting him on this? He did just save her life and didn't she love him? Shouldn't she be welcoming such an encounter with him?

"Oh! So you do one semi-decent thing and you're my hero," she said sarcastically.

Caroline turned to look at him with incredulity. "Are you serious right now Niklaus?! After everything I told you...god!" she yelled in exasperation.

Finally, she decided to get back to the situation at hand. "Put Tyler back," she snapped.

"Gladly," said Klaus with a clipped tone. "Then I might take you up on that offer of _hot hybrid sex_." He walked past her without another word.

Caroline immediately began to blush as she followed him through the forest. He did _not_ just say that. He didn't mean it. He wasn't interested in her, that much he made quite clear since he left her to die and was quite prepared to leave town without saying a word. He was just toying with her, mocking her but it was tearing her up inside.

He had never once expressed an interest in her which is how she knew that he would never be her Niklaus again, not ever. Because the old Niklaus that she knew back in the village a thousand years ago would not _toy_ with her feelings. He would not mock her and make her feel like an idiot for loving him.

"Friends don't _have_ sex, Klaus," she said in an annoyed tone as she stepped over various branches and twigs on the ground. "And we're not even friends anymore, remember?"

She watched as he picked up his shirt and put it back on.

"According to you," he said as he trudged through the forest ahead of her.

Caroline scowled, catching up to him as they picked up the pace.

"Yes, according to me. And once you get to your own body, you'll leave Tyler and I out of what ever wicked schemes you're planning," she said as she concentrated on her footing, her eyes focused on the ground.

Klaus looked over at her as they walked briskly through the forest. His jaw tightened at the mention of her and his hybrid.

"Just what are you doing with him, Caroline?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing her arm as they stopped in the middle of the forest.

He looked down at her with frustration. "I told you, I'm moving on-"

"With _him_?! He's a child compared to me!" yelled Klaus in her face, clearly offended, causing her to flinch slightly.

"No. He's decent. He's a good person and he treats me with respect," she said defiantly as she looked up at Klaus.

He narrowed his eyes. "But _I_ could give you the world," said Klaus quietly, his voice meek and soft. He really did fancy her, couldn't she see that?

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've seen the world, Niklaus. I was lonely for a very long time and now, I've finally found someone who I can share it with," she said softly before shrugging out of his grasp as she began to walk ahead, away from him. However she turned around to say one more thing. "I don't know if you could hear me before, but I'll say it again. It was the last straw Niklaus. You tried to kill Elena and that's not something I'll forget."

Klaus stared intensely at her retreating figure before disappearing and reappearing next to her.

"You can't keep thinking she is Tatia, she is _not_ Tatia Caroline!" yelled Klaus, trying to make her see reason.

Caroline stopped and after realising she had, Klaus stopped and turned to look at her. After all these years, she was still holding onto her friend even though she had long since died. It was a sad sight to see and for the first time, he pitied her.

"What would you know?!" she screamed angrily. "Nothing! You know nothing of friendship-" Caroline took a deep breath as she continued to walk, passing him quickly.

"-not anymore," she said quietly with a sadness he was familiar with.

"I didn't know," said Klaus, barely above a whisper, after a few moments of silence with only the sounds of crunching branches and grass being the only sound throughout the forest. He caught up to Caroline again and walked in step with her.

Caroline didn't respond straight away, was he talking about how she revealed that she had loved him? Or how screwed up she was for holding onto a friend who was no longer in this world?

"As if you would. How could you?" she said softly as they again began to pick up the pace and walk faster. "Lets just forget what I said, it will do us both a favour."

"Ah, sweetheart, how can I forget it?" he said with a smirk as he gave her a side glance. "Its not everyday that someone confesses that they've loved you for a thousand years."

Her eyes widened in embarrassment, but she chose to not say another word. He looked over at her, noticing how she focused her gaze upon the ground awkwardly.

"Not that I believe you," he said finally.

"Of course you wouldn't," she snapped sarcastically. "Well, maybe I would have cared a century ago, but not anymore. Believe what you want."

Caroline was lying through her teeth but she had to move past this. She wouldn't be a part of his games anymore. He had been mocking her this whole time and she'd had enough.

OOO-OOO

They reached the Lockwood property faster than anticipated since Caroline got sick of Klaus taunting her and had run off ahead of him. Of course he caught up with ease but then she would run off again.

She raced down the stairs.

"For a thousand year old vampire, you are so childish!" she snapped, looking over at Bonnie and also Jeremy whom were staring at them with confusion.

Klaus sighed. "You are the one who kept running off like a _child_," he said with a smirk.

He turned to look at Bonnie as the smirk left his lips.

"So much for keeping it quiet, Klaus," snapped Bonnie, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoyed it for a while," he said, smiling knowingly over at Caroline whom huffed and began to pace the room in a rage. "But I'm over it. Put me back."

"Yes please! For the love of god do it because I want Tyler back," snarled Caroline, narrowing her eyes in Klaus' direction.

Klaus ignored the comment for now, knowing full well she was lying.

"I can't. I can't just conjure up the power needed for that," explained Bonnie as her eyes went from Klaus to Caroline consecutively.

Caroline frowned at this. Then how did she do the first switch?

"You did it before, you can do it again," said Klaus dangerously as he advanced on Bonnie, but Jeremy stepped in front of her.

"She said she can't _do_ it, Klaus," said Jeremy protectively as he glared at the Original with anger in his eyes.

"I think she can. In fact, I know she can," said Klaus evenly as his eyes turned yellow.

He held his hand out to show that his nails had enlongated from his partial shift and stabbed himself in the area of his heart. Blood fell from his chest and the pain was unbelievable but he was going to show them not to cross him.

Caroline's eyes widened. "No, don't do this Niklaus!" she screamed.

Bonnie panicked. If she did this, she would have to delve into a magic that she may regret using later but she had to. Otherwise Tyler would die.

"Okay! I'll do it!" screamed Bonnie with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward staring at Klaus with hatred.

Klaus stopped his ministrations, pulling the clawed hand out of his chest. He smirked.

"Good."

A few minutes later, Caroline stood in front of them next to Jeremy. Klaus kneeled on the ground in front of Bonnie whom was standing behind him. His eyes stared over at her and she stared back.

Her eyes were glossy just thinking about him. He would never understand what she felt and didn't care. And it was all the more reason for her initial decision to forget about him. She wouldn't back down from this and so she glared at him, trying to make him see that everything he was doing was making her choice seem more right as time went on.

OOO-OOO

Bonnie had collapsed in hysterical sobbing and Jeremy comforted her. She wanted to go over and tell her thank you but she was so distraught at what she saw; Jeremy was all she needed right now.

Instead she walked back up to the surface with Tyler close behind.

"What the hell happened Caroline?" he asked, noticing her dull demeanor. "D-did I do something? Did I hurt you?!"

Caroline turned to face him. They had stopped just outside the entrance with Tyler standing in front of it. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him something about what had happened.

She shook her head as tears came down her cheeks. "No...not you," she breathed as he embraced her quickly and she accepted it.

"It was Klaus, wasn't it?" seethed Tyler angrily as he rested his cheek against hers.

Caroline's head lay against his upper chest, her messy curls clinging onto his shirt haphazardly as she began to sob, uncontrollably._ He_ always did this to her. He made her weak and stupid and a cry baby.

"It doesn't matter. He's made his bed now. We're not friends anymore, Tyler. And today he just..." she began as she pulled away to look up at Tyler.

"He made fun of me; mocked me. Like I had lied...but I didn't lie. Why would I? He made me feel so incredibly stupid but he didn't care," she rambled as if she were talking to herself.

She ran a hand threw her hair, pulling away from Tyler as she paced the ground in front of him. "He-he has never hurt me as much as he has today," she said finally, looking up at Tyler with a sorrow he could never imagine. And it made him angry that Klaus could invoke something like that upon her and not even care.

Caroline was a thousand years old but in the end, she was still a person; she was still a woman. A woman who could feel and be emotionally hurt. A woman who could smile and make him feel like she could love him when she did. She lit up his world so when she was heart broken, like she was now, he wanted to make it all go away, even though he knew it wasn't him that she wanted to be comforted by.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, Care," he said softly, his eyes penetrating her with sincerity.

She smiled tragically because she knew he wouldn't. But eventually, she would hurt him.

"I know," she said quietly before turning around to head back to town.

He watched them leave as he came up the stairs, clenching his fists together angrily. That idiot hybrid of his was becoming annoying...and sappy. As if what he said was going to make Caroline love him.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, of course he hadn't. To be honest, he didn't even think he _had_ hurt her. Sure he didn't believe her confession and played on her supposed feelings to try and get a rise out of her but it seemed she took it to heart which was _so _unlike her.

And then of course his infant hybrid prayed on her weak moment by swooping in saying things that he could never back up in the future.

Caroline may have seemed to be finished with him but he wasn't finished with her. He would make her see that he was the better bet. If she truly did love him as she claimed then she couldn't really just forget about him, now, could she?

OOO-OOO

Caroline entered the room after hearing Niklaus and Rebekah fighting and crying and yelling. It was a horrible scene and she knew better than to intrude. Caroline had only wished to speak with Rebekah about what she had done but it seemed she was out for the count and Niklaus sounded like he was on the brink of insanity and she didn't know why.

It was all a mess, but it always had been, right? People didn't live for a thousand years and come out unscathed, it was just one of those things that was impossible to do.

They were all defective now, wrong, not right in the head. Broken. Just in different ways.

She walked through the spilled blood and over to where Rebekah lay beside a wall, unconscious. Caroline leaned against it, slowly sliding to the floor, feeling her bottom hit the ground. Her legs spread out in front of her and she reached a hand over to touch Rebekah's face.

She pulled the blonde Original around so that her body laid a bit closer to her with her face near the wall.

"I see why you did it but Niklaus will not. He doesn't care for us anymore Bekah, once you learn that you will be able to find peace," said Caroline, knowing that was a blantant lie because she hadn't found peace yet.

Her blue orbs stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. She was trying to get a grip, to work out what to do from here. Elena was a vampire now, she had to be. That is, if Stefan had succesfully allowed her to feed.

She needed to see Elena but for the moment, she was going to speak to Rebekah and wait for her to come back to consciousness.

Caroline leaned down a bit from her sitting position against the wall and touched the back of Rebekah's neck. She could feel the bones healing so she would wake up soon.

She pulled her legs up, placed her elbows on her knees and leaned her forehead in the middle where her hands linked together. Her blonde curls dangled around her face and over her arms.

"He hurt me too Rebekah. You both did. But I've also realised something that I didn't really suspect before. I keep going on my moral high road, telling Niklaus in not so many words that he is insane because his mind has become twisted over ten centuries. He made me think today that maybe, I am too. For holding onto something...someone who has long since died," said Caroline, her head still facing the ground. "I see her everywhere, in my dreams, when I close my eyes. I see her when I talk to Elena. Its sick I know."

The polished floor was wet now. She would have to mop it up later.

"We're all sick, Carolena," said Rebekah as she groaned and sat up slowly.

Caroline looked up and gave a small smile. "You're awake."

Rebekah nodded, rubbing her neck and then rolling it by moving her head in a big circle to allow it to crack.

"I know he hurt you," said Caroline, noticing Rebekah shift her sitting position so they were both leaning against the wall. Rebekah stretched her legs out in front of her while Caroline still had her knees up in front of her, hugging them to her chest.

But they didn't face each other, they both stared ahead as if remembering the events of the day.

"I'm sorry," said Caroline. "But you hurt me too."

Rebekah frowned and looked over at her, remembering how she had snapped the girl's neck and then killed her friend. But Caroline had also left her in the truck after Niklaus saved her. She had forgotten how much Caroline cared for Tatia and thus Elena and yet she took her away without a thought. Rebekah couldn't fault Caroline for what happened since Klaus had practically dragged her away from the truck anyway but she also didn't regret what she did. She had thought her brother dead and she had always hated the Petrova's; all of them.

She looked away in the shame of her act of revenge.

"He told me to let her go, he didn't have to say it, but I knew he was saying that it was crazy to keep holding onto her," said Caroline. "Everything that happened today has made me realise that perhaps I'm unhinged the most, out of all of us."

Rebekah shook her head. "No Lena, you're not."

"Its okay, you don't have to lie. Everyone lies to me and for what? Maybe I am out of my mind," she said, her voice cracking as she desperately turned to look at Rebekah. "I'm broken, I can't even achieve something I set out to do for centuries. I was holding onto my love for him only to realise everything I've done until now has been wasted."

"Perhaps he is lost Carolena but there is always a way back. Not for me though, I'm done with him. But maybe for you. Someone has to get their happy ending," said Rebekah with determination in her eyes. "I wasn't lying this time. Perhaps you are holding onto Tatia, you practically see her identical descendant everyday it would be hard not to let her go. But don't you see? Everyone is holding onto _something_. I hold onto the hope that I will fall in love, like I once was. Elijah tries to hold onto his family and his honor. Kol holds onto the will to have fun, like he was back in our village. Niklaus holds onto his want to survive, his loneliness...and you."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Not me. But I agree everyone does hold onto something, how could we not? We were human once. Perhaps a long time ago, but we were," explained Caroline with a sigh. "I'm glad you broke those blood bags of his; it's what he deserves right now." Rebekah couldn't help but to notice the bitterness in Caroline's voice.

Caroline slowly got to her feet before glancing once at Rebekah and then walking toward the exit behind them.

Rebekah followed suit quickly, not yet finished speaking with her.

"I hated Tatia. And I hated Katerina. And I hate Elena. I don't feel sorry for doing what I did, but I can't bear the thought that you would hate _me_ because of it. I can't lose you so please, will you...forgive me?" she asked hesitantly, causing Caroline to turn to look at her.

"Elena transitioned or I hope she did. She had vampire blood in her system so she will be okay. Yes, I forgive you but please, don't do it again," said Caroline, reaching the door which lead into the hall. _Because I don't want to lose you either_.

Rebekah let go of a breath she had ben unconsciously holding. "One more thing," began Rebekah her heels clonking against the floorboards as she caught up with Caroline.

She turned to look at the Original with a raised eyebrow, inviting her to finish her words.

"Can I...stay with you for a while?" she asked, hoping that Caroline wouldn't refuse.

Caroline pursed her lips in thought. "Sure, but there's only one bed. Its a double."

Rebekah smiled in relief. "Oh good. Let me get some things."

They left soon after. And Caroline didn't even clean up the mess she had made. She found joy in the fact she had carried blood all around Klaus' floors, which was on the bottom of her stillettos. It was childish but she had _always_ been childish. Another trait she'd carried with her over the years.

OOO-OOO

She had missed all the action but was glad that Elena was okay. Sort of. Pastor Young whom was part of the council had captured Elena, Stefan and Rebekah. Rebekah told Caroline that she witnessed something she would at other times not admit, but she had been touched by what she saw.

Love. Pure love that came from two souls that were meant to be or so Rebekah liked to believe. She was a romantic at heart and so when she saw it within Stefan and Elena, she couldn't help but sort of understand why she didn't hold a candle to Elena in Stefan's eyes.

Elena had fed and almost too late. Damon came to save them along with the human, Matt.

Caroline was shocked by all this news. This is what happened when she was out of town and was starting to think she'd never be able to leave this place in fear of something really big happening and being able to do nothing to prevent it.

Currently she was catching up with Elena, taking it upon herself to be Elena's mentor during her first days and possibly first weeks of being a vampire. She hadn't had this luxury when she was first turned and neither did the Mikaelson's. But they soon learned very quickly.

It was early in the morning. She had spent about an hour last night arguing with Rebekah about the arrangements of _their_ room. Rebekah claimed that her makeup was more important, so therefore she should have the majority of the dresser to herself. Caroline had disagreed immensely. Finally they got some shut eye at about 1am after they finally shook hands on the proviso they got _equal_ room on the dresser for both their makeup and Rebekah was allowed to have the bathroom for an hour at 8 and Caroline could have the bathroom thereafter.

"Stefan made me feed on an animal but I couldn't keep it down," said Elena quietly as Caroline sat in her bedroom.

She decided she would visit Elena early in the morning so here she was.

Caroline thought it odd she couldn't keep the blood down. Yes, it was god awful blood from an animal but every vampire could drink any blood and be sated.

_Sorry Stefan, she'll have to be on a blood bag diet,_ thought Caroline, not wanting Stefan to have another reason to be angry at her.

"I brought you B positive. Its my favourite," said Caroline with a smile, handing her a blood bag.

Elena nodded. "Damon said I should be drinking straight from the vain," she said, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Well, don't take advice from him. He isn't exactly a stellar role model," said Caroline crossly, placing her hands over her chest in annoyance.

Elena looked over at Caroline whom was sitting next to her on the bed as she childishly hugged her big white teddy bear. She placed the blood bag on the bedside table, choosing to wait a while before she tried drinking blood again.

OOO-OOO

Meanwhile, across town, Rebekah was arranging her makeup on Caroline's dresser opposite the bed. Rebekah pursed her lips as she used her arm to move all of Caroline's things to one side, not caring that they fell or rolled off the surface. She never promised Caroline she would be careful with her belongings and her makeup was so last century anyway.

Suddenly she heard someone begin to open the door. She turned with eyes wide but she didn't move. She could handle whomever just decided to break in, she was an Original after all. Rebekah kept on this thought pattern until she saw who it was.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Niklaus?" she spat, placing a hand on her hip. She never called him Niklaus but it seemed he had really done a number on her this time and she was holding a grudge.

Klaus frowned. "I should ask you the same thing, _sister_," he said warningly.

"Do you often let yourself into Carolena's lodgings?" asked Rebekah in annoyance. "No wonder she despises you now."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and walked toward her, stopping in front of the dresser.

"I'm surprised she hasn't thrown your friendship to the side as well with what _you've_ done, Bekah," he said tauntingly with a dangerous smile upon his lips. "She values Elena's friendship over yours or did you not know?"

Rebekah smirked which made Klaus feel like there was something he was missing. Shouldn't she be upset at that prospect?

"You've never really understood her, have you? You're pathetic, Nik. I've never known why she would have fallen in love with you, it just isn't right," she said, trying to get a rise out of him.

It seemed sibling rivalry had a whole new meaning with the Mikaelson's.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at this. "You _knew_," he said in a low tone as his expression changed to that of incredulity.

"Of course I knew, Niklaus. The whole world knew, except for you," laughed Rebekah, enjoying Klaus' dark demeanor at the news that he was the last to know. "Its ironic isn't it? You have always thought no one could never love you when all along, someone did. Of course, we loved you too. Me, Elijah, Finn and Kol but it didn't mean anything to you," Rebekah spat bitterly. "And now look at you. Alone. Carolena will not side with _you_ anymore."

"You don't know anything-" he snarled, about to snap her neck again but what reason did he have? None, but it would make her be quiet.

"Oh, I know quite a lot. I think I know why you're here. I think you've grown fond of Carolena and more than just a friend. And just as you realised you fancied her she told you she was going to forget about you, does that sum it up brother?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she taunted him without remorse.

He clenched his fists in rage. He had come to Caroline's motel to let his annoyance be known about the bloody foot prints which led from the room where he had Elena's blood to the front door. However, deep down, he only wished to speak with her again. After all, his hybrids had already cleaned it up.

But here he found Rebekah. His sister. The person he disowned and said he cared nothing for. And she was _mocking_ him.

"She's not here," said Rebekah, stating the obvious as she went back to arranging her makeup on the dresser with careful precision.

Klaus watched what she was doing and realised the situation. "You're staying with her," he said coolly, his blue orbs watching every movement she made.

"Yes. I refuse to keep staying with you, now be on your way!" she exclaimed shrilly as she began to place her lipsticks in a line.

He stood there in annoyance. Why did Carolena so easily forgive Rebekah? She wouldn't give _him_ the time of day but she would forgive his idiot sister like she hadn't done anything wrong at all!

Rebekah noticed him standing there, just staring into nothing. It was becoming old very fast.

"If you had listened to me and not attempted to leave Mystic Falls in fear, maybe you would have her by now. But you made your choice. You chose yourself, as always. She deserves more than you," said Rebekah, not meaning to sound like she was mocking or taunting him, she was merely stating the truth. "If you even wanted a chance with her, you would have to be willing to change."

Klaus came out of his reverie and glared at his sister. "She does deserve better," he said thoughtfully. "But like you said, I'm selfish, Bekah. I always get what I want and if I have to leave a trail of bodies behind me to get her, I will."

He shook with anger as he thought about Caroline's words earlier. "Oh and tell her she can come over and clean the mess she made."

Rebekah stared at the spot where Klaus had been standing and scoffed audibly. She wasn't going to pass on that message, Caroline wouldn't take that very well. Plus, she knew it was just a ploy for him to see her and Rebekah decided that it was too soon after the events of the previous day for them to speak again.

She just finished getting her make up in line, grouped into categories and colours, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about Klaus' visit. Why had he come here? Was he always able to come and go as he pleased?

OOO-OOO

Caroline got a text from Tyler, asking her to go visit him at home.

"What is it?" asked Elena with a frown upon her face.

Caroline quickly answered and told him she would be over a bit later, before she put her phone away and gave Elena a reassuring smile. "Its nothing. Now, you were going to tell me about Damon and Stefan," she said with concern. "They're fighting?"

Elena shrugged. "I guess. When aren't they?"

"I have to agree with Damon to a point, only because I think that Stefan being on the 'bunny diet' as Damon always so eloquently puts, helped to push Stefan over the edge and become a ripper. Now, some vampires can just _be_ rippers but the vegetarian diet didn't help. You need to be on human blood but it doesn't necessarily have to be from the vein. You can get used to the bags, trust me. But I had to stay drinking from the vein for a long time and I didn't kill anyone," explained Caroline as Elena pondered her words.

_Well after I got used to it, I didn't kill anyone,_ she thought darkly. But Elena didn't need to know those gory details.

She paced the room in front of Caroline. "Its just, what if I go too far? What if I kill someone?" said Elena exasperatingly.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Look, now that you're a vampire, there may be times when you _could_ go too far. That's why I say you should stick to bags but if the need arises and you need to drink from a human, you _need_ to learn how. I've killed more than my fair share in my early days. I can't deny it because its true. Once you learn to hone your enhanced abilities like the ability to listen to a human heart beating, you can stop yourself. You just have to know how," said Caroline with a smile.

"But Stefan can't drink from the vein," said Elena as she began to process what Caroline was explaining to her.

"Exactly. That's because he is a ripper. I mean, he's cute and cuddly now...trust me on that. But underneath the surface, the ripper is always there. I think that's what drew Klaus to Stefan in the first place. And that's why he can never drink from the vein. He can handle blood bags or should be able to, but not the real deal," said Caroline with a nostalgic look on her face.

Remembering when she had sent Lexie to help Stefan after witnessing his horrible acts of violence.

Elena nodded. Suddenly Stefan walked into the room to speak to her.

"Caroline," he said with a small smile.

"Stefan. I heard the animal hunt didn't go to plan," she said, trying to be diplomatic about it but failed miserably.

His gaze hardened a bit. "Yeah but we can try again-"

"I guess you could, but I was suggesting blood bags," said Caroline with a shrug, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on in their study.

Stefan looked at Caroline, about to protest but his phone began to ring.

OOO-OOO

She decided to go to the Lockwood mansion to visit Tyler as promised after Stefan got a call from Damon whom recieved news that the Council, including Pastor Young, had passed away. Well, they exploded to be more accurate. Elena was livid, thinking Damon had something to do with it and asked Caroline if they could meet up later. She agreed.

Currently, they were in the middle of having sex but Caroline just wasn't in the mood. There was so much going on at the moment, what with Elena's transition, the death of the Council, Rebekah now staying with her and not to mention her turmoil with trying to _forget_ about Niklaus. The last part was the hardest.

Suddenly Tyler heard a commotion downstairs. Someone was visiting and it sounded like a heated discussion was going on with that someone and Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood.

Tyler got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. Caroline waited, listening to what was going on downstairs. Connor was his name and his whole reason for being there was suspicious.

Suddenly gunfire was heard. She quickly got out of the bed, grabbed a dressing gown and ran down the stairs. Carol stared at her wide eyed, clearly upset.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Caroline.

Carol shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "He shot Tyler!" she exclaimed, pointing to the blood that was left on the ground where Tyler had previously been lying.

Caroline frowned as she walked down to the bottom of the stairs and then inspected the blood. She looked back over at Carol.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know why Caroline. He had a glove on and it must have had vervain on it. He knows Tyler is a vampire...he knows," she said hysterically, bursting into tears.

Caroline sighed, walking over to Tyler's mother and embraced her. Carol's tears soaked her dressing gown as she rubbed Carol's back up and down soothingly, all the while thinking of why a hunter would be in town.

OOO-OOO

She got a text from Tyler saying he was at the boarding house with Stefan. She texted Rebekah to tell her to be careful and _not_ to shake anyone's hands. And her next port of call would usually be Niklaus.

Should she warn him?

She kept arguing in her head about what to do, whether to simply text him or go to his house or to just let him figure it out on his own. He always did anyway, he was annoyingly smart.

But as soon as she stopped thinking about it, she realised she had automatically driven to his house anyway. What was wrong with her?

"Well I'm here now," she said gloomily to herself.

She knocked on his door. After a few moments she sighed, turning to leave.

"Why am I even here?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she began to descend the stairs.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and she turned to look at him.

"Carolena, I do miss your visits, love," he said with a smile. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

He wore a white t-shhirt and leather jacket with black jeans and boots. His usual attire basically which almost _always_ looked really sexy, it was unbelievable! She was _not_ just thinking that. Nope!

"Really? I don't. In fact, the only reason I'm here is to warn you that a hunter is in town. And now I've done that, I'll be on my way," she said, turning to continue down the stairs.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't really be still angry with me," he said from behind her to which she childishly stuck her rude finger up at him as she continued down the stairs. She didn't even bother to turn to look at him.

When she reached the bottom he was already standing there.

"That wasn't very nice, love. And by the way, I don't appreciate bloody footprints on my floors," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline huffed and looked up into his eyes. "Yeah? I don't appreciate you being a prick all the time but we all have things we don't like, don't we?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All this hostility," he said with a hand over his heart and a smirk upon his face. "I saved your life you know."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I saved yours. Twice!"

"I've saved your life twice too. Once at the school and then the other from the Council-"

"Seriously?! The one at the school didn't even count, you idiot! I had already gotten away!" she excaimed incredulously. What was he on? He didn't really take credit for that, did he?

"Not then. When Alaric Saltzman had you by the neck about to stake you," he said quietly, averting his eyes for a moment.

Oh. She'd forgotten about that.

In actual fact, when he saw her about to die, he had yelled her name. He had been afraid and for the first time, not for his own life. In that moment in the hallway of the school, he had thought about what life would be like without Caroline in the world and he had decided it wasn't acceptable. But he would never tell her that. He wouldn't tell _anyone_ that because it was just so unlike him. And just thinking about where his mind had been in that hallway made him feel angry and he internally berated himself for being so weak.

"What ever!" she said after not being able to think of something to counter his comment.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt of a come back. "So. There's a hunter in town."

"Yes. Connor Jordan. He shot Tyler after he shook hands with him. He was wearing a vervain glove of all things," said Caroline, shaking her head in disbelief.

It was all they needed. A super hunter, was that even a thing? She was pretty sure Alaric didn't have a vervain glove like that when he'd first come into town.

Klaus looked to the side for a moment, thinking about what she'd just told him. "Very well. Thank you for informing me. Is there a reason why you are? You did claim to want to forget about me and all that, sweetheart," he said with a knowing smile.

Caroline scowled at him. "And it was a mistake, clearly. I don't know why I bother-"

"Oh, _I_ know. You can't forget _me_, love," he said with a smirk.

"Please, just _don't,_" she said, holding her hand up to stop him. He grabbed it and pulled it to the side and kept holding onto it as his gaze penetrated her own. He pulled her closer to him so that they were inches apart and didn't let go of her hand.

"Don't what? State the truth?" he asked softly, bringing their faces closer together.

Caroline shook her head. "Just please stop," she almost whimpered as her eyes focused back up at his face.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable, Carolena? How could everyone else know, but not me?" he asked genuinely as his expression turned serious.

Caroline looked up at him with sadness, did he actually care now?

"You act as though you care, Niklaus," she said, pulling away from his grasp and side stepping him to get to her car.

Her stilettos clonked on the cement as she strode toward her car with Klaus close behind her. He stopped in front of her again, blocking her path. "I do," he said with annoying sincerity.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I suppose other people knew," she said, hoping that would end the conversation.

"Not just other people. Rebekah," he snapped in annoyance.

"What does it matter? Its too late-"

"No. Maybe in your eyes, but not mine," said Klaus with resentment in his voice, insinuating that this was _her_ fault.

"Oh? So you're saying you like me now?" exclaimed Caroline in disbelief, placing a hand on her hip.

If this was some joke, she was going to leave regardless of whether he blocked her path.

"Yes! I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?!" he yelled angrily, his eyes blazing with hurt.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "Yes! Because its too late for us, Niklaus. You always figure out these things _too_ late!"

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" he asked softly, as if afraid of the answer.

She didn't know what to say. Of course she still loved him, she would never stop. But perhaps if he heard a lie, he would stop pursuing her.

"Yes. I don't love you anymore," she said quietly as she again walked past him, stopping in front of her car door.

Klaus turned to look at her as tears formed in his eyes, but as she gazed back at him, he knew.

"You're lying," he said with certainty, as the fear of rejection left him.

Caroline sighed. "I know. But don't you see? _You_ ruined us," she said before turning back to her car door. _You ruined me_.

"This is _your_ fault! You did this to _me_! I should have killed you but I couldn't, because you were different to how I remember you," said Klaus with desperation in his voice.

He was definitely unhinged. Out of his mind; insane. Just like her. Because how could it be her fault? Who in their right mind would try and kill their friend?

"You were just...full of light, beautiful...maybe I've always known, I just didn't-"

"You didn't love me. But don't kid yourself, Niklaus. You never will. How could you? My pain and suffering has never been your concern. I have to go see Tyler now, he's hurt," she said stoicly, opening her car door.

Klaus let her leave this time. She always rubbed him the wrong way, made him livid, furious. But at the same time, she made him want her more. How was that even possible? She challenged him, spoke the honest truth and never backed down. She was stubborn, but so was he. He wouldn't give up. When he decided something would be his, it was.

He'd felt something when he touched her hand before and pulled her closer to him. It was something that had been dormant for a very long time. Lust. But it wasn't just coming from him. And that thought made him smirk as he walked back up to his front door.

Tyler was becoming a problem too. He'd have to keep waiting until he slipped up or, he could slowly become friends with Carolena again and convince her that Tyler was a knitwit because honestly, he was. In Klaus' eyes anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally! We've gotten to the end of this one yay! AND we're into season 4. Sorry for the incredibly long one (again). Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me :) _

_Bullet2tm_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hi all. Thanks for all the great reviews and +alerts. AND for the constructive critisism I appreciate it as well. :) I never intended for this fic to be so long :S And I agree, it must be boring for some people since it does go over what is in the episodes but I wanted to keep it on par. However, now that we're onto Season 4, things will be changing from the plot line (which I'm greatful for), maybe not straight away, but soon. Anyway, I know this isn't popular and I don't care, but I want to finish this! No matter what. Thanks and thanks for reading and reviewing ;) Enjoy._

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

Caroline sat in the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly, deep in thought. Her car sat outside the Salvator's boarding house. She was meant to be inside, tending to Tyler but she needed to think first.

The vampire hunter in town was troubling her. Connor had just come right inside without a care, usually ordinary hunters checked out the hang outs, seeing if anything was suspicious, but not Connor.

It reminded her of the Five. But they were dead now, thanks to Niklaus. However, he was in torment for years after that ordeal but that's what he got for not listening. In fact, that brought her to think of how Rebekah had told her that she had been in love. Caroline hadn't been around then; still hurt that they hadn't had a care for her after leaving the village, but it reminded her of that because Rebekah had later revealed whom it was she was in love with.

Alexander. One of the Five.

The five were relentless, unable to stop themselves from killing vampires. Their need to kill them overweighed their common sense and humanity.

Caroline frowned at that thought. Relentless, willing to do what was necessary, even in the house of the Mayor.

"God!" she exclaimed, exhaling deeply with frustration as she rested her forehead on the steering wheel inbetween where her hands sat.

What was she going to do? If it wasn't one thing, it was another in this town.

OOO-OOO

"Tyler!" exclaimed Caroline with worry in her eyes. She walked over to the couch where Stefan had just taken out the wooden bullets that had been lodged in Tyler's torso. He was now studying them and it was then that she frowned; recognising a symbol etched into each and every one of them.

It was _their_ mark. This was the last thing she needed right now and it seemed the best option would be to convince them all to join forces with Niklaus to rid them of the hunter. If they didn't, things could get really bad. People would die. And she couldn't allow that, not after all the hard work she'd done to help them.

Stefan looked over at her, noticing her odd expression as her eyes focused on the bullet he was holding.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Caroline came out of her reverie, snapping her gaze at him after realising he was talking to her.

"N-no," she lied, deciding to talk to Rebekah first before jumping ahead of herself. "Let me see it."

Stefan held out the bullet toward her using his tongs. She leaned down, examining it closely. Yes, it was definitely their mark. It was the symbol that was etched in their brain, they would carve it into wooden bullets and not even know how they knew what it was or how to carve it.

She leaned back after a short while. "No, I've no idea," she continued to lie as her gaze fell on Tyler and she gave a small smile. "You're lucky though. As Stefan said, they're specially carved...you're lucky to be alive. Next time, don't try and confront weirdos who knock on the door at a late hour."

She was joking, sort of, and he smiled a bit at her words until her smile faded.

"But seriously..._don't_," she said sternly.

Tyler nodded. "Don't worry so much, I'm a hybrid, remember?"

That didn't comfort her. It wasn't like he was invincible like Niklaus and she cared for him. Not as much as Tyler would like, but she really did.

OOO-OOO

The funeral was crappy and of course the hunter was there. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Rebekah yet since Elena had told them via text last minute that it was being held in an hour, and by 'them', she meant Tyler and herself. Elena was helping set up for the funeral so was already there. When she had gone back to the motel to change, Rebekah wasn't around. Typical.

So far, it had been revealed that Elena couldn't keep animal blood _or_ vampire blood down and so had to feed on the poor Donovan boy. It seemed he felt so guilty and just let her do it. Of course, Damon wasn't helping his guilt since he brought up the fact he was worthless and not worth Elena's life every single moment he could.

Caroline and Tyler sat a few rows back from the others, which suited her fine. Stefan had shown his slight annoyance at the fact Tyler showed up but Caroline advised that she would kill the hunter if necessary. Stefan didn't seem too pleased or maybe he just didn't believe she would do it. And she wouldn't. But she could compell someone else to to it, because she _knew_ what it would do to her if she did.

It was a bit boring for Caroline's taste but then it started to get interesting. Blood was dripping from the ceiling. She heard it but then she smelled it, whispering to Tyler to look straight ahead. Damon was also telling everyone it was a trap and was glad he at least wasn't a _complete_ airhead.

Just what was Connor's play? Not absolutely _everyone_ in town was here, surely he knew that. Therefore, there were still vampires in this town, like Rebekah, whom he wouldn't be able to kill here. So why pull a stunt like this?

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop the moment Tyler got up after Elena's half eulogy, whom had to take April Young's place since April was nowhere to be seen.

Tyler was the first to be hit. He had began a speech about 'teamwork' and 'sacrifice' when he went down. She rushed toward him and after getting through the crowd, made it to him eventually. She pulled out the stake but her eyes were on the second level behind them, scanning the area to see if she could see Connor. And if she had the chance, she'd nip this problem in the bud before catastrophe happened.

The April girl was probably up there. She hadn't met April before but she knew it was Pastor Young's daughter and that most of them, Tyler included, had known her since primary school. And she was human.

Carol Lockwood called an ambulance and everyone was outside, having evacuated the church due to the attack. She was with Tyler but noticed that Elena was gone, forgetting Tyler for the moment.

She found Elena heading toward April to drain her. Caroline grabbed her quickly, trying to convince her that April was her friend, not a meal ticket.

OOO-OOO

Caroline had managed to settle Elena down and even got her to compell April successfully. But now she had to focus on the hunter problem.

She walked in the door to see Rebekah lounging on the bed boredly.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rebekah exasperatingly, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Look, I can see you're bored-"

"Bored? _Bored?!_ No, bored does not begin to cover it. Where have you been?" she asked with a hint of loneliness in her voice.

Caroline dropped her keys on the beside table and sat on the edge of the bed beside Rebekah, exhaling deeply as she gathered her thoughts on what she had to say.

"I...I was with Tyler for a bit but something happened," began Caroline but suddenly Rebekah grabbed her arm forcefully, causing her to turn to glare at Rebekah.

"You have some explaining to do. Not only did you leave me here, on my own...for ages I might add to which I had to get out for fresh air for a while earlier but then came back and you _still _weren't here, but my brother showed up!" she exclaimed incredulously, letting go of Caroline's arm, opting instead to poke her in the arm.

Caroline frowned, ignoring Rebekah's childishness and got up to get changed. She took off her black cardigan as she asked Rebekah what had happened.

"Does he have a key? Because he walked straight in!" Rebekah said hysterically. "The reason I'm staying here, if you recall, is to be away from my brother and then I find out he comes to visit when ever he chooses?"

Caroline sat back on the bed. "Can you unzip me please?" she asked as she felt Rebekah immediately do as she asked. "Look, you don't have to worry about him, he just leaves me drawings sometimes...well, one time. And sometimes he visits to reprimand me or to argue. But he knows now I won't tolerate it, Bekah, so please don't worry."

When the zip was all the way down, she let it fall to the ground. She was glad to be rid of it and chose this dress to only be warn at such gloomy events because she hated the damn thing.

Rebekah watched her with scrutiny. "You said he left you a drawing?" she asked, trying not to sound nosy but it couldn't be helped. She had to know.

Caroline walked in her underwear over to her suit case which sat on a chair next to the bathroom door. "_Yes_," she said with annoyance as she pulled out various clothes to try and find her sweat pants.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," she said with a smirk upon her lips.

Caroline found what she was looking for, grabbed it and began to pull them on whilst glaring at her room mate sitting on the bed. "No, not _interesting_ Bekah. Annoying," she lied.

"What ever you say, Carolena. Don't you see you have a chance here?" asked Rebekah, folding her arms on her chest.

Caroline's expression darkened slightly at her suggestion but then she walked back over to the suit case to find a comfy shirt to wear. "Its too late-"

"No! You're being stubborn-"

"Look, we don't have time for such discussions Rebekah. I have to tell you something, I just need to find a shirt!" exclaimed Caroline in annoyance.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and made to move herself off of the bed. "You need to find pants too, we're going out," said Rebekah in a tone that said there would be no discussion.

Typical Rebekah. Always taking control and acting as though no one else's words meant a damn.

"We are not!" said Caroline defiantly.

"Put something decent on...preferably something that _isn't_ last season. We can talk at the grill, no?" said Rebekah haughtily.

Caroline grumbled for a while but eventually acquisced to Rebekah's wish.

OOO-OOO

"That's still last season," said Rebekah as they walked toward the doors of the Mystic Grill.

"And this is me caring," sang Caroline, ignoring her friend's obvious shallowness.

"But, you do look nice," she said with a small smile. "Now, lets get a drink and talk about what ever thing you wanted to talk about."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time for this but a drink _would_ be nice.

The two women walked into the Grill. They both wore nice skinny jeans. Rebekah's were a dark denim colour and Caroline's were black. As always. Rebekah wore a simple sleeveless top with sequins and Caroline wore a black 'v' cut blouse. They had always had different tastes in clothing but the same taste in brands, it was a tragic friendship really.

They sat at the bar, ordering drinks straight away.

Rebekah scanned the bar staff for a sign of the Donovan boy. Caroline sighed. So that was why Rebekah wanted to go out.

"Look, will you listen and stop trying to cop a perve on the human," she said knowingly, causing Rebekah to glare at her.

"Well, just because you and my brother are dancing around each other, doesn't mean I can't get what I want," said Rebekah snappily as she took a sip from her straw.

Caroline looked at Rebekah with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to ignore that comment for now and will go on with what I was going to tell you, which by the way, is _urgent_. But I will certainly be bringing it up later," said Caroline evenly as she took a large sip from her bourbon.

"Fine. What is it that has your knickers in a knot?" asked Rebekah but her eyes never left the end of the bar where Matt was talking to the Gilbert Boy.

Caroline sighed, thinking of how to start. "The Five."

Rebekah spat out her drink from utter shock, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Caroline.

"Impossible...here?" she whispered incredulously, trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

Meanwhile, a man at the bar drank his whiskey and had just asked Matt where he got the injury on his neck.

"Nice ink," said Jeremy as Matt and himself left the Grill, not even noticing the two blonde beauties on the other side of the room.

Back with Rebekah and Caroline, she had just explained what had happened late last night. And then at the funeral.

Caroline watched as Rebekah downed the last of her drink with worry in her eyes. She hailed the barman to get them two more and then focused her frightened gaze upon Caroline.

"We have to leave-"

"I can't, Rebekah. I have to protect Elena-" interjected Caroline, but Rebekah angrily did the same to her.

"Oh! Its always bloody Elena. If its not you, its Nik! Well I'm sick of it! What if you die, Lena?" she asked desperately but Caroline shook her head.

"Then I die but it won't happen if I can help it," said Caroline reassuringly as she also took the last gulp of her drink and began to start on the fresh one that was just sat next to her on the bar.

Caroline crossed a leg over the other, copying Rebekah's position, and fiddled with the straw of her drink.

"Don't you see Carolena? The Petrova's are the cause of all this stupid nonsense! They have a spell on them that makes people forget they have a brain. You and Nik deserve each other, after all, you have the same goals anyway," spat Rebekah at the end of her comment as she quietly sipped on her drink afterward.

Caroline took a deep breath, not taking it to heart what she was saying because she knew Rebekah always did this. When she was hurt, she would lash out at people and that was exactly what was happening now.

"_Bekah_, please just listen. We can just get rid of the hunter," she suggested with a shrug.

Rebekah scoffed. "Yes. And while we're at it, why don't we kill ourselves, do ourselves a favour. It will be a much better fate than killing a member of the Five," said Rebekah sarcastically.

Caroline sighed. "No. What I mean is, we could compell someone to do it. Poison his drink, set a trap in his...ah, place or wherever he sleeps. You get my drift," explained Caroline as Rebekah's mind began to think over the proposition.

Rebekah frowned, turning her head straight ahead before giving a side glance at Caroline with disbelief. "Would it work though? Shouldn't we ask Nik about such things?" asked Rebekah, thinking it entirely odd that the two of them were discussing how to kill someone.

"Niklaus? Seriously?! I thought you weren't talking to him after what he did," said Caroline but couldn't help but think she was right.

"I'm not. But yes, I am being quite serious and this is something he would normally deal with. We're just...well, we're just us," she said dumbly, trying to think of an excuse. This was too big for them, right? If this were a movie, they were more like extras. Not the main stars. They helped when needed but they weren't fighters.

Sure, Rebekah was an original and could kill when she was pushed to do so but she wasn't the one with the plan and usually didn't even care about Klaus' goals unless it affected her. And Caroline? Well she was a good planner and she had helped a great deal over the last year but could she really kill a hunter? And one of the Five no less?

But perhaps the both of them, by combining their skills, could effectively end this threat before it began. What would Niklaus do? And there was the little rumour of the Five being the key to some sort of cure. It was a hard decision.

Rebekah didn't want to ever speak to her brother again, not after what he'd said and done. But the Five were something to fear and she would rather not die.

"I think we should speak to Niklaus," said Rebekah finally.

Caroline groaned and gulped down her drink in frustration. "I don't-"

"Oh, please! You just don't want to speak with him because you're in denial!" exclaimed Rebekah shrilly.

"Neither do you and let me remind you, he sort of disowned you!" snapped Caroline in annoyance, her blue orbs glaring over at Rebekah.

Both girls sighed at the same time. They were both right and yet, they knew that they should tell him, if he didn't already know that is.

"You know, I always go to Niklaus to tell him about everything that's happening. I told him there was a super hunter in town and to be careful already, I just didn't know it was one of the Five then. But this time, I think we can handle this and besides, he's an idiot and deserves to be left out of the loop," said Caroline defiantly.

Rebekah pursed her lips but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. And I agree. But there is the little issue of the rumour of a cure," said Rebekah thoughtfully, wondering if it was wise to kill the hunter.

Caroline nodded. "I had heard that but how can we be sure?"

Rebekah smirked as an idea popped into her head. "Lets capture him, its the only way," suggested Rebekah with renewed excitement and a sparkle in her eyes.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?! How are we supposed to do that on our own?" she asked, knowing that would be above their capabilities.

Rebekah's jaw tightened as what she was about to say was going to hurt. "We'll have to bring the Salvator's in the loop...and _Elena_," she said with obvious distaste.

Caroline nodded, it was logical but wasn't sure if they could handle it, but what choice did they have? Connor knew that Tyler was a vampire, eventually he'd work out that Elena was too.

"Alright. Now, lets drink," she said with a satisfied smile at the fact they had some sort of plan of action.

Rebekah ordered them some shots.

OOO-OOO

She received a text about a private memorial and so left Rebekah to her own devices. Sure, she felt slightly guilty but it seemed Rebekah had found her own entertainment at the bar.

She sat on the bench, listening to the others let go of their loved ones they had lost. It was sad that those so young would have so much loss already.

They were children and yet, they had so much responsibility and hardships they have had to deal with.

Elena's gaze fell on Caroline after she let her lantern go, causing all her friends to look upon her. She hadn't even realised she had been shedding tears when she looked up and Elena held a pitiful look upon her face toward her.

"Caroline?" asked Elena, handing her a lantern.

Caroline got up, holding it with a frown upon her face. Elena held the lighter, waiting for her to say the person's name she wished to have her memorial for.

"For Niklaus, Finn, Heinrick, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and myself," she said sadly. She could see those names seemed to disturb most of Elena's friends, since they loathed the Original family.

But they had died a thousand years ago and no one had mourned for them. No one.

"For we died over a thousand years ago and no one noticed," said Caroline, blinking away her tears. It actually felt _good_ to do this. And so she ventured further into her psyche, realising that perhaps this was the time to let go of Tatia too.

Everyone watched her with interest as they had seemingly forgotten just how old Caroline was. She had been human before and so, had also lost people.

"And for...Tatia." _Please, please forgive me._

Elena unknowingly inhaled at the mention of her ancestor's name. She had forgotten that they had been friends a long time ago and to think that Caroline had been holding onto her for this long, made her feel great pity for the woman in front of her. She placed a hand on Caroline's arm comfortingly with a reassuring smile upon her face, despite the sorrowful occasion.

She lit the lantern for Caroline as she let go of it.

It flew into the air and so did Caroline's guilt, well, most of it anyway. But somehow, she didn't think it would last.

OOO-OOO

She stared at the girl, confused.

"And you are?" asked Caroline with a raised eyebrow.

"Hayley," smiled the girl.

God, who else was going to arrive in this stupid little town? This Hayley girl knew Tyler, they were great friends apparently. Caroline suspected more, but kept it to herself. Would she even be hurt if he had slept with this wolf girl in the Appalacian Mountains?

But she couldn't worry about that now. Rebekah had stirred up the pot at school by tempting Elena with blood - a stunt in which she would be sternly talking to her later about. However, not only was she having issues with her friends but it seemed that she was also having troubles with her 'sort of boyfriend' too.

Hayley looked at Caroline with an odd expression, was she sizing her up? What had Tyler told Hayley about her?

"Caroline. So you're friends with Tyler?" asked Caroline curiously.

Hayley nodded with a mischevious look in her eye.

Suddenly Tyler came into the room. "Caroline-"

"Its okay," smiled Caroline as she rested her bottom on the top of the couch in the living area.

Tyler had planned to meet Caroline at the door so she didn't suspect anything but it seemed she was faster than anticipated. Well, she was a thousand years old, so he supposed that _did_ count for something.

Caroline's eyes focused on a figure down the hall. It was a young man she'd never seen before which meant one thing. It was a hybrid. Tyler could see her mind connect the dots and walked over, grabbing her shoulders.

"Look, the thing is Klaus has offered me protection against-"

"I know. I can see that! But don't you understand? This isn't some regular hunter, Tyler!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked over to the hall to observe the young man whom had been trying to hide.

Tyler frowned. "Do you know something?" he asked. "Who is he?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but remembered the unwanted presence in the room. Her blue orbs assessed Hayley and decided not to say anything about it.

"I've no clue," she lied, turning her gaze from the stranger to Tyler again. He stood beside her now, wanting to take her to bed but knowing he couldn't with all the company.

Plus, Hayley was here.

"He's here isn't he?" she asked quietly as her eyes followed the hall, to see what was beyond the hybrid but she couldn't see anything.

Tyler sighed. "Yes, but only temporarily!" he said, raising his voice louder as Caroline began to protest at how stupid he was for accepting his help.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, snapping her head to the side to glare at Hayley. Her soft blonde curls bounced with the swift movement and her eyes became curious. She stood in the middle of the vast lounge room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, its sort of a funny time for _friends_ to visit, don't you think?" asked Caroline pointedly as she looked back toward Tyler.

He didn't seem to like the insinuation. "She helped me break my sire bond, Care. She's not here to hurt anyone, right Hayley?" he said confidently but asking for Hayley's confirmation.

The brunette girl smiled, sauntering toward Caroline with an equal curious look upon her face. "Yeah, Ty. That's right."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in disbelief, thinking that if she ripped the girl's throat out, she would regret it later. Why she had thought that was beyond her...she wasn't jealous. No. She wasn't. What right did she have to be jealous even if she was?

She didn't love Tyler.

"Fine. But just remember, sweetie, I'm a thousand years old. I'll rip your throat out if you so much as breath funny," said Caroline with a sweet smile upon her face.

Okay, she was childish, so what?

Tyler inhaled sharply at her threat, causing Hayley to visibly pale. "I don't do teen drama," said Hayley as she finally got the nerve to retort. She then walked off into another room.

"Did you need to do that, Care?" asked Tyler with disappointment clearly in his tone.

Caroline sighed. "No. And yes, it was childish, but I always have been I suppose. Just tell me, what is Klaus doing here exactly?"

Tyler frowned and then his expression changed to that of anger. "Why do you always have to bring him up?" he snapped, clenching his fists at his side.

Caroline shook her head, opening her mouth to try and explain what she meant.

"Don't make excuses! Look, I have stuff to deal with," said Tyler, clearly upset as he walked away, following Hayley to the other room.

"I just...I don't want him to control you," she said softly, bowing her head in guilt. "I worry about you. I _care_ about you."

Did she always bring Niklaus up in conversation? Surely she didn't. Not when she was with Tyler.

She didn't know why she was speaking to herself in a large empty room, but it made her feel better. Because that's what she had wanted to say to his face, but he didn't give her a chance to say it.

Klaus, of course, had heard every word, until he noticed the front door close and her presence left the mansion. He slammed his glass onto the desk where his legs rested, one on top of the other, and angrily stared at the wall opposite with his arms folded over his chest.

He hated that Caroline cared for his hybrid. Why was she being so stubborn? She didn't really care for Tyler, how could she? He refused to believe it.

Was this a stab at him for not knowing her feelings all this time? Well, he was going to show her that he didn't care because he wouldn't play her silly games. Not anymore.

Klaus heard his hybrid coming toward the study and he readied his smirk and witty comments. Because he had met his little wolf friend today and that gave him comfort.

It was his opportunity; his chance to drive a wedge between him and Caroline. He would make her see that Tyler was just like everyone else; untrustworthy. That she couldn't pretend to move on with a boy who would only betray her in the end.

But to do that, he would have to let her find out for herself. It would hurt her, oh yes it would, but it was worth it. He had done it before but it was the only way for Caroline to truly understand that _he_ was the only one she could depend on. _Him_.

_"Why?" she asked quietly, her breathing rapid. She ignored the presence of Niklaus and simply stared at the person she had come to know as her lover. _

_Klaus stared at her curiously from where he leaned his back against the wall, observing the scene before him. It had been invevitable and perhaps he could have just killed the boy but then how would Carolena learn? He had tried to keep suitors away from her in the village tactfully, never wanting anyone to hurt her but after turning into a vampire he realised that you couldn't teach people anything, until they had experienced the betrayal first hand._

_"Because you're a witch. You don't have the sickness even though I _saw_ you help that peasant girl who had the plague," explained the man. _

_Carolena felt ill inside. Don Gerard, a rich entrepreneur whom held residence in the town she had been passing through, had loved her. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him at first, but after having a small chat with him because he spotted her travelling alone toward their town, she had immediately been intrigued. He had seemed so kind, honest and genuinely cared for her safety that day, that she had gotten to know him quite well. Eventually, she found herself almost in love. Almost. _

_But then the plague hit the town in a big way and she knew it was almost time to leave. _

_And it just so happened that Klaus had been in town and so Caroline had automatically assumed it was because of Rebekah. But she _had_ recently been spending time with Rebekah since it seemed the Originals were only an hour away from her location in the country side in some manor there, so Caroline knew it had been Rebekah whom had mentioned to Niklaus about her 'love interest'. _

_"I-I didn't-"_

_"Enough of your lies! Klaus here was the one to show me your deception! I've already sent word to the church, they will be here shortly," he spat, his brown orbs focusing on her with disgust. _

_Carolena felt betrayed, Niklaus could see it in her eyes. He could deal with her resentment toward him for doing this, but, at least he knew now that he had been right. This _Don Gerard _was a pathetic, untrustworthy dog and he would have only hurt Carolena in the end. _

_Her eyes moved from Don to Niklaus. _

_"You...you did this!" she exclaimed, pointing toward him angrily as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You couldn't leave things alone, could you Niklaus?"_

_Niklaus sighed, pushing off from the wall and walked toward her. "I'm trying to teach you-"_

_"I don't _need_ you to teach me anything you brute! You may not trust anyone, but I have faith in humanity. You have no right-" she began, but Niklaus interrupted her. _

_"He would have betrayed you sooner or later and besides, the church would have caught onto you eventually, Carolena. How foolish can you be to stick around in a place like this for as long as you have?!" he exclaimed incredulously, his eyes furious at her actions. _

_Carolena shook her head angrily, her blonde curls flying about as they began to come loose from her tight bun. "I was going to leave...I just...I really liked him," she said dejectedly, her face sullen. _

_Niklaus looked upon his long time friend, ignoring Don's astonishment at the way he spoke to Carolena as if they had known each other for a long time, and smiled knowingly. His blue orbs glinted in the light of the torches which lit the street as they were focused soley on Carolena with pity. _

_As soon as Rebekah had mentioned that Carolena had been staying in some pony town in the middle of the plague situation, he knew he had to do something about it. He wouldn't let her burn at the stake for some idiot human. No matter what his feelings were of distrust, he still cared about her. And even though they had a schedule and were about to travel elsewhere as he'd heard word of the doppleganger, he would do this one thing before he left. _

_He had observed them for a while, watching them walk romantically on Don's property since it seemed to be a safe place where no disease could get to them, watching them kiss and laugh together. The way she smiled around the human made him sick, couldn't she see it was a fruitless endeavour? She would just have to leave eventually, why prolong the inevitable? _

_He'd heard the townspeople already say that she was odd and it was a miracle that she had not yet got the plague as it was hitting them like wildfire. Don was unlikely to get the disease at the moment as he was an upper class citizen, he stayed mostly in the safety of his home and hired people to deliver his goods, which was something that he was advised to do a month ago. It was two weeks after he'd met Caroline that he stopped delivering his goods outside of town._

_Carolena however, had a room at the tavern. _

_And so he decided enough was enough and when Carolena had come across a woman lying on the road struck with pain from the plague on her way back from seeing Rebekah, she helped her. But Niklaus had deliberately placed her there after he had befriended Don and told him to meet him outside of town. However, it was Don's humanity that caused the reaction he had now. Not Niklaus' interference. And that is what Klaus believed. He'd done nothing wrong, he was only trying to show Carolena that she couldn't trust people. Only him._

_"You should leave. They will be here soon," said Niklaus finally. _

_Carolena snapped her gaze up at him. "Why did you do this?" she asked softly, bringing her hands up to her face to wipe her tears away. _

_"Because you never learn. Love is for the _weak_ and we are not weak! We are creatures of the night and we are above them," said Klaus, raising his voice as he grabbed Don whom was next to him, throwing him to the ground in front of him. _

_Don gasped in pain as he hit the ground, looking up at Carolena as if she were a monster. He looked so frail now, broken. She knew what she had to do but she hated that Niklaus had made her realise this in such a crude, heartless way. _

_"Maybe so, but without them, we cannot live," she said sadly as she bent down. She reached toward Don but he hit her hand away aggressively with fear in his eyes. _

_"W-what are you?!" he exclaimed as her eyes turned black. _

_She got up and walked over to him until she was standing right behind him. Don was getting to his feet now as he pulled out his human weapon, pointing it at her. She recalled the humans called it a gun. _

_Klaus watched her as a smirk etched upon his lips slowly. _

_"D-don't come any closer, witch!" he exclaimed before Carolena ripped the gun from his hand with a speed he couldn't even register with his eyes. The gun fell with a clang to the stone ground. _

_His eyes widened as he felt something puncture his neck painfully. Carolena was drinking from him, which usually gave her pleasure at feeling her hunger being sated, but not this time. The tears fell down her cheeks and dampened Don's shoulder, but her eyes were upon Niklaus whom stared at her with that smirk that she wished she could hate, but didn't. _

_Finally she pulled her fangs out of his neck, licking her lips with shame but pleasure at the same time. It was sick really. As her black eyes turned their usual blue colour, she let Don fall to the ground with a thud. _

_He was dead. She heard Niklaus clap and her eyes found his, which were sparkling with a playfulness she feared. _

_"Well done. I thought I would have had to do it, but it seems you're just as twisted as I," he said, his eyes lingering on the state of her. _

_She had blood dripping down her chin and onto her tunic, it was beautiful. She was nothing short of beautiful and if he'd known this side of Carolena, he would have asked her to join them long ago. Maybe that was stretching it, but, he did miss her at times. _

_"I could have loved him, but I didn't. I cared for him though, why can't you see that we cannot possibly survive without someone to spend eternity with?!" she shrieked suddenly, taking a step toward him as she motioned toward Don's lifeless body. _

_Niklaus narrowed his eyes. "Survive? I have survived because I don't have weakness! You would have died, they would have burned you! All because of some worthless human," he spat, striding toward her to shake some sense into her foolish behaviour and declarations. _

_He grabbed her shoulders tightly, glaring down into her tear filled eyes. She was shaking, sobbing and maybe he felt a little bad for how he had shown her that she couldn't trust Don, but now she knew. _

_"I could have turned him-"_

_"And you would be a fool. But you always have been," he said quietly, looking away, realising that everytime he saw Carolena, she brought out those memories. _

_Memories that he constantly tried to suppress, which is why he avoided her all the time. But here he was, with Carolena, teaching her a lesson; forgetting his vow to rid himself of her. _

_"No, you just always think that your way is the only way. Your weakness is yourself, not people," she said softly. _

_She accepted what he said was right, it was stupid of her to have stayed so long for Don in this town. But she could see now that there was still something in Niklaus to save because he still cared. He cared enough to come here to prove a point._

_She had gone around in this world for nearly four hundred years, wondering what to do, how to get Niklaus to see that she loved him. However, she knew that was being selfish and it was just now that she realised she had to help him. She had forgotten about her goal for a moment, being involved with Don had done that. Ending his life had shown her though that it was possible to forget him._

_So what would she do? She would still help Niklaus. She would try everything to make him see that love was not a weakness; it was a strength. _

_He had let go of her and she had fled without another word, the guilt of killing a human still fresh on her mind._

_As he made his way back to the manor, his thoughts were soley on the woman he had tried to help and knew it was a mistake to have done so. He hated her words, they were always honest and he hated it. What right did she have to say such things? She gave him every reason to make him want to cast her from his life without a care but he could never do it. _

When Tyler came into the room, it brought Klaus out of his reverie, and he was sort of glad for that.

OOO-OOO

An anti-curfew party. What a joke, just what was Rebekah thinking?

With everything that was going on, she was going to risk it? Not only that, but Connor had stolen some of Tyler's werewolf venom. Who was he going to use it on? Caroline just hoped that Klaus was around when he decided to use it.

Currently, she was sitting in the motel room trying to convince Rebekah to _not_ have this stupid adolescent party but was having no luck. At the same time, she was texting Tyler but he seemed to be not responding.

She had only found out about his 'visitor' at the hospital from Stefan. What would it take for her to have a healthy, normal relationship for once? One where everything just went smoothly and she was in love and...

But her thoughts always ended up on him. She wished she could just erase Klaus from her mind, why couldn't she just love Tyler? It's all she ever wanted but Niklaus seemed to only be happy in destroying that.

Why couldn't she love _anyone_ else?

Caroline blinked, realising she'd gone back to thinking of Niklaus again.

_Relationship. Tyler,_ she thought, trying to think soley of the person she _should_ be thinking about.

"I'm not changing my mind, Carolena," said Rebekah firmly in an annoyed tone, using Caroline's real name which usually meant Rebekah was annoyed.

"Elena...why did you antagonise her today?" asked Caroline, trying to remain neutral. She didn't want to get in the middle.

Rebekah stopped her packing. She was moving to the house she hired out for the day for the party and was packing the necessities, including her dress. But when she felt jealousy stab her in the chest like a dagger, she snapped her gaze over to Caroline.

"Are you taking her side?" accused Rebekah with a dangerous tone.

Caroline sighed from her position on the bed and shook her head. "No, but it was uncalled for. You can't hate her forever-"

"And you can't do this to me! Not again!" yelled Rebekah furiously as she grabbed a few things, throwing them into her suit case without a care. She then pulled the lid down and zipped it up.

She didn't know where this was coming from or what Rebekah was even talking about but she could clearly see it was bringing tears to the Original's eyes. It was an odd sight to see, after so long of Rebekah pretending to be tough; pretending to be everything her title of an Original held. Because she was feared and was thought to be ruthless, cold and dettached.

But Caroline knew she was everything _but_ all that. Rebekah Mikaelson was still a woman. A teenage woman. She could be hurt, feel betrayal, feel jealousy and feel love, just like everyone else.

"Rebekah, I don't know what you're talking about," reasoned Caroline, getting off the bed to walk over to her friend.

Caroline placed a hand on her shoulder as Rebekah stood facing her with her head bowed to the floor, deep in thought. But as soon as Caroline touched her, she threw the hand away, her blue orbs glossy with unshed tears.

"You always took Tatia's side, _always!_ And if not Tatia's then Nik's. Its pathetic! It's like history repeating itself, I'll not have it!" screamed Rebekah, letting everything that had happened lately, finally register.

Caroline looked her, wondering if she were simply lashing out at her because of Niklaus.

"Its not like that, Bekah. Elena didn't do anything. _You_ killed her, remember? Of course she doesn't like you and yes, she daggered you but I think you and I know that's not why you hate her," said Caroline sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her as she took in Caroline's words. "Don't presume to know-"

"I don't _presume_ Rebekah! I know! It all comes back to Stefan, doesn't it?" accused Caroline in disbelief.

The uppity blonde turned away from Caroline and grabbed her suitcase and makeup bag from behind her which sat on the vanity. She didn't want to talk about it, clearly, but Caroline had other plans.

"I wasn't taking sides Bekah. I've always tried not to take sides, but you make it very hard. You always want me to choose, but I can't," said Caroline as she placed her hands at her sides, taking a deep breath.

Everything was so hard and sometimes she felt like she couldn't win with _anyone_.

"Well that's the problem isn't it? You never choose _me_. Its always those Petrova scrumpets, well, guess what? Tatia is DEAD!" said Rebekah, her voice rising at the end of her statement as she dropped her bags in her sudden flare of rage. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened as she was pushed backwards roughly. She fell to the ground with a gasp of pain as her head hit the hard floor of the motel room. She looked up as tears of pain began to form in her eyes. Physically, she was in pain but she didn't care right now, focusing soley on the way Rebekah spoke, it was as if she had been holding a grudge against all the Petrova dopplegangers for as long as she herself had loved Niklaus.

"Rebekah-" began Caroline with pity in her eyes.

"Why are they always so important to everyone! Why can't anyone choose me?! I tried so hard to do everything Nik asked of me, I was loyal! And what did he do? He threw me to the curb like bloody rubbish because of the doppleganger. Elijah and Niklaus grew estranged and in turn, they grew estranged from me as well because of Tatia...and you even defended her like she was some goddess! You were my only friend and sometimes, you still are," yelled Rebekah as she grew quiet with reminiscence. "And still, you defend her descendant when I need you to be loyal to _me._"

Caroline shook her head as she got to her feet, rubbing the dust off the back of her jeans, thinking about how similar Rebekah was to Niklaus. "You're wrong. Perhaps Elijah and Niklaus grew apart and yes, in so doing, they also alienated you. I never took her side and I'm not taking Elena's side. I hated that she daggered you but it was _Niklaus_ that kept you that way! I came to see him that day, begging him to let you live your life and that you did not belong in a box, but he wouldn't listen-"

"Oh save your bloody lies Carolena!" said Rebekah, shaking her head madly, racing for the door with her suitcase and makeup bag in hand once again.

She opened the front door but stopped at the threshold for a moment, however, didn't turn back to look at Caroline.

"We're more alike than I care to admit. I've held onto something for over a thousand years too, Lena. My hatred for that girl. And yes, you're right. We're broken and we can't be mended." _Oh yes, I'm beyond repair. _"I'm petty and selfish, I know that. But if you choose her, then, you _choose_ her. And if you do, I'll forever hate you."

Caroline watched the doorway, her eyes wide, realising that Rebekah was gone and had just given her an ultimatum. It was her or Elena. But that was Rebekah. She hated all other women, except her, because she was always threatened by others and thought them only to be competition. Rebekah had always been insecure, loved too easily and was sensitive. If you slighted her, she'd never forget it. And those qualities only heightened since turning into a vampire.

Just like Niklaus.

How had things spiralled to this mayhem in such a short time? She had only meant to convince Rebekah about not having this party, how could she have not realised that bringing up Elena would worsen Rebekah's already hurt feelings?

Rebekah was irrational, always had been. But now she had been scorned and hurt by someone close to her. She'd seen it when she came back to the motel but now she knew for sure.

Rebekah was unhinged. But weren't they all?

OOO-OOO

Caroline quietly got ready for the party, deciding she would have to attend to keep everyone from killing each other since she recieved a text from Stefan that Elena was attending.

She'd already been liaising with him about the fact she tried to convince Rebekah _not_ to do this while Connor was here but had failed. Again.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup as she thought of Tyler and that wolf girl Hayley. What was her purpose here? How well did she know Tyler? And then those pesky feelings came up again. Jealousy. She knew it was stupid because she had no right to really be jealous, after all, she still loved Niklaus. But the feeling was there nonetheless.

She pushed it away, choosing not to think about it.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, after putting on a tight black mini-dress and black wedges. Her blue orbs observed her form in the vanity mirror as her brow crinkled in disapproval.

Why couldn't she look better?

Caroline shook her head, shaking the insecure thoughts out of her head. What was she? Fifty? She was embarrassed by her own childish thoughts, what was wrong with her today?

She took one last look in the mirror. It would have to do for now, she was late.

OOO-OOO

"Damon," said Caroline curtly with a half smile.

He raised an eyebrow whilst leaning on the adjar door, trying to work out why the a thousand year old barbie vampire would want to visit when she knew that neither Stefan or Elena were there.

"Barbie, you know Elena's-"

"Shut up. He's one of the Five," interrupted Caroline impatiently. She wanted to get to that damned party but she knew that Damon would be her best option to erradicate the Connor problem.

Damon's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Connor yes. Look, I don't have much time...we have to get rid of him and quickly. You don't want a hunter like that in town, they are trouble. The worst. I don't care what we have to do, but I can't risk him roaming around, especially with Elena being a baby vampire...I can't let anything happen to her," said Caroline seriously.

Damon faltered for a moment, realising that Caroline really did have Elena's best interests at heart. It was something he could admire since he was in the same business.

"I get what you're saying but what is the Five?" asked Damon with a frown, pulling the door open wider so they could converse better.

Caroline sighed. "I don't have time to explain. What I'm saying is, I think you and I should kill him," said Caroline, getting straight to the point. "As you know, he took some of Tyler's venom which is usually a bad sign."

She crossed her arms over her chest in an authoritive stance as she glared up at Damon. He took in what she was saying, realising that she wanted to work with him on this.

"But he's human. I thought you were against that," he said skeptically, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's not...not really. _So_ beside the point, but anyway. Do you agree? Will you help me dispose of him?" she asked exasperatingly.

Damon glared back at her before conceding. "Fine. Lets talk."

OOO-OOO

Caroline texted Rebekah, she wouldn't make the party. She apologized for their arguement and asked that she meet her later that night.

"You're trapped, if you didn't notice," said Caroline, glaring down at Connor whom was bleeding in front of her with arrows lodged in both his arms.

"Wow, you really got duped big time," said Damon smirking sarcastically as he came around the corner from behind a shelf.

Caroline rolled her eyes as he came to stop beside her.

She really wondered how Damon survived in the world with the way he always mocked everyone and everything. He asked Connor questions to which he didn't answer, she surmised it may have been his attitude whilst questioning, but maybe that was just her.

They weren't going to get answers from him here, even with the prospect of being blown to bits with the claymore explosives which were on the ends of the string tied to the arrows. It would take torture, if anything, and that wasn't going to happen here.

Caroline checked her phone, seeing that she got a message from Rebekah. She was recovering from werewolf venom, it seemed, but even still, she was on her way to help. Things were about to get ugly.

Damon had been so busy with his questions that he didn't notice the way Connor's hands moved toward the strings tied to the claymores. She was about to advise Connor against it, when an unwanted presence arrived.

"I see the party has begun without me," said his suave-annoying voice. He came out from behind the shelves and stood in between Damon and Caroline.

She refused to even look at him but Klaus had no qualms at looking at her.

"Thought you'd be a hero, love?" he asked.

"Oh bite me, Niklaus. I am here for Elena, that's all," she huffed.

She knew how Klaus' mind worked, he was here for his own self preservation and for Elena too - his precious doppleganger.

"Am I supposed to be scared? You kill me and another one will be lined up ready to go," spat Connor as he looked up at Klaus, the new arrival.

"Just tell us who the big bad is," coaxed Damon. "And we'll let you go."

Caroline frowned and snapped her gaze over at Damon. 'Seriously?!' she mouthed at him and pointed subtly toward Klaus and in turn he winked. Well, at least some things never changed. He was still a liar and betrayed people left right and centre.

But she knew it was all for Elena in the end, so she couldn't really fault him on that.

Damon continued to interrogate the hunter, but it soon got old for Caroline and even contemplated sitting on the floor but knowing that it would be a bad idea, considering the claymores could blow if Connor felt suicidal at some point. Which was sooner than she thought, ironically.

She saw the way Klaus had been intrigued by Connor and just knew that he'd figured it out; that he was one of the Five. So when she observed that Connor was about to blow them all to hell, she ran forward, knocking Klaus far away from the blast radius and grabbed Connor.

In a matter of seconds they were in the parking lot but so was Klaus. He was pissed..._not_ suprising really.

"Come on now, love. Don't do something you'll regret," he said evenly, clearly not joking.

Caroline felt Connor begin to struggle in her vice like grip, so elbowed him in the face, knocking him out cold. As he fell to the ground she looked over at Klaus whom looked absolutely livid.

"I'm taking him with me," she said with finality, her eyes penetrating his own.

"You and what army, sweetheart? If you haven't noticed, you're a mere vampire. You're not a hybrid and not an Original. I'm stronger than you," he said menacingly, advancing forward when suddenly he was knocked backward and slid on his back a few metres.

He looked up to see Rebekah throwing Connor into the backseat of Caroline's car. The two blondes glanced over at Klaus. One of them smirking, which was of course Rebekah, the other frowning. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, only that he had been less than above reproach yet again. But this wasn't about them, it was about the Five.

"You've no idea what you're getting yourself into, Caroline," snapped Klaus as he got to his feet quickly, walking back over to where he had been previously standing.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked over to the passenger seat, awaiting Caroline to take her place behind the wheel. Caroline moved to the car door and opened it. She glanced at Klaus.

"I may be weak, Klaus, but I'm not stupid. He's one of the Five. But I can't risk him being allowed to live any longer. Elena is at stake, Rebekah is at stake...we all are and I can't have that. You have your cards held closely to your chest as usual and that's a risk to me because I'll never know what you'll do. So I can't let you take him because there's a chance you'll let him live if it benefits you," she said in a clipped tone before getting into the drivers seat.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he let Caroline speed off, away from him. How dare she? She'd spent far too long in her comfort zone, believing that he wouldn't hurt her for anything she may do to him.

He would retrieve Connor from them, oh yes, he would. Why couldn't she just side with him for once? She was making it harder than it had to be. He just wished he could do what he knew he had to...but knew he couldn't. Because that would mean Caroline would have to die.

And he couldn't help but notice that she'd called him Klaus. It was as if she was letting her past go and that included him.

Well, that wasn't happening. He'd make damn sure it wouldn't.

OOO-OOO

Rebekah and Caroline restrained Connor back at the Mikaelson manor. It had been a quiet drive and Caroline just now, realised Rebekah was still recovering.

She'd asked Rebekah why here of all places to which she explained that it would be the last place Klaus would look. And Caroline believed her.

"Are you okay?" asked Caroline as she sat in a nearby chair, across from the unconscious Connor.

Rebekah sat beside her and nodded. "I'm invincible Lena, I'll be fine," said Rebekah, clearly exhausted. She leaned back in the chair, seemingly finding no comfort in it whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. About earlier and about the venom. I'd had no idea he'd use it at your party," said Caroline apologetically, feeling the guilt from being absent. She glanced over at Rebekah, noticing an odd look upon her face. "What?"

"No, Lena. I'm sorry," said Rebekah genuinely, sitting up suddenly, her eyes focused on something across the room.

Caroline looked over and her eyes widened. She shot up from her chair and snapped an angered gaze down at Rebekah.

"Y-you betrayed me," said Caroline in disbelief as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

"I had to Caroline...I'm sorry. You don't know what they are-who they are! Only Nik can help us," said Rebekah quietly.

"I thought we were going to handle this ourselves," said Caroline in confusion. "Why the theatrics in the parking lot?"

"Because I wanted to do this...just us, but then I realised on the car ride over here that Niklaus would know what to do. I may despise him but its the only way," said Rebekah, her blue orbs finally meeting Caroline's.

Caroline shook her head and finally looked over at Klaus whom was now closer, his lips upturned into a smirk, knowing that he had won.

"Don't blame her love, you know what she says is true," he said, his eyes meeting hers as he moved closer toward them.

She couldn't believe that Rebekah would do this...who could she truly trust in this town? And that was when she realised.

_I can only trust myself_, she thought bitterly. It was poetic really because Klaus' outlook on life was exactly that. Trusting only himself. And to think all this time she had believed otherwise.

"Just...stay and we'll-" began Rebekah, almost pleadingly.

Caroline's jaw tightened as she desperately held in her tears. She wouldn't let them see her cry, not now. The feeling of betrayal consuming her.

"No. You couldn't trust me...none of you could. You didn't think I knew that he has a tattoo and that once it finishes it may lead to a cure? You think I didn't know that once you kill a hunter, you are consumed with vivid hallucinations in a last attempt to kill you? I did my research, I had it handled, but alas I'm betrayed yet again," said Caroline angrily as she stormed past Klaus and toward the archway, leading to the exit.

Rebekah stared after her in horror. "Lena please-"

"I get it Klaus. I get it now," she said, stopping in the doorway but not turning around again to face them and totally ignoring Rebekah's pleas. "Being betrayed by those closest to you is almost like a torture that never goes away...its loneliness in its true form."

Klaus watched her leave with an unreadable expression. He knew all to well what Caroline had spoken of. He had struck off any thought of friendship centuries ago but now Caroline had too. He hated that she sounded so defeated and yes it was a betrayal of sorts and yes, it had happened to him on many occasions but this was different. Unfortunately, Caroline had been collateral damage, but he would make it up to her.

"What have I done?" asked Rebekah quietly as tears fell down her face.

Klaus came out of his thoughts and back to reality. The reality of the Five and the race for the cure.

"You did what was necessary," said Klaus coldly as his eyes focused on Connor who seemed to be coming to.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes up at Klaus as she began to portray her guilt into anger. "You're a heartless man. She loves you and you just throw her away like rubbish!"

He turned around, glaring down at his baby sister. "You just betrayed her so I wouldn't be too quick to judge, _sister_."

"When this is over, I hope you begin to care for her. A lot. Then, when you do, I'll take her away from you; make her hate you only for you to see what you do to her a million times over," she spat coldly, before getting up and walking out of the room.

Klaus' jaw clenched in anger at her words. Because he already did care, he always had. Always will. He cared more than he should because already, he felt the guilt of hurting Caroline yet again. The only time he ever felt that emotion was when it was regarding her and he knew it was his humanity, he just chose to believe it was dormant forever.

But as long as Caroline lived, his humanity would live on. It was a weakness, he knew, but the other alternative was just impossible. He couldn't kill her.

OOO-OOO

Caroline had decided to stay out of the Mikaelson's affairs, indefinitely, or until she decided otherwise. Rebekah had moved out which was a given she supposed.

In fact, she decided that she was going to focus more on herself now. She went back to doing extra curricular activities at school and kept a close eye on Elena but only intervened when she was in absolute danger.

A month ago, there was a combination of being forced to once again interact with Niklaus _and_ to help with a supernatural problem. Elena had killed Connor and went through hallucinations but Damon saved her. However, it was Caroline that had both distracted him and convinced him to help rid Elena of her curse.

It surprised her, the way Klaus had spoken to her that night. As if he actually cared and truly thought her beautiful.

_"Can I buy you a drink, Carolena? Or is it Caroline that you prefer now?" he'd asked, swishing his bourbon drink in his glass. _

_Caroline shrugged. "Caroline. I'm trying to get rid of Carolena."_

_Klaus frowned at that. "Why?" _

_Caroline sighed, not really wanting to get into it but knew that she had to say something. So why not the truth? "As you cared to mention earlier, I can't hold onto my past. Tatia is dead. So am I. So why hold onto those memories of people we will never be again?"_

_Klaus understood what she meant but he hated that Caroline now thought along the same lines. She always embodied light. He knew that he himself, if anything, would be darkness. He didn't want that for her._

_"But then again, I had the best times in that village," smiled Caroline, just thinking of all the fun they had then. _

_"So, I noticed you haven't visited my hybrid much," began Klaus, causing Caroline to moan. _

_"Seriously? You're checking up on me now?" _

_"Perhaps. It isn't as if you tell me anything-"_

_"Because...because you know why. I said that I am leaving you behind, you're my past-"_

_Klaus' jaw tightened in annoyance. "In your opinion, yes, but I know you can't just forget about me. We live in the same small backwater town, love. Its not easy to forget someone here," he said evenly, taking a sip of his drink while tightly grasping the glass. _

_Caroline looked over at him, taking a sip from her wine too. She eyed him suspiciously. _

_"True. And maybe and this is a very big maybe, but we may become friends once again eventually, who knows. But we can never...we will never be anything more than that," she said with finality, looking away from him so as not to give away her inner feelings._

_"Well once again, that's simply _your_ opinion, sweetheart," he said gruffly. "Do you really think Tyler measures up to me?" _

_Caroline rolled her eyes and snapped her gaze back to Klaus. "Seriously? Its not a competition-"_

_"No, but you're making it one. You confess your secret to me and then say that you're moving on to _my_ hybrid? And let's not forget the wolf girl he conveniently decided leave out of his explanation of why he left," he said, clearly not buying her claim one bit. _

_Caroline couldn't take it. She was here to distract him and she was doing it perfectly but it was hurting her more than it was hurting him. He was playing with her feelings again, acting as though he actually fancied her; like he truly cared. But she saw through his deceptions. _

_She shook her head, grabbing her gold clutch and got off her stool. Before she left, she looked over at him. Klaus looked up at her with an intense gaze. _

_"Its your own arrogance and selfishness that allowed you to become this way. Its your fault that you couldn't see that I-" but she stopped herself before she said something she'd regret, not that he hadn't heard it before. _

_Caroline looked away from him for a moment, almost forgetting why she was there in the first place. _

_"I don't deserve to be treated this way. But that's all you do, isn't it Niklaus? You decieve and manipulate and play with peoples feelings to get what you want."_

_Klaus narrowed his eyes and got up from his stool as he noticed Caroline turning to leave. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn and glare up at him. She yanked her wrist from his grasp. _

_"I'm not decieving you-"_

_"It doesn't matter. I've never done this to you before but you deserve it anyway. I came here to distract you. Stefan went to help get Elena away from you, but she escaped-"_

_"What?!" he exclaimed and stormed past her angrily. _

_"Klaus," she said knowing that he would stop. _

_He turned, clearly livid, and walked up to her so that they were closer than before. He stared down at her with a sinister look in his eyes. "You're beautiful Caroline, but if you don't stop talking I _will_ kill you."_

_She ignored the fact that he gave her a compliment she wasn't used to hearing from him and instead sighed as he turned back around to leave. _

_"We know how to help her get rid of the curse," she said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist that bit of information. _

_Klaus stopped and turned around slowly. He decided it was worth his time and walked back up to her. "You have ten seconds."_

_She explained that if they awoke the next hunter in Connor's line that the curse would be lifted. It was Jeremy. He could see Connor's tattoo, it had to be him. All he had to do was make his first kill to activate himself. Then he would be one of the Five._

_"I'll give you a hybrid," said Klaus, his expression was thoughtful. He knew that it wasn't necessary to give up one of his hybrids, but it had two advantages. _

_It would save Elena quickly, no need to find a human and turn them. And he could get something in return. He then looked at Caroline and smirked. _

_"And in return, you go on a date with me."_

_Caroline's eyes widened. "What?!" she asked incredulously, her eyes full of uncertainty and suspicion. _

_"Time is ticking, Caroline. Make a decision. Your friend depends on you, love." His blue eyes scanned her own, knowing that she would accept. He just loved how beautiful she looked when she was mulling over something. She'd purse her lips and frown, nothing had changed. _

_"Fine. Yes, I accept," she said with finality._

_"I'll see you then, sweetheart," he smirked as Caroline walked toward the exit without looking back._

But that was over now. Elena was safe and not cursed. She was a bit worried though. After her fight with Rebekah and swearing that she wouldn't speak or help any of the Mikaelsons (mainly Rebekah or Klaus), she had been getting a few messages and calls from Rebekah to apologise. But then a few nights after, nothing.

And every day since, nothing. She feared the worst but she wasn't going to find out from Klaus, no way. She had this stupid Miss Mystic Falls Pageant to organise and she'd be damned if she was going to miss it. However, the thought lingered in her mind when ever she wasn't busy.

_You need to find out where she is,_ she thought in the back of her mind, but her stubborn, scornful side of her told her to forget it. She deserved to be ignored for a while.

So she vowed to investigate it as soon as this was over with. She hadn't spoken to Tyler for a while now too. He hadn't been happy with her sacrificing one of the hybrids for Elena. She understood what he was saying, they were like family to him.

But Elena was like family to her and she protected those she cared about. Plus, Hayley was really bothering her. She was always around Tyler and everytime she went around to the Lockwood Manor to try and reconcile with him, he was never there and neither was Hayley.

She knew this was bound to happen and she was going to let it. He loved her but she didn't love him so eventually he would have let her go because of that and moved on, so why not now?

Caroline lived in reality which meant accepting that she couldn't just string Tyler along, knowing that he loved her, because she was lonely. It was wrong and so this was the best thing she could do for him.

"Can you take those flowers over there please?" ordered Caroline as she looked up from her clipboard.

The girl in front of her nodded. Caroline sighed, looking up to the sky briefly.

It was a lovely day for the event, at least.

OOO-OOO

He stared at Rebekah, lying peacefully in her coffin. It had been a few days since it happened and he was thankful that Caroline hadn't been there to interfere with what needed to be done. It was too dangerous for Rebekah to be around, plus, he couldn't risk her ruining his plans.

If only he could do the same to Caroline too.

"She'll never forgive you," said Stefan's dreary voice from behind him.

"Who?" asked Klaus, not really sure if he meant Caroline or Rebekah herself.

"Caroline, obviously. Rebekah always ends up forgiving you," said Stefan, rolling his eyes, as if it were obvious.

Klaus stared down at his sister's lifeless body, hating Stefan's words, because they were true. He knew she would. And even though Caroline and Rebekah were at odds before, he knew Caroline loved her and cared about her dearly.

"Perhaps, but eventually she will. Maybe in a decade or even a century, but at least she'll be thankful because Rebekah will still be alive," said Klaus as he closed the lid to the coffin and turned around to face Stefan.

Stefan stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Did you get any information out of Connor?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet." He walked past Stefan and out into the foyer. Stefan followed closely behind. He hated siding with Klaus on this but it was the only way.

"Why did you offer up one of your hybrids?" asked Stefan as he headed for the front door. He turned his head to look at Klaus, trying to once again understand Klaus. He was the most complicated person he'd ever met.

The hybrid, whom was heading toward the dining area to finish off a drawing he begun last night, turned to look at Stefan. A look of sincerity upon his face.

"To try and show her...that I'm trying. How can you love someone for a thousand years, Stefan?" asked Klaus, genuinely trying to understand the woman he fancied.

Stefan shrugged. "I'd imagine it would be agonising really. After knowing that you were in love with her best friend I really pitied her. How long can you really watch the person you love be with your best friend?" _Or brother_.

Immediately thoughts of Elena and his brother came to life in his head. Stefan turned away and opened the front door, trying to block out thoughts of his own turmoil. "But the thing with Caroline is, she's had to live with that for a thousand years. I used to be afraid of her after finding out that she was friends with you. Turns out, I was wrong about her."

Klaus listened to Stefan. He stood in the middle of the foyer, grasping the fact that perhaps he wasn't the only one who had been lonely all these years. Nor was he the only one who had been betrayed either. But he couldn't just change overnight and be understanding and forgiving like Caroline was.

"She's my friend, Klaus. In fact, I could almost say she could be my best friend. She's done everything to protect Elena and all of us, from you...from a lot of things. Just leave her alone, you don't deserve her."

Before Klaus could angrily voice his opinion, Stefan was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know its been a while, sorry. Hope this makes up for the loss and in case you didn't know, I'm pretty sure the next chapter should almost bring us up to the current episodes. I regret nothing and even if people see this as merely a re-cap of the TV show, I don't care. I'll finish this, that's a promise! Please don't forget to read and review!_

_Bullet2tm_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hi guys, thanks for all the fantastic reviews and +alerts woot! So here is another, I'm desperately trying to finish this so that I can continue with my others but I really don't want to rush it so that's why it takes so long to update (and life gets in the way...meh). Anyway, thanks again and here it is! Enjoy :)_

**I've Loved You For A Thousand Years**

* * *

Stefan was asleep on her bed in her motel room after they'd talked for hours about Elena and Caroline's newest revelation. Of course, Klaus had caught onto this little fact much earlier since it was him who had given her the clue in the first place; on their 'date' which had taken place today.

And then her thoughts immediately went back to today's events. The day had gone without a hitch, sort of, until Jeremy went into 'vampire killing' mode. The ceremony itself was almost flawless; it was seeing Hayley and Tyler and fighting with Elena that had brought the whole day down..oh and Jeremy almost killing Elena too.

She would have been there but had been with Klaus quite a bit during the day. Stefan said he'd handled it, so she let it go. But she still kicked herself for being distracted by him. When would she learn?

Surprisingly, Klaus had been sweet and supportive, reminding her of their walks to the river behind their village, well, once they'd gotten over some issues with each other.

Usually it was Niklaus with the problem that she needed to provide comfort for, not the other way around.

But she didn't need comfort, especially not from him.

_She watched Tyler and Hayley walk down the hill toward the ceremony with Klaus at her side. Her blue eyes held a hurt that she didn't realise she was showing until her eyes finally met Niklaus'. _

_Klaus watched her carefully, not liking the way she held a sadness that he hadn't seen her project for some time. That expression was only meant for him, not a boy who had barely begun to live. _

_It was the look she always had when she spoke to _him_. It was fondness and hurt mixed together; he knew that now. But couldn't she see he was trying? _

_Suddenly she turned to look at him as her lips formed into a thin line as she hid her emotions yet again. She began to walk away toward the band. _

_"You can't be serious, Caroline," drawled Klaus as he walked after her in annoyance. _

_She didn't say anything and instead began to direct a few waiters to fill up people's glasses with champagne. Once she finished, he was at her side again. _

_"Its no business of yours," she finally replied, not looking him in the eye and instead, busying herself with work. _

_Klaus scoffed. "Oh really? I beg to differ, sweetheart. We're best friends-"_

_"Was," she corrected, finally stopping to look up into his eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

_They stood in the middle of the area in front of the band, glaring at each other. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. The music was finally a bit more up beat, the waiters were doing what they were hired to do and the Miss Mystic Falls candidates were getting ready for the next event. And amongst all the happy humans who were celebrating, stood the two vampires, oblivious to all else except themselves in this moment. _

_"If that is what you choose to believe," said Klaus with an amused expression. _

_She had to admit, he did look really attractive in that suit he was wearing today. Hell, he always looked good, didn't he? That's what made her so angry. He _always_ embodied perfection. _

_The way he dressed, his knowledge always being spot on, the way he spoke...even the way he killed could, in some peoples perspectives, be classed as pure excellence. But he'd had a thousand years to become this good and only few people knew that. Her being one of them. _

_It made her angry because even though she had the knowledge that there was a time when Klaus had been a giddy, unsure mild mannered boy...she was wildly attracted to his newer aspects as well as his nature beforehand. _

_Caroline had tried to cast him from her heart but today had been blatantly obvious that she couldn't do that, at least not for a long time. _

_"I don't need to believe something that isn't true," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. _

_"Oh but it is true, love. I know you're hurting-"_

_"You don't know anything about me," she said in a dangerously low tone. Caroline narrowed her eyes as she began to walk off again. _

_Klaus strode after her, keeping up with her long strides while he admired how well she seemed to walk in her high stillettos _and_ on the grass. _

_"Say what you want sweetheart, but I know when you're hurting," he said, causing her to stop abruptly in front of him. _

_Caroline really regretted accepting this date. He always had a knack of bringing up feelings and memories she wished she didn't have. _

_"And that would be because you're usually the one to cause it, Klaus. You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" she exclaimed, glad that they were out of ear shot of most of the people at the ceremony. _

_Klaus faltered. "And what would that be?" he asked with a glare; daring her to say what was on her mind. _

_"If I knew you were going to live, I never would have told you what I did because I knew that you would try and use that to your advantage. I'm close with Elena and Stefan right now and they listen to me. You want control, well guess what? I'm onto you. You can't use me to control them. You're not the only one who has learnt a few things over the years," she explained coldly, trying to sound confident and uncaring. _

_"Do you really think that's what I'm trying to do, Caroline? If it were _anyone_ else, maybe, but not you," he said softly, but after noticing the disbelief in Caroline's eyes, his expression changed to anger. "We're the same, you and I Caroline because I've noticed a few things about you too."_

_Caroline glared at him, feeling herself become consumed with rage. How dare he? They were _not_ the same, there's no way they could be. Could there?_

_"You berate me for all the bad things I've done and accuse me of trying to use and manipulate you when you've done the very same thing to me. You're afraid that maybe I'm being truthful about fancying you and yet you can't chance that I may be lying," finished Klaus, his crest fallen expression causing Caroline to start to maybe believe that what he was saying could be true._

_But like he said, she couldn't chance that he could be lying. Because most of the time he was. Klaus stepped closer toward her to place his hands on her upper arms, looking deeply into her eyes to try and make her see that he was being genuine, because he was. _

_Caroline or Carolena had been the only _good_ thing in his lifetime of wickedness. She was the only one he'd never intentionally put in peril or manipulated or used. _

_"Just please...have a drink with me, that's all I ask. Just for today," he whispered as he looked down at her, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be stubborn like she always was. _

_Caroline sighed and looked up at him. "Fine," she said finally. "But I have to make a speech in a minute and I need to talk to Elena."_

_Klaus smiled and nodded. When she walked away, she realised she'd stopped thinking about Hayley and Tyler, at least for the duration of being in the presence of Klaus. She'd forgotten about their superatural problems and everything else that had been weighing down on her. Everything except Klaus. And that made her smile for a moment because for a few minutes, even though they were arguing, he'd made her forget her problems. _

Caroline looked at the time. It was a little after midnight but there was no way she could sleep now anyway. She glanced over at Stefan who was sleeping soundly and quietly exited the motel room.

OOO-OOO

She recieved a text from Tyler saying that he missed her. After a coffee date and a consequent dinner date a few days later, they were sort of back on again. Of course, again she had the problem of not loving him, but she cared about him and that was enough for him for now.

OOO-OOO

She didn't know what had happened or how she got overpowered but suddenly she found herself being pushed toward a barn with vervain ropes around her wrists. There were probably a dozen wolves in the barn from what she could tell but she wasn't there quite yet.

No one actually knew how many times she'd been captured or tortured over the years but after living for over ten centuries, she'd learnt a few tricks. Firstly, vervaine rope was a sinch for her, so in seconds she'd forcibly ripped it off her own wrists with sheer force and a lot of screaming.

The two wolves by her side immediately went into attack. They were hybrids so technically are stronger than average vampires but she was stronger and faster, due to her age and experience. They were babies compared to her after all.

Suddenly she was behind the car with the two of them on the other side snarling at her, their eyes darkened and their fangs protruding.

"Why am I here?!" she exclaimed angrily, her eyes darting frantically between the two of them.

"Caroline!" she heard someone scream from inside the barn.

Her eyes moved to the barn where she could see Tyler being held back by a few wolves. However, one of the hybrids used the opportunity to attack. He jumped over the hood of the vehicle with enhanced speed to which she grabbed his neck and snapped it.

Another wolf emerged from the barn in the distance. It was a woman whom she didn't recognise but it seemed the other wolves regarded her as their leader.

"Come inside or Tyler dies!" she yelled from the entrance to the barn, her arms crossed confidently over her chest.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "You're lying," she snapped angrily. Why would a hybrid intentionally kill or hurt one of their own? They _were_ still a pack, from what Tyler had explained to her.

She watched as one of the hybrids plunged their hand through Tyler's stomach and his screams filled the air.

"I will end you if you touch him again!" yelled Caroline, her voice cracking slightly from the anger and slight confusion. She walked out from behind the car to meet this _little_ girl who seemed to think she was a leader.

The girl smirked as she approached. "One bite from us and you're done for," she said. "Get in here or the next thing Jacob will do is pull out his heart."

Caroline clenched her jaw in annoyance. "Fine."

She walked inside and was immediately thrown into the barn. She slid across the ground and landed against a fence along the back wall. She got up to see Tyler standing there, looking on in horror.

"Kim. What are you doing? This isn't right!" he exclaimed, realising that Hayley was right. Kim was challenging him and he didn't like it; not when it involved Caroline.

He'd thought that he'd nipped this problem in the bud earlier that evening, but clearly not. Kim was still trying to gain control of the pack.

"Shut up. You're not fit to be alpha anymore Tyler-"

"Shut up both of you!" exclaimed Caroline as two hybrids tied her to the fence with wire and she let them. "You really aren't thinking clearly, are you Kim?"

The girl snapped her gaze downward to look upon Caroline. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you know how old I am?"

Kim narrowed her eyes and looked toward Tyler whom held no indication that Caroline was lying.

"I'm slightly younger than your master, I'm sure you know that means I could snap you all like twigs," she said with a smile, knowing full well they would probably overpower her.

Caroline surmised that she could probably kill a few of them, but would most likely die in the process, but it was a bluff she was willing to risk. Besides, Elena would probably have notified someone by now.

Some of the other hybrids seemed to be bothered by this information. "Kim...Klaus wouldn't like this-"

"Shut up!" she screamed before turning toward Tyler.

"If you don't stand down, I'll kill her-"

Suddenly someone entered. It was Elena.

Caroline groaned. Foolish Elena...brave, but foolish.

She'd zoned out for a while, wondering if this is what Klaus felt like when people he was invested in did stupid things.

"-wants me more." This brought Caroline out of her bubble of 'could this situation get any worse'.

Caroline looked over at Tyler. He was just standing there, taking all of this in with Hayley at his side. Why was she even here? Caroline made a promise to herself that when this ordeal was over, she was going to get _very _interested in Hayley's background and what not. That was a promise.

"She speaks the truth. N-Klaus would do anything to ensure the dopplegangers safety of that I can assure you all," said Caroline, inwardly cringing at how old she sounded just then.

And she really thought she had this 'teen talk' down pat. But it seemed when Klaus came up, all that just fell away.

"We'll keep them both," snarled Kim when suddenly Tyler walked over and put his arm through her stomach.

Soon enough, he was the Alpha again. When he walked over toward her, she'd already gotten herself out of her binds. She could have escaped at any time but she needed to work out what was actually going on here. And she did.

Kim was challenging Tyler's status as proclaimed Alpha and he had to ensure that he maintained leadership. God knows why. But from her observations, it seemed Hayley wanted to make sure Tyler was in power. And she was going to find out why.

Caroline had to get a handle on this town and that meant finding out everybody's dirty secrets so that she could ensure Elena's safety. That was priority one.

And as much as she really cared about Tyler, if it meant that she couldn't be with him, then so be it. She had a feeling they were planning something big and if that meant they would be on opposite sides, then that was how it was going to be. She wouldn't like him any less and she would probably regret it but when she thought about Elena getting hurt by something foolish a baby hybrid was planning, she knew the side she needed to be on was clear.

Caroline would always be on Elena's side ultimately, no matter the cost.

OOO-OOO

_"You do realise that she'll live a life of misery because of what you've done," said Caroline, shaking her head at Damon's audacity._

_He rolled his eyes. "How did you find me?" _

_Caroline laughed. "Are you kidding? You leave a trail of bodies and that girl and you ask me how I found you? Lexie was going to come but I advised her not to. She told me she convinced you to stay away from the war...and about that girl. I came to clean up your mess, Damon, which I've already done I might add," sighed Caroline. _Amongst other things.

_Damon turned around to face her, noticing how different she looked in 1940's fashion. She wore a tight red dress which came to her knees, her hair was curled but still quite long and she wore bright red lipstick. She was a vision of beauty. The only reason he'd never 'gone there' is because she was older than him and there was something mysterious and dangerous about her that he could never work out. Plus, she never seemed interested either. _

_"Ah, I see. Come to gloat about how goodie two shoes Lexie got to me?" said Damon sardonically as he threw a duffel bag into a car he'd just stolen. _

_Caroline watched his movements carefully and as he moved to open the car door, she appeared next to him and slammed the door shut. _

_"I find it ironic how connected we all are. You, me, Stefan, Lexie...Katherine," began Caroline, ignoring Damon's glare at blocking his way. "You were in New Orleans...why were you there?" _

_Damon narrowed his eyes. "None of your business, Blondie."_

_Caroline smiled sweetly and advanced toward him, grabbing his chin with her hand. His eyes widened in panic. "Oh, but I believe it is my business Damon. That girl is sired to you, isn't she?"_

_Damon grabbed her wrist, trying to get out of her vice like grip with no success. "Y-yes."_

_Caroline smiled again and let go of his chin. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, what brought you to New Orleans?" she asked seriously, her eyes turning to ice, showing Damon that she wasn't kidding around. _

_She was beautiful, that much he'd give her, but at a drop of a hat she would turn into a cold hearted ice queen and that's what scared him. And then she would show kindness and genuine care for him and his brother...he couldn't understand it. _

_"I was travelling, that's all. I didn't even know where I was going to be honest," he said off handedly, his eyes trailing away from her and to his car. "Look, what is it you really want to know, Caroline?" _

_Caroline frowned at this information. So he wasn't in the dangerous war that Niklaus had begun in New Orleans, there's no way he could be. It was just coincidental that he happened to be there._

_"No reason. But it was cruel what you did to that girl...is that really who you want to be Damon?" said Caroline, her blue orbs searching Damon's face for an indication of his intentions. _

_He shrugged. "I am who I am. I don't care," he said, before opening the car door and getting into the drivers seat. _

_It was a 1942 soft top cadillac, so very new. Whom ever Damon stole this from, they were very rich. _

_Caroline nodded. "Can you give me a ride?" she asked with a smile. _

_Damon nodded. "Sure, Blondie. Where are you off to?" _

_"My business is finished in New Orleans, so I'm off to anywhere but here."_

Caroline pulled the car over, stopped the engine and got out. She was on a short road trip to which she told no one where she was going.

She'd managed to find out Hayley's mobile phone number a couple of days ago, courtesy of Tyler when he'd gone to the bathroom at some point after they'd taken it to the next level after a dinner date. She searched through his phone without his permission.

Caroline hated going behind his back, but it was the only way she could find out more information about the mysterious wolf girl.

She had then compelled one of the deputy's at the Sherriff's department and they'd done a phone search on the mobile number she'd given them. One particular number that came up often was a New York number, to which the deputy narrowed down to an address of one Professor Shane.

That piqued her interest, so she decided it was time to either meet him or at least go through his office to see if she could find something.

When she reached the address, she listened to see if anyone was currently in the office. Nothing.

She smiled, kicked open the door with ease, not caring that she was breaking or entering and went straight for the desk ahead of her. She spent a few minutes going through his stuff, when she finally came upon a spell book.

Caroline narrowed her eyes when she realised it was all about 'expression'. The very magic that Bonnie had said she now delved in with the Professor.

She would read it later, but for now she'd keep searching. Finally she found a drawer that was locked underneath the desk. She broke it open and found a laptop.

Once she opened it, she found that it was password protected which is what she had suspected to begin with but it was worth a try.

Caroline pulled out her phone to check the time. If her sources were correct (a compelled student of his) then Shane should be in class for another few hours. That gave her some time.

She unlocked her phone and thought for a moment who she could call that would be skilled in technology. Slater would be the obvious choice, but he was dead. The Salvator's knew no one who would be able to help. Neither would Elena.

She pursed her lips. _Desperate times,_ she thought.

"Yes, sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"Kol. Do you know of any techies that could help me with a password problem?" she asked sweetly, her eyes and other ear focusing on the door a few metres away, just in case. She held the phone to her hear with her shoulder so she could further rummage around the desk for any other clues.

"Carolena? Asking for help? I'm shocked!" said Kol in his usual playful manner.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can you help me or not?" she asked sternly.

"Now, now, darling. Its not often that you call me, in fact, I haven't seen you for a while...not since mother arose in Mystic Falls," he said in mock sadness. "What is it that you need to crack open?"

Caroline sighed. "Do you know someone or not?"

There was silence for a moment on the other line. "I may have someone...from my time at College with little Jer Gilbert. But what would be in it for me, darling?"

She mentally kicked herself for asking. Did none of the Mikaelson's just do something for nothing? For friendship? Clearly not...

"_Not_ a date, if that's what you were wondering. I can do you a favour at some point, I have nothing that would be of interest to you at this moment," explained Caroline quickly. "I can't believe-"

Caroline frowned at a photo she was now holding. It had been underneath the laptop, along with some other notes. It was a photo of Hayley with a date stamp from over a year ago. She flipped to the other side to find that it had a note hand written. _Original bloodline? _

That struck as odd to her. She was a wolf...did Shane suspect that she was a descendant of the original bloodline of wolves? And what did that have to do with Shane? Was he using her for something?

"Carolena?" asked Kol suddenly, with mild concern.

"Oh sorry, I'm here...so, can you help Kol?" she asked as she shoved the photo into her handbag quickly.

"Yes. I will, but only for you sweetheart," said Kol.

"Good, but I need him to be here like...right now. I'm in New York, I'll text you the address," she said as he eyes scanned the room for anything else obvious.

She grabbed the phone from her shoulder with her hand as she walked over to a book shelf; her eyes scanning the spine titles.

"Oh really? That desperate are you? What exactly are you snooping around in, Carolena?" he asked curiously.

Caroline sighed. "Look, please Kol. I only have an hour, I need to get into this laptop ASAP...I really don't feel like killing anyone today and you know I hate torture," whined Caroline, her fingers gliding across the books above her slowly as she read what each title was.

"Yes, I do," said Kol sincerely. "I'll organise it straight away...but you owe me, Carolena. And I _will_ collect, no matter how beautiful you are."

Caroline smiled. "I know. Please hurry, I'll text you the address."

She pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call, straight away typing the address into a text and sending it to Kol.

She continued to scan the shelves until she came to a book that she felt would be odd to have in Professor Shane's collection since they were all about history, archaeology and witchcraft.

It was a novel, a fiction novel. She hadn't read it before but could tell by the cover that it was a romance. When she opened the cover, she found it was just a normal book. But then why would he have it amongst all the other non fiction books?

When she flipped through it, there was a passage that was highlighted. _"She betrayed him. The banging on the lid indicated that she was nailing it tightly down, but there was nothing he could do. He could hear as she threw the dirt on top of the coffin and the muffled sounds of her cries of anguish. But he would lay in wait, because there _was_ someone who knew where he was and what had happened. He would get vengeance and find his beloved; no one would be safe."_

The passage made no sense to Caroline, when she scanned the page for more clues, there was a foot note at the bottom which was hand written. _Silas and Qetsiyah._

Caroline had heard that name before. Silas. Just who was that?

OOO-OOO

Half an hour later, she had a USB filled with the laptop's information, straight from his hard drive. She sent off the young boy with a few dollars for his trouble since she assumed that Kol wouldn't have compensated the kid whatsoever.

It was time to hit the library to find out what she needed to know.

OOO-OOO

She was in a bit of shock with the information she had just found out from Shane's laptop. One, Hayley wasn't just Tyler's friend, she was working with Shane to unsire Klaus' hybrids. She couldn't ascertain exactly _why_ she was unsiring the hybrids for Shane but if track records with mysterious people served her right, it wouldn't be good.

However, there was a reference to some information about Hayley's past...her parents to be exact and some information about the 'expression' triangle thing. She skipped over that for now since she was focusing on Hayley mostly, but she was sure the other information would prove useful at a later time. Not that there was a whole lot really.

Caroline got into her car as she thought about the connection between Shane and Hayley. It _had_ to have something to do with the hybrids, what other connection was there? Shane, from what she'd heard from Elena and Bonnie, was quite knowledgeable about the supernatural after all and his intentions weren't exactly known. In her book, that meant he was a danger to them all. But why unsire hybrids? What was in it for Shane?

Hayley claimed she was freeing them but why have Tyler as an Alpha, why did it matter? If she truly wanted their freedom, wouldn't they just tell them to leave Mystic Falls once they're un-sired?

Either way, if she got wind of some end game move Tyler or Hayley were planning, she would have to take care of it.

Caroline texted Elena, asking how things were going with Jeremy and began to drive to her destination.

It was time to again talk with Klaus, despite how much it pained her to go there, she _had_ to now. She had to warn him of what Hayley and Tyler might be doing since she'd probably need his help and she had to find out Rebekah's whereabouts. She shook her head slightly at her stupidity of forgiving Rebekah so soon after her betrayal, but what else could she do? Rebekah was her longest friend and she wouldn't condemn her to death over one betrayal.

OOO-OOO

When she turned off her engine, her phone began to buzz. She looked at the screen; it was Stefan.

"Stefan?"

"Hey Care. Where've you been?" he asked with concern.

"Uh, road trip? Look, I can't talk right now, but we need to later. I need you to keep an eye on Elena, she told me earlier that she was roping in Bonnie and Shane to help with Jeremy. But most importantly, I need you to keep a close eye on Shane," said Caroline quickly as she raced up the steps toward the mansion.

Stefan paused. "Why? What did you find out?"

Caroline sighed. "He's not a good person, at least, I don't think he is. Just make sure Elena is safe. I'll talk to you tonight-

She looked up and saw Klaus staring back at her with confusion, holding his hand on the door handle. He stepped aside and she automatically walked in without acknowledging him.

"- I'm just at Klaus' house, so I'll talk to you later," finished Caroline, after the mild shock of Klaus opening the door before she could get to it.

She heard Stefan chuckle in the background. "Ah, I'm like around the corner from his place. I was gonna visit him this morning too, I'll see you in a bit."

Caroline pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, throwing the phone into her hand bag before gracing Klaus with an annoyed expression.

Klaus opened his mouth to greet her, however, Caroline cut him off but holding up an index finger to silence him. "Lets wait for Stefan, he's just around the corner."

He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what they were going to talk about exactly, not that he wasn't grateful that she was here. The more she resisted him, the more attracted to her he became.

"I hear you left Mystic Falls," he began instead.

Caroline sighed. "Is there anything that you don't know? Or do you just enjoy spying on me," she said in an annoyed tone.

Klaus clenched his jaw, mirroring Caroline's annoyance. "Spying isn't the correct term, sweetheart. More like checking up on you to make sure you don't do something stupid-"

"Stupid..._stupid?!_" she exclaimed, shrilly. She was both offended and furious.

Caroline's eyes widened as they snapped toward Klaus immediately. "You have some nerve! Here I am, throwing you an olive branch with what I'm about to discuss with you, even though you've used me, hurt me, betrayed me and been a downright prick since your arrival!" she spat, marching over toward him to berate him close up.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I resent that, perhaps I've betrayed you..._once_, but you forced my hand. Connor was _mine_ and you wanted to deal with him yourself! You are not immortal like me Caroline-"

"That's your only excuse isn't it?! God! You think you're the only smart one around here?! I've kept Elena alive, I've had her best interests at heart and everyone else in this god forsaken town. Me! I'm the one going around finding out what we need to know, betraying people that I love to save the girl that you _need_ to make your pathetic army," yelled Caroline angrily, poking her index finger into his chest with her last comment.

Klaus regarded her dangerously. "Careful sweetheart, you forget who you're talking to."

"Oh, I _know_ whom I am speaking with, Niklaus," she said quietly, averting her eyes for a moment as flashes of her past crept into her mind of a time when everything was so much more simple.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat at the doorway. They both looked over to see Stefan standing there awkwardly, his eyes darting from Caroline to Klaus. It was then that they realised their close proximity; something that always seemed to happen when they argued.

Caroline was the first to move away. "Stefan," she smiled, walking briskly over to embrace him, which he accepted.

Klaus looked on in silent envy.

Caroline pulled away and then turned back to Klaus again. "We need to talk."

OOO-OOO

They'd moved into what appeared to be Klaus' studio. He decided to continue with his painting that he was donating to the Winter Wonderland charity event that was occuring later that evening at the Mystic Grill as they _discussed_ some issues.

Caroline's blue orbs grazed over the painting, briefly, that Klaus was putting the finishing touches on. There was something about it that evoked a sadness within. There was a snowflake that went across the canvas and the first thought that crossed her mind was a feeling of empiness...loneliness. It was a beautiful piece to be sure, but nonetheless, pitiful at the same time on an emotional level. She made no comment, however, Klaus caught her gaze to which she looked away immediately.

"Its a giant snowflake," said Stefan in an amused tone, breaking the silence.

"I call it post modernism," said Klaus as he made one more stroke before placing his paintbrush down.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Look, we need to talk about-" she began, but someone else entered the room. It was a hybrid. She became acutely aware of the danger of actually talking in Klaus' home and how stupid she was to think that she could talk about hybrids when _hybrids_ occupied his estate.

When the hybrid left with the painting with instructions to deliver it to the Mystic Grill, his eyes met Stefan's. "Elena is sired to Damon," he said, his eyes piercing Klaus' in annoyance.

He turned to look at Caroline and his expression softened somewhat, since he didn't loath Caroline like he did Klaus. "Which is what I wanted to talk with you about too, Care," he finished.

She nodded. "Look, I know you want to find this cure for her and trust me we will, but we have another issue at hand which I just realised, I can't talk about here," she said, as she looked to the entrance where the hybrid had exited mere moments earlier.

"Caroline, you're making no sense. My home is the safest place in all of Mystic Falls," said Klaus with a smirk, feeling proud as he always did.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "Not anymore," she said, glancing at Stefan.

"Are you talking about the wolf girl?" asked Klaus with a small sigh. "She's harmless."

"God, are you listening to me?!" she exclaimed angrily, her eyes blazing with anger. "I could let you burn. I could let you defeat yourself, Klaus, by walking out that door."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her cold, harsh words, even though he knew nothing of what she was going to say.

"What is it, Caroline?" asked Stefan.

"I have information now, I know a little of what's going on and after I question Damon some more, I will finally be able to piece together Shane's plan, hopefully. The reason I'm here is to warn Klaus," said Caroline before her gaze found Klaus whom seemed to be waiting in anticipation. "Something is going down and soon. I don't know specifics but I know its something to do with the hybrids. Hayley is working with Professor Shane, do you get it now?"

Stefan frowned in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Stefan! I went to his office and copied everything he had on his laptop as well as snooping around a bit. I haven't been through everything and I stole a book, so I'll need help but you have to believe me when I say, stay away from her...both of you," she explained, her eyes darting from Klaus to Stefan respectively.

She dropped her hand bag onto a chair that sat in the corner as she began to pace the room as she usually did when she was trying to work out something.

"Impossible," said Klaus finally, snapping his gaze over to Caroline suspiciously.

"Wait, are you telling me Shane didn't have any protection on his laptop? Isn't that a bit too easy?" piped up Stefan, curiously.

Caroline stopped pacing for a moment and shook her head, smirking. "It was passworded, you'd have to be an absolute fool to not have protection in this century," said Caroline with a smile that was directed at Stefan. "Kol helped me."

Klaus' eyes widened. "You called _Kol_ of all people to help you?"

"Well I wasn't going to call you, Klaus. The only reason I'm here is because we'll need your help for what ever is going to happen," said Caroline indignantly. "Besides, he usually helps me when I need it."

Klaus scowled darkly at that statement, causing Stefan to look on in slight amusement. "So what are they planning exactly?"

"I...I'm not sure," said Caroline hesitantly. She didn't want to reveal the fact that Tyler had been un-siring the hybrids but she also couldn't say anything for fear of one of them overhearing their conversation and it getting back to Hayley.

"I've heard enough. I'll just kill her and be done with it-"

"Are you insane?! Then we won't find out Shane's plan, will we? She'll make a move, that I guarantee," snapped Caroline, her eyes pointedly looking at Klaus.

He really was _not _happy with this news. "Fine, well, can we at least discuss the cure? We need it and fast," said Stefan. "But here you are, making post modern snowflakes."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I've delivered. I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark."

He didn't like advertising their 'secret' alliance to get the cure, but Caroline had divulged information to him and he would make sure she would see things his way, in regards to the cure.

Caroline sighed. "Look, lets not argue, there's no time for that-"

"How do we know he's even _got_ the sword, Caroline?" asked Stefan. He looked over at Caroline who seemed to see his point and then he snapped his head back toward Klaus.

Klaus could see he would have to prove it and so went to the safe. After showing them the 'product' and laying it out on the table, there became an unspoken alliance...for now.

Stefan had been planning on talking to Caroline about betraying Klaus but could see there was no point now. Because underneath Caroline's cold exterior, he could see she still cared for him; deeply. She wouldn't betray him, not unless Elena was in danger.

"I'm going to the charity today. Tyler's going to be there, I'll talk to him. I'll let you know if there's something to worry about tonight, otherwise, lets just continue on as normal," said Caroline.

Stefan nodded in agreement, but as he went over the information Caroline had told them so far, something she had said about Damon piqued his interest.

"Why do you need to talk with Damon?" he asked with a frown.

Caroline looked over at him and had hoped that he wouldn't bring it up. She would just have to be careful what she said.

"Because he talked to a witch in New Orleans about a sacrifice in 1942, I just need to confirm some details, that's all," said Caroline as she sat on the arm of the chair and crossed her legs femininely, looking at her manicured nails vainly.

Klaus watched their exchange, finding it interesting that Caroline would know such a thing, unless she had been there too. In New Orleans. And that was something he was going to find out at a later date. He busied himself with cleaning up his easle and various paint products, whilst listening in to their conversation.

"Yeah, he told me that," said Stefan, still unsure of what other details she'd need to know. "Something about a sacrifice of 12 people."

Her eyes widened as she went back in her mind to the night she had been taken by the hybrids. There were twelve hybrids, not including Tyler and Hayley (who wasn't even a hybrid). So it was a sacrifice, that's why they were needed. But to what end?

Klaus put his paint away into a cupboard in the back and walked back toward them. "Expression."

"There are twelve..." she said quietly to herself and looked to Klaus pointedly, confirming that he was correct, before snapping her head toward Stefan. "You need to go and keep a watchful eye on Shane and Bonnie, make sure nothing happens to Elena." Stefan sighed and nodded, still not having his answer from Caroline and ignoring how commanding she was being. But sometimes she was cryptic and forceful and didn't tell him stuff, it was just the way she did things. Besides, she had Elena's best interests at heart.

"I'll see you later," said Stefan to Caroline before exiting. She smiled and nodded before turning a hard gaze toward Klaus.

"I know you have an idea of what they could be planning," said Klaus evenly, regarding her suspiciously as he always did. "I'll figure it out anyway, it would just be easier if you told me."

"Where is Rebekah?" asked Caroline, ignoring his statements.

Klaus looked away and she had her answer.

"You're pathetic," she said, shaking her head.

"Its for her own good, Caroline," he said sternly, looking away from her.

Caroline shook her head angrily, snatched up her hand bag and walked toward the exit. She was suddenly jerked back around as Klaus grabbed her elbow, causing her to be abruptly met with his chest. She gasped in surprise before the fury set in and she pushed him on the chest, causing him to step back a bit.

"You always think you're doing what's best. And you wonder why I don't tell you everything? I've told you exactly as much as needed. You have officially been warned, anything you do from this point on is on _you_, Niklaus," she spat, anger getting the better of her.

"Oh back to Niklaus now. I knew you couldn't forget me, you can't can you? As you said before, you could let me burn, but you haven't. And you won't, because you'll always love me-"

A resounding crack was heard across the empty room. Caroline's hand stung and Klaus' face had a distinct blemish across his cheek which was quickly dissipating due to having enhanced healing, thanks to vampirisim. His jaw clenched and his eyes had flashed yellow for a second, but he didn't retaliate, how could he? He'd deserved that one. He was trying to get to her, trying to throw her feelings in her face because she was weak.

He looked up but she was gone.

OOO-OOO

She'd finally gotten the 'plan' from Tyler. He'd unsired all the hybrids now, well, twelve of them and they were making a move on Klaus tonight. She was in total panic mode and called Stefan to come and meet her where Klaus' painting was being displayed.

She stood there, looking at the painting, wondering how a man so talented could be such a prick. Of all the things he'd done to her, all the apologies, she would have thought he'd learnt by now. But Klaus never thought clearly in the heat of the moment.

She felt a presence behind her which wasn't human. She smiled. "Stefan, I thought-" but as her eyes fell upon the man she'd least expected, she folded her arms over her chest, showing her clear displeasure. "Go away."

"Come on love, don't be like that," he said with a small smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, not after...I just don't want to see you right now," she said, calming herself before they started arguing again.

Caroline shook her head and turned away from him, but he appeared in front of her, looking down into her eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and she could see he was genuine and he always was. But 'sorry' was all he ever said to her.

"So am I. Look, I have to meet Stefan here, so if you don't mind," she said snippily in annoyance.

The hurt in Klaus' face was evident, but she was right to be upset he supposed. So he opted to watch her from afar, like he had done since he'd first discovered she was in Mystic Falls. Things were rocky now in their relationship, well, soon to be relationship, but he would wait. He nodded respectively and walked away.

Caroline watched him leave and tried to ignore all her inner thoughts of how hurt she'd been earlier. But now was not the time.

"Hey, I got here as soon as I could," said Stefan from behind her.

OOO-OOO

Stefan lurked around somewhere, while Caroline talked with Tyler in the toilets. She gave him a great idea to get Bonnie to transfer Klaus into Rebekah, killing two birds with one stone. Obviously she would never allow it, but it gave her and Stefan time to think up a plan to stop this.

She could tell by Hayley's mannerisms that she was not happy about the alternative idea, but now that Tyler had walked out, she could finally get to do what she'd felt like doing for ages.

Caroline wrapped her slender hand around Hayley's neck with a condescending smile upon her face as she slammed Hayley's back against the toilet wall. Hayley's eyes widened, realising her moment to incapacitate Caroline had gone out the window.

"I told you not to try anything in my town, wolf girl. I may not be an Original, but hey, I've still got experience and strength," smirked Caroline before her expression turned serious and deadly. "I know that you're working with the Professor."

Hayley didn't answer but could tell that everything was going downhill. She had to convince Caroline to let her go, somehow. How exactly, she wasn't sure. But her life was on the line now, she had to do something.

"I know it has something to do with sacrificing Niklaus' hybrids. Call it off, _now_," commanded Caroline forcefully.

"Look, I had to do it, okay?" exclaimed Hayley, gasping as Caroline tightened her grip on her neck.

"No, you didn't. You're not freeing those hybrids, are you?" asked Caroline but it was more of a statement.

Hayley kept her mouth sealed but Caroline could tell she was right. They were going to die and she had to stop what ever was going to happen.

"I'm onto you, I won't let you-" suddenly Caroline's eyes widened as a burning pain enveloped her abdomen. Hayley had stabbed her with a vervain syringe and began to try to escape.

Caroline screamed in pain but managed to reach forward and grab Hayley by the arm to which Hayley turned around and kicked Caroline in the stomach.

She gasped from the pain but stood her ground. Hayley ran out the door, but as she turned the corner, Caroline was standing there with a dangerous smile upon her face.

Blood was dripping from her stomach and her white sun dress was ruined, thanks to the woman in front of her but she'd had worse. Much worse. And there was one thing she wasn't going to do, and that was fail Elena. Because in the long run, if what ever they were planning had big scale effects on this town, that meant that Elena would be in danger ultimately and that she could not allow.

Hayley's eyes widened in shock when suddenly fangs pierced her skin as Caroline drained the life from her. But she wouldn't kill her, not yet. She pulled out her fangs and dragged her into the toilets. Caroline put an index finger and middle finger to Hayley's neck. There was still a pulse and then she disappeared.

OOO-OOO

"Find Tyler and text me, then we'll confront him together," said Caroline hurriedly as she scanned the crowd for Klaus. She quickly did the buttons up on her white cardigan so that the blood wouldn't be noticed on her dress as she walked through the crowds.

"Alright, but what did you do to her?" he asked curiously.

"She's alive. Just...please just find Tyler and hurry," she said before ending the call.

She turned, going back toward the painting to find Klaus staring at it with a flute of champagne in his hand.

"I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

He turned and smiled but the look in his eye showed he was curious as to what she had to say. He was about to respond but she interrupted. There was no time for flirting or what ever he was about to do. And it was then that a familiar smell filled the air.

Blood.

He frowned as his eyes were cast downward, toward her stomach. His eyes looked back up to find Caroline's urgent ones and he found that he was concerned. He was about to demand who had done that to her, but Caroline interrupted.

"Tyler's been unsiring your hybrids," she said quickly.

His expression soon changed to anger in a matter of seconds. "Be careful, Caroline-"

"I'm not joking around here, okay? He's been doing it for months. But before you go and do something you'll regret, know this, Niklaus. There's a reason Hayley has been helping him and its not to free them. The expression, the sacrifice of twelve lives...the hybrids...they are a piece to that puzzle," she explained as fast as she could.

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, she walked forward and grabbed his upper arms with a sorrowful look upon her face. "I know that you don't want to be alone, its just another reason why you create pieces like that," she said, nodding to the painting behind him that he'd donated and then her eyes snapped back up to his.

Klaus looked away from her, the anger still consuming him. He shook slightly at the betrayal, the fact that his own creations were attempting to free themselves of him.

"They were going to make a move against you, Klaus, but for the wrong reasons. You can't hardly blame them-"

Klaus grabbed her hands and lowered them before grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Do you really think I will let this stand, Carolena? There is a reason people fear me-"

"Oh please! Your so insecure, its pathetic! That idiot is working with Shane, she was unsiring them for him. If you do something you regret, you will condemn Elena and that I cannot allow," said Caroline calmly, slightly afraid of what he might do.

But she had to convince him to lay low and _not_ to go off and massacre his hybrids. She placed her hands on his arms softly, her blue orbs pleading with him to do this _one_ thing for her.

"They may be betraying you but it was because they thought they had a chance. Hayley gave them the belief that they could be saved from you but really, she was feeding them to you on a platter. You don't need them, Klaus. Y-you hurt me today and you've betrayed me but I've never plotted to kill you, never."

Klaus listened to her words and for some reason, it calmed him a little.

"People betray me left, right and centre, they fear me, but I live in the hope that one day, you'll all see what I've sacrificed to keep everyone alive. You'll see that I only ever _cared_. So maybe I'm unhinged a little and cling to someone who isn't around anymore and maybe, I just wanted to know what it was like to have a normal life for a while but in the end, I protect those I love. So by helping you today, I've betrayed Tyler. I've sacrificed that relationship for the greater good. So please, will you just let me handle this?"

Klaus didn't answer straight away. He'd got a glimpse of Caroline's true thoughts, something he hadn't seen for a long time. Maybe he would hold off...for _now_. He didn't want to hurt Caroline, not anymore. So if she claimed she could fix this, he would give her that chance. But that didn't mean he would let things slide. After this ordeal, he would make sure there was no where Tyler could run where he couldn't find him.

"You can't handle this on your own, Caroline," he said, pulling away from her with a sigh, indicating to Caroline that he was actually agreeing.

Caroline smiled. "Of course I can. I handled you, didn't I?" she said playfully.

He smirked. "Be careful, Caroline," he said, genuinely concerned. "I won't have mercy if you fail." _Or die._

Caroline began to turn to find Stefan after she felt her phone go off. "Don't worry."

OOO-OOO

They stood in the alley. Out numbered. She looked pointedly at Stefan, noticing he had a worried look upon his face...or broody, they both looked identical to her.

"You told him?!" yelled Tyler incredulously.

Caroline shook her head slowly. "Tyler, do you have any idea what mess you're in?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes from his position on the steps in front of them. "Mess? I'm freeing them, Care. But I'm afraid that _you're_ in a mess, Caroline. I can't allow you to get in the middle of this; either of you."

And so they found themselves underground, surrounded by hybrids. Tyler left to go find Hayley and so now was her opportunity to escape.

Suddenly Stefan's phone began to ring.

"Relax! Its my brother," said Stefan whom answered the call.

Caroline overheard the conversation, finding it odd that they no longer needed the sword, but somehow, she doubted that god knows how old witches invented cheats to override something so important, like Alexander's sword.

It was time to escape the hybrids. She had to check to make sure Hayley hadn't awoken and escaped.

OOO-OOO

She was at a loss. Somehow, Hayley had escaped and was now threatening her and it was a few minutes after the threats came out that she found out that Hayley had gone to Klaus, telling him of the hybrids betrayal in hopes that he would go mental and slaughter them all. However, he didn't seem to care.

So Hayley had to resort to 'other' measures to get it done.

Shane was with Elena at her family's lake house and with a simple text, Shane could end her life.

Now, Caroline was a logical gal, she didn't believe it since Damon, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie were all there too but she couldn't risk it. They trusted Shane at the moment and she now regretted keeping this information to a select few.

She stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the hybrids whom were waiting for the witch.

"Do you really think that you're free? That there's a witch that can end all this?" mocked Caroline, looking pointedly at Kim. "You should let me go."

Kim narrowed her eyes. She was both nervous and anxious, so Caroline's abnoxious tone wasn't helping. She appeared in front of her, slapping her across the face, causing Caroline to slide across the ground with her hands bound. Her back hit the tree trunk and cracked from the force.

Caroline screamed for a moment as the pain set in and glared up at Kim. "You're not-helping your cause, hybrid," spat Caroline with a pained look upon her face. "The only reason I haven't escaped and pulled out your heart is because of Hayley's empty threats."

"Then why haven't you? Look, I don't have time to listen to your shit."

Caroline leant on her elbow, using it to push herself up and got to her feet slowly. The other hybrids cautiously surrounded her in case she tried to attack Kim.

"As soon as the witch turns up, I'll gladly shut you up, for good," snapped Kim.

Caroline remained silent, glancing around at all the hybrids, looking for a way out. Where was Hayley? She was there a minute ago and then she was just gone after Kim attacked her.

What was she planning? She had to get out of here and find Stefan. She noticed they all seemed anxious and restless, anticipating the arrival of the witch and Hayley. She could make her escape.

And so she darted for the treeline to be stopped by a hybrid she recognised. It was the man that took Klaus' painting to the Mystic Grill for him this morning. He stood menacingly in front of her and grabbed her arm, shoving her forward to the ground.

She gasped in momentary pain, and looked up to see Kim walking over to a tree trunk. She snapped off a short branch and appeared above Caroline.

"We have a bit of time since Hayley isn't back-"

"He will have no mercy if you kill me," said Caroline quietly as she moved backwards. She could easily have the upper hand on Kim, but that didn't guarantee that the other hybrids wouldn't kill her in the process.

Plus, she didn't want to start killing them to complete the sacrifice. She had no choice but to do nothing.

Kim smiled down at her. "He wouldn't know."

It happened so fast. She broke her binds and managed to run one step before being stabbed in the back with the tree branch. Caroline yelped in pain and kicked her in the face as the hybrid lunged for her and quickly pulled the branch out of her back, awkwardly. Her blood spilled to the ground, further ruining her clothes. She absently wondered how much of her blood had actually spilled out over the years due to torture and the like.

A few of the hybrids grabbed onto her arms, holding her up for an easy kill. Caroline thrashed and screamed and managed to elbow a few of them in the face and neck, but more just latched on, holding her down tightly. After all, she wasn't an Original nor a hybrid. All she had was a thousand years of experience and strength; she was ordinary. They were a pack and they helped each other, so there was no hope for her now.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she wondered how she'd become so arrogant to think she could beat them on her own.

The next few moments were a blur as blood went flying, body parts and screams filled the air and she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. When she looked up, half the hybrids were dead, most of them unrecognisable.

Caroline's blue orbs searched the area to see Klaus, with Alexander's sword, tearing the last couple of hybrids apart. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, but it was already done.

He turned around, not even acknowledging her presence as he walked past her, stalking the last of one of his hybrids. Kim. She followed him; ran after him, hoping to stop the last sacrifice. Maybe if he only killed eleven, the sacrifice wouldn't count.

She raced down to the cellar to see Klaus half way toward Kim.

"Klaus, don't," spoke Caroline, her voice breaking as it always did when she was upset. She stopped at the entrance, watching Klaus from above.

She could hear Kim pleading, hoping against hope that he'd listen to Caroline.

"No mercy, Carolena," she heard his broken voice say.

And with those words, he pushed the sword clean through Kim's neck. Caroline watched on in horror as the hybrid's head fell to the ground and Klaus turned and looked at her finally.

He was bloody and broken, just like her; and his eyes vacant and empty.

She should have been furious, she should have been yelling and screaming at him; telling him that she hated what he'd become and that he was a monster. But she just couldn't.

"Why?" squeaked Caroline.

Tears had been falling down her face this whole time and she didn't know why. Maybe because of the fact that twelve hybrids had just been massacred or maybe it was because she had almost died. But if she was truthful with herself, it was really because Klaus looked so lonely and unhinged and she couldn't fix him.

"You couldn't handle it. _You_ made me do this," he said with sorrow in his voice.

Caroline was confused. "What?!"

"I told you that I'd have no mercy if you failed; I meant it."

He began to walk toward her and then passed her; his bloody sword still in hand.

She was in so much shock, she didn't realise that he'd just walked out the door. She raced after him and appeared in front of him.

"I had no choice. Hayley threatened Elena's safety-" began Caroline as her tear filled eyes looked up into Klaus' furious ones.

"And that's why I'll live for another thousand years and you _won't!_" he yelled, the emotion clear on his face as tears came to his eyes. "You almost died because of your foolish attachment to a woman that died a thousand years ago!"

Caroline shook her head, her blonde curls flying around her face. She couldn't believe that he cared that much.

"Why did you massacre them when I told you not to? I told you-"

"And I told _you!_" he screamed down at her, his voice echoing around the forest.

Caroline flinched at his tone, looking to the ground and trembling slightly at how angry he was.

Klaus looked down at her, furious because she'd almost died and that he'd been in such a rage that he didn't realise what he was doing until he'd already done it. But that was just it. He didn't think clearly when it concerned her. He always said the wrong thing, lashed out or did something he regretted when it involved Caroline.

It was madness. But then again, maybe he was going to slaughter them no matter what Caroline had said.

"I tried. I tried to help you," she said quietly. "I could have sided with Tyler, but I didn't. I tried to keep Elena alive-"

"Yes, you claim to have everyone else's interests at heart and you back up that claim every time, Carolena, which is why I wish that I'd killed you," said Klaus darkly, as he turned to walk away.

He stopped near the clearing that headed toward the fountain but didn't turn to face her again. She didn't know why the last part of his statement upset her, but it did because tears filled her eyes once more before she could stop them.

"If I could keep you away from the world; dagger you and put you in a box, I would."

When Klaus left, she fell to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. How did things get so messed up?

Maybe unbeknownst to her, she had caused that massacre. She hadn't known that it would put a fear in Klaus that would cause him to lash out the way he did.

So maybe he did fancy her and maybe he cared. But it made her sick that she felt flattered by that, because twelve people were dead.

OOO-OOO

Caroline walked down the steps to the Lockwood cellar. It was the first thing she did before going back to the motel to change since she couldn't go until she had done this one good thing.

She pulled out the dagger and waited with a blood bag in hand. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest with her arms sitting on top of them. She rested her chin on top and stared absently at the dusty floor, just remembering the events that occurred less than an hour ago.

Caroline hoped this would be the last time she would have to wake Rebekah up and that she wouldn't have to plead with Klaus to not do it again.

OOO-OOO

_1942_

_She'd heard rumours about New Orleans, that the Original's resided there. She wondered what was so special about that place but as soon as she arrived she could tell she was being watched. _

_Hopefully she wouldn't get identified specifically, however, they would most likely know she was supernatural. She made her way to a witch she had been told about, but it seemed that whom ever was running this city didn't want her to get far. _

_She was cornered immediately by a few vampires. She didn't recognise any of them but made quick work of them. _

_Caroline sighed, shaking some excess blood off her arm as she'd pulled out one of their hearts. She hated resorting to killing but they gave her no choice. She would not make herself known to the Mikaelson family, unless absolutely necessary. But she wasn't exactly sure if they_ were _in fact still in town. _

_Suddenly, clapping was heard from behind her. She was faced with a dark skinned man whom she did not recognise. _

_"Impressive," he said. _

_She turned to regard him carefully. "Is this your doing?" she asked suspiciously, her cool blue eyes narrowed at his audacity. _

_He smiled and nodded. "They work for me, yes. And who may you be?" _

_"Tell me your name first, since you rudely attacked me," she said as she took off her white blazer, wiping the blood off her arm more thoroughly and tossing it to the ground since it would be useless now. _

_The man greedily looked her up and down, noticing her slender figure through her tight red sleeveless dress. Her blue eyes stood out among the bright colour of her dress and her blonde hair. She was beautiful, no other word could describe her. _

_"Marcel."_

_Caroline kept staring at him, mulling over whether to reveal her real name or not._

_"Caitlin," she snapped, giving a false name. "Why did you attack me?" _

_Marcel shrugged. "One cannot be too careful. You're new here, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But you'll soon learn that we keep a tight leash on the supernatural here, to keep the city safe. I know when, say, a vampire arrives in town, like you Caitlin."_

_Caroline frowned, taking in this information. "Ah, so you also keep them in line. So you're like the King of the city?"_

_Marcel smirked and nodded. "Something like that. I'm the _acting_ King, if you will."_

_Caroline nodded with a smile of her own. That was very interesting information. "Well, I must be off, it was nice to meet you Marcel."_

_She began to walk away when suddenly he was in front of her. Caroline narrowed her eyes, expecting him to attack, but instead, he extended his arm. "How about I show you the town? I can't let a beautiful woman walk these streets alone."_

_Caroline raised an eyebrow, curiously. "I thought you said this city was safe," she questioned, unsure on why he insisted that he escort her. _

_Marcel shrugged. "It is, somewhat, but you can never be too careful," he added with a toothy grin. A grin that gave her a bad feeling. _

_There was something about this man that she didn't trust. _

Caroline came out of her reverie. She had blocked out most of her time in New Orleans, due to certain 'reasons', but it seemed she would have to soon re-live them to find out about 'expression' and Silas.

OOO-OOO

She got a call from Stefan whom told her about a little situation at the high school. She went there, Rebekah once again snapped her neck and now they were stuck there.

A lot of bad stuff had come out. Feelings, thoughts...a lot of truth and dare stuff really. It was awkward for everyone, except that the Caroline's anger far outweighed her feeling of awkwardness.

She glared at Rebekah the whole time, causing said blonde to look away and focus on Elena most of the time. The girl just couldn't let her feelings go, she was going to torment Elena for as long as she lived.

And then she'd called Tyler.

"Bekah," said Caroline finally, after seeing that it had gone too far and what she was prepared to do.

"What?" she asked, a little more snippily than intended.

Caroline frowned, ignoring the hurt that she felt at Rebekah's actions today. "They don't really know anything."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her. "And you do, Carolena?"

Caroline shook her head in annoyance. "Really?! _Really_ Rebekah? I'm a thousand years old, just like you! Do you really think I would be in this town with no knowledge of whats going on?" yelled Caroline angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

Not because Rebekah had captured her or broke her promise of not snapping her neck anymore. No. That wasn't it. It was because no one in Mystic Falls seemed to believe in her. Why did they think she was here? For the education? Because their high school sucked since they didn't realise that people weren't actually _attending_.

Rebekah looked taken aback, as did most of the occupants of the room.

"I'll tell you, since you have only just awoken. And by the way, _I_ was the one that woke you up. Not Niklaus, not Elijah or Kol..._me_. Not that you seem to care since you keep breaking your promises to me-"

Rebekah looked down for a moment, the expression of regret clear on her face. Yes, she was ashamed and yes she had broken her promise. But she couldn't risk Caroline ruining her plan. Was that selfish of her? Yes. Did she wish she could have done it a different way? Of course.

But Caroline always had the annoying habit of protecting the dopplegangers throughout history and that's something she couldn't risk today.

"I'm aware of that Carol-"

"No, actually, I don't think you are. Why couldn't you have just come to me? Why did you have to do things the hard way? I'll tell you why! Because you can't get over the fact that Stefan's heart is with Elena and so, to torment them, you decided this would be the best way of finding out information about the cure and other stuff that's been happening since Klaus put you in a box," exclaimed Caroline, getting up from the round table so that she was standing in front of Rebekah.

The two blondes stared at each other, both angry and upset. Rebekah hadn't retorted because it was true, but she had to say something. She couldn't let Caroline win the arguement.

"What would you know?! All you care about is the precious doppleganger, you always have! And lets not even get started on how you've been in love with my brother for a thousand years!" exclaimed Rebekah when suddenly she pulled a hand to her mouth; her eyes wide with realisation at what she'd just revealed.

Caroline looked to the side to see Elena and Stefan look away from the scene before them which was surprising for Caroline.

But of course, they'd already known. Maybe they'd guessed, maybe she'd let slip a little detail here and there about her feelings...but no, that couldn't be it.

Oh, she had told Bonnie and she'd never really gotten a chance to tell her not to reveal it to anyone unnecesarily.

Her blue orbs found Rebekah's. "They already know," she said half questioningly and half as a statement.

Rebekah seemed to relax somewhat, but Caroline wasn't going to dismiss it that easily. "But you didn't know that, did you?"

The Original blonde remained silent, realising what she'd done. Maybe Caroline was right; she did betray her time and time again.

OOO-OOO

They'd gotten out of the library late that night after running for their lives after Rebekah had compelled Tyler to change into a werewolf. Kol had arrived with the Professor but Bonnie had done a spell to keep Shane alive, causing an unsuspecting innocent, April Young, to be severely injured because of it. Luckily, Stefan had been there to save her.

Caroline was back at her motel, mulling over the facts with Stefan or more like, Stefan was talking and she was off in her own world. The thing that had irked her the most about the events of the last few hours, was how spooked Kol had been at the mention of Silas.

Kol wasn't going to let Rebekah keep Caroline in the library with the others, and she didn't argue since she'd already done her dash with Caroline, so, the three of them interrogated Shane together.

Caroline hadn't revealed everything yet about what she'd found out so she was interested to hear what he had to say. And to be honest, it was a bit much to believe.

Could Silas really revive the dead? And if so, she had to make sure that this Silas problem was nipped in the bud.

OOO-OOO

It seemed a lot of stuff was going on that people were trying to keep from her. So she played along, pretending not to know. If she needed to intervene and if Elena was in danger, she would. But so far, they seemed to have it all handled, in a way.

Klaus was turning vampires left right and centre to get Jeremy to reveal his tattoo quickly. Kol was going on a rampage and had compelled Damon to kill Jeremy on site, Elena had gone to Klaus for help to keep Kol in line. It wasn't working really but she still wouldn't help.

Rebekah and Stefan were in a 'secret alliance' to which Stefan had asked Caroline to join but she had refused. Simply because she was fighting with Rebekah at the moment and that she didn't want to get in the middle of the sexual tension.

Damon was locked up now and she was standing outside the Gilbert house, contemplating on whether she should go and say that she was leaving for a bit.

She had to find Hayley because she was aligned with Shane which meant she knew things about what his plan was. But she had to find a witch and the only witch worth having was an old friend of hers.

She looked up at the front door from the otherside of the street and realised Klaus was there. And that was her answer, she wouldn't say anything. Besides, she'd be back before anyone suspected her missing.

Caroline sighed and walked toward her car which was a few metres down the road.

"I heard you were one of Rebekah's victims in the library," said his suave voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, regretting not leaving sooner. She'd honestly thought he'd be longer, talking to Elena at her front door. Clearly not.

"I heard you were turning a lot of vampires and failing to convince Kol _not_ to go insane and do things he may regret," said Caroline snippily as she turned her venomous expression at Klaus.

He chuckled. "Perhaps. But I thought you might-"

Caroline's laughter interrupted him and then she stopped abruptly, with a cold look upon her face. "I'm done helping you. And besides, I wouldn't be able to convince him."

Klaus frowned, his hands in his jean pockets as he walked a little closer to Caroline who seemed to have her back against her car door.

"I wouldn't be so sure, love," he said with a cheeky smile. "He's quite fond of you."

Caroline sighed. Of course she knew he was, he had been ever since they were in the village a thousand years ago. "You didn't see how scared he was," she whispered as she remembered his eyes and his voice as it had been revealed that Silas was going to be resurrected.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he was, sweetheart."

"Look, I saw it for my own eyes and so did Rebekah. You ask her. Anyway, I'm going away for a bit, somethings come up," said Caroline quickly, her gaze focusing on anywhere but Klaus' face. "So if you'll excuse me."

Suddenly a hand was on her forearm and her eyes met his which were mere inches from her own now, with fire within them. She pulled her arm away from his, her eyes willed with uncertainty.

"What do you mean _somethings come up_, love. There are more important things going on here, wouldn't you say?" he said questioningly, with an underlying commanding tone.

Caroline narrowed her eyes warningly. "First of all, you don't get to tell me where I'm allowed to go, I'm not one of your hybrids. Secondly, this isn't my fight. I couldn't care less who that cure goes to, as long as Elena is okay and she is happy."

"That's a lie, and you know it Carolena! And there's one thing you can't do to me and that is _lie_!" exclaimed Klaus menacingly as he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

Caroline looked up at him with anger reverberating within her body. But she didn't want to fight.

"Why do you think I would be lying? All I've ever wanted, was to protect Elena. You can't control me! When will you get it through your thick skull that you can't control anyone?! Just get over it and move on!" she yelled, realising she'd gone a bit too far.

Her anger always got the better of her.

Suddenly there was a crushing pain in her shoulders and she pushed Klaus forcefully away. He staggered backward a metre or so but his furious eyes never left hers.

"You think you know me so well, Caroline! But you don't. You think that I'm not capable of love or compassion and that all I ever want to do is control and hurt people and maybe, that's somewhat true. In fact, it is. With everyone else it is; but not you."

Caroline's eyes widened at what he was trying to say.

"Because I know you, Caroline. I know that you care about your friends and you'll do anything to protect them which is why I know that what ever it is you're going away for, its for them. So don't lie to me because I see through you everytime," he said finally, his eyes full of pure emotion.

She'd seen him a few times like this. Was it really because of her?

"Maybe so, but I see through you too," she said but stopped for a moment, wondering what she was doing. She was about to say that it was an act, all the killing, the threatening all of it. That he could be so much more if he just gave in.

But he didn't deserve to hear the truth. He didn't deserve to hear that she was still_ so_ in love with him that she wished she could give in too. And so she lied.

"You're nothing but a monster. You can't love, you can't feel. Not for me, not for anyone. I gave you a chance, so many times and everytime you choose the wrong way. I will _never_ help you!" she screamed angrily, stepping forward to point at him.

Klaus was so angry, he began to shake. How dare she? Before he knew what was happening he had her pinned against the car, crushing her arms. Blood came streaming down and droplets of blood landed on the ashphalt.

His eyes flashed yellow for a moment and Caroline's turned black, her veins turning black, almost like adrenaline. They were so close and so, for the first time without thinking, she leaned forward and caught his lips on hers.

But before he could react, she pulled away, eyes wide with incredulity.

"C-caroline," he began with clear shock upon his face. He let go of her arms and she used that opportunity to wrench open her car door, jump in the drivers seat and lock the doors.

This moment allowed Klaus to come back to reality. Caroline started the engine, ignoring Klaus's voice outside the glass, pleading for her to get out. He began to knock angrily but she ignored him.

"_Caroline_," he exclaimed but just as he was about to threaten to pull off the door, she reversed the car and pulled out.

Klaus watched her leave, clenching his fists furiously. She couldn't just kiss him and leave! He hadn't even had an opportunity to kiss her back which was something he was dying to do.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He pulled the cell out of his jacket pocket to see that it was from Caroline.

_I forgot to say that I'm worried about Kol. You have to promise me you'll protect him._

Klaus frowned, it wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

_I will._

But he always broke his promises and this was a promise that he'd _wanted_ to keep.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry about the length, I'm just so desperate to get to the latest! Anyway, please read and review. :) _

_Bullet2tm_

_PS: follow me on tumblr: **klaroline4eva . tumblr . com** (take out the spaces) and my normal one where I don't post my fics on is **bullet2tm . tumblr . com**_


End file.
